Our Adventure with the Final Fantasy Gang: 2!
by lilypop8
Summary: We never thought of actually going back, may have dreamed about it, laughed about it. So after a year of learning to live normal lives again, Fantasy shows up! Now we will venture off on yet another AMAZING JOURNEY. That is if you want to come along?
1. The Return

Lily: We're back!

Anna: About time!

Erika: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Daniel: _-Yawn-_

Conway: I'm not sure what to say...

Stephanie/Fantasy: _-Smiles- _

Rosalina: It hasn't been long, but it's good to be back so soon!

Lily: Yup. And so, after a million times of writing this first chapter and the others telling me it was fine and then forcing me to write this... HERE YOU GO! (Also, give a big thanks to Anna for the awesome summary!)

* * *

His boots clacked loudly against the hard floor as he walked down the long, white hallway towards a large pair of doors. His cape swung back and forth with each step his took as he glanced around the area with his red eyes. People, taller than him, swiftly walked past him without a glance, all wearing the same white lab coats and some even had clipboards.

"Master X?" He called out, lightly knocking on the large double door.

"Come in, XII." A deep, smooth voice replied.

XII grabbed hold of the handle and pushed opened, letting the door close on its own as he walked up to the older man who sat in front of a large computer screen.

"You called?" XII raised a brow.

"Yes," Master X nodded. "How have you been, XII?"

XII looked a little taken back. "H-How have I been? Well, uh, Master X… I've been good…"

Master X nodded again. "Good, good. XII, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, Master X? I'll do anything you ask."

"I need you to gather the Fantasy Gamers and take them back to Ivalice."

XII gasped. "Wh-What?" He exclaimed as he stumbled towards his master. "Why, Master X? I thought we finished all we needed to do in Ivalice. I… I can't just go and take them back there. It's been an entire year! I can't drag them away from their life here again!"

"Silence," Master X turned around, shooting a glare at XII. XII flinched under his master's cold stare. He knew better than to speak out of term like that, but the mention of the Fantasy Gamers just… He just couldn't help it. "I need more research done. I need more intelligence. I want to learn more about the world of Ivalice. For the past year, I've been concentrating on what you've told me and brought back from your first trip into Ivalice, but it's not enough. I need more and I wish for you to go back to Ivalice with the Fantasy Gamers and gather me some more samples and intelligence."

XII glanced down to his feet and clenched his fists into two tight balls. _"Everyone… I can't put them in anymore danger. What if… What if this time, one of them dies and they can't be brought back no matter what? We were lucky last time because of Rosalina… If it weren't for her, Master would still be dead."_

"Well, XII?" Master X tapped his foot, trying to get rid of the awkward silence that corrupted the two.

"I…" XII closed his mouth. _"I can't do this to them again, but I can't just say no to Master X. I can't do that! So I… I… I'm sorry…" _

X raised a brow at his young creation as he waited for him to reply.

"I'll do it."

X smirked, satisfied. "Very well… Kaleb will get you prepared, after that I want you to go and gather the Fantasy Gamers and take them to Ivalice. Do not fail me, XII."

XII nodded and turned his heel where a young man who looked to be about in his twenties, waited at the door. _"I wish for once that he would call me by my name…" _

Fantasy sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

**(-?-)**

_Her body shook rapidly as she stared at the lifeless bodies of her friends. Vaan, Penelo, Anna, Daniel, Stephanie, and everyone else were spread out, lying in their own pools of blood. There eyes lifeless. Tears streamed down her face. What happened? Who would do this to her friends? Why… Why didn't she save them? _

"_Kufufu…" _

_Her body froze. That laugh. It was _her _laugh. It came from behind her that much she knew. Slowly, she turned around, eyes wide, pupils small. And there that woman stood, her blonde, almost white hair tousled around in the strong wind. Her blood red eyes dull, bored, seemingly not satisfied with the amount of people she had just killed. Her plain white dress was stained in blood. _Their _blood. _

"_No…" she whispered, backing away from the murderous girl who had taken a step forward. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Nicole gasped as she leaped forward in her bed. Sunlight cracked through the white blinds of her darkened room. Nicole clutched onto her blankets, her pajamas were soaked in her sweat.

"What a…horrible dream." She muttered to herself. "I don't understand though. Why were Vaan and Penelo there? Erika, Anna and everyone else was there, that I can sort of understand, but there were a few more people there, too. Who were they and why were they there?"

Nicole sighed as she ran her fingers through her short hair as she glanced at her clock.

"It's ten already? Dammit, they're going to be here soon!"

* * *

**(-A while later, Nicole's P.O.V-)**

"Just gimmie the damn game and no one gets hurt!"

"No way, Erika! _I'm _going to play it first!"

"Give it to me, Conway!"

"No! You'll have to pry it out of my cold, dead hands if you ever want to play it first!"

"That can be arranged…"

"Uh… I wasn't serious."

"Well I am! NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN GAME!" Erika tackled Conway to the ground with a growl. Conway let out a yelp and held the game high up in the air, silently thanking God for letting him be taller than Erika, as least that's what I figured he was doing when he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes with a look of utter happiness.

"Get off me, woman!"

"Never!"

I rolled her eyes at the two who wrestled for my _Folklore _game. This happened every time I came home with a new game. I let out a sigh as I spun my chair around to face my laptop that finally booted up. "Conway, let Erika play it. You need to get your ass over here so that Daniel, you and I can look for an apartment. I won't help you guys find one if you don't pay attention!" I said as I brought up a new tab in Google Chrome. Recently, Daniel and Conway decided that they would get a small apartment together to help save money or something like that.

Daniel grabbed the chair next to me and watched as I typed away on my laptop.

Conway cursed and dropped the game in Erika's hands before standing up and walking over to us while in the back, Erika jumped up and down, holding the game out in front of her and kissed it.

"Why are you even helping them?" Anna questioned from my bed.

"Because if someone doesn't help them they're going to pick the shittiest one ever," I replied.

"Have to agree there." Anna nodded.

"Hey! I resent that!" Conway exclaimed.

Daniel rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Eat this sock and shut up." He said, stuffing a dirty, old sock into Conway's mouth.

"Urgh…" Conway pulled the sock out of his mouth and made gagging sounds.

"Don't feed Conway my socks!" Erika snatched the slobbery sock from Conway and walked back to the TV muttering something about soaking her sock in holy water later.

"Why do you even have your socks here?" Ryan, who leaned against the wall near the door, raised a brow.

"Well, I was wearing them earlier…" Erika said, trailing off.

Trevor chuckled. Some things never changed.

"It sure is taking Stephanie long to get back from the store." Anna said after a brief moment of silence.

"The streets are really icy, so she's probably driving really slow. You know how she gets with ice and driving." Daniel said.

Anna shrugged. "Yeah,"

"Sorry! There was snow up on the hill so it was hard to get over it!" A young woman, with brownish/blondish hair that was long on the left side, but short on the right, threw open the door, almost slamming it into Ryan.

"Hey! You almost hit me, ya know!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry!" Stephanie apologized and threw the goodies onto the bed.

Erika and Anna dived for the sweets, claiming what was theirs and then stuffing it down their throats.

* * *

"Uwaa…" Stephanie mumbled as she glanced out the window. "It's dark out already?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess you all should be heading home then."

Anna got up and stretched. "Coley's right, we ought to be heading home."

"I'm staying the night." Erika said as she crawled under the covers of my bed. I gaped at her.

"Don't you think you should ask first?" I shook my head at her and sighed.

"Why do I need to ask? It's not like you or your dad cares if I stay the night." Erika said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I do…" Conway muttered, raising his hand.

"She's got you there, Coley." Anna snickered as she put her jacket on.

"Thanks for having my back…" I muttered.

I watched as my friends all left my room and headed down the hall. I got up, closed my door and turned off the lights. It was time for me to head to bed as well.

"Move," I said, trying to shove Erika to the other side of the bed.

"Stop touching me~," Erika whined. She tried to swat my hands away, but I just slapped hers back and finally, with an annoyed groan, she moved over allowing me to crawl in.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem," Erika mumbled back.

"Love you, you moron."

"Love you too, you crazy moron."

The two of us looked at each other before laughing. The laughter lasted for a while until it finally began to die down. And eventually, the darkness enveloped both of us.

* * *

The loose branch shook at the sudden weight and its leaves fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" Fantasy exclaimed as he held onto the trunk of the tree for support. "It's not as sturdy as it used to be." Fantasy shook his head of the thoughts of the tree and turned back to face the window of a small white and yellow house. _"Master… I finally get to see you again." _The corner of his mouth twitched up. _"But I'm sorry I have to put you through this danger again… Well, time to make my appearance."_ He slowly inched toward the window and tried to push it up, but was having a hard time doing so without making too much noise. _"This window seems to be very old." _He thought to himself as he finally shoved the window up and slipped into the room where the two girls continued to sleep. Erika was snoring.

"Master…" Fantasy whispered, shaking the young girl. "Master, please wake up."

"Can I please have five more minutes, Dad? I promise to get up and ready after five more minutes…" Nicole mumbled into her pillow as she shifted around in her sleep.

Fantasy sighed. His Master sure could be stubborn sometimes. Erika was still loudly snoring. How could his Master sleep with such a loud noise right next to her? Fantasy continued to shake Nicole's shoulder, not wanting to be rough with her, but that's when he noticed how much his Master had changed in the past year. Her hair was cut even shorter than her usual shoulder length hair. In fact, it was a boy cut hairstyle now. Her bangs covered her entire forehead; they seemed to be getting a bit too long now, though. Her freckles had almost completely disappeared and she lost her tiny bit of baby fat around her cheeks. How could someone change so much in just one measly year?

Fantasy looked over his dear Master one more time before looking over at Erika who had her arms wrapped around Nicole's waist and buried most of her face into Nicole's back. Erika's hair had grown down to her shoulder blades, no longer shoulder length like Nicole's once been. Her facial features were a bit more mature now. The freckles that had always run across the bridge of her nose were fairly visible now, but were still there. She had bangs now, too. Short bangs that didn't cover her entire forehead likes Nicole's did. Also, her left eyebrow was pierced, along with both sides of her bottom lip. Fantasy remembered that it was called… Snake Bites?

"_They've changed quite a bit while I haven't changed at all…" _Fantasy thought. _"I was created… I'm not supposed to grow or change. I… I kind of envy them." _

"Run, you fools! Run, or else the last thing you'll hear is 'kupo!' before you are disemboweled!" Erika threw her hand up into the air as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

Fantasy stared at her, wondering what the heck she could have been dreaming.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and proceeded to shake Nicole. "Master, please wake up. It is I, Fantasy."

"Fan…tasy?" Nicole mumbled as she turned her head and opened her eyes.

Fantasy nodded. "Yes, Master. I've returned."

Nicole blinked her blurry eyes several times as she stared at the short, dark figure in front of her. "Wha…" she started as she slowly lifted herself up with her hands. Erika's arms released her waist and fell beneath Nicole's body. The black haired woman muttered something in her sleep before shifting her body to face the wall. "Fantasy?" Nicole said again. Then her eyes completely widened. "Fa-Fantasy?" She exclaimed and jumped out of her bed, scooping the young boy up in her arms. "I can't believe it! I thought I was going to never see you again!" she laughed.

"Master!" Fantasy smiled as he hugged his Master. "I didn't think I was going to ever see you again, too. I'm sorry for leaving without saying a good bye, Master. Will you please forgive me?"

"Yes, yes," Nicole happily nodded. "You are forgiven. Just don't do it ever again, ok?"

Fantasy nodded back.

"Now," Nicole said as she put him back on the ground. "What's up? Decide you couldn't live without seeing me?" she teased him and poked his forehead.

"Not exactly," Fantasy laughed. "Master X told me I needed to gather up the Fantasy Gamers again."

Nicole blinked. "Why?"

"Well… You see… Uh… Master X… Wants me to take you guys back to Ivalice…"

Nicole blinked once. Twice. And thrice.

"_What_?" She exclaimed, jumping back.

"Vaan and the others are once again on another adventure, or well, they will be." Fantasy rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to explain this to her. "Before you ask, no, no one changed the past again, like Ryan and Trevor. Master X wants more samples and intelligence. Apparently, the ones I gave him weren't enough." Fantasy sadly sighed as he flopped himself on the floor and crossed his arms. "So here I am, in your room."

"I… I see…" Nicole mumbled as she also flopped herself down on the floor. "Uhm, wow… This is so sudden."

"So was the first time you traveled into Ivalice." Fantasy pointed out.

"True, true," Nicole nodded.

"So, Master? What do you say?" Fantasy questioned, leaning forward.

Nicole lowered her gaze to the floor. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? Life had just gotten back to the way it had been before and now Fantasy appears and wants them to go back to Ivalice? Sure, Nicole missed her friends there. She missed them a lot! But, she couldn't just go and leave. What about school? And her family! What would she say to convince her dad? _"But… If I go back to Ivalice, not only will I be able to see Vaan, Penelo and the others… I will also be able to see Balthier…" _A blush rose to her cheeks.

"Will time be stopped again?" she asked, remembering how it was once stopped before.

Fantasy shook his head. "No. My staff, which was sadly destroyed in the battle with Vayne, was the only thing that held the power to stop time. Master X's subordinates are working on making a new one… But it's going to take a few more years for it to be completed. I came up with a plan to fool your family and friends who aren't the Fantasy Gamers. You all will be going away on a long vacation. Don't worry; I have some tricks up my sleeve." Fantasy smirked at his worried Master. "Ryan and Trevor now live here, don't they?" Nicole nodded. "They will be very usual for what I have planned."

"I see…" Nicole mumbled again. "So we will… Get to see Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, Basch, Fran and…Balthier again?"

"Yes, Master."

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "No way! Could this be…? Will we be going into the time where Revenant Wings takes place?" Nicole gasped and jumped up. "I just finished that the other day! None of the others has gotten to play it yet, though."

"Uh…?" Fantasy blinked.

"Didn't Master X tell you exactly what their adventure is going to be?"

"No, he just told me their going on another adventure."

Nicole tapped her chin in thought. "So, I'm going to be the only one who knows what will be going on if my assumptions are correct."

"Nicole…? What's with all the noise?" A groggy Erika sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Nicole walked over to the light switch and flipped it up. Erika groaned and shielded her eyes from the light. "What the hell are you doing? It's the middle of the night, you stupid woman!"

"One: Shut up. Two: Erika, say hi to Fantasy, we're going on another adventure."

Erika blinked at Nicole several times. "Wha…?" she mumbled as she turned her head to see a young boy sitting in the middle of the room. "Fantasy? What? What's going on?"

Fantasy smiled at Erika. "Long time no see. I'll explain everything to you. Are you fully awake?"

Erika shrugged. "Awake as I ever will be. Start talkin' kid."

Fantasy happily obliged.

* * *

After fully explaining Erika the situation, the black haired woman immediately beamed and agreed to another adventure. Fantasy walked out of the room to allow the two girls to change out of their pajamas and into some clothes more fit to do stuff in. Erika was the first one out, wearing a black tank top and a simple blue sweatshirt with a large pocket over it and blue jeans along with some regular everyday shoes. Her hair was brushed and pulled back into a high pony tail.

"When did you start pulling your hair back?" Fantasy questioned as the two leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"Be quieter, kid." Erika lightly whispered. "Nicole's dad is in that room right there and he's a very light sleeper. Anyway, I started pulling it back about a year ago. I like it better this way."

Fantasy nodded and crossed his arms. "So… Moogle's… Nightmare?"

"Shut up. Just shut up."

"…Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Ok…"

Nicole walked out moments later, trying her best to quietly shut the creaking door behind her. Her attire was a black shirt with long purple sleeves connected to it and black shorts with black and purple shoes. On top of her head was a black beanie and at the top of the beanie were a couple of…cat ears? The outside was black, but the insides were purple. This outfit reminded Fantasy of her black and red outfit she had on when they were thrown into Ivalice for the first time. Did Nicole like to be wearing two colors like that? Fantasy wondered.

"Shorts? In the dead of winter?" Erika cocked up a brow.

"I forgot to do laundry today, so all my pants are dirty. I don't want to wear shorts either, but your pants don't exactly fit me." Nicole replied. "Anyway, let's wake up Conway and then head outside where we will call the others." she suggested, nodding her head towards her brothers room.

The three silently entered the room with dark blue colored walls. In the bed beside the large window was Conway, snoring away under the covers. Nicole motioned for the two of them to stay put in the doorway while she went to wake up her brother. Nicole hopped over on certain floorboards until she finally reached her brothers bed.

"Why is she doing that?" Fantasy questioned.

"This house is really old. Like I said before, Nicole and Conway's dad is a very light sleeper. He knows when one of us is awake if we step on certain floorboards around the house that creak. Nicole and Conway know exactly which floorboards to step on. So it's better to let Nicole or Conway handle these kinds of situations." Erika thoroughly explained. "Now stop asking me questions, you little brat. I hate having to be the one who answers them."

"Conway," Nicole said, shaking her brother. "Wake up."

"Why…?" Conway asked his eyes half open.

"Fantasy's here and needs to tell you something. Get dressed and meet us outside where he will explain everything, ok?"

"Fantasy?" Conway exclaimed, snapping his head up. Nicole covered her brother's mouth and glared at him. Conway sent her an apologetic look and she took back her hand. Conway sat up and sighed. "So much for sleeping tonight…" He threw the covers off and stood up. "Go, I'll meet you guys outside." The three nodded and left the room and exited the hallway and into the living room.

"I'll open and close the door. It creaks. A lot," Nicole said as she carefully grabbed the handle. She slowly opened the creaking door enough for the three of them to get out. After they were all standing on the front porch, Nicole closed the door and turned to Fantasy and Erika.

"Erika, can you call the others? You have the best cell service here; I barely get a signal where I am." Nicole said.

"Why do I have to do all the work?" Erika whined.

"Just do it!" Nicole rolled her eyes.

Erika pouted. "Fine," she muttered and took her cell phone out of her pants pockets. "Who do you want me to call first?"

"Anna, and tell her to tell Daniel, and then Stephanie." Nicole replied. "Fantasy, you want us to call Ryan and Trevor, too?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Fantasy nodded.

"Ok, them too, Erika,"

Erika nodded and began to dial Anna's number.

"Just tell them all that I'm hear and I wish for them to meet us near that old Elementary school." Fantasy said to which Erika nodded as well. Anna finally picked up, obviously not happy with Erika calling her in the middle of the night. Erika began to explain the situation and soon the call ended.

"Banana says she'll meet us there after she gets dressed and wakes up Daniel." Erika said. "Calling Steph…"

The door to the small home of Conway and Nicole's opened and closed as Conway stood out on the front porch with them. His attire was simple. A grey, short sleeved shirt with a green cameo jacket, blue jeans and hiking boots, he also had a sleeping bag with him.

"Fantasy, nice to see you again, by the way, but now if you wouldn't mind explaining to me…?" Conway spoke, looking down at Fantasy.

Fantasy nodded and once again he began to explain the situation.

"I see, I see." Conway bobbed his head up and down as he rubbed his chin. Fantasy was glad Conway didn't ask too many questions about it. The young boy looked up to the seventeen year old, noticing how much more mature he looked and that he now had a uncombed full head of dark brown hair instead of the buzz cut he once had. He was a bit taller now too.

"Everyone's been called." Erika said, stuffing her cell phone back into her pants pocket. "They said they'll meet us there."

Conway raised a brow. "Where?"

"We're going back to Elementary school, my dear brother." Nicole grinned as she swung an arm around Conway's shoulders. Erika grinned as well and swung an arm around his shoulders, too.

"Yes, back to the time where I used to scare and beat the crap out of you. Oh wait. I still do that!" Erika laughed.

Conway shot a glare at the shorter girl before rudely shrugging off their shoulders and heading down the steps. "Let's go!"

Erika and Nicole grinned at each other as they followed Conway and Fantasy down the silent, darkened road.

"So did you bring anything with you?" Nicole asked.

"I could've brought something with me?" Erika exclaimed. "I didn't know! Wait! Let me go back!" As Erika was about to turn her heel, Nicole grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

"Too late," Nicole told her. "You can't go back. We're almost to the school, anyways."

"Nooooo!" Erika silently sobbed to herself on the inside. Why didn't she think of bringing something?

"I brought my iPod." Nicole said. "I didn't know what else to bring, so I just brought my iPod."

"That's stupid." Erika scoffed. "What use will an iPod be?"

"Oh you know you will be begging to listen to music sooner or later."

"…Dammit, shush!"

"It's up in the woods a bit." Fantasy said, pointing to the woods near the school.

"Anna and the others are probably by the swings." Conway pointed out. "So let's get them first."

The three nodded and made their way over to the playground where they heard feet walking on the gravel and some even kicking the small rocks. Conway especially knew what they were kicking when one happened to hit him in the head.

"OW! MOTHER HOLY— THAT HURT!"

"Oops, sorry, I thought you were the wall." Anna snickered.

Conway glared at Anna. "Lies!" then he turned to Daniel. "Am I bleeding?"

"No," Daniel replied.

"Anyway…" Anna stood up. "Took you all long enough!" Anna exclaimed as she shook her fist in the air. "You know I hate waiting for people!" Fantasy chuckled as he looked over Anna. Her hair seemed to be cut to her shoulders, but she wore her hair in a bun with some strands sticking out here and there. She wore short denim shorts with a flowy look, a white spaghetti strap top with a white jacket over her shoulders, and converse shoes

"Sorry," Fantasy chuckled nervously.

"Fantasy!" Stephanie smiled as she ran up to hug the young boy.

"Hi, Stephanie." Fantasy smiled back. He then coughed, clearing his throat. "Allow me to explain the current situation to you all about why I am here and why you all were called out here…"

* * *

"So that's what's going on." Daniel said as he took a step forward. His attire was also simple, like Conway's, a purple and white stripped shirt with a pocket to the left, a brown jacket, blue jeans and regular everyday shoes.

"We're going back to Ivalice?" Stephanie questioned, leaning forward from her seat on the swings. Stephanie wore a simple short sleeved pink shirt with a strange black design in the middle of it. She also wore a gray jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans, along with some running shoes.

Fantasy nodded and Stephanie squealed with joy.

"I can't believe it! We get to see Vaan, Penelo, Ashe and everyone else again!" she bounced up and down, clasping her hands together in front of her face.

"Well, it's only if you all agree to help Master X out. It's your choice, after all. But then again…If you do refuse, I have orders to bring you to Ivalice any way possible, so think carefully." Fantasy smiled.

The group shuddered. Since when did this kid learn how to threaten people? He must have hung out with Erika a bit too much during their last adventure…

"What adventure could they be on this time, though?" Anna wondered out loud.

"I'm guessing it's the one from Revenant Wings." Nicole replied, making everyone give her a puzzled look. "You guys haven't played it yet. I've only beaten it a few days ago myself, but it's technically the sequel to the game on the _PS2_ but this time it's on the _DS_."

"Actually, I've played it." Daniel spoke, lifting up his hand and placing it on Nicole's shoulder.

"Great!" Nicole smiled. "It's nice to know that someone besides me will at least know what's going on."

"Whoa, wait, what about our families?" Conway questioned. "Unless, we will be stopping time again?"

"Afraid not, but don't worry, I have that covered." Fantasy assured. Daniel raised a questioned brow at the young boy, not sure whether or not to believe him, but Daniel soon shrugged it off and leaned back against the white and blue school building.

"So what are we here for?" Ryan questioned, looking bored out of his mind. "Obviously, you want these guys. Not Trevor and I."

"I would also like to know…" Trevor nodded.

"I need you two to guard the portal I have opened in the woods there." Fantasy replied, pointing out to the woods beside the school. "Since my staff had broken last year and a new one is still in the making, I can't do the same thing I did to bring the Fantasy Gamers back into Ivalice like I did before. I conjured up this portal and once we are all on the other side, I will close it from there so no one from Ivalice can go through and cause havoc over here. As for this side's portal…I can't close it since I won't be here and you two no longer have your magic. So I need you guys to stay and stand guard in case anyone happens to notice it." Ryan and Trevor nodded as they thought about it for a moment.

"All right, we'll do it." Trevor agreed.

"Just promise us you'll look after these idiots because we won't be able to." Ryan said, motioning to the Fantasy Gamers.

"How dare you call me an idiot!" Erika shouted. "I think you need a beating, Mister!"

"Not now, Erika." Nicole said, holding the fuming girl back.

"If you all are agreed to this… Then we should go to the portal now." Fantasy said.

Everyone nodded and made their way to the woods, entering the darkness. The followed the sound of Fantasy's voice until they saw a strange glowing light in the distance. Fantasy told them that it was the portal as they came closer. The Gamers 'wowed' as they stared at the multiple colored portal.

"We just walk straight into it?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Fantasy replied.

"I wanna go in it first!" Erika raised her hand in the air.

"I think Master should go in it first." Fantasy said.

"No way! Coleymae always gets to go first. I think I should go first!" Erika argued.

"Fantasy, Erika can go first." Nicole said.

"Thank you!" Erika squealed as she glomped her dear friend.

"But we don't want Erika to be alone in there before we get there. Think of the chaos she can cause in the ten seconds we aren't there!" Conway said with wide eyes.

"Then why don't you go in with her?" Anna smirked.

Erika and Conway glared at Anna. "No way in hell!"

"Too late," The two blinked at Anna, confused by what she said. They soon realized though as Daniel walked up behind them and pushed them forward, causing the two to stumble and fall straight into the portal. They both disappeared immediately.

"I just thought of something!" Stephanie blinked. "What about school? We're going to be so far behind! I mean, sure, its winter break now, but we'll probably be in Ivalice a lot longer than a couple of weeks, right? And the school will eventually call our parents… We all are still in high school. Well, minus Daniel, but still!"

"Do not fret about it, Stephanie. I have it all planned out." Fantasy replied.

Stephanie scratched the side of her head. "I'm still worried. I really hope we don't get caught, but I believe in you, Fantasy."

"Me next!" Anna grinned as she faced the portal. Fantasy nodded and Anna jumped in, disappearing a moment later.

Daniel said nothing as he walked in.

"Guess I'll go next." Stephanie said and walked in.

"Are you ready, Master?" Fantasy asked as he wrapped his tiny hand around Nicole's big one. Nicole smiled down at him and nodded. Fantasy smiled back before turning to Ryan and Trevor. "I should probably give you both these before we take our leave…" Fantasy fumbled in his pants pockets before pulling out multiple cell phones which Nicole realized were hers and the others. When the hell did Fantasy get those? She wondered. Then he fished something else out and soon pulled out a little voice box that looked similar to the one on the _Strahl _a year ago. "I left letters to their families and even fake memories of them saying good bye to their children as they left for their, erm, 'vacation'. Cell phones don't work in Ivalice, so I was hoping that you two would answer the calls and call their families once in a while pretending to be them. This voice box will help you fake the voices. Also, I did something similar with their school, but if you do end up getting a call or two from their school, just think of something." Trevor and Ryan nodded along with what Fantasy said as they took the cell phones and the voice box out of Fantasy's hands.

"You can count on us!" Trevor assured.

"Let's go, Fantasy." Nicole said.

The two walked into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Anna screeched as she pummeled onto the ground. Other shouts and screams were heard from a distance as each of the fellow Fantasy Gamers flew out of the portal one by one, all landing on Anna and each other.

"Ow…"

"What just happened?"

"WHO THE HELL IS GROPING ME?"

"Sorry, Anna…"

"CONWAY I SWEAR—,"

"I felt something poke my leg…" Stephanie grimaced.

"That was my pocket knife. Sorry. I didn't know it opened up until I was already half way into the portal." Daniel replied.

"Oh thank God," Stephanie sighed in relief.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Anna cocked up a brow.

"Nothing," Stephanie quickly replied.

"Get off me, Erika!" Nicole shouted as she tried to push her friend off.

"I can't! Conway is on me and I didn't know how heavy she was until now!" Erika shouted back.

"Give me a minute and I'll see what I can do." Conway said as he shuffled around, trying to push Stephanie off of him. Conway soon freed himself and helped Daniel off the top of the pile, then Stephanie, Erika, Nicole, and lastly Anna. The Fantasy Gamers brushed themselves off as the glanced at their new surroundings. They took notice of how the air felt so different, yet so familiar and normal.

"I feel so excited!" Stephanie smiled big time. "Just knowing that we are back in Ivalice makes me feel excited!"

Anna nodded, grinning. "I know what you mean!"

"Where's Fantasy…?" Daniel questioned, his eyes flickering about.

"We are currently on the Derelict Ship, if you're all wondering." Fantasy said as he floated down towards them. He held out his hand towards the portal and closed his eyes. A gust of wind ran through the room as the portal slowly dissolved. "There," Fantasy nodded to himself.

"Derelict Ship? Does that mean…?" Nicole and Daniel glanced at each other.

"I hate it when we don't know anything." Erika muttered and crossed her arms.

"I just noticed something wrong though…" Fantasy said, his eyes flickering about.

"What?" Stephanie questioned.

"Rosalina isn't here. I know she entered the portal in her room the same time you all did, but she was supposed to appear here with us…" then his red eyes widened, "Oh crap, did I mess it up again?"

"Does this mean we won't be meeting up with Rosalina until later?" Daniel asked.

Fantasy slowly nodded his head and groaned. "Seems like it. I know she gained her powers back and her whip materialized with her the minute she entered the portal, so I'm sure she'll be fine and be able to figure things out on her own. It's still upsetting to know that I messed this all up…"

"Its fine," Nicole assured the young boy as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just as long as you didn't take her memories again."

"I didn't," Fantasy said, "Well…I at least hope not."

"That's so reassuring," Anna rolled her eyes.

"I think we're about to see someone very familiar, everyone." Daniel spoke.

"Who?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, well. Who have we here! Tire of playing at pirates with Balthier, did you? I settle my scores, boy, and yours is long past due!" A gruff voice said from a little a ways from where the Gamers entered.

"That sounds like…" Conway trailed off as another voice spoke.

"Still haven't had enough, huh?"

"Vaan!" The Gamers chorused.

* * *

Lily: _-Stubbornly crosses her arms- _I still hate the first chapter.

Anna: You always hate the first chapter. You always want to change it.

Lily: I know! I don't know why...

Daniel: Anyway, we thought we'd give time for the 'Fantasy Gamers' to prepare instead of last time where they were sucked in without knowing anything. There will be more plot to this later on. Just wait.

Rosalina: We hope you all enjoyed-

Lily: _Hopefully-_

Rosalina: -the first chapter.

Stephanie: Ah... The second one just might be done- ;) - but you'll only find out if you review.

Everyone: See you soon!


	2. Wings and Pirates

Lily: Yo!

Erika: Hiya!

Anna: PEOPLE'S!

Stephanie: HI!

Daniel: Calm down or else.

Erika: You're no fun!

Conway/Fantasy: Anyway, we would like to thank: **-Kazzlar**, **Tannerdarko, mariah ramsey and jesswilliams for reviewing last chapter! THANK YOU! **

Rosalina: And... _-Glances over at Daniel and shakes her head with a small smile-_ Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, well, look who we have here! Tire of playing pirates with Balthier did we? I settle my scores and boy, yours is long past due!" A gruff voice said from a little a ways where the Gamers entered.

"That sounds like…", Conway trailed off as another voice spoke.

"Still haven't had enough, huh?"

"Vaan!" The Gamers chorused.

"Yes, but who was the first voice?" Anna asked.

"Guess we'll find out in just a minute." Conway said as he peeked around the corner where a fight had broken out. The others followed his lead and peeked around the corner; taking notice of the four strange creatures and three Hume's.

"Ba'Gamnan?" Anna spoke with wide, hazel eyes.

"Along with his lackeys." Nicole added.

"And Vaan is fighting them! Along with two other people," Stephanie said, noticing the strange girl who floated on what seemed to be something like a hover board; and another boy who was using magick on Ba'Gamnan and his goons.

"Who are they?" Conway asked, eying his sister and friends.

Daniel and Nicole glanced at one another and grinned.

"I believe Daniel and I have decided, with our awesome mind reading powers, that we will just let this all play out for you guys." Nicole replied, crossing her arms.

"That's not fair!" Erika gaped at them.

"Ahhhh!" Vaan screamed as he was viciously thrown back against a wall. Vaan opened a clenched eye as he curled his fists into two tight balls. Laughing, Ba'Gamnan's three goons began to close in on Vaan.

"We should help them!" Stephanie looked at her friends.

"Wait — what's he digging out of his pocket?" Conway held up a hand protesting them to come any further and to take a closer look.

Vaan smirked as he found what he was looking for. Quickly, he pulled it out of his pocket and raised it in the air, revealing it to be some sort of stone. The stone began to glow a bright light and then suddenly… monsters were standing in front of Vaan! Surprised, the three bangaas headed back towards Ba'Gamnan as Vaan stood up and grabbed his sword.

"Now let's see how tough they really are!" Vaan exclaimed as he charged towards Ba'Gamnan.

"Can we help now?" Anna asked, irritably with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah! I'm ready to fight!" Erika eagerly nodded.

"We don't have any weapons. But have fun." Conway said, trying to wave Erika off.

"That's right…" Anna mumbled, "We lost our weapons when we went home last year, Unless…" Anna turned to Fantasy in hopes he were to have their weapons. Fantasy looked back up at Anna and sadly, he shook his head.

"Sorry," he said, "Your weapons were completely lost when you went home. But, you do still have your powers."

Anna scoffed, "What use will our powers be when almost all of use could only use them through our weapons?" she asked.

Fantasy rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, an animated sweat drop running down the back of his head. "Well…let me see what I can do with the powers I have now." The Gamers nodded and watched as Fantasy closed his eyes, his mouth moving at a high speed like he was chanting. Most of them raised their brows, wondering how the hell his mouth can move that friggen fast. The others…just didn't want to know.

Fantasy soon re-opened his eyes and held out his hands in front of him when bright lights popped up in front of Erika, Stephanie, Conway and Nicole. The four Gamers held out their hands as weapons dropped into their palms.

Conway looked down at his medium sized gun and examined it, for he loved guns, but not as much as swords, so he was slightly disappointed to see a gun instead of an awesome sword.

Nicole stared at the spear she held, surprised she even got a weapon this time because last time she either picked up whatever the hell was lying around or, when the chance arrived , used her powers.

Stephanie smiled as she held the plain, sharp looking sword in her right hand and swung it around, hearing the 'whoosh!' each time she did.

And last, but not least, Erika yelped as she fell to the ground, her weapon heavy as hell. Everyone glanced over only to have their eyes widen and let a gasp expel from their lips.

"Fantasy!" Nicole shouted, "Why the hell does Erika have a machine gun?"

Fantasy jumped in shock and backed up from the angry Gamer's, minus Erika who began to stand up. "I-I thought it would be good for her to have something… I couldn't think of anything else for her, okay!"

"But why a machine gun?" Stephanie questioned, worrying that this could end badly, "Why not give Conway, Daniel or Anna have the machine gun and give Erika whatever one of those three would've gotten?"

Fantasy blinked, "I didn't think about that…"

The six Gamers practically fell over, while Erika was admiring her weapon and not paying any sort of attention to the others.

"I didn't get a weapon." Daniel spoke.

"Neither did I." Anna said look down at her hands in disappointment.

Fantasy looked up at his friend and smiled, "I know; You have something similar to Nicole now Anna…" Anna raised a brow at the mention of her name, but allowed Fantasy to continue, " And for you Daniel, you now fight with your bear hands which project your ice powers."

Daniel smirked, obviously liking the idea of fighting with his bare hands.

"You all still have your powers from a year ago," Fantasy continued, "But Anna, I must tell you something."

"What?" She ask with concern.

Fantasy scrunched up his nose as he rubbed his chin in thought, "Actually, never mind. I'm going to let you figure it out on your own."

Anna raised another questioning brow as Fantasy turned back to the others.

"One more thing… You're powers aren't very powerful anymore…" he said, nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Eh?" Stephanie blinked.

"To put it in an even simpler form… They're back to level one."

"What? Why?" Erika asked, obviously not pleased.

"You haven't used them in a year! so of course they would go back down to level one. You just need to… 'level' them up again." Fantasy replied.

"Damn," Erika cursed.

"I'd hate to interrupt this wonderful conversation you all are having, but it's been about five minutes and Vaan is still fighting those guys, so I think it's time for us to help." Daniel pointed out.

"Well, we have weapons now so…let's go!" Anna pumped her fist in the air before rushing off around the corner.

* * *

Vaan glared at the bangaas that cornered him and his two friends, Kytes and Filo. He raised his sword, ready to strike when he could find an opening that he searched so desperately for.

"DIE BITCHES DIE!"

Vaan blinked, puzzled at what seemed to be a million bullets all flying at once punctured Gijuk, a goon of Ba'Gamnan's, in the back.

"Ha! Take that!" the voice gloated as Gijuk fell to the ground. "Who is the most awesome person in the whole wide world? ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_"That voice… Sounds familiar…"_ Vaan thought.

Rinok, (another one of Ba'Gamnan's goons) screeched as a figure ran up from behind her and punched her in the back with an icy looking fist, and then was electrocuted, and soon she was unconsciously laying flat on the ground.

"Sonic Shot!" After the bullet implanted in Bwagi's back, a burst of wind pushed Bwagi forward into the wall where he left an implant of his body.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" Ba'Gamnan shouted as he frantically glanced around.

"Lighting Blast!"

Vaan's eyes widened.

It couldn't be…

Ba'Gamnan screeched in pain as the large lighting bolt hit him in his backside. He fell to his knees in agony and groaned.

Bwagi stood up, stumbling a bit before regaining his balance. "Urngh...losin' to the likes of sprats like you. We should've quit while we were ahead. Let's get while the gettin's good!" With that said and done, Bwagi quickly ran off just as Rinok and Gijuk stood up and ran with him.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"Erika, let those cowards go. There's no point in dealing with them right now."

Vaan ran around the corner, a look of excitement and shock on his face. Kytes and Filo followed him, puzzled at whom their surprise guests could be and why Vaan look extremely astonished.

As Vaan rounded the corner he saw several figures that he immediately recognized.

"For level one powers, Nicole's lighting blast sure did take out Ba'Gamnan right away." The one with medium length black hair commented.

"He's just weak," the tallest one replied.

Vaan couldn't help but stare at the group with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth where he soon stuttered out, "N-Nicole… E-Erika… Everyone!"

Nicole turned her heel and faced him. "Hey! Long time no see, eh?" she grinned.

"How… Why…?" Vaan trailed off.

"Do you know 'em, Vaan?" Filo asked as she hopped off her Sky Bandit.

Vaan nodded. "These are the guys I told you about that helped me a year ago."

"No way!" Kytes gasped. "But didn't you say they returned home?"

"I did…" Vaan broke out into a grin. "But you guys just couldn't stay away, could you?"

Nicole chuckled. "Guilty as charged."

As Vaan opened his mouth to say more the place started shaking.

Erika and Stephanie grabbed onto whatever they could find in the large airship while the others tried to keep their balance.

"The airship's moving!" Vaan exclaimed.

"We better get to the bridge!" Kytes said.

"No time to waste!" Filo added.

Vaan turned to his friends. "Follow us! I still want to talk with you guys."

The others nodded and followed the three towards the bridge, passing by an unconscious Ba'Gamnan along the way. Sounds began to come from the airship, causing Vaan, Filo and Kytes and the others to look around before a sudden flash.

Stomping feet approached the gang as Ba'Gamnan appeared at the scene. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet! Never forget that he, who laughs last, laughs hardest!" The gang looked surprised at Ba'Gamnan as he entered the bridge, dancing around with his weapon. He reached the stairs, and tumbled down; knocking himself unconscious, as Vaan and party looked distressed.

"What a freaking moron." Anna sighed, shaking her head.

"I hear more footsteps." Stephanie said shushing her friends as two more figures appeared at the scene.

"Do you want to expla—…?" The young blond girl with braided pig tails stopped her scolding as her eyes widened at the sight of Nicole and co. The Gamers happily waved at Penelo, all smiling. "Everyone… You're—,"

"Yeah, they're back. Why? How? Not sure yet, I just found out myself. Now…" Vaan said, interrupting Penelo

Penelo closed up her mouth before turning back to Vaan, hands on her hips while Tomaj, a good friend of Vaan and Penelo's stood beside her in silence, watching how the would scene unfold. "And do you want to explain what's going on here, Vaan?" Penelo cocked an eyebrow.

Vaan grinned at Penelo, making her suspicious and ran over to him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she asked again.

"Vaan's excited…" Anna pointed out.

"On our next adventure, where else?" Vaan replied to Penelo's earlier question.

"What kind of answer is that?" Penelo was obviously not pleased.

The ground shook harder, surprising the gang, as the ship started to take off.

"What the hell is happening?" Anna shouted as she fell to the ground.

Daniel and Nicole once again grinned at each other, pissing the blond woman off a bit.

"I would really appreciate it if you guys would tell us what's happening!" Anna said.

"What's happening? Why, I think Nicole knows what's happening." Daniel smirked.

"We're going on another adventure! That's what's happening!" Nicole said.

Vaan nodded, grinning. "You got that right!"

The airship lifted off the ground, growing till its wings spread out and at full speed ahead, the gang was on yet another adventure.

* * *

"So that's what happened," Penelo said, nodding along with Fantasy's explanation about why Nicole and the others suddenly returned. The group sat in a circle near the stairs of the bridge, trying to figure everything out.

"So this… Master X guy… Wants samples and intelligence from Ivalice?" Vaan asked, trying his best to understand the situation.

"Yes," Fantasy replied. "He also wanted that the first time Master and the others came to Ivalice, but that wasn't the only reason as you already know."

"Wow!" Kytes grinned. "Filo and I have heard so much about you guys from Vaan and Penelo. I've always wanted to meet you!"

"We've always wanted to meet you too, Kytes." Nicole smiled. "And you as well, Filo."

"Who the heck is Filo?" Erika questioned. "I don't remember there being any 'Filo' in the game."

Filo did not look too happy with Erika's comment, but was immediately cheered up by Stephanie.

"You can talk to her in the game on the _PS2_. You just pick to not do any of the extra stuff so obviously you wouldn't know." Daniel said with a roll of his eyes.

Erika scoffed and turned away.

"So I guess we'll be sticking with you guys again, that's if you don't mind?" Anna tried her best to smile at Vaan and Penelo.

Vaan laughed. "Welcome aboard!"

Penelo giggled at her friends reactions. Oh how she really missed them… Vaan was right. Penelo began to think back about how Vaan said they would see them again someday. And now that day has come. Penelo was right to believe in him.

"So… Where's Rosalina?" Vaan asked after a brief moment.

The Gamers looked at each other with frowns as Fantasy spoke up, "It seems that I screwed up again with the portal, and the one Rosalina had entered separated her from us."

"Oh," Vaan frowned as well.

"I'm sure she'll will catch up soon or we will run into her." Anna assured the blond.

Outside, the Derelict was flying high in the sky with a continent not far off. The ship approached a heap of gold mist, which the ship gracefully passes through before exiting and showing a tremendous view of undiscovered lands, flying continents everywhere, as the ship flies over to the closest one; Filo pointed her finger at it.

"This has to be it!" she said. Filo and Kytes turned to each other as they both began to jump up and down in excitement.

"The legend!" Kytes grinned.

"The undiscovered sky continent!" Filo continued.

"Well, we're in quite a mess now aren't we?" Penelo sighed.

"It's not our fault. The ship started moving all by itself." Filo said back.

"Don't worry. I can fly the airship, no problem." Vaan assured them.

Penelo crossed her arms, the side of her lips twitching up a bit. "Hmph. You're certainly confident."

Nicole stood up and glanced around the new area as everyone else chatted away. Everything was happening so fast: First Fantasy shows up, and then, they go through this portal and end up in an airship where they immediately find Vaan and join up with him! She was happy though, happy to see Vaan and Penelo again, happy to have finally met Kytes, Filo, and Tomaj, even if they haven't had a proper introduction yet.

"_I hope this adventure doesn't just blow by… I really want to stay here for a while_." She thought.

To Nicole, the airship looked a lot different than it did in the game. Maybe it was because she was actually there, standing inside of it. She walked over to the railing and glanced down, seeing green and blue with some clouds here and there that hung around the continents they were hovering over. Then she glanced over to the strange, round, blue and gray machine that Filo and Kytes stood next to. She tried to imagine what it all looked like in the game once more, wanting to see how much of a difference there actually was, but failed miserably. But she looked really good doing it! Anyway, Tomaj finally made his way towards them, arms crossed.

"At least I finally managed to get our 'guest' under control." Tomaj said, motioning towards Ba'Gamnan who was tied up with rope.

"That's what you get, bitch." Erika laughed and pointed to Ba'Gamnan.

Ba'Gamnan let out a low growl, scaring Erika which caused her to hide behind Conway.

"Don't you dare use me as a shield!" Conway glared, turning around and removing Erika from behind him.

"Shut up! I'll use you as a shield if I want to or not!" Erika glared back swatting at his hands.

Tomaj raised a brow at the newcomers, finding them a bit odd but at the same time interesting. His brown eyes lingered on Stephanie for a moment before he turned back to Vaan. "So, what's the plan, Vaan?" he asked.

"First things first. Our airship needs a name. No self-respecting band of sky pirates has a ship without a name." Vaan said as he took a couple steps forward and glanced down to the ground, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yeah! It's bad luck!" Filo nodded.

"But since when are _WE_ a band of sky pirates?" Kytes questioned as he glanced over to Vaan.

"This is the adventure you've always wanted, right? That's good enough for me! Now to think of a name..." Vaan replied as he trailed off.

"How about the Galbana," Daniel suggested. Nicole elbowed him in the side and Daniel quietly chuckled. Knowing Nicole knew that was the default name for the ship in the game.

"The Galbana? I like the sound of it." Vaan agreed.

"It's perfect!" Filo smiled.

Vaan ran up the stairs, hand pointed. "Now that that's settled, we've got a sky continent to explore!"

Filo, Erika, Stephanie and Kytes jumped up excitedly.

"Aye-aye!" the four chorused.

Filo headed up the stairs and walked up to the strange machine where she began to mess around with the controls. "The airships stopped. You think something's wrong with it?" she asked Vaan.

Vaan began to finger the rock in his pocket. "Maybe you should try to use the Cache. It seemed to work before." He replied.

"Aye-aye! Just let me know when you're ready to get under way!"

Vaan nodded and walked back down the stairs where Anna and Erika grabbed him by the arms and carried him over to the others.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Vaan exclaimed.

"What's with that stone?" Stephanie asked.

Vaan looked at each one of them, confused. "Shouldn't you all know though? You knew about all the stuff when you first came here."

Anna irritably sighed. "Well this time the only people who know what the heck is going on is Nicole and Daniel." She said, jabbing her thumb back and pointing to the two. "So we need a good explanation about what has happened so far because they won't tell us a thing. They think its fun to just let us figure it out ourselves."

"It is," Nicole stated.

"And Fantasy is no help either." Anna added a moment later.

"Sorry," Fantasy apologized.

"As Anna was saying," Stephanie continued, "We'd appreciate it if you could try your best and explain to us what happened up until we came around."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Vaan replied. "Well…"

* * *

Vaan explained to the Gamers about how he and Penelo were treasure-hunting in unknown ruins with Balthier and Fran, when they found the Cache of Glabados, then some Mist appeared along with Ifrit, resulting in the four having to fight and defeat him. And then something about the treasure being connected to something called The Eternal, and how Balthier tried to take both of the stones for himself but Vaan wouldn't hear of it and ended up getting one of them anyways. Then the room starting shaking, causing rocks to fall and for the four to rush out of the ruins and when Penelo and Vaan began to head to their ship, the quake made the ship fall down to the ocean below, so they ended up hitching a ride with Balthier and Fran. Sometime after that, some strange ship, (the Derelict) appeared near the southgate of Rabanastre and monsters began to appear, plus Vaan had found out that the Cache could summon monsters or also known as Espers, and then Vaan met up with the Gamers.

Erika nuzzled up against Nicole's shoulder, fast asleep with drool sliding down the side of her chin; obviously, she was not too interested in what Vaan had to say. Meanwhile, Anna gave Vaan a weird look of how he explained it rather quickly and in a weird way.

"That… Uh…makes sense…" Conway blinked.

"You understand?" Vaan asked.

Stephanie slowly nodded. "Sort of…" cocking her head to the left still thinking about what was said.

Daniel chuckled, amused.

"Anything else?" Vaan asked.

Conway shook his head. "Nope, I think we're good."

Vaan nodded and stood up, walking back up the stairs and to Filo to tell her he was ready to set off. Filo nodded and turned around as Vaan brought out the Cache of Glabados and held it up where it began to glow. The airship began to move once more.

"Where do we go first?" Kytes questioned.

"Uh…" Vaan mumbled.

Nicole walked over to the railing and looked down. "There," she said, pointing down to the ruin looking place below them. "Let's go there."

Daniel smirked. Nicole was obviously leading them to where they truly needed to go. And Nicole knew that Daniel had figured out what she was doing, not that she really cared. Who knows what Vaan and the others would have chosen if she hadn't spoken up. This was real life now, afterall.

"Ok, why not." Vaan shrugged as he veered the ship down to a large landing post near the ruins. Filo began jumping up and down, everyone else looked around, and Ba'Gamnan began jumping up and down as well, trying to break free.

"We're here! All ashore!" Vaan said.

"Aye-aye!" Filo excitedly said.

"Am I the only one having second thoughts?" Kytes spoke with a worried expression.

Filo ran over and whacked Kytes upside the head just as Tomaj headed towards Ba'Gamnan.

"I like her…" Erika grinned at Filo.

"I suppose I'll stay here, keep an eye on the ship and our scaly stowaway." Tomaj said, jabbing his thumb back at Ba'Gamnan; surprised, he stopped jumping.

"Thanks, Tomaj." Vaan said.

"Woo!" Anna exclaimed. "Let's do this!"

Vaan, Filo, Kytes and the others started to leave as Ba'Gamnan continued his jumping.

"Wait! Just one thing before we go." Penelo spoke.

The gang turned to her in confusion.

"I want each of you to promise you'll do something for me." Penelo said as she cut off their way out.

"What kind of promise?" Vaan asked.

Erika scratched the side of her cheek. "Yeah, uhm, I'm not good at keeping promises so..." she trailed off.

Penelo gave Erika a stern look, making the ravened haired girl flinch under her stare. "I want you all to think about what it means to be a sky pirate. Being a sky pirate isn't all thrill and adventure, you know."she said in a matter of fact tone.

Filo looked puzzled. "It's not?"

Kytes and Filo looked at each other in confusion.

"Not exactly. It's something we had a lot of time to think about when we were helping Ashe fight the Empire." Vaan explained.

"If you know the answer already, why won't you just tell us?" Filo asked, shifting her Sky Bandit around in her arms.

Vaan and Penelo looked at each other for a moment. "It's the kinda thing you have to figure out for yourself."

Kytes jumped, looking a little angry. "Aww, c'mon, Vaan! Give us just a little hint, please?"

Vaan crossed his arms and looked down to the ground in thought. "Well, I guess a little hint couldn't hurt." He shrugged. "Part of being a sky pirate is hunting for treasure."

"Hunting for treasure? That's it?" Filo raised a brow.

"It's a start." Vaan shrugged.

Filo and Kytes looked at each other in confusion, once more Vaan laughed.

"Kytes, Filo, Tomaj. I want you all to promise me you'll think about it, okay?" Penelo said as she walked towards Vaan.

"What about us?" Erika questioned.

Anna rolled her eyes. "We're not exactly sky pirates, Erika."

"But it would be so cool if we were! 'Gimme all yer treasure, maties. Arr…'." Erika grinned, pretending her hand was a hook and that she was swatting it at Conway.

"No. Just no," Daniel shook his head in disappointment.

"I know!" Kytes suddenly exclaimed as he jumped over to Penelo. "We can all write down our ideas in a log as we go along." Penelo thoughtfully thought over the idea as Tomaj ran over.

"I never even wanted to be a sky pirate." He said.

Filo looked over at Kytes. "Um…no?"

Penelo began to twitch in anger, surprising Filo and Tomaj.

"I mean, uh…sure?" Filo nervously chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Penelo nodded, satisfied. "Then we're agreed. Everyone will keep a log until we get back to Rabanastre. That means you guys, too." Penelo turned her heel to look at the Fantasy Gamers.

"Dammit," Erika and Anna cursed.

"I think it'll be fun." Stephanie smiled.

Tomaj hesitantly nodded. "Right," he then thought, _"Who put her in charge?"_

"Yes ma'am." Filo sighed before thinking, _"What a waste of time!"_

Penelo turned to Vaan. "That includes you too, Vaan."

Vaan jumped back in surprised. "What?" Penelo placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow. Vaan sighed. "All right, all right," He then ran over to the others, "If Penelo's finished, then…let's go!" The gang ran out and entered the mysterious ruins of The Bosco Pampa, the place Nicole suggested earlier.

The place turned out to be a plain looking area, filled with monsters. As the gang entered the scene, Filo pointed to the treasure chest near them, and Kytes and Filo run over to it, and open it up, the others head over as well.

"I didn't think we'd find our first treasure so soon!" Kytes spoke.

Filo frowned. "Not much of a treasure. Just some musty ol' book."

"If we found something this soon, just think how much treasure must be waiting out there!" Kytes said excitedly.

"Let's have a contest! Whoever gets the most treasure first gets to keep it all!" Anna suggested.

"I'm in!" Erika said, raising her hand.

"Me too!" Kytes and Filo nodded.

"Sounds like fun," Daniel smirked.

Vaan and Nicole walked over to the edge, looking over more of the area.

"Treasure..." Nicole mumbled.

"And monsters." Vaan added.

Kytes walked over to the edge to see what the two were talking about, when he noticed all the monsters in the area. Scared, Kytes jumped back and fell to the ground. Vaan, Nicole and Filo looked at each other and laughed.

"Look!"

The gang turned to look at whatever Penelo was frantically pointing at when they noticed a winged being with orange hair being surrounded by monsters and was soon knocked out.

"We have to help him!" Penelo exclaimed.

Filo blinked. "Is he even a...a hume?"

Vaan ran over to Penelo. "Let's save him first, ask questions later!"

Vaan pulled out the Cache and summoned up some monsters as the others got into a fighting position.

"Why is there a lot more of those damn spider looking things in real life than there was in the game?" Nicole wondered.

"Real life, Nicole, real life." Daniel replied, patting the younger girls shoulder.

"It's got me! It's got me! I hate spiders! Get it off!" Anna screamed as the spider stood over her. Anna huffed as she continuously punched at the spider. She then kneed the spider and smacked it in the side with her leg causing it to fall over. As Anna tried to crawl away, the spider got back up and launched at her. "DAMMIT!"

"Sonic Shot!" Conway shot his gun at the spider, making the spider hiss and die on the spot. "I think I leveld up." Conway joked a moment after.

Anna sighed in relief. "What the hell was up with that damn spider and jumping on me? I think I felt it trying to squeeze me…" she said, trailing off.

"I think I understand," Nicole said, holding out a hand to Anna. "As it turned out, that was the Giant Spider mating position. See, when he wanted to squeeze Anna, turns out he wasn't trying to kill her. He just thought she had a great ass."

Anna gave her friend a dull look expressing for her distaste for the explanation.

Conway shot his gun at an oncoming monster and huffed. "That was the last one." he pointed out.

The others nodded and made their way to Vaan and the others who knelt down near the mysterious wounded warrior. Penelo placed her hands on his wounds, casting a few Cura's. Nicole and the others took this time to look over Llyud. Red wings, red hair, a strange metallic choker around his neck and then a strange necklace. Bare chest, red gloves, blue pants that looked like they would fall off if it were not for the red and gold belt he wore. There was also some red fabric tied around his waist but was mostly hidden from his pants, he also wore red shoes. He must really like the color red. After a few moments the wounded warrior began to shift and groan.

"He has wings." Filo whispered to Kytes.

"Maybe all the people here have wings." Kytes replied.

"I want wings…" Erika pouted. Filo and Kytes gave her a strange look but soon shrugged it off.

Penelo let out a sigh and pulled her hands back. "He should be alright now." She thought as she looked around. She blinked as she noticed the bush nearby. "There!" she pointed to the bush. Conway walked over, examining it.

"Berries?" He said.

"I get it," Anna spoke. "Maybe the guy will feel better if he has something to eat."

Penelo nodded, agreeing with what Anna said. Conway proceeded to pick a handful of berries off the bush before bringing them over to Penelo as Vaan helped the wounded warrior up. The warrior cracked open his eyes half way, staring at the berries Penelo held out to him.

"Healing berries, I bet." Erika said. "I mean, really, he would feel better after eating something after getting beat to a bloody pulp? I think not! Those have to be healing berries!" Erika went on with her rant as Penelo turned back to the wounded warrior.

"Would you like me to help feed them to you?" Penelo asked.

The warrior shook his head and reached out to grab one, plopping it into his mouth and slowly chewing. This continued on until almost all the berries were gone and the warrior was finally able to stand on his own.

"I am well now, thank you. My name is Llyud. You – you have come from below?" Llyud, the winged warrior, spoke.

"Nice to meet'cha, Llyud. My name's Vaan. We're sky pirates, but don't let that give you the wrong idea." Vaan grinned.

"Hey, we're not all considered sky pirates here." Anna crossed her arms.

"I think we should be, though." Erika said back. "It would be awesome! C'mon, who wouldn't want to be a sky pirate?"

Ignoring the Fantasy Gamers ramblings, Llyud walked a little and looked off to the distance. "I see."

Penelo took a step forward with a questioning look. "What is this place? We came here by accident, and we don't really know where we are."

Llyud faced Penelo as he said in his deep, smooth voice, "This is Lemurés. It is the land of my people, the aegyl."

"Do all the aegyl have wings?" Anna and Kytes questioned.

"I never heard of any place called Lemurés." Filo said.

Llyud looked over each and every one of the Hume's. There were quiet a few and some even had stranger clothes than the others, nothing like the ones Vaan, Penelo, Filo and Kytes had. Something was strange about them, but he wasn't sure what. Suddenly the sound of a female grunting in pain caught his attention. Could it be…?

"No time to waste. It must be…" Llyud ran forward to take a better look.

"What's wrong?" Vaan asked, following Llyud.

"My companion," Llyud replied.

"She's in trouble!" Penelo gasped, noticing the monsters that surrounded Llyud's companion.

"Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to her!" Vaan said, turning to face Llyud.

"…" Llyud said nothing in return as he rushed off to help his companion with the others soon following behind, their feet pounding hard against the dirt path, leaving dust behind them.

Along the way to rescue the fellow aegyl, the gang was forced to defeat monsters that appeared in their way. Anna stayed far away from the spider looking ones, not wanting to go through the same thing as before. And as fast as they could, Anna, Filo, Kytes, Erika and Daniel grabbed whatever treasure they could find before they finally reached and defeated the monsters that surrounded the pink aegyl called Ansei.

After rescuing Ansei, the gang took her over to the north east exit of The Bosco Pampa. Llyud's companion, now healed, flew ahead, the gang watched as she flew off.

"She didn't really talk much…" Anna whispered.

"She was kind of rude…" Stephanie nodded.

Nicole and Daniel looked at each other, grinning.

"Stop doing that! It pisses me off how you two are keeping this all to yourselves!" Anna shouted, raising her clenched fist in the air.

"Good thing we showed up when we did." Penelo said.

"Yeah, but what was that all about, anyway? Who was attacking you?" Vaan asked as he turned to Llyud.

Llyud hesitated for a moment, looking after where Ansei had flown off. "...Sky pirates." He finally said.

The gang looked surprised.

"What?" Erika and the others exclaimed.

Vaan's eyes widened. "Sky pirates?"

Nicole and Daniel shrugged and decided to play along, not wanting Llyud to suspect them of knowing anything, so they faked gasped.

Llyud nodded. "Lemurés is besieged by throngs of sky pirates from the underworld. It is they who drive the Yarhi to their frenzy – sky pirates such as you. A mighty barrier once girded our lands. Behind this barrier we aegyl had dwelt here in peace for any thousands of years. But no longer." Llyud explained as he looked up to the bright blue sky.

"What's that got to do with sky pirates?" Vaan interrupted just as Llyud opened his mouth to say more.

"Let him finish, Vaan!" Penelo snapped.

Llyud raised a brow but soon shrugged it off. "Not long ago, there came a great rush of Mist from the world below. This Mist breached the barrier. Our isolation was lost." He said.

"A rush of Mist... You don't think that could be—…" In realization, Vaan's brown eyes slowly widened.

"—the explosion of the Sun-Cryst?" Anna inquired.

"Who'd have thought it could reach so far away?" Penelo added.

"Now our very way of life is in jeopardy." Llyud said.

Vaan crossed his arms. "Tell ya what. Why don't we help you get rid of these sky pirates who are causin' all the trouble?" he suggested.

"…" Llyud stared at him.

Vaan rolled his eyes. "C'mon, whaddaya have to lose? Not all of us sky pirates are bad, honest!"

Penelo and Kytes looked at each other and silently agreed.

"We're not all that different from you. When we get into trouble, we help each other out. Right guys?" Penelo glanced back at the Fantasy Gamers.

"Yeah!" Erika nodded.

Llyud continued to stare at the strange group of Hume's. "Very well," He said after a brief moment.

Vaan ran towards the exit, sword out.

"Great! Then just show us where these troublemakers are, and we can get down to business." He said.

"They've set up camp in a temple not far from here. Come, I will show you." Llyud replied.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Vaan grinned.

"Maybe he just needs a hug." Erika shrugged.

"Go on, try and give him a hug. He'll probably bite your head off." Anna said with a roll of her eyes.

"What? You don't like Llyud?" Nicole asked.

"Not really. Something about him just ticks me off." Anna muttered.

"That's a shame," Stephanie spoke. "I think he's ok."

"I think he needs to lighten up a bit truthfully." Conway said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Fantasy hummed to himself as he glanced around the area.

"What'cha doin', Fantasy?" Nicole asked as she began to walk next to the small boy.

"Well, I've been paying close attention to the area. After all, I need to gather intelligence and samples for Master X. But there really isn't any sort of samples to take. And I've also been wondering… Does Master X know that we ended up coming to Lemurés?" Fantasy rubbed his chin. "Sometimes I just don't get Master X…"

"Well, try not to worry too much about it, ok?" Nicole placed a comforting hand on Fantasy's shoulder and smiled down at him. Fantasy let out a small sigh before nodding.

* * *

The gang ended up following Llyud out of The Bosco Pampa and across a long field of green and over to the temple, the Fane of Gucuma Qul. Noticing the entrance was completely sealed off, Llyud showed them over to a rope ladder.

"W-We have to climb up that thing?" Nicole took a step back.

Everyone turned to look back at the hesitant girl.

"What's wrong?" Kytes asked her.

"I…um…I'm really not too fond of rope ladders." Nicole replied, rubbing the back of her neck as she stared at the ladder nervously. "Isn't there any possibly way we can like, I dunno, fly up there?"

"Unless you yourself grow a pair of wings, I don't think so." Anna replied.

"Hey, Llyud…" Vaan started as he turned to face the aegyl, only to see that he already started upwards on his own. "H-Hey!"

"So much for that thought." Penelo sighed.

"Sorry I can't be any help to you, Master. My staff was the only thing that I had the power to fly with." Fantasy frowned.

"I-It's okay…" Nicole stuttered.

"C'mon, Coley, there will be people in front of you and I'll be behind ya in case you fall or something." Erika grinned as she roughly patted Nicole's back.

"That felt so reassuring." Nicole dully said.

"It did, didn't it? I'm such a good reassuring person."

"No, no you are not."

"Vaan, Penelo, Kytes, and Filo… You four can start heading up. We'll be right behind you." Conway said.

"Just don't go disappearing on us." Vaan said as he gripped the rope ladder and began to climb up with Penelo, Filo and Kytes following right behind him.

"I don't think he wants us to leave…" Anna snickered.

"I'll go up now," Stephanie said as she stepped onto the rope ladder, gripping it tightly.

"I'm next," Conway said with Anna following right after him. Then Fantasy, and finally Nicole, looking like a nervous wreck, slowly followed with Erika and Daniel right behind her.

"Just don't look down, ok?" Conway said from above.

Nicole nodded. "Don't look down...don't look down... AGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Conway sighed. "You looked down, didn't you?"

"…No…"

"That was hilarious." Erika laughed.

They eventually made it up; with Nicole barely having a heart attack when Conway thought it would be funny to shake the rope ladder while the three were still on it.

_"Conway, I should punish you for that." Anna had said._

_Conway shielded his face. "Don't hurt me – no, wait. Hurt me! Hurt me!"_

_Anna sighed. After that, she definitely didn't want to punish him._

"This place is overrun by monsters and seemingly sky pirates." Daniel pointed out.

"Hey, how come they've got Espers with 'em, too?" Vaan asked, facing Llyud.

Llyud looked back at him as he said, "Espers? Ah, you must mean the Yarhi that accompany them."

"Yarhi, huh? Well, whatever you call 'em, where do they come from?" Vaan questioned.

"The power of the auracite gives them form." Llyud replied.

As Filo seemed to get a strange look in her eyes, Penelo looked over, puzzled.

"What's auracite?" she asked just as Filo said,

"Sounds like treasure!"

Penelo shot a glare at Filo, to which Filo sent her an apologetic look.

"Is it just me or does Penelo seem to be a lot meaner this time around?" Anna muttered.

"A year can do wonders to people." Fantasy said. "You've all changed so much in just a year, too."

"Yeah… This reminds me… Why the hell is Penelo and Kytes the only ones who changed their clothes?" Erika asked, pointing to Penelo's tribe like outfit and Kytes heavier looking clothes, and then back to Vaan who still wore the same outfit he did on their first adventure a year ago. "Seriously, has he ever heard of a change of clothes?"

"Just wait 'till later. You'll be asking the same question." Nicole said to which Erika replied with a 'Huh?'.

"These sky pirates are of the same mind. It is clear they seek the auracite." Llyud spoke.

"If we keep standin' around here, they're gonna notice us for sure." Vaan said as he held his sword up in the air. "We've gotta get them before they get us!"

"Woo! Time to go kick some ass!" Anna cheered.

Bringing out the Cache, Vaan summoned Yarhi to their side and they rushed off to battle!

* * *

After many enemies and many stairs, the Fantasy Gamers dropped down on the ground, tried as hell while: Vaan, Penelo, Llyud, Filo and Kytes were all perfectly fine.

"I'm…so…tired…" Erika whined as she flopped onto her back. "I don't care if the ground is dirty, so don't even start, Anna."

Anna scoffed. "I don't blame you right now, Erika. I'm about to do the same thing."

Daniel stood up. "It's been a while since we did so much fighting and running."

"You guys okay?" Vaan asked, walking over to them.

"Just peachy," Anna sarcastically said.

"What have you guys been doing since you've left? Just sitting around?" Vaan raised a brow.

There was a brief moment of silence…

"Really?" Vaan chuckled with both eyebrows raised.

"Hey, we don't have monsters in our world to fight. You can't blame us." Conway said.

"So the god of Lemurés...you call him the Eternal?" Penelo spoke as Llyud nodded. Obviously, the Gamers had missed some of the conversation.

A bit a ways, Filo got on her board heading towards the rest of the group, who are outside the temple entrance.

"That's right. It is said the Yarhi are the sword given us by the Eternal when He forged this land. Using auracite, we call them from the realm of illusion to do as we bid." Llyud continued.

Kytes, Filo and their two Yarhi entered the conversation as they appeared.

"Did you hear that, Vaan?" Kytes grinned.

Filo jumped off her Sky Bandit as Kytes jumped up and down.

"I bet that the treasure you found, the Cache of Glabados, must be a piece of auracite!" he continued.

Vaan held up the stone, and dismissed the two Yarhi.

"Auracite, yes. Yet I sense an even greater power in this Stone." Llyud looked up to the sky in thought. "But what would a piece of auracite be doing in some underworld ruin?"

Filo blinked in sudden realization and walked over to Llyud, holding something in her hands. "Um, one of those sky pirates dropped this. I think it's another piece of auracite."

"It is. You can use these stones to forge new packs with the Yarhi." Llyud confirmed.

"Oh…" Stephanie pulled out a piece of stone. "So that's what this was…"

"Take this. It is what we call a Ring of Pacts. With it you will be able to summon new Yarhi to your aid." Llyud handed over the strange thing to Vaan who stared at it.

"Uh, thanks!" Vaan ran up the last bit of stairs to the temple entrance and pulled his sword out. "Now let's finish off the rest of those sky pirates!"

"Just as long as there are no more stairs after these, then ok." Anna shrugged, standing up.

"I don't wanna move." Erika whined.

Nicole and Conway looked at each other. "Drag her."

The two siblings grabbed Erika by her arms and proceeded to drag her into the temple.

"OW! I would like to be able to use those, you kno — OH GOSH! CONWAY'S GERMS ARE GETTING ALL OVER ME! HOLY WATER! I NEED HOLY WATER! STAT! AAAAAAAH!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!"

"NEVER!"

Vaan stared at his friend and smiled. It was great to have them back.

* * *

Lily: Some things from the game has been/will be changed (not plot wise or anything, just a couple of minor things they do once in a while). Nothing huge, nothing important. Right now, things are going a little fast, soon they shall slow down. Soon. We're just trying to get through things.

Anna: And so the second chapter is finished...

Erika: _-Is loudly snoring- _

Conway: _-Kicks her- _Stop falling asleep!

Erika: _-Rolls over, still asleep- _

Rosalina: Conway, I wouldn't try and wake her up. I do fear for your life sometimes, you know?

Daniel: Sometimes...?

Fantasy/Stephanie: Well, please leave a review and we'll get started on the 3rd chapter as soon as we can!

Anna: Review or you can't get the next chapter for three months!

Daniel: I doubt that threat is going to work.

Rosalina: Haha...

Everyone: BYE!


	3. Tomaj's Kinky Toy

Erika: It's all Anna's fault.

Lily: I completely agree.

Anna: I'm getting a bat…

Daniel: I'll thank the reviewers before violence ensues… Thanks to: **Tannerdarko****, -****Kazzlar****, ****Snoara****, mariahramsey, ****jesswilliams,****Ashj****, ****Saphira Skulblaka****, larrythepumpkinking, and xxxsoulreaperxxx. **Thanks, Peeps.

Anna: Don't do that.

Rosalina: We really appreciate those lovely reviews!

Stephanie: Indeed!

Conway: Please enjoy the newest chapter, and there might be a possible explanation at the end of why it took us so long to update.

Lily: Disregard the chapter name! We couldn't come up with anything better.

* * *

Upon entering the old stoned temple, the gang halted and their eyes gazed in front of them to see an intimidatingly large gate. Filo, Kytes, Erika and Daniel walked over to see what they were up against. After finding no lever or any other mechanical device to open it, Filo, Kytes and Erika took it upon themselves to beat on it until it opened or at least fell over. After watching their struggles, Daniel sighed and shook his head at the three violent kids and walked back down the stairs to the others.

"Stop that, you three!" Penelo screeched at the three beating on the gate.

"But. It. Won't. Open!" Erika growled, glaring daggers at the gate. "Stupid thing! OPEN!" Erika went to smack is once more when suddenly, while flailing her arms in the air, the ground shook and the gate lifted revealing the path beyond as Erika fell flat on her face hitting the cold hard stone path.

Every one turned to see how this happened and notice that Nicole had sauntered over to a red switch to which had been the source of the great commotion.

"Switch," She stated pointing to the obvious red object.

"Ow… My nose…" Erika groaned, pushing herself up while groping at her throbbing face.

"Sorry," Nicole apologized with an empathetic look on her face as she held out a hand to Erika.

"Good job, Nicole." Vaan praised the fifteen year old.

Nicole grinned.

"The auracite chamber should be beyond this gate." Llyud said, stepping forward.

"Then that's where we'll find the leader of these sky pirates." Vaan spoke, digging in his pants pocket and pulling out the Cache, summoning Yarhi to their side. Vaan opened his mouth to speak once more, but was interrupted by Filo who had hopped onto her Sky Bandit.

"Oh! Oh! Let me see say it!" Filo ran up in front of the group with a grin stretching from ear to ear, pointing her finger. "Let's get 'em, boys!"

"I really do like her." Erika humbly exclaimed.

Conway shook his head. "I have a feeling you two can cause a lot of chaos together… Please save us all and don't turn Filo into a hideous monster like yourself."

Glaring into the depths of Conway's eyes Erika chuckled evilly making him shudder.

"Erika," Nicole growled, grabbing the girl by her ear. "Stop trying to scare Conway and let's go." She dragged the ravened haired girl around the corner.

"What do you mean trying?" Anna said with an unamused look upon her face. Joining others they started their first battle with other Yarhi.

* * *

The gang fought their way through the glorious temple. At the top of a stairway, they faced a moogle sky pirate, causing Erika to shriek in fear and hide behind Nicole.

"Since when has she been afraid of moogles?" Vaan asked, glancing over at the shaking Erika.

"Must have been that nightmare she had before I brought them all here…" Fantasy muttered, looking down to the ground. "She certainly didn't want to talk about it when I asked her."

"She must have had one hell of a nightmare then." Anna commented.

"The faster we take care of him, the faster Erika will recover. Nicole, you look after her." Nicole nodded as she watched Vaan unsheathe his sword. As the others went into battle with the moogle sky pirate, Nicole tried to pry Erika's hand off of her shirt.

"You're stretching it!" she exclaimed pulling at Erika's fingers. "Let go!"

Erika shook her head vigorously as she stared wide eyed at the moogle. Nicole irritably sighed, giving up. She'd have to beat the newly founded fear Erika had out of her or Nicole would have one fucked up shirt by the end of the day, she decided it was time for some whoop ass.

Not too long after the sky pirate was laying on the ground breathing heavily with defeat; He groaned as he sat up and said, "I know when I'm beat, kupo!" then ran off.

Erika was finally pried off Nicole and was soon back to her normal self after a few scrunched facial expressions and mumbling something about moogles and them eating people.

The gang continued to make their way through more corridors all on high alert prepared for another battle, after besting another sky pirate they found behind a gate switch; the jaunty sky pirate shook a clenched fist at them. "You're a no-good lot, siding with the aegyl over your own!" then ran off.

"It's like he was saying, 'You dang kids! Get off me lawn!'" Anna joked.

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one thinking that." Nicole snickered. Then the two cheerfully engaged in a loud smacking High-Five.

They all headed down another corridor, and dominated the last sky pirate in the place.

The stubborn sky pirate stumbled as she tried to stand up. "Do we flee...? We do!" she said, then finally ran off.

"Not as tough as I thought…" Vaan observed as the gang headed towards the auracite chamber and found the switch that opens the gate to the entrance of the chamber. Filo said she wanted to open this one, so the others let the eleven year old girl do so as Vaan dismissed the Yarhi.

"Ready?" Vaan asked, looking at the others with a questioning face.

Everyone nodded and headed down the stairs towards the entrance. Entering the room the door slammed behind them causing a loud thunder and trapping them all in the chamber.

"I knew those three sky pirates were following us. Didn't think they were going to do this though," Anna growled putting to finger to the side of her head as to ward off an oncoming head-ache. A moment later, a loud roar was heard coming from behind the gang as they swiftly turned around to meet their new opponent, Titan.

"We have no choice." Nicole said, summoning up power for her Lighting Blast.

Vaan nodded and unsheathed his sword. "Nicole's right." The others soon nodded and pulled out their weapons and began to attack Titan.

* * *

"Why?" Erika dully stared upside down at her friends. "Why is it always me?"

Currently, Erika was being held upside down by Titan while with his other arm he thrusted back the others who tried to make an attempt at saving her.

Erika huffed and crossed her arms, waiting to be saved. "It's like a year ago all over again. I just don't understand why it's always me. Do I smell good or something? Maybe it's a curse for hanging around stupid, butt ugly Conway. Maybe, just maybe, I can convince Nicole to push him off the _Galbana_in the midst of flying. Yes… That would be nice. Ah… No more stupid Connie." Sparkles formed in her eyes as she daydreamed about her wonderful plan to rid of Conway once and for all.

Moments later, Llyud slashed at Titan, making the creature roar in pain and drop Erika head first on the ground.

"OW! MOTHER OF HOLY — OW!" Erika shrieked in pain as she held her throbbing head.

"You'll be fine. Don't be such a big baby; maybe now you can be more normal like the rest of us?" Anna rolled her eyes as Fantasy cast a Cure on Erika to ease the pain and close the open wounds she had received from being thrashed around by Titan.

As Erika was about to shout as loud as she could back at Anna, she was interrupted by another roaring sound. But this time it did not come from Titan.

"Ungraah!"

The gate suddenly opened once more. Surprised, the gang turned around to greet the new face.

"Yipes! It's Ba'Gamnan!" Filo exclaimed.

Behind them, they heard the roar of Titan, and as Ba'Gamnan stepped closer towards Kytes, Kytes looked between Titan and Ba'Gamnan. Vaan immediately stepped in between Kytes and Ba'Gamnan. Just as Ba'Gamnan was about to swing his weapon, to everyone's surprise, he was electrocuted.

"Yggrah!" Electricity flowed around him, and he jumped around in pain, and then fell to the ground. Tomaj greeted the gang on top of the ledge above them.

"Uh, what just happened?" Anna asked as a confused look formed on her face she pointed to Ba'Gamnan.

Tomaj smirked. "See for yourself." He nodded his head to Ba'Gamnan who shakily stood up, with a gold ring visible around his neck.

Ba'Gamnan spat at the ground. "Aye, enjoy the spectacle while you can. The worm will turn!" He ran towards Titan and hit him.

"Did you see that!" Filo stared in shock, mouth wide open.

"Ba'Gamnan's obeying you?" Kytes questioned, also in shock.

"Not bad, eh? I call it Ba'Gamnan's Bane. Just a little something I threw together. I suppose you could say he works for me now. Go easy on 'im." Tomaj smirked and crossed his arms.

Daniel blinked, staring at the strange, but awesome, device around Ba'Gamnan's neck. One thing was for sure, Daniel liked it. "Tomaj… I never thought I would say this to a man but…" Daniel kneeled to the ground. Tomaj cocked up a brow at him. "Marry me?"

Anna smacked her brother on the back of his head. "Daniel Joseph! Don't you dare ever do that again!" she yelled trying to keep a chuckle stifled from the sight before her.

Fantasy sweat dropped at his two friends, mainly Daniel.

While the Gamers were distracted with Daniel, Vaan, Penelo and the others ran up to Ba'Gamnan.

"I don't know about this, Vaan." Kytes worriedly said.

Vaan sighed. "Me neither, but I'll take all the help we can get."

The battle continued, as the gang, with Ba'Gamnan's help, confronted Titan and defeated him. Daniel was still staring up at Tomaj, causing Anna to smack him once more just as Ba'Gamnan went to attack Penelo, before a whistle was heard and Ba'Gamnan was electrocuted again.

"He's a slow learner." Vaan commented.

Penelo looked over to her blond friend. "What are we going to do with him, Vaan?" she asked.

He thought for a moment. "Well, we use Espers to fight for us. Why not him?"

Kytes bounced over to the two as he said, "Do you think we can trust him?"

"We've got him by the tail. I don't think he'll give us any trouble." Vaan replied.

Ba'Gamnan glared deathly at Vaan. "Brave words boy. If it weren't for this blasted muzzle, I'd carve my name in your bones!"

"That's just the fear talking. You can dish it, but you can't take it?" Vaan retorted.

Ba'Gamnan stood up, pissed. "Enough! Muzzle or no, let's have at it, boy!"

Vaan unsheathed his sword.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nicole said, pushing both of Vaan and Ba'Gamnan away from each other before anything serious could happen. "Let's save this for later ok, gentlemen? Right now we have more important business to attend to."

"Nicole is right," Penelo agreed.

Ba'Gamnan growled as he examined the brunette in front of him. "You… You're the little brat who threw that rock at me in the Lushu Mines."

"You remember me by the rock I threw at you?" You could tell by the look on her face she was a little hurt.

* * *

The gang pressed on with the help of Ba'Gamnan, who is tamed by Tomaj's device. Arriving at the shrine's inner sanctum, they took notice of a large, gold statue of a seemingly great being with multiple wings. Four sky pirates up ahead were seen admiring it.

"Not so fast!" Vaan exclaimed, running up to them.

The sky pirates turned around, taking notice of the gang, as they ran into the scene.

"If you think you're taking that auracite, think again." Anna said, clenching her fists as she was ready to beat those bitches down if it was needed.

"Yer gettin' mighty worked up over a wee stone, if ya were t'ask me!" The second sky pirate to the right said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the gang.

"Looks like Fantasy did a good job this time." Stephanie pointed out.

"With what?" Vaan curiously asked.

"With…no save points?" Stephanie blinked.

"Ah, yeah. I haven't noticed a single one." Nicole nodded.

"Good, makes it less…gamey." Anna stated.

"Game…y?" Llyud spoke.

Conway slapped his hand on his forehead. "There you go opening your big mouth again, Anna!"

"Do you want me to beat you into a bloody pulp, Connie?" Anna threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"How is it that they always seem to turn the most serious situations into comical ones?" Penelo blankly asked as she stood next to Vaan.

"They're special."

Togi, the treasure hunter looked back and forth between Conway and Anna as they shouted at one another. What the hell is wrong with these kids? Don't they know they're standing right in front of the enemy? Togi shook his head, trying to ignore the two. "Er… No matter! With this Soul Crystal, how can we lose? Slice 'em up good, lads!" he said as he thrusted his sword into the air.

"Let's go!" Vaan hollered at his friends.

"All right… TIME TO KICK SOME ASS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Erika laughed.

Daniel shook his head, disappointed. "Erika and Anna are starting to sound alike. The end of the world is approaching."

Penelo gasped. "What?"

Nicole ran up to Penelo and placed her hands on her back as she pushed her towards the now ongoing battle. "The world is not going to end. Daniel didn't mean it like that. Now get your ass in there and heal, woman, heal!" Nicole kicked Penelo forward, making the blond bump into one of the enemy sky pirates.

"No danger music. Again," Daniel shook his head and sighed.

"Seriously, what is with you and danger music?" Nicole wondered.

"Nothing. Now get your ass into battle." Daniel replied as he kicked Nicole forward.

And the battle resumed.

* * *

The Gang was not getting any closer to the supposed leader of this band of skypirates.

The enemy sky pirates had ended up summoning a crap load of Yarhi, rendering some of the gang to go find the gates that the enemy Yarhi were coming from and convert it into their own summoning gates.

After another fifteen minutes of fighting, Vaan and Nicole were able to inch closer towards the main skypriate as they fought the other sky pirates and the their last few Yarhi, seeing as they could no longer summon anymore thanks to the others guarding the gates.

"Vaan, you go smash him. I'll hold them back." Nicole said as she had cast another one of her Lighting Blast's and used her spear as a shield on the side.

Vaan nodded and turned his heel, running towards the skypirate as Fantasy joined his Master in battle.

It took a while, but Vaan was finally able to bring him down. The skypirate groaned in pain as he dropped to his knees, covered in wounds. Vaan grinned, feeling accomplished. Turning back around, he noticed that the sky pirates were finally down and the others were high giving each other.

"Let's see you try and fight now!" Anna and Stephanie grinned at each other.

"Can we tie them up?" Erika excitedly asked.

"Nah, don't think we need to. They're so weak they won't be able to move." Vaan replied.

Erika frowned.

"Shit!"

Vaan quickly turned around just in time to see that three of the sky pirates had run off. Vaan eyes widened. How could he let this happen?

"Let them go," Daniel said, pulling Filo and Kytes back. "We still have one of them." Daniel nodded his head towards Togi, a small Bangaa sky pirate who wore blue and gold colored armor, groaned as his eyes fluttered open. It was time to interrogate.

* * *

"Whaddaya mean you're workin' for somebody else?" Vaan questioned.

The interrogation began on the enemy sky pirate ten minutes ago. It would have been a lot less if Erika hadn't of tried to interrogate him herself like a pirate. She was eventually pulled back and tied up, allowing the others to talk without any distractions.

"And who gave you the auracite in the first place?" Penelo asked, crossing her arms.

Togi scoffed and looked away. "Hrmph! You'll not get another bleedin' word outta me!" he stubbornly said.

Vaan and Penelo looked at each other and sighed before turning Ba'Gamnan.

"All right, Ba'Gamnan, he's all yours." Vaan said, motioning towards the stubborn pirate.

Ba'Gamnan slowly walked over towards the sky pirate as he snorted. "I'm going to enjoy this..."

Togi blinked as he jumped up and turned to Vaan. "I thought we were supposed to be the baddies here." He gave Vaan a look. "Fine, I'll tell ya what I know, which is little enough. We got the stone we used from a shady character called the Judge of Wings, ya follow? I don't know who or what she is, and that's the truth of it!"

As Ba'Gamnan went to take a swing at him, Vaan whistled, electrocuting Ba'Gamnan.

Seeing that Ba'Gamnan could no longer move, Vaan turned back to Togi. "A judge? What would a judge from the Empire be doing here?"

"They wouldn't be doing anything here! Who said anything about the Empire, anyway? This Judge of Wings is all done up in armor with wings on the back, so that's what we call 'er, ya follow?" Togi replied.

"So who is she?" Vaan asked.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a while so… I'm gonna sit down, right here on this cold, temple floor." Anna said as she plopped herself down.

"The Judge of Wings broke the barrier protecting Lemurés, and now she plans to invade Ivalice. She sits in judgment of all life...and death." Togi continued with sharp eyes.

"She wants to invade Ivalice?" Daniel spoke. "What's that about?"

"None of us put much stock in that. We're just along for the auracite, heh." Togi smirked.

"Then this judge is the one we've gotta stop!" Filo exclaimed.

Kytes put up his index finger to her mouth. "Shh! Don't give 'em any ideas."

"So you raided the temple because she told you to?" Vaan raised a brow at Togi.

Togi nodded. "Aye, only the stone in this temple was a miss." Togi glanced up at the statue he sat beneath. "We're hopin' t'find a giant auracite crystal, what they call an auralith."

Llyud move forward about, seemingly responding to what Togi had just mentioned as Vaan stared at Llyud, confused. "Auralith?" he questioned.

Penelo and the others also faced Llyud, wanting questions.

"He's getting away!" Kytes exclaimed, pointing his finger at the fleeing Togi.

Vaan ran towards the stairs. "Hey, get back here!" he shouted, chasing after him.

The others soon followed.

* * *

Outside the temple, Tomaj began to make his way inside the temple where his friends had earlier ran off into, when he noticed a small Bangaa sky pirate running, hide for a short minute, and then run off, almost knocking him over Tomaj stared after the fleeing Bangaa before shrugging to himself. Whatever that was about, Tomaj did not want to get involved… Even if he already was pretty much involved thanks to Vaan, Filo, Kytes and seemingly those other strange people.

Speaking about the 'other people', he knew about them, something about them from the future and whatnot. Vaan wasn't hesitant to tell about his journey from a year ago and all his friends, especially the 'Fantasy Gamers'. He never thought he would actually meet them though.

"Tomaj!" Tomaj looked ahead, noticing the many figures that ran towards him, and the voice belonging to Vaan. "Did you see any of those sky pirates come this way?" he asked.

Tomaj slowly nodded, remembering the Bangaa from earlier. "As a matter of fact, I did. He sure was in a hurry." He replied.

Vaan gave him an unhappy look. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Tomaj crossed his arms and shrugged. "I'm not much of a fighter. No weapons, scarcely any muscle on me - I'll pass."

Penelo looked at Vaan. "Look on the bright side. At least he's all right." she said.

"Well, if you're finished here, why don't we head back to the airship?" Tomaj suggested after a brief moment.

Vaan sighed and the gang proceeded to make their way back to the airship.

* * *

Vaan leaned against the railing; now back on the _Galbana's _bridge.

"So what exactly is with these things called 'auraliths', Llyud?" Anna asked as she sat herself down on the ground next to her brother and Nicole.

"The auraliths are the root of the power that sustains our world. It is said there are three such crystals." Llyud turned to the front of the ship and looked up. "Their story begins many thousands of years ago, when the Eternal created this land."

"Story time! Let me go heat up some warm milk and then we'll start!" Erika grinned, making her way down the steps, but alas, she didn't get so far when Anna grabbed her hoodie and dragged her back.

"What are you, a little kid? Just shut up and listen."

Erika angrily sighed and plopped herself down next to Fantasy who slowly inched away from her.

Llyud stared at the young, raven haired girl for a brief moment before he shook his head and continued, "His proper name is Feolthanos the Eternal. When He created Lemurés, He used the three auraliths to create a barrier to protect us. Feolthanos lives even now, standing watch over Lemurés, sheltering us from harm."

"No way... How can he still be alive after thousands of years?" Filo asked her mouth wide open.

"He is the Eternal. He knows not death." Llyud replied.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here." Vaan spoke. "Balthier said the Cache of Glabados was supposed to have a connection with the eternal…"

"Is something wrong?" Llyud asked, noticing how Vaan spoke quieter near the end and trailed off.

Vaan shook his head. "No, but we better get moving. You wanna keep the auraliths safe from the Judge of Wings, don'tcha?"

"The auraliths hold the power of the Eternal. They are the very foundation of Lemurés. They must be protected at all costs. The Judge of Wings means to bring down the eternal...or replace Him." Llyud said.

"Anybody trying to become a god's got his armor on too tight, if you ask me." Vaan frowned.

"Do you know where any of the auraliths are?" Penelo questioned, stepping forward.

Llyud looked away, seemingly lost in thought. "One, yes." He said after a minute of silence.

Vaan jumped forward. "Then all we have to do is make sure we get to it before they do!" The others agreed, and moved to different areas of the ship while Vaan walked up to the strange, blue device in the center and pulled out the Cache. "Where to, Llyud?"

"A great cloudstone rises from the island to the west. The auralith is there."

Vaan grinned. "Let's see what the _Galbana's_ got!" The ship roared to life as it lifted up into the air and headed off towards the new destination.

"It might be a while before we get there," Penelo said, walking up to the group. "Why don't we all try to get some rest before then? And maybe we can all finally write in that log, right, Vaan?" Penelo eyed her childhood friend as she nudged him in the side. Vaan groaned a little before nodding. Satisfied, Penelo turned to face the Gamers. "That of course goes for you all too."

"Kind of figured," Anna sighed.

"But, Penelo, don't you wanna catch up with them?" Vaan said, rushing over to the Gamers with a smile.

"Of course I do!" Penelo replied. "Ugh, fine. You can do the log later." Vaan beamed. "But you will do it."

"Fine,"

* * *

After a couple of hours about telling each other what they all had done for the past year, Vaan, Penelo and the Gamers left to go do different things. The Gamers left to go explore the rest of the ship while Penelo sat Vaan down to start writing in the log.

A while later of exploring and bumping into Filo and Kytes who joined the Gamers with their exploration, the group headed back to the bridge where Penelo sat Nicole and her friends down to write in the log. After they were finished, Fantasy mentioned something about getting some sleep like how Filo, Kytes, Vaan, Ba'Gamnan and Tomaj were. The others nodded and excused themselves from the bridge, leaving Penelo alone.

"Heh," Penelo chuckled as she looked in the log.

_Well, I guess I'll go first. Here we are on a sky continent, and nobody knows what we'll find. It's pretty exciting! And today we met one of the people who live in the sky continent. He's an aegyl named Llyud, and he doesn't talk much at all. I think he may have something against sky pirates. Oh, and Vaan and Penelo's old friends… the 'Fantasy Gamers', I think, have joined us on this adventure. They're really cool! Strange, but cool! Well, I hope everyone remembers to keep the log going!  
—Kytes  
_  
Penelo smiled. That was Kytes for you, dedicated to the log unlike the others who just moan and groan. Penelo glanced over to the next entry.

_Happy now? I'm writing! What am I supposed to write? 'Isle of the Megalith ahoy! Rudders full to port!'?  
—Vaan  
_  
Yes, Penelo was quite happy.

_Why am I doing this! No one tells me what to do! Damn it, I'm too soft on people that's what the problem is…yeah…that's it; well might as well just do this and get it over with. So we kicked ass, Connie tried to grab my ass, I think. He is always doing weird things like that. I am kinda hungry, man Chinese food sounds so good right now. I wonder what Ryan is doin'? THIS should be enough, blah stupid log crap.  
—Anna  
_  
Penelo giggled at Anna's log entry. She began to wonder what Chinese food was though… Oh well. NEXT!

_Ok so, not to sure how to do this log thing. Hmm... Today was full of action. I myself did an exceptional job kicking ass. The gang doesn't really understand my comedy though; I think I am the funniest person I know. *Content sigh*. Anyways, I don't need to do these logs so I am done now.  
—Daniel  
_

Penelo smiled, finding Daniel's log amusing.

_I want to kick Conway's ass.  
—Erika  
_  
Penelo playfully rolled her eyes as she wrote next to Erika's…

_Erika, please write an actual log next time.  
—Penelo  
_  
Happy and content, Penelo put the log down and walked over to the railing, glancing at the beautiful night sky.

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like…"

With that said, Penelo walked out of the empty bridge to get as much sleep as she could before they landed.

* * *

_Anna sighed heavily as she continued her search through the long, dark, cold hallway. Where were the others? She wondered. Did they ditch her? No, they would never do that. And why was she here? Anna wasn't sure, now that she thought about it. She just kind of…sort of…randomly appeared there._

_"Wait…" Anna blinked. "Where is here, anyways?"_

_Anna continued her long walk, the walls seemingly closing her in which made her feel trapped and scared. Her breathing became ragged; it felt like she was suffocating. She definitely needed to get the hell out of here. Anna bolted forward, trying her best to not freak out, when she suddenly slammed into the wall. Anna groaned, stepped back, and kicked the wall for being a bitch, then she turned and found a door._

_"'Bout freaking time!" she said aloud, twisting the knob and walking inside._

_She walked forward, and felt the wall to see if she could find a light switch. This place did look like a room, after all, so there had to be one right? Right, Anna decided, and continued her feel up of the wall, whilst feeling the slightest bit of awkward with her choice of words._

_"Finally!" Anna smiled, flipping the switch up._

_The light bulb flickered on and off, slowly responding to the sudden impulse of electricity that flowed through it. Soon enough, it flickered on and stayed, making Anna feel more at ease with her surroundings now that she could see._

_"Now to find my way out of he-…" Anna's mouth hung open, shocked to see what was before her._

_Bodies in pools of blood, and just one lone girl standing among them, her plain white dress stained in the dark red color, even her light blond hair._

_"What. The. HELL?" Anna screeched, backing up against the wall. Her eyes slowly lowered to the bodies, and a gasp escaped her lips as she saw who they were._

_Her friends, her loved ones._

_Erika, who had a look of terror on her face, her brown eyes wide, but lifeless as a trail of blood stained the side of her mouth, then there was Vaan who had a sword stuck in his chest, his lifeless body sitting up against the once beautiful white wall that was now stained with blood. Anna couldn't take her eyes away from the scene. Like it was impossible for her to do so as she looked over to the next body._

_Her brother. Her dear, older brother, Daniel._

_His body looked mangled; he was covered in blood of his own, also covered in bullet holes._

_Anna covered her mouth, her body shaking with fear and shock._

_"They…were in my way."_

_Anna hesitantly looked up to the young girl who stood in the middle of the bloody room._

_"Fantasy…" her voice cracked. "I want him… I want Fantasy."_

_Anna put a hand over her chest, her breathing becoming ragged once again. "F-Fantasy?" she stuttered, confused._

_"It's his fault. It's his fault!" the girl screeched._

_"What's his fault?" Anna asked._

_"It's his fault…" she whispered ever so lightly. "So they will die. They have to die."_

_Anna clutched her chest, unable to breathe properly as she continued to stare at the girls back, confused. "Can't…breathe…" was the last thing she thought before she blacked out._

* * *

Anna bolted straight up, sweat running down her forehead, random hairs that fell out of her bun stuck to her face.

"What…" Anna put a hand on her forehead. "What was that?"

* * *

"Because you've got to have faith, faith, faith!"

Anna groaned and rubbed her temples, tired as hell. "It is way too early for you two to be singing George Michael." She grumbled as she slammed her head on the table.

Nicole paused the song on her iPod as she and Erika jumped off the table with smiles.

"I told you bringing my iPod would be a good idea." Nicole said, nudging her friend in the side.

"Yeah, you were right." Erika laughed and playfully nudged back Nicole.

"What time is it?" Stephanie asked from the other side of the table.

Nicole turned back on her iPod and said, "Five,"

"Fuck, that's early!" Anna groaned again.

Fantasy eyed the older girl, curious. Sure, it was five, but they also went to bed early last night, so why would she be so tired? Maybe she needed some coffee.

Catching his look; Anna narrowed her eyes at him, her dream from last night haunting her thoughts. Fantasy, that girl definitely meant this Fantasy, right? What the hell did Fantasy do?

"Mornin'," Vaan greeted his fellow sky pirates as he yawned and stretched. Everyone was together again in the bridge as Stephanie, Penelo and Anna left to go find something for everyone to eat.

The gang engaged in several conversations, expect for Daniel who just sat back drinking his 'coffee'. Actually, he wasn't quite sure what this drink even was, but thinking that it was coffee was good enough.

"Hearing you tell us about your adventures is one thing, but doing the adventuring is kinda scary." Kytes said as Vaan had asked him if he was having any fun.

"Aw, c'mon. You are having fun, aren't you?"

"I guess... But I've never really been much for fighting. What if something really big attacks us?" Kytes worriedly asked.

Vaan lightly shrugged. "Then just be glad we'll be facing it together."

Kytes looked up at Vaan with a look of relief and a small smile. "Right, Vaan!"

Daniel loudly sipped on his cup of 'coffee' as he turned to listen in on Stephanie's conversation with Tomaj.

"So how much did that cost?" she asked, pointing to Ba'Gamnan's muzzle.

"That trinket was worth every gil." Tomaj replied.

"Trinket? You mean the muzzle you've got wrapped around Ba'Gamnan's snout? What did you buy that for in the first place?" Vaan questioned, joining in on the conversation.

Tomaj turned to face Vaan, "Sorry, I can't be giving our trade secrets."

Vaan raised a brow before rolling is eyes, "Whatever you say, Tomaj." and walked off.

"I bet Tomaj bought it because he thought it was kinky." Anna nudged Nicole.

"I bet he wanted to give it to Vaan." Nicole whispered back.

"Give me what?" the two girls eyes practically bulged out as Vaan stood behind them, arms crossed.

"Nothing!" the two quickly replied.

"We've landed!" Filo exclaimed with excitement, and at a good time too, Nicole and Anna thought with a sigh of relief.

"'Bout damn time!" Anna commented, standing up and heading towards the exit with the others.

Daniel got up with a sigh, not having been able to finish his 'coffee' as he followed the others out into the fresh air, long green grass, and strange plants here and there…

"No way!" Conway gasped from the back of the group. Daniel turned around, wondering what his friend was excited about as he picked up a plastic pot with a…fern in it?

"Is this a fern?" Conway smiled.

Daniel raised a brow, "What the hell is that doing here?"

Conway continued to admire the plant and ignored the calls from the others who noticed the two were far behind. The same thing Daniel had asked was asked again as Nicole and Anna walked up.

"I'm taking it with me and his name shall be Butter!" Conway declared as he held the potted plant up to his chest with a 'this-is-mine-bitch' aura around him.

"Whatever just don't let it get in the way." Anna said, stalking off towards the others with Nicole scurrying along behind her.

Daniel shrugged and walked side by side with Conway back towards the group who had stopped at the entrance of The Kinse Rise.

"What a pretty place!" Stephanie smiled as she examined the new surroundings: A beautiful area full of rich grass and colorful flowers.

"Minus the mess those sky pirates are making!" Anna exclaimed, pointing ahead to where sky pirates that were in the midst of battle with aegyl that were falling to the ground, defeated.

"You're gonna be sorry!" Vaan said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We're too late..." Penelo solemnly said.

Vaan shook his head, unsheathing his sword. "Not too late to help!"

The gang prepared themselves for battle as Ba'Gamnan finally joined them.

"So how many aegyl are still alive?" Stephanie asked and side glanced at her sword.

Vaan looked off to the distance, taking notice of the four aegyl that were still alive. "Looks like...four of 'em!" he replied and summoned Yarhi to their side.

"They are so cute!" Erika and Stephanie squealed, hugging the poor Yarhi that Vaan summoned for them.

"We've gotta get those aegyl someplace safe." Vaan determinedly said.

"To battle me fellow mateys!" Erika laughed.

"No. Just no," Anna sighed and shook her head.

"I'll kick her." Daniel said, approaching Erika from behind and kicking her forward into battle.

"OW – YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Erika laughed hysterically as she fired her machine gun at the enemy sky pirates and their fellow Yarhi.

"This is the scariest shit I've ever seen in my life." Conway said as everyone else gave Erika blank looks.

"Next time… _I_ get the machine gun." Anna said, narrowing her eyes at Fantasy as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Donga approaches." Nicole said, spinning around and pointing at the Bangaa that wobbled his way up the slope of the hill, his own Yarhi behind him.

"Who the hell is that?" Anna asked quirking up a brow.

"Someone who we need to defeat, duh!" Erika rolled eyes.

"Yeah, too damn bad I don't have a friggen weapon." Anna also rolled her eyes.

"You still have your Holy magick and you should also be able to use other magick by now." Daniel pointed out.

Anna blinked. "Oh…good point…"

"I know I'm so smart." Daniel dramatically sighed as he flipped, or tried, a piece of his hair.

Anna raised both her brows before shrugging and running off into battle with Donga, Vaan and Llyud soon following her behind as the others went to save the last aegyl.

* * *

After the hour long battle, the gang headed back to the entrance where the wounded aegyl rested. The gang approached them and engaged in conversation. But while most of the Gamers were interested, Erika dazed out, but was then smacked by Anna who told her to pay attention

"The bulk of their force will soon reach the temple." A wounded aegyl said.

"And that's where the auralith is." Vaan nodded to himself.

Stephanie puffed up her cheeks in anger. "This is pissing me off. Why the heck are they attacking the aegyl if all they're after is auracite? What bitches!"

"I have to agree with Stephanie." Penelo spoke, her cheeks red with anger.

"You don't understand the kind of people we're dealing with here. All they care about is getting what they want. To them, it doesn't matter if people get hurt doing it." Vaan replied.

Penelo walked up to Vaan, hands on her hips. "Then we have to make sure that doesn't happen. Why don't we let them on the airship to stay safe? Who knows if they'll get attacked again. Besides, there's plenty of room."

"I think that's a great idea." Anna said.

Vaan nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Are you sure?" Llyud asked.

Vaan shrugged. "Why not? The ship's as much yours as it is ours. Maybe it'll give Penelo someone else to mother for a change." Penelo at first, nodded along with Vaan, before double taking and glaring daggers at Vaan. Vaan shrunk back and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you...I suppose." Llyud hesitantly said. He flew over to his fellow aegyl and led them away to the ship where they would be out of harm and danger.

"So tell me, Vaan." Penelo said her voice low and full of venom. "What do you mean by 'It'll give Penelo someone else to mother for a change'? When did I ever mother anyone?

"Uh, when haven't you?" Vaan quirked up a brow.

Penelo's cheeks turned redder than before as she exclaimed, "What!"

"Take it easy, Penelo. It's not like it's a bad thing." Vaan said, his hand wavering in front of his face.

"Lies," Erika exclaimed.

"Erika, hush." Nicole commanded before Erika could cause Vaan to be in even more trouble with Penelo.

"Fine," Erika pouted and followed the rest back to the ship.

* * *

Lily: So chapters might be shorter. Like…a lot. Depends on if Anna can get through them faster that way.

Anna: I'm sorry that after looking through it by myself I realized we write LONG FRIKKEN CHAPTERS. I had no idea. o.O

Daniel: Review people. We like to eat those up.

Fantasy: The next chapter is in fact finished.

Conway: But we probably won't put it up for a couple of weeks. We still need to look it over and see what else we can do to it.

Erika/Stephanie/Rosalina: Until next time!

**(Note: Some chunks _MIGHT _be missing. We are not sure. It got all mixed up in a big confusion a little while ago. We're pretty sure all we wrote is there, though. ...Probably.)**


	4. The Judge of Wings

Lily: _-Headdesk-_ Anna, I hate you… I hate you for making me download Open Office just to get the chapter up and working.

Anna: Baby. Besides, Open Office is a lot better than your Word. It was also fun watching you wait for it to finish downloading. I thought it was funny when you kept threatening to stab someone in the neck with a Spork if it didn't download faster… 8)

Lily: It. Took. So. Long. _–Twitch-_

Stephanie: _-Barges in the room-_ I've brought pizza!

Lily/Erika: We KNEW there was a reason why we loved you!

Stephanie: …What's that supposed to mean?

Anna: Pizza!

Fantasy/Daniel/Conway/Rosalina: _-All sweat drop-_

Conway: Er… We would like to thank: **Tannerdarko **and **mariahramsey **for reviewing last chapter. Thanks!

Rosalina: Please enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

"Would you get rid of that damn thing already?"

"No, Butter is mine and she is here to stay!"

"So you gave _it_ a gender… Ah, what the hell am I saying? Get rid of it!"

"No!"

As the two siblings, Conway and Nicole, bickered over Conway's new founded love, the rest were currently trying to figure out where exactly the temple was located.

"Do we have a map of the area?" Daniel asked, seemingly up to something.

"I don't think so…" Penelo replied.

"Uhm…" Everyone turned around to see Stephanie twiddling with her thumbs. "I think I might have found one…" she shyly mumbled.

"Really?" Vaan asked surprise staining his voice.

Stephanie nodded and pulled out an old looking, rolled up piece of paper with the edges turned brown and starting to tear. The others crowded around her, watching as she flattened it out on the table to reveal it to actually be a map.

"I'm not sure if it is of Lemurés exactly, but…" Stephanie trailed off, allowing Daniel, Vaan and, Llyud to look it over.

"Looks exactly like it." Daniel nodded, mostly to himself, as he examined the map.

Llyud eyed Daniel, wondering how this boy who had arrived in Lemurés just yesterday for the first time, and could even possibly know what the map looked like.

"It looks like our treasure hunting has paid off!" Anna commented.

"The Fane of Tehp Qul, that is it." Llyud spoke, pointing to an area on the map that wasn't too far off from The Kinse Rise where the Galbana was currently looming over.

"I'd say that's about a twenty to thirty minute walk." Daniel estimated, side glancing at his watch.

"The sooner we get going, the better." Vaan said with determination in his voice, as he veered the ship around to dock it in a better place than The Kinse Rise.

"Master, let's be careful while we are there, ok?" Fantasy said, looking up at Nicole with wide eyes.

"Aren't we always, Fantasy?" Nicole chuckled, grinning down at him.

"Yes, but…" Fantasy trailed off as he caught a glimpse of Anna looking at him through his peripheral vision. "_She's staring at me again…_" he thought, puzzled.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

Fantasy shook his head. "It's nothing, Master."

Nicole raised a curious brow before shrugging and turning back to the others.

"If we're prepared, I say we get going then." Conway said, fastening Butter on top of his head.

The others nodded and headed out as Tomaj sat back, pondering what he could do to this place while they were gone…

* * *

After the gangs twenty to thirty minute walk to the Fane of Tehp Qul, Filo hopped on her Sky Bandit to do some re-con around the lush area, its outside walls being overrun with sky pirates and Yarhi.

"The front's no good. Too many patrols." Filo said, making her way back towards her friends.

"Looks like the summoning gates are blocked, as well." Daniel said, looking over some broken rubble.

"That means no Espers." Filo frowned.

After a brief moment of silence, Vaan pulled his hand away from his chin and pulled out his sword. "I guess we'll just have to do this on our own."

"Are you crazy? You saw what they did to those aegyl!" Kytes protested with waving hands in the air.

"Well, I don't hear any other ideas." Vaan retorted.

"There is another way - a secret entrance." Llyud suddenly spoke up.

Slowly, the gang turned towards Llyud.

"Really?" Kytes asked calming down.

"You might have told us a little sooner." Filo grumbled with arms folded, a little irritated.

"It's not as easy as that. The entrance can only be opened by a switch inside the temple." Llyud explained.

Filo showed her dissatisfaction with a scrowl.

"What if I sneak in and open the door?" Vaan questioned.

Penelo worriedly glanced at Vaan as she said, "By yourself? What if they catch you?"

Vaan shrugged. "It's hardly the first time I've snuck inside a heavily guarded building. And if I go alone, there's less chance of getting caught."

Penelo walked over to Vaan. "I don't know..." she mumbled, still obviously worried about Vaan's safety.

"Penelo, if it'd make you feel better I can go along with Vaan." Fantasy offered.

Vaan gave the younger boy a look, wondering if he even heard what he said just a moment ago.

"I mean, I can shrink down to a small size." Fantasy continued.

"You can do that without your staff?" Conway blinked looking dumb founded.

Fantasy nodded, "Not all my powers come from the staff I had once used. Just…most."

"That's comforting." Erika muttered, crossing her arms.

"I would feel a bit better if you were to tag along with Vaan, Fantasy." Penelo commented, liking this idea.

"I guess that's fine." Vaan agreed, looking solemn.

Fantasy smiled as he shrunk, and hopped on Vaan's shoulder.

"Be careful to not fall off, Fantasy." Nicole said, lightly patting him on the head with her index finger.

"Yes, Master." Fantasy smiled.

Vaan spun around, walking away as he said, "Trust me, I know what I'm doin'. You guys head around to that secret entrance, and I'll meet ya there."

As most of the gang agreed and ran off, Penelo hesitated, still worried about Vaan and now even Fantasy, although she was sure that Fantasy could keep Vaan and himself safe. Letting out one last sigh, Penelo ran to catch up with her friends who were being led by Llyud to the secret entrance where they would wait.

"All right, it's up to me no – er…I mean us." Vaan corrected himself.

"You can just act like I'm not here. I don't mind." Fantasy said, lightly shrugging.

"What kind of friend would do that?" Vaan grinned. "But are you sure about this, Fantasy?"

Fantasy nodded. "Yes, I don't like seeing Penelo and the others worry so much, even though they do have the right to do so. Plus, I'm worried about you as well, Vaan."

"Thanks," Vaan replied. "Now let's do this!"

* * *

"So this is the secret entrance?" Anna asked as they had arrived around back.

Llyud nodded. "Yes,"

"I just want to get a few things straight so that I can know I'm following what's going on." Conway said, everyone turning to face him, but only finding him to look absolutely ridiculous with the fern on top of his head. "Right now we are at the Isle of the Megalith to find a crystal called auralith, right?"

"Yes." Llyud repeated.

"And what exactly is the difference between auracite and an auralith?" Anna curiously asked.

"The origin of auracite and the auraliths is the same. All auracite comes from the auraliths, and both were gifts given to Lemurés by the Eternal." Llyud explained.

"So, really, the auraliths are just pieces of auracite?" Stephanie asked.

"You might say that, yes." Llyud slightly nodded.

"So are we going to have to go through a whole bunch of shit once we're inside just to get to the chamber?" Anna asked, eyeing her brother and Nicole which made Llyud to become even more suspicious about them.

Daniel jabbed his sister in the side, nodding over to Llyud who had once been eyeing them himself.

"Er… I mean… Llyud, are we going to have to go through a whole bunch of stuff just to get to the chamber?" Anna redirected her question to the red head.

Llyud shook his head. "The secret entrance leads straight to the auralith chamber. It is the most direct way there."

"That's a relief." Stephanie breathed out as Anna nodded, agreeing with her.

"Hey, Llyud…" Llyud turned to Anna, "One more question. Would you happen to know of a girl with a plain looking white dress and long blond hair?"

Llyud thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I do not."

"I figured, but I thought it couldn't hurt to ask. Thanks, though." Anna said, shrugging it off. She knew it had nothing to do with Llyud, but Fantasy. But then again, there could always be some mysterious connection, so Anna had to eliminate every possible one before asking Fantasy.

Nicole eyed Anna with wide brown eyes. A girl wearing a plain looking white dress and long blond hair? "_It couldn't be…_" she thought, shaking her head. Anna didn't say anything about blood red eyes, so maybe she was thinking of a different girl who happened to have a plain looking white dress and blond hair! Yes, that had to be it! …Er…right?

"Can I hold Butter?" Erika randomly asked, reaching out slowly to touch the potted fern on top of Conway's head.

Conway smacked Erika's hand and hissed. "Don't you dare touch Butter you filthy girl!"

"Excuse me?" Erika screeched. "Filthy? At least I took showers when I was seven!"

"It was only when I was seven!" Conway argued back.

"Whatever… Now let me hold that damn thing! My hands are clean! See!" Erika proclaimed, shoving out her hands from her pockets and showing Conway.

"I wasn't talking about that sort of filth, you evil little demon." Conway scoffed.

"Bitch, I will kick you." Erika growled.

"Hey, quit stealing my lines!" Nicole shouted from the other side of the group, shaking a fist in the air.

Ba'Gamnan let out a low growl. "Dumb brats." He muttered.

"I just want to hold it for a second!"

"And I said no! You'll taint her!"

"You gave _it_ a gender…? Well, whatever. Let me hold it!"

"Her!"

"Fine… Let me hold her!"

"No."

"You suck!"

Conway stuck his tongue out at Erika as he side stepped when Erika had lunged for him. She landed on the ground with an 'oof', making Conway laugh.

"All this just for a fern…" Daniel sighed, obviously disappointed in his friends childish antics.

"At least no one was hurt." Stephanie smiled.

"They're still fighting." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Nicole cheered, pumping her fist in the air repeatedly. "Get him good, Erika!"

Conway gaped at his little sister, shocked that she was not taking his side.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Nicole, and now Filo, cheered as Erika and Conway wrestled around.

"Uh…what are you guys doing?"

Erika and Conway stopped as they turned their heads along with the others to find Vaan coming out of the secret passage that was now open.

"Vaan!" Penelo exclaimed, relieved he was alright.

"'Sup?" Anna asked, acting like everything was cool.

"Got the passage open," Vaan said, jabbing his thumb back behind him.

"All right!" Filo and Kytes cheered.

"Come on you two, enough fighting." Penelo said and helped the two up, and then ushering them inside where they greeted the others.

Fantasy grew back into his normal size where he rejoined Nicole, grasping her hand in his as Vaan led the way through the cave, all looking at the sights ahead. Llyud soon flew ahead of him.

"What are they doing!" he exclaimed.

The rest gang ran to catch up to Llyud, spotting the Auralith with two big cannons pointing right at it, along with four sky pirates who are with the machinery. Vaan ran up towards them, weapon out.

"Hands off the stone, y'hear?" He commanded.

"Yeah, back off!" Erika shouted, shaking a balled up fist.

The sky pirates jumped at the sight of the others and ran off as Yarhi of their own was summoned.

"We can't let anything happen to the auralith!" Vaan said, summoning Yarhi for themselves.

Erika laughed manically as she pulled up her machine gun.

"She won't have that thing anymore when we go home, right?" Conway asked Fantasy.

"All your weapons will be gone and your powers will be stripped when you return home." Fantasy replied.

"Oh thank God." Conway sighed in relief.

Daniel punched and kicked at the Yarhi that jumped at him, while Anna shielded her brother and herself with her Holy magick when Fira, Blizzara and other spells were thrown at them.

Vaan, Llyud, Stephanie, Filo, Ba'Gamnan and Nicole took the front as Kytes, Penelo, Erika and Conway took the back, with Daniel, Fantasy and Anna taking the sides. When they could clear a path, Filo would run up to the open summoning gate and capture it as theirs, decreasing the amount of enemy Yarhi by a lot.

Making their way to the last sky pirate and defeating their large amount of Yarhi, the gang headed back and gathered around the machinery that is pointed at the precious auralith, in the middle of the Auralith's Cradle.

"Look what they've done to the crystal. Small wonder the barrier has fallen." Llyud said, examining the crystal and the machinery. He then turned to Vaan. "What manner of device is this?"

"Looks like a couple of cannons." Erika whispered in Nicole's ear as Vaan said,

"I don't know, but you can bet the Judge of Wings is behind it."

"Um, Vaan?" They all turned to Kytes, who is nearest to the exit. "Something's headed this way." Kytes backed away slowly in horror as a dark figure with a dark aura entered the room and walked towards the gang, the cave quaking as she walked, her armor clanking as she walked.

Kytes ran back as it walked towards them, the rest of the gang with them, Vaan ran up to the front of the group, his sword out, the cave still shaking.

**Sky pirates from the underworld. Such power you posses.**

A beam of dark light expanded from the Judge of Wings, as the younglings of the group, Filo and Kytes, kneeled down, purple flashes near their heads.

"Holy shit!" Erika and Anna exclaimed. "What's with the light?"

"I hear her. She's inside my head." Kytes said.

"What's happening?" Filo asked, gripping her short brown hair.

The Judge of Wings approached the gang as Filo, Kytes, Stephanie, Conway and Penelo became affected by her voice and start flashing fast, seeming to be overwhelmed.

"Join me. Together we will find the two remaining auraliths. You will have all the auracite you want and more."

Kytes and Stephanie fell to the floor moments later.

"No thanks." Vaan replied.

"And what of Ivalice? Under my dominion, I could grant your every wish." The Judge of Wings continued.

Vaan readied his weapon again. "I already told you, we're not interested."

The Judge of Wings chuckled. "Sky pirates are ever creatures of avarice and greed. Perhaps you, too, seek the Eternal?"

"Did you say "eternal"?" Vaan inquired.

Another dark aura shot out from the Judge of Wings, Llyud, Filo, Conway, Nicole and Ba'Gamnan fell to the ground, Vaan, Anna, Daniel and Penelo fell to their knees, all four affected by a shining purple light.

"My mind...I feel her in my mind!" Penelo said.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Anna groaned.

The Judge of Wings had begun walking away from the gang, the ground still shaking, as she spoke, "Friends of that arrogant fool. I might have known. See for yourselves the true face of greed." A light covered the entire room, as a flashback from the Judge's past is shown to them.

_The Judge is in front of a statue in an unknown place. _

_**Do you not seek the Eternal?**_

_Balthier is revealed a moment later, and Fran as well as an auralith. Fran had been knocked to the ground, with Balthier getting closer to the auralith._

"_Roses have thorns - this much I've come to expect." Balthier walked closer to the auralith. "But you, my dear, poison yours. You've not sense of fair play." He pulled out his Cache of Glabados. "So long as you are slave to a Stone, you'll never change." He then chucked it in the air and shot it down, shattering it. "Only fools let themselves be trapped by broken dreams. Your "eternity" is an illusion." _

_The Judge of Wings made her way towards Balthier._

"_Illusion is the only true reality. Our desire for the Eternal is the desire to become undying. Ask, and I can make eternity a reality for you." _

"_All this talk of dreams and desire - I'm like to take you for a lover, not a foe." Balthier rested his gun on his shoulders. "And now I'm going to bury your dreams with your stone. It's time you opened your eyes to reality."_

_The Judge of Wings charged in for a quick strike, Balthier quickly jumped back._

"_Tire of the foreplay so soon?" he pointed his gun at the Judge. "I suppose I'm going to have to tame our winged shrew." _

"_Not this day." The Judge of Wings replied, and began to summon Shiva behind Balthier. Shiva then cast Diamond Dust on him, causing him to fall. Finished, the Judge turned and walked out, ending the short flashback most of the gang was able to witness. _

Anna and Daniel finally fell to the ground next to Fantasy who kneeled next to his Master, worried and seemingly not affected.

Standing up, Penelo shook her head, her blond twin pig tails slapping her shoulders. "What was that?" she asked, shocked.

Vaan got up and shook it off, the Judge of Wings facing them once more

"I showed you only what you wanted to see." The Judge replied.

Sword in hand, Vaan ran up to the Judge, angered. "What did you do with Balthier?" he demanded to know.

"I set him free - free of life's burdens." The Judge smugly replied.

Really mad, Vaan raised his sword. "These tricks you're playing on us, these things you're showing us - I don't believe any of it!" he shouted.

"Your anger, your sorrow. Fitting offerings to the Eternal!" the Judge said, walking up to the auralith. Not even a moment later, the Judge pulled out a pink stone.

"That looks like the Cache of Glabados! There was another stone!" Vaan shockingly exclaimed.

The Judge of Wings spun around and summoned Espers to the field, Shiva among them.

"What is she doing?" Penelo exclaimed.

"She's starting the machine to destroy the auralith!" Daniel hastily replied.

Vaan swung his weapon, as the rest of the gang got up.

"This has gone far enough!" Vaan shouted.

"What the fuck just happened?" Erika questioned, rubbing her forehead that was a bit sore from landing on a sharp rock.

"I don't know…but my head kind of hurts." Anna replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"We'll talk about it later." Daniel said, as Vaan nodded and turned to Shiva.

"We better keep an eye on her." Vaan said.

Shiva sent out a kiss.

Penelo raised a brow as she narrowed her eyes at Vaan. "Not too close an eye, I hope."

"Who do you think you're talkin' to?" Vaan grinned.

"Hot damn!" Conway smiled. "Shiva is still as pretty as ever. And looks different…but doesn't she always..." Conway said, eyeing her up and down.

"Sicko!" Anna scoffed, punching the back of Conway's head.

"We are not related, he was hatched. We are not related, he was hatched. Yes, I am going to keep telling myself this until I fully believe it." Nicole muttered.

"The Judge of Wings approaches us!" Llyud said, readying his spear.

"Let's beat her down!" Erika shouted.

"Yeah!" Filo nodded.

Erika sat up her machine gun as the others engaged in battle with the Judge and Yarhi. Ba'Gamnan rushed at the Judge with his lance-type chainsaw weapon, as Vaan took the other side and slashed at the Judge with his sword. Anna and Penelo kept the gang healed and protected as Llyud and Nicole attacked the Judge from the side with their spears.

The Judge jumped back, where the Judge suddenly disappeared through a dark light.

"What the-!" Erika looked around.

"Where'd she go?" Anna asked.

"Shiva is coming at us!" Kytes exclaimed, pointing to the enemy beauty that made her way to the gang with more Espers.

"Aw… I can't hurt a pretty lady." Conway frowned, retracting his weapon.

Grabbing his ear and yanking on it, Conway let out a yelp as Nicole growled. "You'll do it and you'll like it." She sent her brother a glare. "Got it?"

"I got it!"

* * *

Lily: So the chapters will be about this long for now on, because it's easier on Anna.

Anna: Yeeeee!

Daniel: Anna currently has chapter 5 in her possession, so we'll see how long it takes for her to get to that one.

Anna: …Hey… Enough!

Erika: No! It's fun to make you feel bad!

Anna: Uh…but I don't?

Erika: Oh…well then… Crap. COLEY! PLAN J IS NOW BEING PUT INTO ACTION!

Lily: _-Salutes Erika-_ Yes ma'am!

Fantasy: M-Master…

Rosalina: _-Laughs-_

Anna: _-Face palm- _You guys are such dorks…

Conway: Well, please leave a review. We'd really appreciate it!

Everyone: Bye!


	5. Tomaj's Bitchin' Food

Conway: 'Sup dawgs?

Lily: I already regret letting you say hi to everyone first.

Anna: No clue why you even allowed him.

Lily: I was lazy. He volunteered.

Erika: I WANNA THANK THE REVIWERS! THANKS TO: **Tannerdarko, Nomyy and mariahramsey**. Thank yoooou!

Fantasy: _[nibbling on Vanilla Wafers] _Wow, Master! These are declicious!

Daniel/Rosalina: Please enjoy the newest chapter.

* * *

They engaged in battle with Shiva. Kytes casted his magick at the Yarhi and occasionally Shiva herself. Penelo and Anna kept up their roles of healing and protecting. Daniel took care of most of the Yarhi along with Filo and Stephanie, whilst Vaan, Ba'Gamnan, Conway, Nicole, Fantasy and Llyud took care of Shiva, eventually bringing her down.

However, as the battle ended, the machine started again, and the beams from the machine shattered the auralith. The gang stared in shock as the Judge of Wings appeared; the entire gang fell to their knees as the purple lights came back, rendering them from attacking. The Judge held up a stone, absorbing the power and then teleporting away. A shard from the auralith fell into the field, and Fantasy walked up to it, staring down.

"Not again…" Vaan groaned, standing up.

Fantasy turned his head. "Are you all okay?"

Vaan nodded, watching as his friends stood up one by one. "I think so."

"Oh!" Penelo gasped, taking notice of the shattered auralith.

The gang gathered around it, anger being some of their facial expression.

"Why's she doing this?" Filo angrily asked.

"This is terrible…" Stephanie frowned.

"…" Llyud kept quiet, unable to speak.

Unnoticed by the gang as they stared at the shattered auralith in front of them, Ba'Gamnan slowly and quietly slipped away.

"I'm sorry we couldn't keep the auralith safe." Penelo apologized to Llyud.

"I...I just don't know." Llyud spoke.

"Don't know what?" Penelo inquired.

"At a time such as this, what should I say? How should I act?" Llyud glanced to the side, confused as all hell. "I just don't know."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Sometimes there is no right way to act." Vaan said.

Everyone turned to him.

"I've always said you were a soft touch, Vaan." Penelo smiled.

Vaan looked embarrassed by Penelo's comment. "Well, what's everybody standin' around for? We've got a judge to catch!"

"You bet'cha!" Anna nodded.

"We'll kick her ass!" Erika and Nicole declared.

The others Penelo, Filo, Nicole, Erika, Daniel, Stephanie, Anna, Conway and Kytes agree and all ran off with Vaan. Llyud stayed there, looking up, wondering.

* * *

The gang, with Llyud rejoining them, ran out of the temple, and into the area Vaan had to sneak into to gain access to the secret entrance. They were soon stopped by a familiar voice, to which most of the Fantasy Gamer's groaned.

"And just where is it ye think ye be goin'?"

Ba'Gamnan's old henchmen Bwagi, Rinok and Gijuk entered the scene, Ba'Gamnan seeming excited to see them, as he walked forward in front of the gang.

"Oh ho! So you've finally built up the courage to come pay a visit, eh?" he said.

Bwagi swung his weapon. "Now there's a sight to sore yer eyes! Addled of wit from playing at pirates with the wee ones, aye."

Rinok stepped forward. "We're done followin' you, my brother. No more will we come running at your beck and call."

Gijuk swung his weapon as well. "In a word: you're fired!"

A growl escaped from Ba'Gamnan. "Ungrateful louts!"

Erika laughed. "Burn!"

"Somehow, I saw this coming." Conway sighed with a shrug.

"Louts we may be, and ungrateful we are, but we answer to no one but ourselves!" Bwagi argued.

"Then it's high time I carved some respect into your pitiful hides!" Ba'Gamnan said, with his weapon out.

"Sorry to be spoilin' yer plans, but we've picked up some new tricks while ye were away." Rinok curtly said.

"On with the show, aye!" Gijuk summoned some Espers to them, shocking Filo and Kytes.

"Even they have auracite?" Kytes blinked.

"Espers!" Filo also said.

"That must mean they're working for the Judge of Wings, too." Vaan concluded.

"We have to stop them." Penelo stated.

Excited, Vaan unsheathed his sword. "Let's teach 'em a lesson they won't forget!"

"Best hope they get to you before I do!" Ba'Gamnan shouted, snarling.

"Anna, Nicole, Erika, you three and I will take care of Gijuk." Daniel said, the three women walking over to him. "You guys figure out the rest, 'cya!" The four ran off before anyone could protest.

* * *

The gang battled their way through the bangaa's minions, taking down their friends with them. Daniel had his fair share in fun as he got to beat Gijuk with his fists. When Gijuk was beaten well and down, they headed back over to the others where they helped bring down Bwagi and Rinok. The Fantasy Gamers felt like the three weren't too hard after their battle with the Judge of Wings and Shiva, who had been a hard opponent.

"The ring you're wearing suits you, my brother. A gift from your new masters?" Rinok smugly said, looking at Ba'Gamnan's bang.

"Insolence at every turn! You'll rue the day you turned on me!" Ba'Gamnan growled.

"Ye're a relic from another time, my brother. If your due ye'll not give us, take it we must!" Bwagi said.

"Your due? Your DUE? You're overdue a boxing of the ears and cuffing of the snout!" Ba'Gamnan shouted.

The three bangaa's got back up and they gang resumed the battle, Bwagi summoning his all mighty Esper, Tiamat. The Fantasy Gamers split up from the others, going to take Tiamat out as Vaan and his friends took care of Bwagi.

"Didn't we take care of you a year ago?" Erika asked, placing her hands on her hips as she stared up at Tiamat.

"Yeah, and Ryan and Trevor were the ones controlling him." Anna bluntly pointed out.

"This already feels like a Pokemon battle." Stephanie pointed out. "Erika! Use Moon attack!"

Everyone dumbly stared at the blond.

"You know… what she did to distract Mateus for Nicole and Rosalina last year?" Stephanie explained.

Conway shuddered. "Please…don't remind me of that horrific event…"

Erika looked offended. "I have a very nice looking ass, thank you very much!"

"Erika, even if you have a nice, naked looking booty, no one wants to see it." Anna said.

"You're all jerks." Erika muttered, crossing her arms and turned and walked over to Nicole, clinging to her arm. "Coleymae is the only one who seems to understand me."

"Uh… I don't want to be looking at your naked ass either." Nicole slowly replied.

Conway and Tiamat glanced at one another, Tiamat double taking as he noticed the fern tied on top of Conway's head.

"Uh…you guys…" Conway said, interrupting the conversation of Yaoi between Daniel and Nicole.

"What?" Nicole snapped, before she noticed the large shadow looming over the seven of them. She slowly looked up as Tiamat snarled at her. "Oh…why hi there," Nicole said in a small voice as she waved at the Esper.

Anna threw a protective shield over Nicole as Tiamat slashed at the young girl, who was pulled out of the way by Daniel. Erika set up her machine gun, soon firing at Tiamat as Fantasy protected his Master when Daniel rushed off to save Stephanie's ass as well.

Conway was left alone to shoot Tiamat with his gun, but was soon joined by Nicole and Fantasy. Nicole used her spear and occasionally her Lighting Blast, feeling more power rise to her attack now, and Fantasy used regular magick. Erika finally returned to battle after her machine gun somehow locked up on its own, and after a few beatings and curses, it began to fire once more.

Tiamat was taken down by the Fantasy Gamers soon enough. Vaan, Penelo and the others had already moved on, Bwagi defeated.

Gijuk was their next target, the Bangaa glaring at the incoming group as he said, "The Judge of Wings has gone to the skysea, and you'll not be followin' her!"

"Skysea, huh? Thanks for the tip!" Vaan smiled, the battle soon continuing.

Penelo took care of the healing, staying far in the back with Kytes who would occasionally cast magick when he wasn't distracted by other nuisances. Vaan, Filo, Ba'Gamnan and Llyud took care of the front, focusing all their attacks on Gijuk. The Fantasy Gamers took care of Rinok, who still had a few tricks up her sleeve. She wasn't hard, though, seeing as she was already pretty beat down and tired, just like Gijuk.

The Fantasy Gamers finished first, then not soon long after Vaan and the others finished off Gijuk. The battle was finally over.

"Have ye no shame? Relying on these wee sprats to save yer hide?" Bwagi stood up. "We'd best get whilst the gettin' be good!" Rinok and Gijuk got up as well, and retreated the area with Bwagi.

"That's right, bitches!" Nicole shouted, shaking a fist. "Run or else!"

"That was…interesting." Penelo commented.

"I'll say." Vaan said.

After rejoining, the gang made their way down from the entrance to the Fane, 'till Kytes stopped, noticing something. Penelo walked back to talk to him while Ba'Gamnan begun to twist his head.

"What is it, Kytes?" Penelo asked.

In the background, Ba'Gamnan jumped up and down, going unnoticed by the others. No, it was more like he was being ignored.

"We're gonna go after that Judge of Wings, right?" Kytes asked.

Continuing with the background, Ba'Gamnan made a run for it, but was chased by Erika and Anna. Stephanie picked at her nails, obviously not caring about what was going on.

"That means we have to fight her. But Balthier tried, and look what happened to him." Kytes continued.

"Balthier's been in tighter spots than that before. I wouldn't worry about him." Vaan said, adding into the conversation.

"But what happens if she gets what she wants? She's using sky pirates to find these auraliths for her, so she can take over Ivalice and all." Kytes said.

"We'll just make sure she doesn't get them by kicking her ass. It's simple." Daniel poked in.

With a grin of amusement, Filo ran over to Kytes. "You're not scared, are you, Kytes?"

Kytes jumped up and looked at Filo, angrily. "You'd be scared too, if you stopped to think about anything for a change!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Filo said, getting angry back.

Disappointed with the two, Penelo decided to cut in, angry herself. "Cut it out, you two. We have bigger problems to worry about."

Both agreed, and Penelo with them, then Penelo went over to Llyud.

"Llyud, I was wondering. Right now only one of the auraliths is gone, so the barrier's still there, right? But what would happen to Lemurés if the barrier went away completely?"

Llyud looked at her. "I cannot say. It's reasonable to assume it was put in place for some purpose." He turned and looked at the sky. "If what the barrier is holding at bay were to break free, no good could come of it."

Understanding, Penelo walked back over to Kytes and Filo.

"I think Kytes has good reason to be scared. I know I am." She then added, "But things like this, they give you a chance to look inside yourself. And that's where you find hope. For one thing, I'm sure Balthier's still alive. Vaan said as much, and I'm sure he's right."

Kytes remained silent, fiddling with his fingers. Vaan walked over to them.

"We've got a world to save. How often do you get a chance to do that?" Vaan gestured and Filo agreed, Vaan then jumped down the stairs. "We don't know where the other two auraliths are, but maybe we can find the Judge of Wings. We'll look for her first."

"Didn't Gijuk say something about her being near a skysea?" Anna curiously asked.

Vaan nodded, remembering Gijuk's words, and turned to Llyud. "Does that mean anything to you, Llyud?"

Llyud thought for a moment. "There is an island to the east that holds a great skysea. Perhaps this is the place they spoke of."

"Then that's where we're goin'!" Vaan declared.

All agreed, as everyone but Kytes started to head off. Kytes walked very slowly, before finally joining up with the others.

* * *

The gang walked in only to witness the new surroundings of the ship. A place full of people in different parts of the airship, fully decorated and with shops lined up all over the place. The gang continued their way in, stunned by what they're seeing. Tomaj eyed them, looking for first impressions.

"Well, whaddaya think?" he asked, outstretching his arms.

"Are we in the right airship?" Anna pondered to herself.

Kytes and Filo jumped up and down in excitement.

"It's like a bazaar right here on the airship!" Kytes said.

"Wow!" Filo breathed out.

"It looks amazing!" Stephanie smiled, clapping her hands together and glancing around.

Tomaj grinned, liking his fellow friend's reactions. "And this is only the beginning. I've got big plans. Big. Let me show ya around." Tomaj pointed to an area to the left of the Sky Saloon, with plates, food and beverages placed on a table.

"Now that's bitchin'." Erika said. Nicole and Conway nodded their heads, agreeing.

"Why settle for one shop when you can have four? My first stall's right over here." Tomaj continued, gesturing towards the top left, where a tent with many jugs and barrels were held, as well as the counter and an unbound Yarhi is held. "The second is just a ways down, on your left." He showed them shop number two, and then moved onto three and four. "And numbers three and four are only a stone's throw away!" Filo wowed in amazement once again as Stephanie and Kytes admired it all. "All owned and operated by yours truly, naturally." Tomaj finished off.

"How come you get to have all the fun?" Penelo complained.

"Hm?" Tomaj hummed.

Filo and Kytes ran off, the Gamers immediately headed off to the food table where they stuffed their faces with the absolute delicious, delicate looking food that tasted like heaven in their mouths seeing as they had skipped lunch. Penelo headed over to the direction of the first store.

"We'll help run the stores, too. Right, Llyud?" Penelo said.

Llyud agreed, and Penelo, Llyud and Ba'Gamnan headed off.

"What about me?" Vaan asked, walking up to his good friend.

"A store's not a store without a customer, Vaan." Tomaj simply replied before running off.

Vaan shrugged and headed off to the bridge to pilot the ship. He was joined by three of the gamers, Anna, Stephanie and Conway, while the others continued to scarf down the food.

Tomaj soon entered the bridge. "I should think you would be very interested in what I have to say!" he said.

"So say it." Vaan insisted.

"About this skysea... Apparently, hordes of sky pirates are descending upon it as we speak, no doubt in search of the auralith. Meaning we'll be fighting every step of the way. Sure this is where you want to go?" Tomaj questioned.

"It's our best shot at finding the Judge of Wings. This is the chance we've been waiting for." Vaan replied.

Filo ran in a moment later, looking excited. "Guess what I found right here on the ship! Actually, just give up, because you'll never guess. It's a fold-out canoe! This might come in handy on the skysea. And speaking of setting sail, guess who's at the helm?" Filo ran up to the helm. "That's right- me! Ready when you are, Cap'n!"

"Full speed ahead!" Vaan said, walking over to the middle of the ship and pulling out the Cache. The ship started up and took off, heading to their newest destination.

"So how long do you think it's gonna take to get there?" Anna asked, propping her elbows up on the rail.

"Probably a while. It'll be nightfall soon. I say we put the _Galbana_ on manual and get some rest." Vaan replied.

"Sounds great!" Stephanie said, letting out a yawn as she stretched her arms out.

"I say we grab some grub, eh, Vaan?" Tomaj said, gesturing to the Sky Saloon where all the food and drinks were.

"If Nicole, Erika, Daniel and possibly Fantasy haven't eaten it all already," Conway said, untying his fern and placing on the small table where he figured his beautiful Butter would be safe for the time being, and the last place Erika would look for it.

The six of them headed back to the Sky Saloon where they joined Penelo, Kytes and everyone else in a, slightly, nice dinner. They were introduced to Cu Sith, a stray Yarhi Tomaj had picked up while the gang was gone. Afterwards, Conway walked back to the bridge to grab Butter, but not before looking at the log, there seemingly a lot more than yesterday.

_Sneaking into the shrine earlier reminded me of breaking into the palace. I'd never have met Balthier, Fran nor Nicole (as well as the others) if it wasn't for that. Now we're practically inseparable! Practically… -Vaan_

_So we are going to fight the Judge of Wings? The one Balthier couldn't even beat? –Kytes _

_I'd give Balthier a little more credit. Wouldn't you agree, Vaan? Nicole? -Penelo_

_Why are you asking me this, Penelo? –Nicole _

_It'll take more than that to stop Balthier. Something bad always happens to the leading man in the first act, but everything gets straightened out by the end. I'm sure he's already off hunting treasure. He'll turn up before we even have a chance to miss him. Also, Nicole, Penelo filled me in on everything about you two last year. –Vaan _

_Penelo filled you in on WHAT exactly? –Nicole _

_I think I'll change the subject. I ALMOST feel bad for Ba'Gamnan. Even those other Bangaa he's always with don't want anything to do with him. But that's what he gets for terrorizing people all the time. –Filo _

Conway chuckled, nice, Filo. Bet that made Nicole forget about what Vaan said. He continued to read more.

_Does nobody appreciate all I've done? The shops in the sky saloon, the notice board— I'd have to say I've done pretty well. Because no one else will say it for me! –Tomaj_

_I appreciate you, Master Tomaj! –Cu Sith, Master Artificer_

_Aw, we all appreciate you, Tomaj! –Stephanie _

_What the hell is all this? –Daniel_

_A log, dumbass. –Anna _

Conway grinned, and decided to write in it. _Boobies =D. –Conway _

Safely securing Butter in his arms, Conway wondered who would be the first to look at the log in the morning.

* * *

Anna: And that concludes the end of the crap chapter.

Rosalina: The moment we hit 27 reviews (strange number, I know) we will update the next chapter. It's done, been looked through several times, and ready to go.

Erika: So you know the drill, people, REVIEW.

Everyone: See ya next time!


	6. Whereabouts of a Loved One

Erika: HI PEOPLE!

Anna: Lazy again, Nicole?

Lily: You know me so well.

Rosalina: We would like to thank: **FFXIIAS, Tannerdarko, FF4Life, ArchadianRose and jesswilliams. **Thanks for the reviews!

Conway: Butter with never go bye-bye! Butter will live on...FOREVER!

Anna: -.- If I have to, I'll get rid of the damn thing.

Stephanie: As we promised, when we were to hit 27 reviews, we would update again. So here you all go, you lovely people!

Daniel: Chapter start.

* * *

_Boobies =D. –Conway_

Anna displeasingly stared at Conway's log entry. How much more immature could this boy get?

"FUCK. A SPIDER IN MY DRINK! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Daniel stared down into his cup of who-knows-what.

Anna looked over her shoulder at her brother with an amused look. "Ha!" she laughed.

"Is it still alive?" Erika quickly asked.

Daniel grimaced at his now tainted cup and gently placed it on the table. "I don't care nor do I give a fuck if it's alive. It can die a brown, watery death for all I care." He rudely stated.

"That sounded wrong in a sense…" Stephanie said, looking up in thought.

"Just take it out," Filo said, bouncing over to Daniel.

"No, it already tainted my drink." Daniel replied, standing up and pushing his chair in. "I'll just go get another cup. Excuse me," he gently brushed past Filo, making his way out of the bridge and leaving on his search for what Anna assumed was Penelo in hopes for another cup of the good stuff.

"I hope it's still alive…and poisonous!" Erika said, picking the spider out with her fingers.

"Why do you want it to be poisonous?" Filo asked, raising both her brows.

"So I can put it on Conway's face when he's asleep and hope it bites him." Erika truthfully replied, poking the spider with her finger. It squirmed around, showing life. Erika beamed and poked it once more.

"I'm right here ya know!" Conway exclaimed, shaking his fist.

"What the hell are you all doing?"

Everyone cranked their necks to the side, taking notice of Nicole and Fantasy entering the room. Fantasy gripped his hand in hers as he used his other to rub his eye and yawn.

"Good morning everyone," Fantasy greeted them.

"'Mornin' Fantasy!" Filo cheerfully greeted him.

"'Morning!" Kytes smiled.

"Where's Dan?" Nicole curiously asked as she sat down next to Erika and stared at the poor squirming spider the ravened haired girl incessantly poked with her finger, and blocked any exit with her other arm.

"He left to go get another drink because the spider that Erika is currently torturing… spoiled it." Anna replied.

"I'm planning to put this little guy on Conway's face tonight." Erika told Nicole, beaming with excitement..

"Ooooh…" Nicole mumbled.

"I'm. Right. Here!" Conway twitched. Being ignored was not one of his favorite things, especially by Erika. It just aggravated him even more when it was Erika ignoring him, the cruel woman – or _it, _since Conway still wasn't convinced that Erika was human. In fact, he was positive that Erika is a demon who was sent to Earth to make his life a living hell. The whole 'Coley and you all are my best friends who I was fated to meet!' sort of thing that Erika had once told them long ago, was all just a façade to make them believe she was a perfectly normal human being such as themselves, when in actuality, or in the very least to Conway, she was not.

"I'm just worried about Llyud. He's not his usual self." Penelo conceded to Vaan as the two walked onto the bridge.

"Who can blame him? Something important to him was destroyed right in front of his eyes." Vaan replied.

Penelo let out a small sigh. "What does this mean for Lemurés? What do we do now?"

"We'll figure out something." Vaan assured her.

Penelo was a little hesitant in her reply as she looked at the back of Vaan's head. "Right," she smiled.

"Awe~," Stephanie cooed at the sight before her.

"I feel like gagging." Nicole bluntly stated. Next to her, Anna nodded in agreement.

"I can't stand going into the Sky Saloon anymore." Daniel remarked as he entered the room. He walked back over to the small table that was situated near the log station. He sat down and took a long sip of the 'good stuff', letting the strange yet delectable taste take over the inside of his mouth.

"Why?" Penelo asked with concern

"They are all practically suicidal now. It's depressing. And by 'they' I mean the aegyl." Daniel replied, cradling the cup in his hands.

"I bet. Their precious auralith was destroyed." Vaan stated.

"I talked to one of them and what they said was kind of strange. "The auralith is destroyed? Then such is our fate. Why struggle against it?"." Stephanie repeated.

"If the auralith lies broken, that, too, is the will of the Eternal."." Anna said kicking her feet back and forth as she kept herself propped up on the table, next to her brother. "That's what I got out of one of the aegyl when I went to talk to them."

"To me, they all but have emotion." Conway commented.

"I think Llyud is starting to crack." Filo jumped in.

"How so?" Kytes blinked.

"Well, from that start it seems he already had emotion," Filo put her hands on her hips, "he has this really thoughtful look on his face almost most of the time, and did you see the surprised expression he had when he saw what the Judge was doing to the auralith?"

"She has a point," Vaan confirmed. "I saw it too."

"Filo has better surveillance skills than I thought." Anna mumbled, tapping her chin.

Suddenly everything came to an abrupt halt. Daniel gripped his cup, trying to not let the rest of his drink spill over as he was lunged forward a bit in his seat. Anna fell off the table and onto the floor, where she cursed and groaned in pain. Whilst Vaan, Penelo and Conway blinked, with Vaan being the first to speak.

"The _Galbana's _stopped." He stated.

"Are we finally in the skysea?" Conway asked, glimpsing over the rail.

"The wind seems really strong today." Fantasy observed.

"Is that a port?" Kytes spoke, pointing down to the ostensibly town.

"Let's lower the _Galbana _down there!" Filo excitedly said.

"Indeed," a voice said. Nicole and Conway jumped, surprised by the sudden appearance of Tomaj. "It is ought to be quite dangerous down there, so let us tread carefully."

Nicole and Daniel looked at one another before shrugging, deciding to go along with whatever. It'd probably be more fun that way, they figured. Plus, the annoyed looks Conway, Stephanie, Erika and Anna were giving the two right now was pretty friggen hilarious to them.

Fantasy sweat dropped. They were having way too much fun with this.

Vaan parked the _Galbana_ at the dock and opened the hatchet. Llyud was out first, waiting for them. The gang entered the seemingly bustling town, Tomaj trailing behind them.

"Happy people, happy people… And where exactly is the danger…?" Anna bluntly said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as she looked over to Tomaj.

Vaan bobbed his head up and down, agreeing with Anna. "Hey, Tomaj, I thought you said this was gonna be dangerous..." he said, trailing off.

Looking quite serious, Tomaj said, "You can cut the tension with a knife."

Filo became excited, and begun to jump up and down. "This place looks great!" being the two little kids they were, Kytes and Filo ran off to explore the spectacular place. Erika and Stephanie tagged along, wanting to survey the place themselves.

Anna complained about how strong the wind was as she and Fantasy walked a little ways ahead of the others.

"I can only pass on what I hear. Consider yourselves warned." Tomaj stated before walking off.

"What do we do now?" Penelo asked.

"Roam around like what the others are already doing?" Conway shrugged.

"I like Conway's idea." Vaan agreed.

The gang split up, venturing the town with inquisitiveness and excitement. They eventually regrouped as they each found themselves walking towards a ship. And taking notice of three very familiar looking figures, Vaan ran up to the ship.

"Rikken, is that you?" he asked.

"Rikken?" Erika blinked, a bit dumbfounded. "Isn't that…" she wasn't able to finish what she was going to say as the man at the end of the ship turned around, a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here! The up-and-coming sky pirate has up and come. Good to see you, Vaan!" Rikken greeted the blond with a friendly, yet mischievous little smile, like he had something up his sleeve, but Vaan couldn't figure out what I could be. He shrugged to himself on the inside where he figured the longer he talked to Rikken, the quicker he would find out.

"Been keeping well, have you?" Elza spoke, also turning around along with Raz. Conway began to drool, becoming his love struck self, possibly even imaging things about Elza that a normal teenage boy would.

"So it is, so it is! Haven't heard from you in ages!" Raz laughed.

"Why does Vaan know these people?" Filo questioned while her, Penelo and Kytes were standing near the edge.

"My guess is he met them during the war." Kytes answered.

"Wow, didn't expect to see them again." Anna truthfully said.

Rikken took notice of the Fantasy Gamers. "Ah, you kids! I've got somethin' to tell you afterwards." He said, making the Gamers tilt their heads to the side in confusion. What the hell could Rikken want with them?

"This is the last place I expected to run into you. What are you doing here?" Vaan asked.

"A sorry lot of pirates we'd be, sitting around with an island's worth of treasure to be had!" Raz spoke.

"Word travels fast..." Penelo noted.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about something." Vaan said, walking up to the three.

"Ask away!" Rikken complied.

"What's all the commotion?" Vaan firstly asked.

"Why, the answer's right before your very eyes! We're holding an auracite gathering tourney. A grand scavenger hunt, as it were." Rikken replied, spreading out his arms.

"A scavenger hunt?" Vaan inquired.

"Sounds fun!" Erika beamed.

"The First Annual Cup Auracite Scavenger Hunt, to be precise." Rikken elucidated.

"That's a mouthful." Vaan remarked.

Elza sighed. "So cynical for one so young. Pity. You'd think being on a legendary sky continent would find people in better spirits." She stated.

Conway continued his staring.

"Arr, you'll not find treasure with that attitude." Raz said.

"Which is why we're throwing this celebration to set the tone for the event! Consider yourselves on holiday. Enjoy!" Rikken grinned.

"We didn't exactly come for a holiday." Daniel blankly said.

Rikken shrugged. "Anything else on your mind?"

"Yeah, have you heard of the Judge of Wings, by chance?" Stephanie asked in hope for some information.

Rikken responded to this by the sudden change of his facial expression. One Vaan took note of. Rikken turned a bit and crossed his arms.

"Judge of Wings, eh? I might know a thing or two."

"I'm waiting." Vaan said, impatiently tapping his foot.

"What I know is that I wish I didn't know what it is I knew. In fact, I'd rather not discuss it." Rikken replied.

"So the one time I actually want to hear what you have to say, you clam up." Vaan sighed.

"I'm a creature of whims, loath to chat about that which might spoil my good humor. It's for your own good." Rikken told him.

Vaan looked down.

"Anything else on your mind?"

"It's not important." Vaan shrugged.

Rikken nodded, uncrossing his arms. "Vaan. It would seem you take us for petty thieves, when in fact our goal is much the same."

Vaan blinked, seemingly perplexed. "Oh yeah?"

"Dogs waggin' their tails as this mock magister tosses them scraps. It pains the eyes to look on! A black mark on every honest pirate's name." Elza said.

"A sadder sight were never seen!" Raz nodded.

"If it be auracite they're after, let 'em find it themselves! Havin' your treasure handed to you's no way for a pirate to live." Rikken stated.

"A treasure worth finding's worth finding yourself." Vaan retorted.

Another grin broke out on Rikken's face. "Precisely! And that's the truth our friends have forgotten." He gestured back to them. "It's up to us to lead them back to the straight and narrow, and scuttle this judge's plans. A nobler cause you'll not find, and all I ask is your entry fee!"

"You had me up until 'fee.'" Vaan eyes dulled.

Penelo, Kytes and Filo wandered off. Just as Vaan and the rest of the gang went to go follow them, Rikken stopped the Gamers in order to tell them of the vital information he gained.

"If I remember correctly, you had a little friend who dressed much similar to the lot here." Rikken pointed to the Gamers as he directed what he was saying to Vaan. "I believe her name is…Rosalina?"

Vaan and the Gamers froze in place at the mention of Rosalina.

"Tell me, Rikken…" Fantasy spoke, taking a bold step forward. "Do you happen to…know the whereabouts of Rosalina?"

Rikken sighed, a solemn expression coming into place. "I'm afraid I do not." The Gamers frowned, saddened. "But, I do know that she was here." Vaan's ears perked up.

"She was here?" he quickly inquired.

Elza nodded. "She came, and then she left. A quick one she is."

"She fainted at the port. She was dangerously wounded!" Raz said.

"Oh my!" Stephanie gasped.

"We took the young one in, but when we went to check in on her, she was gone." Rikken explained.

"Tch," Fantasy frowned.

"If she was so badly wounded then she probably didn't go too far. But then again, we are talking about Rosalina here…" Vaan glanced at the worried expressions on the Gamers faces. He looked up at Rikken. "How long ago was she here?"

"It's only been a couple of days." Raz replied.

"Thanks for the information." Nicole stepped up. "This'll help us a lot."

"Yeah, thanks." Anna also thanked them.

Rikken nodded. "You are welcome."

"Well, let's go find Penelo." Vaan ushered the Gamers to follow, and hoped that whatever they would soon be doing would help keep their minds off over worrying about Rosalina.

The group walked over to the three, Penelo, Filo and Kytes, who seemed to of been having a conversation of their own before the others rejoined them. Filo spun around and faced Vaan, her usual grin plastered on her face. "I think we should enter. Maybe it'll help us learn more about being sky pirates!" she excitedly stated.

Kytes nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I like the sound of this!"

Penelo shook her head at the two, but with a smile. She turned to Vaan. "What do you think, Vaan? Maybe we could talk Rikken down a bit on the entry fee."

Kytes jumped, Filo's excitement starts to burst.

"Now you're talkin'!"

"I'll help! I'll help!" Filo exclaimed.

"There's nothing sayin' being a sky pirate means we can't have a little fun." Vaan smirked.

Penelo eyed Filo, whose excitement had finally burst, had begun to spin around. "Filo's certainly been enjoying herself, that's for sure."

Filo stopped. "Sure am!" her grin grew larger as she laughed.

"But remember: We're here to look for the Judge of Wings, right?"

"Yes, _mom_," Anna teasingly said, with a hint of sarcasm as well. Penelo shot her a playful glare.

"All right! C'mon, Filo, let's go talk to Rikken about that entry fee." Kytes grabbed Filo's hand. Filo cheered, pumping a fist into the air, and the two took off towards the ship just as Llyud joined them.

"Ba'Gamnan has gone missing." He bluntly stated.

The remaining group of teens eyes widened.

"Shit… Really?" Erika crossed her arms, and took a step away from Vaan. "Dude, you're fucking dead. Ba'Gamnan is loose, and I can bet you five hundred Gil he is going to come after you first. Then Nicole,"

"Why am I second?" Nicole cocked up a brow.

"Because for some odd reason, he has a grudge against you for throwing that rock at him a year ago," Erika replied.

"You know, I thought that was strange that Ba'Gamnan remembered such a thing." Stephanie mumbled.

"Or maybe he just has the hots for Nicole." Anna joked, jabbing her elbow into Nicole's side.

Nicole made gagging noises, as did Conway.

"Why the hell are you gagging?" Nicole questioned her brother.

"Because I just imagined my baby sister and Ba'Gamnan…_together_," Conway replied, a horrid expression spreading across his face.

Everyone else gagged in disgust, the same image most likely haunting their minds.

"Well, that's not funny anymore." Anna said.

"What do we do?" Penelo worriedly asked.

Vaan lightly shrugged. "Not much we can do. If he comes back looking to start trouble, we'll put him in his place."

"Beat up Ba'Gamnan? I'm in!" Erika smiled. She brought up her gun with some trouble, this caused most of the group to shudder, and the others to sweat drop.

* * *

Anna: Nothing for us to really say here, except for you all to review! But here's the story on how Erika got her machine gun.

_Daniel and Nicole are talking over Facebook about weapons for the gang, and are finally moving onto Erika:_

Daniel: Anyways, since Erika is really rambunctious you could give her a machinegun if FF has it. Although, that would probably be a bad idea.

Nicole: Bad idea? Yes, she would murder Conway. But giving her one would be funny as hell.

Daniel: Like, jesus, I can imagine it. We're getting swamped by dudes and even I'm getting tired of punching them and we're like "we gotta get outta this place" and be like "ERIKA! COVERING FIRE" jesus, I can just see the bodies piling up already.

Nicole: Hahahaha! xD Ok, she's getting a machinegun.

Daniel: What have I done?

Nicole: Nothing wrong, that's for sure!

Daniel: We'll see, if she starts massacring innocents then we will know that it was wrong...

_And that is how it was decided Erika would be getting a machinegun. Good job, Daniel. Good job._

Anna: All right people. You know the drill people. REVIEW! Chapter 7 is halfway done.


	7. Bomb In The Pants

Conway: Daniel!

Daniel: What?

Conway: Guess what I found!

Daniel: Unlimited amounts of coffee?

Conway: ...No, but I will? Anyway! _*pulls out something from behind his back*_ I found Rosalina's panties!

Daniel: ...

Conway: I'm so proud of myself! _*does stupid pose*_

Daniel: Well, it was nice knowing you.

Conway: Huh?

Daniel: Before Rosalina barges in and starts the killing, I'll thank the reviewers. We would like to thank: **Tannerdarko, mariahramsey, Nomyy, FF4Life and Ragerambagerumle.** Thank you all for you reviews; we truly appreciate them. Nicole got pumped after reading them and wanted to write the rest of chapter 7 right away. So, it's done earlier than expected. Please enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

"Daniel and I decided we're gonna head back to the ship. Don't wait up for us!" Nicole and Daniel walked off, Fantasy trailing behind his Master.

"Lo, Vaan!" Raz greeted the fellow sky pirate as the group closed in on them. Filo and Kytes ran back, followed by Rikken, Raz and Elza.

"Just what have you been teaching these young ones, eh?" Elza crossed her arms, a hint of amusement in her tone of voice.

"They drive a hard bargain, they do. Talked me into waiving the entry fee. I'm out fully five hundred thousand gil. Generous to a fault, that's what I am." Rikken spoke.

"Where'd you learn to bargain like that, Filo?" Penelo asked the younger girl, surprised.

"It was easy. I learned it by watching you, Penelo!"

Needless to say, Penelo's face flushed a dark red.

Conway snickered. "Penelo looks pissed."

"That's 'cause she is." Stephanie commented.

Conway proudly walked up to Elza, Butter firmly secured on top of his head. She stared at him with a brow raised. Did she want to know why there was a potted plant on top of his head? Probably not. As for Conway, well, he felt manly with Butter there, and it just boosted his confidence so standing next to such a beauty was nothing now. He was sure she was falling for him, when it was quite the opposite.

Anna face palmed. "I am friends with such idiots. I cannot believe it."

* * *

Nicole kicked her feet back and forth as she sat on top of the table, next to Daniel who sat on the chair, sipping away at his drink and reading a newspaper Fantasy conjured up for him against his will.

"It's not going to be for quite some time..." Daniel folded the newspaper back up and placed it on the table. He grabbed his cup and began to sip loudly on his drink. Nicole sat back up, lifting a brow curiously. "But eventually we will meet up with _him_." she knew who Daniel was talking about. "When we do, what are you going to do?"

Nicole flopped back down on the table, her legs hanging off the edge. She kicked them back and forth, deeply thinking about Daniel's question. Soon enough, she let out a long sigh. "I have no idea... I'll figure it out eventually, though."

Daniel nodded and went back to reading his paper, his own matter of thoughts clouding his mind soon after.

"_Rosalina..._"

* * *

Realization flashed through the eyes of Elza. "One small detail we've neglected to mention: We'll be entering, too."

Seeing the confused expression upon Vaan's face only humored Rikken. "Clock's ticking! No time to waste!" he gestured quickly before letting out a shout and bolting off towards the ship. "Till next we meet!"

"May the best pirate win!" Raz added. Elza and Raz bolted off, following Rikken to the ship.

Vaan, still puzzled, stood there for a brief moment. Conway placed a hand on his shoulder, and Vaan glanced up. "We better get going."Conway told him. Vaan nodded. Filo, Kytes and Erika ran off. Anna, Stephanie and Llyud all slowly trailed behind them. Penelo, still angry from the information Filo had earlier given her, stormed off, and with a rub of his head, Vaan followed her, Conway following Vaan.

* * *

"How do we know where to go?" Penelo inquisitively questioned Vaan, the group now back on the _Galbana _and ready to set off. If they knew where the hell they were going, first of all.

Vaan pondered over this carefully. Suddenly, Anna pushed Vaan to the side. Vaan caught and straightened himself, and gave Anna a curious look. She was leaning over the rail, her right arm outstretched and index finger pointing towards something. "I see Rikken's ship! Let's follow them!"

Vaan grinned and nodded to his fellow sky pirates. The _Galbana _roared to life, lifting up in the air and pausing for a brief moment before suddenly taking off.

"On the matters of Rosalina... Do you think she is alright?" Stephanie softly mumbled, her gaze lowering to the floor. The rest of the Fantasy Gamers also lowered their gaze to the floor, completely and utterly worried for their dear friend.

"She must have been in one heck of a battle to be wounded so dangerously." Conway muttered.

"The opponent was a strong one, too." Daniel added. "Otherwise she would have gotten out with only a few scrapes and bruises. Maybe even none at all."

"Do you think she is..." Erika took a big gulp.

Vaan frowned. "I believe Rosalina is fine. She was probably just too weak at the time to cast any healing spells. And I'm sure that when she was in the care of Rikken that they gave her the utmost care. She was probably doing just fine when she left and still is. Rosalina isn't the type to die so easily, ya know? She's tough. She can take care of herself."

Fantasy nodded in agreement. "Vaan is correct. Master, everyone, please try to not worry about Rosalina so much. Yes, you all may have the right to do so, but I don't believe that Rosalina would be very happy to hear that you all think of her as some weak human that could die from just one little flick. Rosalina is not dead and she won't die. We'll find her soon, I promise."

The Fantasy Gamers nodded, deciding that what Vaan and Fantasy were telling was for the best. They could also understand why Fantasy jumped in. He had seen the look, the look of where they figured Rosalina could be dead.

"Who do ya think Rosalina is?" Filo curiously whispered to Kytes.

"I think she is one of them, you know, from the future. She probably traveled with them a year ago." Kytes whispered back.

Penelo walked up behind the two, gently placing both her hands on their backs. "Let's go make something to eat." at this, both kids cringed. Penelo's food? They could only hope she would allow them to make something of their own. "There, I will tell you all about our good friend, Rosalina." she finished. Both kids blushed in embarrassment, realizing that Penelo had heard them loud and clearly.

* * *

"The water is so beautiful! So clean looking," Stephanie relaxingly sighed and smiled.

"This is the perfect time for some pictures!" Anna said, holding up her camera.

"You brought your camera with you?" Stephanie blinked.

"Yeah, though Fantasy made me promise him that we are the be the only ones allowed to see, speak, or even mention the pictures once we return home. He almost told me not to bring it, but a little threatening fixed that." Anna smirked.

"It was horrible, Master..." Fantasy sweatdropped and shuddered.

"What Anna wants is what Anna gets." Nicole shrugged.

"Crystal-blue waters... Why can't we have these kinds of lakes back at home?" Anna grumbled.

"And such beautiful beaches! So white, so clean looking," Penelo leaned against the railing next to Anna, taking over Stephanie's place as the darker blond walked over to Tomaj, chatting with him.

The two girls continued their gazing, both lost in their own little worlds.

"This is an island paradise where aegyl crossing the skysea often sojourn." Lluyd stated, his own gaze falling down towards the water.

"We're landing!" Vaan announced to his band of fellow sky pirates as the _Galbana _halted to a stop, and begun to lower.

"Off again so soon, eh?" Tomaj commented. He watched the gang gather their things; Stephanie and Vaan placed their swords back into their sheaths. Conway placed his gun back into his holster. Daniel happily pounded his fists together. Penelo, Llyud, Kytes and Nicole gripped their staff and spear. Filo hopped onto her Skybandit, grinning. Anna picked at her nails with a 'don't fuck with me' look. Tomaj slightly shuddered. Such dangerous looking people - well, when they wanted to be. Why was he traveling with them again?

"Are we ready?" Vaan questioned.

Filo and Kytes pumped their fists in the air. "Ready!" they both exclaimed.

"I believe so," Anna nodded.

"Ready, Master?" Fantasy asked, looking up at the older girl. Nicole nodded and smiled.

"Let's get going then," Vaan said, nodding his head towards the door. "Keep an eye on the _Galbana, _Tomaj!" he waved to his friend as they walked out, the hatchet closing behind them.

Tomaj let out a sigh. "Why of course. Don't I always?"

* * *

"The beach!" Anna squealed with happiness.

"We're not here to fool around." Daniel told her.

"I know that," Anna snapped.

"Maybe after this is all over, we can come back and have some real beach time." Stephanie tapped her chin and smiled.

Fantasy tipped his head to the side, his smile fading a little. "Yeah... perhaps..."

"Is that Rikken?" Filo asked, hovering over the group as she peered towards a different part of the beach.

"Looks like they're in trouble!" Kytes worried. "I think I see some other sky pirates and some Espers!"

Daniel casually glanced over at Vaan, arms crossed. "Should we help?"

"Let's just go see what's up." Vaan suggested.

The others nodded and followed Vaan over to Rikken, Elza and Raz. The former three looking to be a little distressed. As the gang approached, Vaan asked Rikken if they were alright. Rikken responded with a shout, his weapon now out.

"'We don't take kindly to claim jumpers...kupo?' This treasure's ours!" Rikken growled at Vaan as he cocked his head.

"This is no time to show off! I know those aren't your Espers." Vaan gestured to the small sky pirate and the Esper's that surrounded him and him only. Not Rikken, not Elza, and definitely not Raz. Vaan did not believe his fellow friend of sky piracy one bit. He just wanted the treasure for himself.

"If anything happens to them, we'll never find out what they know about the Judge of Wings." Penelo also stated.

Vaan seemed to disagree, but Penelo insists, and he gives up. He then faced the sky pirate with his weapon out. "I guess we better help 'em out."

"And the treasure. Don't forget about the treasure!" Filo pointed out.

Anna and Erika jumped over to Filo's side, proclaiming that the three would take care of any treasure they crossed, the trio looking just a bit greedy.

Llyud walked over to Vaan. "Vaan, the Yarhi they've called: they are sahagin. Sahagin are vulnerable to lightning attacks. If you attack their weakness, you can make quick work of them."

Vaan nodded. "Right. Thanks for the advice." Vaan turned around, breaking out into a grin. "Nicole, I believe that's your specialty."

Nicole grinned as well. "Just put me right up in front! I'll take care of 'em."

"Be careful now, Master." Fantasy gave her hand one last squeeze before releasing.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"I'll back you up, Nicole!" Kytes spoke.

"Thanks," Nicole smiled at the young boy.

"Operation: save Rikken's ass and take all the treasure for ourselves, commence!" Erika laughed, bringing up her weapon with a crazed look.

Conway stared at the black haired girl for a brief moment. He lightly placed his fingers on top of Butter, and with large waterfalls tears streaming down his cheeks, he rushed over to his sister, crying, "Nicole! Make Erika stop being such a creepy freak! She's scaring Butter!"

"I believe the one she is scaring is you, Conway." Penelo sighed.

"Oh, would you all just shut up and start kicking some ass?" Daniel heavily sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. He friends sure knew how to be utterly irritating.

"Don't forget to keep an eye on Rikken and the others!" Vaan told the three treasure keepers.

"Rodger!" the three saluted him.

"Lighting!"

"Lighting Blast!"

"Those two sure work well with one another." Stephanie commented, looking over towards Nicole and Kytes.

"Sonic Shot!"

"Take this, bitches! Hahahahaha!"

"You're goin' down!"

"Cure!"

"Besides Erika's little 'bitches' comment, it sure sounded like we were playing the game, instead of being stuck in it." Daniel said.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing..." Stephanie mumbled, tapping her chin.

Daniel looked down upon the dark blond. "What the hell are you doing? Get into battle!" and he kicked her.

* * *

The three girls made their way to the first noticeable chest. Raz closed in from the other side, racing over to it. Filo bent her knees as she zoomed past Erika and Anna. It was a close tie, but Filo managed to make it before Raz and claim the treasure! Much to Raz's dismay.

"Loot as loot can!" he ran off soon after.

"Onto the next!" Anna told them.

They moved on, avoiding most battles that the others were engaged with, for their objective was the treasure.

On their next finding, Rikken had claimed it before them. He spun around, a bit surprised to see the three, and yet, not at all. "I see how it is. You saunter up making like to help, only to nab the treasure out from under us!"

Filo and Erika stuck out their tongues in a childish manner. Anna scoffed and crossed her arms. "And you wouldn't do the same? It's a treasure hunt, after all!"

Rikken grinned amusingly at the seventeen year old. He sauntered off, with the three treasure hunters bolting off for the next, nearest chest. Only to run into Elza, that is. She and Erika raced over to the chest at an amazing speed.

"Wow!" Filo gasped in amazement. "When Erika doesn't think of it, she sure can run fast with that gun of 'ers!"

Meanwhile, Anna's jaw hit the ground. "That's impossible! Highly impossible, I tell you! She should be falling over or something! There's no way she has gotten used to carrying such a thing! QUIT BREAKING THE LAW OF PYSHICS, DAMMIT, ERIKA!"

"If you're trying to ingratiate yourself to us, don't bother." Elza scoffed.

Erika growled. "Stupid old hag!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ya' heard me!"

"Dumb little brat!"

"ERIKA! YOU HAVE A BOMB IN YOUR PANTS! IF YOU MOVE UNDER THREE MILES PER HOUR, IT WILL EXPLODE! SO GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND CLAIM THAT TREASURE!" Nicole shouted as she ran by the group with Kytes, her hand covered with blue sparks of lighting.

Erika sped up with an anxious expression.

"Thanks, Coley!" Anna waved to her friend.

"Mine!" Erika leapt for the chest, landing right on top of it. She quickly opened it and grabbed whatever was in it, stuffing it in the brown pouch Anna brought over to her.

Elza crossed her arms and sighed. She walked away moments later.

"Wait a minute..." Erika unbutton her jean pants and glanced down. "There's no bomb in my pants!"

Anna face palmed. "Erika... Button up your jeans, and get up."

"Looks like Vaan and the others are groupin' with Rikken! Let's go!" Filo said, pointing towards the fairly large gathering group.

The three treasure hunters causally made their way over, just when Rikken opened his mouth and begun to speak.

"That's the way of it, then? Small wonder you're keen to track down this judge."

Vaan stepped forward. "Anything you can tell us would be a big help."

Rikken turned to face Vaan. "So, you want to be knowing who this self-styled judge is and where she's gone off to, eh?" He turned back around and swung his weapon. "Meaningless trivialities."

Vaan gave him a look of annoyance, Filo and Kytes laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"You've got to keep your eye on the prize. The cutter. The shiny stuff. The treasure!" Rikken told him.

Vaan heaved a sigh. "This is going nowhere."

Penelo placed a hand on her hip, her other waving around in the air as she walked up to Vaan and Rikken, a look of annoyance of her own. "I'm starting to think you don't know anything that can help us after all."

Elza and Raz look at each other, then everyone watches Rikken as he runs off.

"Knowledge is well and good, but treasure is so much better. Leap before you look, yes? And now we best be leapin' off to the next spot of treasure!" Rikken shouted again, and Elza and Raz run off as well, Vaan shrugs.

"Looks like we'll have to find the treasure on our own." Penelo commented.

"More treasure hunting?" Filo glanced up at Vaan with hopeful eyes.

"You promise?" Kytes placed his hand together, coping Filo.

Vaan nodded. "Right, let's go!" he pointed his sword into the air, doing some sort of 'Hero' pose that made Anna snicker because of how ridiculous it had actually looked instead of 'Cool' which was probably what Vaan was aiming for.

"It's so good to have entertainment while we are here." Anna smirked.

Vaan eyed her. "Entertainment? I could say the same thing about all of you." he grinned.

"Let's head back to the ship!" Filo cheered.

* * *

Lily: Soooo next chapter will be a bit longer than this one.

Anna: More events will be involved in the next chapter! This chapter was just kind of like... Meh.

Fantasy: Please leave a review and we shall update soon!

Stephanie: If we can make it to 38 reviews, we'd very _extremely_ happy. Chapter 8 is sooooo close to being done now. We'll start on it again and finished it, if we can get at least 38 reviews!

Rosalina: Conway!

Conway: Shit... _*runs off*_

Rosalina: _*walks in*_ Where did that boy go?

Erika: Nicole's closet.

Rosalina: Thank you, Erika.

Daniel: Yup... Dead meat.

~The Gang


	8. Ba'Gamnan The Pedophile! Wait, what?

Lily: Not much to say.

Fantasy: We would like to thank:** mariahramsey, Tannerdarko, FF4Life, FFLover, FFXIIAS, Nomyy aaaaaaand MisMic! **for reviewing on the last chapter and making it 41 reviews! You are all, as Master would put it, EPIC!

Rosalina: We do hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Anna: Chapter...start!

* * *

_"You can't run... There is nowhere to go. You are trapped. Here, you shall die."_

_Conway__ bolted across the room, avoiding her dull looking red eyes. He pounded his fists against the wall, calling out for anyone. Anyone to release him from the hellish place. Their was also some extremely foul stench that almost made him puke. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take her cold staring, her red eyes that glowed in the darkness. He had tried to fight his way out, but every time he touched, her, his hand ran right through. As did his bullets, right through and straight into the wall. _

"_They all died..." her voice; always monotone, yet chilling. _

_Conway__ squinted his eyes when the light finally came on. After being in the darkness for so long, the light hurt. It took him a couple of minutes for his eyes to focus and get used to the light, and once they did, he turned around, and his jaw practically dropped to the ground in horror. _

_Daniel... Kytes... Penelo... Tomaj...Some unknown man... Anna... Nicole. _

_All laid across the room in various, nauseous looking positions. Some mangled..., the unknown man was missing both his arms. Blood colored the floor and walls. _Their _blood. __Conway__ could tell they've been dead for a while. That foul stench was coming from them. Their rotting corpses. _

"_Nicole!" __Conway__ rushed over to her, dropping to his knees and lightly touching her cheek. He could feel the tears that he did his best to keep back threaten to fall. "Nicole... Please... Wake up!" he shook her, but gained no response. She was, after all, just one of the rotting corpses. __Conway__ turned his head, putting a hand over his mouth. The smell began to overwhelm him. _

"_Perhaps... It's time for you to die as well." _

_Conway__ snapped his head up towards the girl. Her white dress stained with blood. He clenched his fist. "You... You did this to them!" he shouted, enraged. "You did this to my best friends! To a poor, innocent man!" as far as he knew, "and to my BABY SISTER!" _

_The mysterious, murderous girl tilted her head to the side as if she were confused by his emotions, yet she did not show any expression of it. "Do not cry. You shall be with them soon enough." she lifted her hand, a sword materializing in it. "Now...you die." _

* * *

"NO!"

Vaan, the only other person inside the bridge of the _Galbana, _glanced over at Conway, who had once been soundly sleeping, but now sat straight up. His cheeks seemed to be stained with tears, and his breathing was heavy.

"Are you okay?" Vaan inquired as he made his way towards him.

Conwaystiffened, but quickly relaxed. It was only Vaan. "Yeah..." he nodded. "Fine... Just... I just had a nightmare." he looked around the room, taking notice that the only two left were him and Vaan. "Where did the others go?"

Vaan leaned against the railing and crossed his arms. "I think most went to stop from letting Penelo cook all the food for lunch."

Conwaynodded. "How long was I out?"

"Fifteen minutes, maybe? We'll be landing soon." Vaan replied.

Conwayran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just still a little shaken up from the nightmare. It felt so real, you know?"

Vaan slowly nodded. "Yeah... I had one too, a couple of days before you guys came. And you... All of you... were in it."

Conwaydropped his hand onto the table, his eyes widening slightly. "W-What happened in it?"

"You all died..."

At this, the older brother of Nicole abruptly stood up. "Who killed us? Was it a girl? She did have long blond hair, and wore a white dress?"

"...It was stained with blood..."

"I just had a nightmare with her in it. Only a few specific people were in it... but they were dead. Rotting." he clenched his hands, hoping to stop the shaking.

"There's no way this can be a coincidence." Vaan stated. "What do you know about her?"

"Nothing,"

"Do you think the others do?"

"It's highly unlikely."

"Fantasy?"

"..."

Vaan caught him. "I would say we should ask him now, but we have other matters to attend to. I want to ask him, though. Something is up, and it has to do with you guys. She was blaming you all. She said it was your guys' fault, and that you all had to die. Fantasy has to know about her. I know it." Vaan toldConwaywith utter confidence.

"Wherever you get that confidence of yours, I want some."Conwayjoked, feeling just a bit better. Enough to have his hands stop shaking, so he unclenched his fists.

"Wanna go grab a quick bite to eat before we land?" Vaan asked as he gestured towards the door that lead to the Saloon where everyone was likely to be, merrily eating their own made food and avoiding Penelo's.

Conwayfollowed Vaan out, the two chatting up a storm on a new topic. However, they did not notice the young boy who stood near the corner of room, arms crossed, listening the whole time with a frown.

Fantasy closed his eyes. "It couldn't be... Master X had..." he shook his head. "Unless he had begun creating her once again and gave her the memories of the old one." his black pupils shrunk as his red eyes widened in fear and realization. "That would make sense... That must be why Master X had been so busy recently. More so than ever after I returned. He was re-creating her..."

* * *

"It's too quiet," Anna sighed. Everyone else was in the sky saloon, eating the rest of their quick lunch.

The sound of a round of shots went off nearby in the ship.

"Suddenly it's too loud. I much preferred it when it was quiet." Anna grumbled.

"You shot Conway, Erika! Team killing bitch!"

"My leg...!"

"Yup... Too loud for my liking," Anna yawned.

* * *

The gang sat around the bridge, chatting amongst themselves, the earlier incident now done and over with.

"The Judge of Wings was using the Cache to syphon energy from the auralith." Llyud said on the matter of the broken auralith.

"Do you think we could restore an auralith if we found a way to return that energy?" Vaan inquired curiously.

Llyud hesitated. "I cannot say."

"He's seriously been totally different since the Judge of Wings destroyed that auralith." Anna sighed, propping her elbows up on her legs and placing her chin on top of her hands.

"I'd be depressed too if I were Llyud." Nicole said from next to Anna. "The auralith is precious to the aegyl. Don't be too harsh on him now, Anna."

"Yeah, give him a break. This can't be easy on him at all." Kytes jumped in.

Erika bounced over to their fellow aegyl friend, and roughly patted him on the back. "Cheer up, Llyud! Let's have a good time on the ship before we have to rush off to battle again!"

"Erika's right!" Vaan agreed.

Llyud gave them a puzzled look. "A good time?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. This probably isn't the aegyl idea of fun. Sorry!" Vaan rubbed the back of his neck and gave Llyud a sheepish grin.

"What strange matter of being you humes are." Llyud commented, inching away from Erika.

"Whaddya' mean by that?" Anna inquisitively asked.

A brief moment of silence passed as Llyud tried to think of the right words. "Your facial expressions change so greatly from one moment to the next."

Vaan chuckled. "I guess you can see right through us."

Llyud gave him an unsure nod, and then turned away.

"We've landed." Daniel noted.

"Where are we now?" Filo curiously asked.

"Cebe, Isle of Treasures." Llyud replied.

"Rikken and them should be here." Vaan told the group. "Let's go!"

Sky pirates on many cliff surfaces. At the bottom is Rikken and his group. The gang ran up to them, Vaan calling out to Rikken. He turned around, taking notice of the lot, then turned back around.

"You again? Keep your nose in your own business! Though as long as you're here, maybe you can help." Rikken lightly shrugged.

"Which one is it gonna be, Rikken?" Stephanie asked.

"There's a fight a-brewin'." Elza pointed out.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard to figure out." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Need us to save your skins again?" Vaan joked.

"Kicking some ass? I'm in!" Erika beamed.

"They don't fight fair, the cowards! You don't see us hiding behind conjured pets!" Raz growled.

"Perhaps you could lend a hand or two. We wouldn't want too much help, though. We've our pride to consider. I should think a few of you ought to about do it." Rikken swung his weapon.

"Fine, as long as we get to keep whatever treasure we find." Vaan agreed.

After battle preparations, Rikken turned to the gang, who is on the beach. "We fight our way, and you fight yours. Try and remember that, eh?"

"Let's get crackin'!" Daniel cracked his knuckles, a grin plastered on his face.

The gang, now (somewhat, in someway) accompanied by Rikken and co., fought their way through the band of sky pirates and their Espers. Occasionally they would split apart, Rikken and them heading over to some nearby treasure, but their rivals: Erika, Anna and Filo and occasionally Kytes, would race with them for it. Erika matched well with Elza's speed. Anna matched well with Raz, while Filo, sometimes with Kytes, had matched well with Rikken.

The rest took care of most of the baddies. Penelo hanging out in the back of the group healing when needed. Llyud and Nicole took the right side. Vaan, Conway and Daniel took care of the front, and when the others joined them, Anna, Filo and Erika, they took care of the left.

Eventually, they headed up to the top of the cliff, and took out the final enemy.

With all treasure collected, and all the baddies defeated, the gang headed back down followed by Rikken, Raz and Elza.

"Ah, thanks for the help! But don't go expectin' a show of gratitude." Rikken told them.

"Then whaddaya call that?" Vaan lifted a brow.

Realization passed through Rikken's eyes. He shook his head before pointing a finger at Vaan, who grinned triumphantly. "You're far to literal. Until next we meet!" with that, Rikken ran away, Elza and Raz following.

"I wonder where they're off to now." Stephanie pondered.

"More treasure hunting, I suppose." Penelo commented.

"Let's go," Vaan ushered his friends to follow him back to the ship. But as they closed in, Tomaj walked out, giving the group a little wave.

"Lo, Vaan!"

"Hi, Tomaj!" Stephanie greeted him with a smile. Tomaj smiled back and nodded his head to her in acknowledgment.

"What's the good word, Tomaj?" Vaan asked.

Tomaj turned back to his good friend with a grin. "I've hit the jackpot this time. Found a temple below this very island."

"Not bad. I have to admit, I'm impressed." Penelo spoke.

"Those streetears in Archades could learn a thing or two watching ol' Tomaj at work. What can I say, I have a knack for this sort of thing." he crossed his arms and looked away, chuckling to himself.

Vaan pondered, Penelo looked at Vaan.

"So this underground temple- is the Judge of Wings there, too?" he asked moments later.

"A man likes to keep his secrets, but I can see you won't be satisfied until you've heard the whole of it. The judge, yes, but not just that. There's treasure to be had!" Tomaj replied.

Filo and Kytes run to either side of Vaan, jumping up and down.

"Did someone say "treasure"?"

"Ooohh!" Filo gave Kytes a toothy grin.

"Shinies? C'mon Vaan! Let's go!" Erika ran up to him, her eye sparkling with ambition.

"Now I'm off. I won't learn much of value standing around talking to you, will I?"

Tomaj runs off. Everyone looks at each other at agrees, then they too run off.

* * *

Now back on the _Galbana _everyone settled down as Vaan brought the ship to life. Daniel smoothed the map of Lemurés it sprawled across the table. Vaan walked over, standing over it where Daniel had once been. He began pointing at parts of the map. "We're currently here at Cebe, the Isle of Treasures. We came from Isshu, Jewel of the Skysea. Over here is the Port of Marilith and here..." he paused.

"That's is the Yapih Caverns." Llyud stated, his own finger running along the map.

"Do you think that's where Rikken headed off to?" Penelo

"More than likely," Nicole nodded.

"More than positive, you mean," Anna stuck out her tongue at Nicole, who replied by doing the same exact thing.

"What exactly is in Yapih Caverns?" Kytes questioned the group, a little nervous looking.

"Don't tell you're scared of what could be in it, Kytes." Filo teased him.

"I-I'm not! I'm just...curious!"

"Don't worry Kytes. All it has is monsters." Nicole patted his back.

Kytes lowered his head. "How can someone say that with a smile?"

"A scolding cavern of lava and flame rising from a rocky outcropping extending to the southeast of the skysea. Ruins fill the cavern, forming a crude trail to the temple hidden deep within." Llyud spoke, leaning against the railing.

"It sounds so... beautiful!" Erika's eyes sparkled.

"Freak,"Conway sighed.

"Think of all the fantastic findings that will be in there!" Anna jumped up from her chair, camera in hand. "I beg of you Fantasy, please allow me to bring my camera this time!" Fantasy looked at her a little unsure.

"What happens if you break it in battle, Anna? Remember how much that thing cost?" Daniel placed a hand on his sisters shoulder.

Anna stared down at her camera that hung around her neck. She began to pout moments later. "You're right... I won't bring it."

"Vaan! Do you think we can use the canoe? Huh? Huh? Huuuuuh?" Filo bounced over to Vaan, hands clasped together.

"I'm not sure everyone can fit on it, Filo..." Vaan blinked.

Filo frowned, realizing how many people there actually were and how small the canoe really was.

Noticing her frown, Nicole turned to Fantasy, though he hadn't notice, and begun to mumble to herself, hoping the little magick boy would catch on... "Five people can fit into one of those canoes. So we need two more of them... Anna, Erika, Stephanie and I can all be on one, with Daniel, Conway and Fantasy fitting onto the other..." she looked over at Fantasy. He looked completely oblivious. Nicole sighed. "Fantasy..."

Fantasy turned toward his Master. "Yes, Master?"

"I know you hate conjuring up stuff, but it's just a couple of canoes! Those are normal here, as you can already tell. So...please?"

"M-Master... I... I don't think that's the best idea..."

"But Fantasy... I've never been on a canoe before... And Filo would just adore you forever and forever if you were to do this one, tiny thing!"

"A-Adore me? What makes you think I want her-,"

"Great! So you'll do it?"

"M-Master!"

"Thank you Fantasy! I love you sooooo much!" Nicole gave the kid a quick hug.

Fantasy blushed. "F-Fine. I'll do it... For you, Master. And for Filo." Fantasy turned around, a glow emitting from in front of him. Soon it disappeared. Fantasy spun around, holding out his arms. Fold-out canoe's laid there, waiting for Nicole to take them. She gave Fantasy one last smile and gently took the fold-out canoes from him. She turned around, casually walked up to Filo, and held them out to her.

"Fantasy found these. Two more fold-out canoes! Now we can all go!"

Filo beamed with happiness. "Vaan! Fantasy found two more! Now we can all go this way, right?"

Vaan blinked at the two new canoes. Nicole inched her way back over to Fantasy, but had caught Vaan's smirk. He knew where they came from. Very well, he did. Nicole gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Yeah, ok," he told Filo.

Filo and Kytes pumped a fist into the air. "Yeah!"

"Let's go! Let's go!" Kytes and Filo ran off towards the exit, the canoes in arms.

"They get excited a little too easily." Anna sighed.

"I think that's a good thing in kids." Penelo said as a matter of fact.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Erika impatiently tapped her foot.

"Let's go," Vaan gestured towards the exit. The others followed, saying their goodbyes to Tomaj. Conway, Daniel and Filo carried the three canoes. When they made it out of the ship, the three placed them in the water. Vaan, Penelo, Filo, Tomaj and Kytes took one. Anna, Erika, Stephanie and Nicole took the other. And Daniel, Conway and Fantasy took the third.

"This is so exciting! I've never been in a canoe before!" Stephanie madly giggled.

"I wanna be in charge of the oars!" Erika grabbed an oar and placed it in the water.

"Oh, no you don't," Anna snatched the oar from her. "You, Erika, are not trusted with many objects, including oars. I'll do it."

Erika pouted and crossed her arms. She roughly plopped herself down on the floor and turned away.

"Don't be a baby," Anna rolled her eyes.

Nicole patted the back of her good friend and sighed.

* * *

After arriving, the gang stashed the canoes behind a big rock. They walked in the cavern, down a pathway. Anna fanned herself, commenting on how hot and humid it is inside.

Halfway down the pathway, Vaan stopped and turned around. The others halted as well.

"Is there really a temple down here?" he wondered.

The gang began to look around. Nicole and Anna walked over to the edge, both gazing down at what seemed to be like an endless fall for whoever was stupid enough. They both glanced back at Erika, then at each other and sighed.

All of a sudden, a shout came from behind and Rikken, Elza and Raz run straight past the party.

"Well, well! Wherever we go, there you are!" was the last thing they heard from Rikken.

Vaan turned to the gang and nodded his head. "Great, competition. No time to waste!"

Penelo agrees. Kytes jumps up and down.

"Treasure hunting time!" Filo, Anna, Kytes and Erika all pumped their fists into the air.

"Ass kicking time," Daniel chuckled to himself.

The gang battled their way through the hot dungeon, and raced with Rikken, Elza and Raz for the treasure inside. While making their way, a scene starts with the three familiar bangaas.

"The gutter churls, come to play again? It's time we put an end to their like for good and all!" A low growl immigrated from Bwagi's scaly throat.

A peculiar noise is heard from within the chamber moments later.

"You have far worse things to worry over than a band of wee ones!"

Ba'Gamnan runs from inside the chamber. He slices all three of the bangaa, then dances in the middle of them with his weapon in hand, before stopping. Ba'Gamnan is puffing.

"Bah! Churls and traitors both- I'll carve the lot of you!" he shouted, enraged.

"What's this now? Ba'Gamnan in the scaly flesh?" Rikken mocked from a bit away.

"I'd as soon consort with sharks. Let's nab such treasure as we can and be off!" Raz spoke.

Vaan shook his head. "Glad to know everyone's still looking out for themselves."

"So what are we gonna do?"Conway inquired.

"Kick Ba'Gamnan's butt. What else?" Vaan grinned.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Erika pulled up her gun, a maniacal grin plastered on her face.

The gang continued up the massive fire dungeon, grabbing whatever treasure they found, though it seemed that Rikken, Raz and Elza had always been their waiting for them, treasure in hand, as if to mock them. This naturally left the main treasure hunters of the gang pissed.

As the gang neared closer to Ba'Gamnan, Lamia's, a Rank II Fire Ranged Esper, come out of nowhere from behind.

Erika plopped her machine gun on a nearby rock and began shooting. Hitting many of the Lamia's, and almost hitting her allies. Completely accidental, is what she told them afterwards. When the Lamia's were all taken care of, the gang continued. Along side Rikken's group, the gang faced Ba'Gamnan.

The scaly lizard man didn't utter a word as he charged at Vaan with his chainsaw type weapon. Vaan stopped the attack with his blade. Ba'Gamnan smirked and started up his weapon, causing Vaan's sword to go flying. The blond boy ducked and rolled out of the way. Daniel rushed up behind Ba'Gamnan and punched him once in the lower back and once on the upper. Ba'Gamnan dropped to his knees in pain, but quickly jumped back up when Erika begun firing her weapon. A bullet grazed ended up grazing his shoulder.

Rikken and his gang soon joined in, all three attacking together. Ba'Gamnan threw Rikken and Raz back, and Nicole shot him with her Lighting Blast. He growled in pain before dropping to his knees, weapon falling to his side. Soon his fell to the floor, eyes closed and ultimately defeated.

"Well, we don't have "Ba'Gamnan's Bane" anymore. What should we do? Tie him up?" Vaan questioned.

Filo and Stephanie walked over to Ba'Gamnan and bend over him.

"Isn't there something else we could do? Doesn't seem right, just tying him up like that." Filo mumbled.

"Filo is right." Stephanie nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could even have time to react, Ba'Gamnan jumped up, Filo and Stephanie surprised, let out a scream.

"Aiieee!" they both squealed.

Ba'Gamnan knocked them both out, and ran off, taking them up further into the temple.

"Steph!" the darker blond friend's cried out for her.

"Filo!" Kytes fretted.

"PEDOPHILE!" Anna shouted, shaking her fist in the air at Ba'Gamnan.

"You're gonna be sorry!" Vaan threatened.

"He ran off with Filo and Stephanie! We have to save them, Vaan!" Penelo exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Daniel shouted.

The group bolted off.

* * *

"What is he doing to them, Fantasy?" Vaan questioned the little guy as Fantasy climbed up on some large rocks and looked over to where Ba'Gamnan held two of their dear friends captive.

"Tying them both up, at the moment. They seem to know only half of their surroundings. I think they're both a little dazed from the attack earlier." Fantasy replied. "Filo just sat up. She's coughing really badly!"

"I think there's something wrong with her. We'd better hurry!" Penelo worried.

"Ba'Gamnan punched her straight in the gut." Daniel told her. "She's not sick, just winded."

"Rikken, Raz and Elza are not too far off from where we are. I can even hear them." Fantasy gestured towards the other side of a large rock. Vaan peeked around the corner, just in time to hear Rikken say:

"Taking two helpless young children- ladies, at that- captive. Most unbecoming."

"Can't sink much lower than that." Elza frowned.

"Arrr, aye. Incorrigible." Raz nodded.

"You're wasting your breath on him. What say you lend us a hand rescuing them?" Vaan called out to the three.

Rikken looked a bit surprised at Vaan's sudden invitation. Elza turned to him and asked: "What's it to be, then, Rikken?"

Rikken thought about it for a moment. "If they were to scratch our backs, I see no reason we might not return the favor."

"All right, all right. You can keep the treasure, just help us save Filo and Stephanie!" Vaan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ha ha ha! An offer not entirely unfair, but not quite what I'd had in mind." Rikken grinned. He turned to his own group. "Am I not right?"

"Right you are! This is no common foe. That's Ba'Gamnan you ask us to take to task!" Raz exclaimed.

"We'll need just compensate for danger such as this." Elza added.

"Fine, just tell me what it is you want."

Rikken's grin broadened, Elza and Raz smiling as well.

"To see a smile on their bright little faces. I'll settle for no less!"

A bit surprised at first, but Vaan's frown turned into a wide smile. "Thanks, Rikken. I owe you one!"

Anna turned to Erika, who was setting up her gun. "If you fire a round into my ass, there will be hell to pay. Got it?"

Erika nodded and saluted Anna. "I shall try my best not to fire a round into your beautiful booty!"

Anna rolled her hazel eyes. "Thanks. That sort of compliment coming from you makes me so happy that I want to puke," she said with the utmost sarcasm she could put into those words.

"Shut up and start kickin' some butt!" Daniel kicked both his sister and Erika as the battle to save Filo and Stephanie commenced.

Vaan summoned Espers to everyone's side as they finished their preparations for battle. Rikken, Elza and Raz joined the group as they set out.

* * *

With plenty of help from the Espers and Rikken, Elza and Raz, the gang were able to quickly finish off the enemies that had once surrounded them, and made their way to Ba'Gamnan, who awaited their arrival. He attacked Vaan first, but Llyud defended him. Vaan quickly ran out of the way and slashed at Ba'Gamnan's his gun, avoiding Erika's own round, for he feared to be shot in the leg again. He still owed Penelo big time for treating his wound right away with several Cura's that had heavily drained her.

Nicole cast many of her Lighting Blasts, her attack becoming more powerful after several uses. Conway used his Sonic Shot. Anna helped Penelo heal, and Kytes had joined in with Nicole and Fantasy with his own magick.

Ba'Gamnan eventually was brought down when Daniel lifted up a big rock and smashed the back of Ba'Gamnan's head. He dropped to the floor. Vaan inched over, and kicked him, even smashing his foot on his back harshly. Nothing came out from Ba'Gamnan, so he was sure that he was out.

After the battle, Penelo is healing Filo and Stephanie where they were, the gang standing around her, Ba'Gamnan lying down where he was slain. After a few heals, Filo gets up. Stephanie, however stays down as Anna came over, telling her to take it easy.

Filo glanced at all her friends, frowning. Her gaze fell to the ground. "I'm really sorry. Seems like whatever I do I just end up getting into trouble. Always runnin' off half-cocked... Maybe I should just head back to Rabanastre."

"Filo, don't say that." Penelo placed a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"Listen to Penelo. I mean, sure, you cause a lot of trouble, but no more than the rest of us." Kytes told his best friend.

Vaan and Rikken straighten up.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. I really don't think we'd have made it this far without you. Really!" Kytes continued.

"That's sweet, Kytes." Filo said.

"He's right. Just having you along more than makes up for, uh... having you along!" Vaan nodded.

"I believe the fee we'd agreed upon called for a bright smile on the their faces." Rikken spoke.

"True, true. Without that, this is a regular job at our regular fee. What were that again?" Raz looked up at Elza.

"One million gil." she answered.

Vaan rushed over to Penelo. "Too rich for my blood. Penelo, work your magick!" he quickly said.

Penelo placed her hands on her hips and lifted a brow. "What magick would that be?"

Filo starts laughing, a bright smile plastered upon her face. "Ha ha! You two always find a way to make me laugh." she said in between laughs.

Rikken couldn't help but smile at Filo. His gaze then fell on Stephanie.

"Ok, time to make you smile." Anna began to tickle Stephanie's sides. Stephanie started to giggle, then came on the full out laughter, for she could not contain it no more.

Rikken shrugged. Good enough for him. Going back to other important matters, Rikken walked over to Ba'Gamnan and picked him up. "And with the bounty on this one's head, we'll dine well tonight!" he nodded to himself.

"A bit frayed round the edges. I hope the bounty were not frayed to match." Raz commented.

"In that case, we dine on bangaa. So long." Elza gave the gang a quick wave before walking off with Raz and Rikken.

"Good to have both of you back." Vaan spoke after a brief moment of silence.

"Thanks for coming after us." Stephanie smiled up at him. Vaan smiled back. He held out a hand for her. Stephanie took it, allowing Vaan to help pull her up.

"Let's get out of here. I'm starting to sweat like a pig." Anna fanned herself again.

"Agreed," Penelo nodded.

The gang stashed away their weapons, all thinking about how lovely the fresh, cool air would feel. Filo and Kytes intended to splash each other with water once they got out, but when all of a sudden, the place began to shake. Llyud, who once stood a bit a ways from the group, headed over to the group, his feet no longer on the ground when the quake started up.]

"Earthquake?" Anna fretted.

A light flashed, and all but Llyud and Fantasy are affected by a purple light, their bodies flashing.

"Ahhh!" Filo cried.

Another flash.

**Why?**

**Why...?**

More flashes.

"What's happening? I feel... Sad." Penelo blinked, tears threatening to fall for the emotion affected her so much.

"It hurts... So much!" Nicole gritted her teeth.

"Master!" Fantasy dropped to his Master's side, gently touching her shoulder. "It'll be alright..."

Another flash, Llyud's feet touched the ground.

"Anger... So much anger. Make it stop! Kytes cried out.

Llyud looks towards the group, perfectly okay. "What's wrong?" he simply asked.

Another flash.

Penelo clutched her chest. "There's something inside me. It's controlling my feelings."

"It's the Judge of Wings, it has to be!" Vaan exclaimed through his own clenched teeth.

"The Judge of Wings?" Penelo inquired.

Vaan nodded, panting. "Just like the time we saw that vision of Balthier."

"Do you not feeling anything at all, Llyud?" Stephanie asked the red haired aegyl.

"Nothing." he replied.

Another bright flash before the purple and flashing lights vanished from the group, the ground still trembling.

"It's coming from deeper within the cave." Vaan stated.

Penelo stood straight up. "We'd better go take a look."

Anna pouted. "And I was really hoping to get out of this hot, humid place. My hair is going to be all frizzy by the time we get out of here!"

* * *

Lily: This chapter freakin' suuuuucked ass. We be sowwy. Chapter nine is finished and it's so much better!

Anna: Shit is gonna start happening (Fantasy Gamers wise) pretty darn soon.

Stephanie: So stay tuned!

Rosalina: Less humor in this one. Sorry. It was hard to fit in any of the good stuff in this chapter, since it was all so serious and such.

Conway: If we can get at least three reviews on this one (this one sucked, so we're not asking for much, just three. Unless you all truly love us and want to review more than three...=D) we'll update chapter 9 right away so you all will have a new, fresh, awesome chapter in your thoughts. But only if you all review.

Daniel: 'Till then, see ya.


	9. Stranded

Lily/Erika: _*watching some sort of anime, completely ignoring the others*_

Daniel: When is this series going to end?

Conway: I think this is the last episode.

Rosalina: Nicole said she wanted to thank the reviewers...

Lily: _*pauses the show*_ I do! We would like to thank:** FF4Life, Tannerdarko and Shivafan! **44 reviews. Sweet!

Anna: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Her heels clacked loudly against the white hard floor, her long white lab coat floating behind her every step. She entered a peculiar empty room except for the single large test tube placed in the middle of it. A body of a young girl floated in the blue water, her blond, almost white, hair flowing softly in it.

"How is she coming along?" the woman asked as she stood next to an older man with specks of gray hair.

"Just fine. There have been no changes. She is still asleep and developing well." the man replied, pushing up his round spectacles with his middle finger. "We have already placed the memories of the first one in her. Why Master X wishes for us to do so, I have no idea. I personally think it's a bad idea."

The woman nodded and crossed her arms. "Exactly what I was thinking. Given the memories of the old one, this one is liable to go on another killing spree. We lost so many people last time. What in the world is Master X thinking?"

"Maybe he _wants _her to go another killing spree."

"He destroyed the last one because she did so."

"Perhaps he has a mission that only this particular one can go on. And only this one. And since he destroyed the last one, he needed to recreate her."

"What mission could he possibly want a killing machine to go on?"

"I don't know. I don't even _want _to know. All I want to do is finish this project and get back to my family. I haven't seen them in months." the man sighed.

"She's just about finished." the woman noted.

"Just a bit longer in that tube and she'll be complete."

The woman heaved a sigh. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sudden blaring noise, the room flashing a red color.

"What in the world?" she gasped.

"Maria, go check the computer! Something is wrong with her!"

"B-But Orlando-"

"Go, Maria!" Orlando pushed Maria out of the room before running up to the tube. "She's...pulsing."

Maria ran down the hall and into a room filled with large screen computers.

She sat down at one and typed away. As she started to check over the stats of their newest creation, Maria heard a blood curling scream coming from the room that Orlando occupied.

Maria jumped up, the chair spinning. She rushed back to the room, but only to find it in a bloody mess. Organs slid down the bloody walls, and their newest creation stood above several dismembered body parts of Maria's once partner.

"Orlando!" Maria shouted.

"He had to die... He was in my way..." the young girl uttered, her wet hair falling in front of her face. Her white dress clung to her body, soaking wet. The test tube was shattered into tiny pieces, probably from when she had broken out. "He tried to stop me... He had to die... He was in my way..." she repeated over and over.

"_I have to warn Master X. Ooooh! I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning!_" Maria spun around and bolted down the hall towards a pair of large double doors.

"Maria?" Maria froze in place, her hand lightly touching the handle of the door where Master X was located on the other side. Shakily, Maria turned around, her supposed dead partner, Orlando standing before him with a perplexed expression.

"O-Orlando... H-How?"

"Maria?"

"You...! You're dead! I... How... You... Orlando..." Orlando tilted his head to the side. He gave Maria a small smile. Maria stared at him, shocked and puzzled. Her partner walked up to her, placing his arms around her.

"Maria, you're shaking. If everything alright? You can tell me. We're best friends and partners, are we not?"

Maria stiffened but quickly relaxed. She leaned her head against Orlando's chest, chuckling to herself. "I'm fine, Orlando. Sorry. Everything I just saw must have been a hallucination. I haven't slept in days. Everything is okay now..."

That's what Maria liked to believe. Everything was not okay, however. Maria figured that out ultimately when she gasped, and gripped Orlando's shirt so tightly that her knuckles turned white and cracked, blood seeping down the back of her hands. Blood trickled down her chin and she stumbled backwards. Orlando no longer stood in front of her, no, the creation did, staring at her in a confused manner.

"I thought everything was okay, Maria? Why do you look like you are in so much pain?" she pulled back the blade that was once embedded inside Maria's stomach. "Maria?" Maria stared down at her wound, blood overflowing from it.

Ignoring the killing creation before her, Maria opened the door, only to be stabbed once more.

X looked over at the person who just entered without knocking. Fantasy was normally the only one who did that, but he was out with the Fantasy Gamers like he was ordered to. He wasn't allowed to return until it was over. When X noticed it was one of his best scientists, Maria, X opened his mouth to ask how the creation was doing, but stopped when he noticed Maria's eyes dulled and her body went limp. A sharp blade stuck out from her stomach."Mari-," he stopped, taking notice of the being behind her.

"She was also in my way...like that other person... In my way."

Master X figured she was talking about Orlando. Maria and Orlando were the only two, beside himself, who knew about this project and worked on it. "And in what way where they in your way... Janelle VII-2?"

Janelle tilted her head to the side. "Why, killing Fantasy XII, of course." She threw a blade at Master X and watched blood drip to the floor before making an exit.

* * *

The gang ran from the inferno in the caverns into a temple room. They notice at the end of the room a giant crystalis, emerging from the ground, with the colors of a phoenix; gold, orange and red.

"Auralith?" Anna cocked her head to the side.

"This is no auralith. Auracite, yes, but no more than that." Llyud responded.

Vaan dropped his arms to his side. "So we're in the wrong place."

Penelo blinked. "What's that?" and pointed ahead of them.

"I can't see that well from so far, but I don't want to get any closer than necessary." Vaan stated.

"If Master would allow me to do so, I can use what power I do have and allow you to see with your mind of what's going on up ahead. You have to keep your eyes closed, however. So?" Fantasy looked at each and everyone of them, waiting for their approval. Vaan and Nicole exchanged looks.

"Sure, why not." Vaan shrugged.

Fantasy closed his eyes. He began to chant something the gang could not quite hear. He eventually told them to shut their eyes, so they did, an image coming to their minds. On the floor in front of the giant auracite is a symbol, of which the Judge of Wings appears, her dark aura surrounding her. She gets down on her knees in front of the symbol, dark aura's being spilled everywhere.

Vaan's eyes snapped open wide, enraged. "Whatever you're doing, you'd better stop. I won't ask twice!" he shouted as loud as he could.

The others continued watching. After releasing enough dark aura, a summoned beast comes down, and Belias, the Gigas appears. Afterwards, she teleports out, while Belias lets out a roar.

"No way!" Penelo gasped, her own eyes opening wide.

"We must fight him." Nicole told them.

"Nicole's right. I don't think we have much of a choice." Vaan unsheathed his sword.

After battle preparations, summons spawn around Belias, on top of the ground symbol.

"More!" Kytes exclaimed in shock as he looked around the room, taking notice of all the other Espers that surrounded the area.

"Just stay calm, and take 'em down one at a time!" Vaan told him. Kytes nodded, albeit a bit hesitant.

"I'm so tired." Erika puffed.

"Suck it up," Daniel lightly smacked her upside the head. Erika grumbled to herself about how she should fire a round into Daniel's booty, but decided against it when Daniel gave her a "oh really now?" look.

The battle commenced. Monsters continuously spawned from the floor near Belias. Daniel's icy punches helped a lot with the fire Espers that surrounded the room, only a few normal ones here and there.

Espers beaten and down, the gang head up to Belias. Fantasy stayed in the back of the group, guarding the others from the wave of what seemed like never ending Espers. Eventually the gang win in their struggle and take down Belias the Gigas. Afterwards, Nicole and Vaan started to glow.

"Looks like Belias is ours again." Vaan grinned.

Just when the gang were about to throw themselves a little victory party, the Judge of Wings appeared before them, laughing, in front of the giant auracite. Surprised, the gang brought their weapons out. The Judge of Wings calls upon the symbol on the floor. "Come, Bahamut, ancient lord and master! Purge this wretched world of its sorrow!" More dark energy appears upon the circle, as the place started to shake.

"What are you doing!" Vaan exclaimed.

The gang all run up to the Judge of Wings, but all are paralyzed when on top of the circle. A light from behind rams into the gang.

* * *

Outside the skysea, airships run about, as Bahamut, Lord of the Sky appears. Bahamut spins his spear around, and throws it into the sky sea, obliterating the ruins and everything around it. Bahamut flies off with the skysea crumbling away.

* * *

Trevor let out a long, loud yawn as he watched his older brother pace back and forth in front of the glowing portal, talking to Anna's father on her cell, and using the little voice imitation box to imitate her voice. He sighed when he was finished, and threw the bag of cell phones and the VIB (voice imitation box) at his younger brother. "You get to take the next round of calls." he told him.

"Ok," Trevor nodded, straightening himself on the flat rock he sat on.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Ryan asked him in a half-mumble.

"I dunno," Trevor replied.

"I'm starting to really get tired of this towns pizza. It's not exactly great. I'm also getting tired of the little restaurant they have. We've already had everything on their menu."

"Should I pick something up at the store then? I think they have burrito's. And I can go back to our house and heat them up in the microwave." Ryan shrugged.

"Sounds good,"

"All right. Give me another hour and I'll go get them."

A brief moment of silence passed between the two brothers, Trevor broke it: "Do you think they're fine?"

"Yeah, they can handle themselves."

"I have a feeling something major is going on right now."

"You know, I was just having the same exact feeling."

"Either they're kickin' some major butt, or getting their butts kicked."

"Probably both,"

"Miss them?"

"...It's boring without them."

"Miss Anna?"

"Oh fuck ye- NO!"

"Lies and slander!"

"I've never lied a day in my life!"

"..."

"Yeah well, fuck you too."

"I bet Anna misses you too."

"You thin- DAMMIT. SHUT UP!"

"I do this all out of love, dear brother."

"Love my ass."

"We're starting to sound like Nicole and Erika."

"We've been hanging around them too much..."

"But it's fun!"

"True... Who is talking again?"

"I think I'm Trevor..."

"No... I do believe that I am Trevor..."

"Then I'm Ryan?"

"Yeah... No wait! I'm Ryan. You are Trevor."

"Oooooh...makes perfect sense."

Ryan flipped his hair. "I know I do."

"Gay,"

"Shut up,"

"Flamboyant gay,"

"I will slit your throat in your sleep if you don't shut up."

"A scary flamboyant gay..."

"DAMMIT, TREVOR!"

Ryan gripped Trevor's collar, lifting his younger brother up and shaking a clenched fist at him. Trevor nervously chuckled, but suddenly his expression went stiff, his once small smile turning into a frown. Ryan gave him a questionable look, and released him.

"What is it, Trevor?"

"Something or someone is near us."

"Probably just some kids coming to play in these woods here."

"No...Ryan...This doesn't feel right. I feel as if – ARGH!"

"TREVOR!"

Ryan dashed to his brothers side as Trevor roughly slid down the tree he was thrown against. He groaned in pain, Ryan now by his side.

"I haven't hurt this badly since the last time Rosalina came for a visit and we sparred."

"Are you okay?" Ryan worriedly asked.

Trevor nodded. "I'll be fine. Just a little winded..."

Ryan gave his brother a light squeeze on his shoulder, then stood up. He turned, clenching his fists, just about ready to beat the crap out of whoever had done this. But Trevor gasped softly, distracting Ryan momentarily before he also noticed the person standing in front of them. "You..." Ryan muttered. "You're supposed to be dead."

Janelle tilted her head to the side, looking straight at the portal. "This is Fantasy XII's magick. He has gone through there."

Ignoring the brothers, Janelle walked towards the portal. Ryan ran in front of the portal, arms sticking out on both sides. "There is no way in _hell _you will get in here. Now, why don't you tell me why you're alive. What has my father been doing? And how do you even remember Fantasy?"

"I am not obligated to answer those questions."

"I am your Masters _son, _as much as I hate to admit I'm related to that son of a bitch. I do believe that I have the right to know."

Janelle stared blankly at Ryan. Ryan returned her stare with a glare of his own.

A blade materialized in Janelle's right hand. She threw it directly at Ryan, who jumped out of the way. Janelle rushed at the portal, but was stopped by Trevor grabbing hold of her arms and pulling her back. "Ryan, destroy her! If we let her in there, she'll kill them all for just even being around Fantasy! Father has given this Janelle the memories of the old one! That's why she remembers Fantasy!" Trevor shouted, struggling to hold her back. Janelle jabbed her elbow into the pit of Trevor's stomach. Trevor coughed and stumbled back. Ryan went in to punch Janelle, but missed. More blades materialized in her hands and she threw them at the boys.

"GAH!"

"R-Ryan..."

"Trevor..."

With that, she headed inside the portal.

* * *

The _Galbana _collapsed on a jungle island. Everyone is walking around impatiently. Tomaj is fixing the ship while Vaan is walking around in circles. He stops, pulls himself together, then starts again. He soon stops again, and stares at the ground. He finally turns around and let's out a shout.

"What was that?" Anna lifted her head up.

"Vaan letting off some steam." Nicole replied.

"Oh, ok." Anna shrugged and laid back down on the _Galbana, _hoping for a tan. Nicole sat next to her, hugging her knees while she waited for something to happen.

"If you've got time to pace around in frustration, you've got time to lend a hand with the repairs." Tomaj said to Vaan, in much irritation of his own.

Vaan halted. "Sorry, Tomaj. It's just so frustrating. Here we are, hot on the judge's trail, and this happens." he heaved a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm himself for anger started boiling up inside him again.

"Don't complain. It could have been much worse." Tomaj assured him. He looked up at the ship; dents here and there, more scratches then he would ever want. The inside was a mess too, but Penelo, Filo, Kytes, Daniel, Fantasy and Stephanie were taking care of that. His shoulders slumped. This would take a good amount of time to get back into shape and flying again.

"I'll complain if I want to." Vaan haughtily replied, clenching his fists. "When we find that "judge"..."

"Vaan. What do you think the Judge of Wings was doing back there?" Penelo, followed by the rest of the gang, hopped out of the ship and walked over to Vaan. Conway and Erika, who were off a ways bickering, joined them. As did Nicole and Anna.

"Summoning that Esper named Bahamut, wasn't she?" Vaan tapped his foot.

"But there was more. The summoning gate was already active." Llyud spoke.

Vaan thought about it for a moment. "Now that you mention it, there was someone else there, wasn't there?"

Penelo nodded, confirming Vaan's suspicions. "I saw him too. Do you think he helped us escape?"

"It couldn't have been Ba'Gamnan." Filo mumbled.

"No way in hell would Ba'Gamnan save us like that." Erika pointed out.

"Unless he swore that he would kill us with his own hands, then you never know." Daniel shrugged.

"Maybe Rikken?" Filo looked up with hopeful eyes.

Kytes shook his head. "I don't think it was him, either."

Everyone simultaneously glanced over at Tomaj. Realizing what they all were thinking, Tomaj furiously waved his hands in front of his face, shaking his head. "Well, it wasn't me!" he told them. Their gazes dropped back down to the ground, all pondering. "Hello! I'm talking over here!" Tomaj exclaimed.

Vaan shook his head. "I can't believe that judge'd destroy an entire island. What about all the aegyl who lived there?" Vaan huffed.

Penelo turned to Llyud, rubbing her right arm as she gave him a solemn expression. "I'm sorry, Llyud."

Llyud blinked. "Sorry?"

"Sorry we couldn't stop her." Penelo said.

"Do not apologize. It was destined to happen." Llyud stated.

Vaan stopped his constant his pacing about, his hands clenching into two tight balls. He spun around, marched up to Llyud and grabbed him. "Destined? What do you mean, "destined"? How can you stand there and make excuses for what happened? Show some emotion for once!" Vaan shouted at the redhead aegyl.

The Fantasy Gamers just stood their, watching the whole scene play out before them. Penelo pushed Vaan away from Llyud and stood in front of him, asking Vaan what he was doing. Vaan turned and walked away from the two. "Someone had to say something." he muttered before bolting off.

"Vaan..." Penelo mumbled.

"Hey, Coley. Where ya goin' girl?" Erika shouted to the runaway Nicole.

"I'll give you the signal of when to come over!" Nicole shouted back over her shoulder. "Vaan!" she called out. Vaan halted in his steps, turning around slightly enough to see who it was coming up behind him. Nicole stopped beside him, huffing and puffing. "Ooooh, I so now regret skipping out on gym so many times." she muttered to herself before straightening up.

"Walk?" Vaan gestured. Nicole agreed and the two continued to walk around, not straying too far from the others.

"If you need to scream more you can. I don't mind. And you know what else will take away all that built up stress? Hitting my brother or Erika. Maybe even punching a tree! But I wouldn't try that. You'll just end up with bloody knuckles. Trust me." Nicole rambled on.

Vaan stared at her momentarily.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, Mister." she wagged her finger.

Vaan shook his head, smiling a bit. "Thanks,"

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh... I was kind of looking forward to seeing you punch Conway or Erika..."

"Sorry...?"

"...I'll get over it."

"Let's get back to the others." Vaan motioned.

"Actually, I told them I'd give them a signal. They'll come to us." Nicole cleared her throat. "GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE I HAVE ERIKA SLIT YOUR THROATS WHILE YOU SLEEP!"

"Oooh, and I do it too!"

"I do believe that I am speaking for all of us when I say that we're definitely not going to be able to sleep tonight."

"That's right. Be afraid, Connie-boy. Be very afraid." Cue the creepy laughter.

"Stop that,"

"That was your signal?" Vaan asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well what else would it be? A whistle? I can't whistle. Some sort of hand signal? I don't think so." Nicole replied.

"So what are we all doing?" Daniel curiously inquired.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Vaan asked.

"...Exploring." Nicole narrowed her eyes. Daniel smirked. "Tomaj is starting to get frustrated. I say we leave him be and allow him to work on the ship in peace. Now, let's go!"

"Can we treasure hunt?"

"Sure, Filo. If you can find any treasure." Nicole replied.

"I'm up for some exploring!" Kytes jumped up and down.

"All right... Let's just be careful now. We don't know what could be living here." Penelo advised the group.

"Yes, _mother_." Anna walked off, leaving a fuming Penelo.

* * *

"It's great here! Such dark, lush green grass! Strange flowers that we probably shouldn't touch... Bushes that people can dump bodies in! I wish I had brought my camera!"

Daniel stared at his sister, disturbed. "Since when have we all become such sick, morbid people?"

"Too many horror movies the past year..." Stephanie sighed.

Nature noises can be heard as Yarhi live peacefully in this jungle environment.

"It doesn't seem like there are any other people on the island. Just look how clear the sky and water are!" Penelo spoke.

"This place has been preserved in the pristine state in which Feolthanos created it. We aegyl make no homes here. It is how we maintain the order of things in Lemurés." Llyud explained, walking ahead.

"But there's someone right over there! And he looks hurt!" Filo exclaimed, pointing ahead.

The rest of the gang turn and see a man who is on the ground further ahead. Ahead of him are angry Yarhi, who see the man as meat.

"Those Yarhi are gonna get him! What do we do, Vaan?" Kytes turned to his older friend.

Penelo cut in before Vaan could reply. "We have to help him!"

"I don't wanna have to do any fighting, but we can't just let that guy die." Anna rubbed the back of her neck.

"Erika, think you can take care of the Yarhi in one round?" Daniel asked.

Erika pulled up her gun with glee. "I could try!"

"_Without _hitting the man?" Penelo raised a brow.

"The man is on the ground, the Yarhi are not. As long as the guy stays unconscious, he won't be hit." Erika assured her. "Now, can I?" Everyone nodded and took cover behind a nearby bush. Erika pulled up her weapon and began the shooting. Very surprisingly, she actually hit the Yarhi, though she missed half of the time, Erika did hit them. Some survived certain shots and went after her with a vengeance. Conway stood up and shot at the survivors, killing them off before they reached Erika.

In no time flat, the Yarhi were disposed of, and everyone were making their way to the man. Conway froze in place when they had reached him, his thoughts running back to the dream he had.

It was the unknown man... It had to be! The familiar short blond hair, his armor, all so familiar.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Stephanie questioned, concerned.

"This is not the place to heal him at the moment. We're still surrounded by Yarhi." Vaan said.

The wounded man moaned.

"We gotta get him someplace safe!" Kytes spoke.

"Right..." Penelo nodded. She looked around the area, her eyes halting on a small area to the north, full of mushrooms. "How about over there?"

"Looks good. Daniel, do you think you can carry him?"

"Sure, Vaan." Daniel agreed. Penelo and Fantasy helped the wounded man up and onto Daniel's back. After straightening himself, Daniel followed the others, staying in the back so that they could take care of the enemies since Daniel was immobile at the time.

"More Yarhi in this area than any other area I've seen!" Stephanie huffed, sheathing her blade. Daniel placed the man down near one of the large mushrooms. Now full conscious, the man looked at each and every one of the gang, panting.

"Why..." another pant. "Why have you helped me?" The wounded man collapsed again, Penelo rushed to his side.

"I wonder how he got here." Kytes piped with inquisitiveness.

"We should get him back to the airship so he can rest. You don't think he's dangerous, do you?" Penelo asked Vaan.

"I don't think he's one of those sky pirates, if that's what you're worried about. Let's go." Vaan motioned for the others to follow. Penelo and Fantasy helped put the man back on Daniel's back. Erika and Filo searched for a short cut, and soon found some bushes they could just cut through.

"We did all that walking and fighting, when we could have just cut through those bushes right there." Anna groaned. "I hate my life."

* * *

Lily: Not a very humours chapter either, but ten is! Kind of... Serious moments. Humor will come back to us later!

Anna: We're looking for 4 reviews before we stick up ten! Currently at 44. So if you want ten, review. ('Cause 10 is done!)

Stephanie: So help us out here!

Daniel: 'Till then, see ya.


	10. The First Attack

Lily: Huuzah! Chapter ten!

Erika: NICOLE I WANT COOKIES!

Lily: Then go to the store.

Erika: Carry me.

Lily: Screeeeew yooooou.

Rosalina: Such great friendship.

Conway: You would think, huh?

Lily: WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO CARRY SOMEONE TO THE STORE?

Stephanie: We would like to thank: **Tannerdarko, FFXIIAS,** **FF4Life, Shivafan, Nomyy, jesswilliams, ArchadianRose and ZodiarkSavior **for reviewing last chapter. Thank you!

Anna: I like how everyone found Janelle creepy. XD

Lily: You all are epic. Seriously. xD

Daniel: Chapter start.

* * *

The sun just started to set, indicating how late in the afternoon is was. Anna offered to make a fire while her friends left to help Tomaj with ship repairs. She walked around, gathering wood and moss. Meanwhile, Penelo and Vaan sat near the ship. The wounded man was placed inside the airship where he would be kept warm, on a blanket Penelo had set out for him. Penelo watched as her friends ran about, fetching tools Tomaj sent them for.

"You made quite a scene earlier, Vaan." Penelo spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

Vaan slightly turned away. "Well, I'm through yelling now. Are you happy?"

Penelo gripped his arm, causing him to look at her. "I just don't think you should be so hard on Llyud. You, of all people, should know what it's like to lose family and friends."

"Yeah... Yeah, I know." Vaan turned away again, and Penelo let out a small huff. Her grip loosened around Vaan's arm, slowly sliding her hand down towards his.

"Penelo? Can I ask you a silly question?" Kytes popped up.

Penelo jumped, surprised. "W-what is it, Kytes?"

Kytes looked between Vaan and Penelo. "Is everything gonna be okay? Nothing's gonna change, right? I hope it'll be like this forever."

Of course, Penelo figured that the ten year old boy didn't mean he wanted them to be stranded forever, but something different. A small, sincere smile made its way to Penelo's face. "I hope so too. That's why we need to watch out for each other."

Kytes ran off, pleased with the response.

"I'm...going to go see is Anna needs any help with the fire." Penelo walked off, Vaan watching her as she left.

Vaan yawned, propping his elbows on his legs and placing his chin on the palm of his hands.

"Erika, shut up. Nobody likes you."

"...I like me,"

Vaan chuckled.

"Conway, don't be so mean to Erika. Or I'll beat you with a stick."

"Ha! Like you really would."

"Anna, I need a stick!"

"Coming, Coley!"

"...Aw shit,"

Anna bounced over, handing over a fairly large stick to Nicole. Nicole stared at her brother, a brow raised.

"You're giving me some time to run, aren't you?"

A nod.

"OH crap, OH crap, OH crap, running, running, running!"

Vaan watched as Conway ran, Nicole chasing him, stick raised high in the air. Shouting ensued, Erika on the sidelines cheering for Nicole.

"I thought you all were supposed to be helping. All you're doing is playing around. What kind of world do you all come from? One where you all are completely lazy?" Tomaj sighed.

"Actually, we come from the future. So if you're calling us lazy, then you are calling yourself lazy." Anna said as a matter of fact.

"How about your generation is lazy?"

"...You got us there."

"I would just like the point out: I've been helping Tomaj the whole time." Stephanie piped up.

"You know what I think every time I hear Tomaj's name?" Erika grinned. "Tomato,"

"And this is relevant to the conversation, how?" Anna raised a brow.

"It's not. I just thought you all should know."

"Well we didn't want to know."

"Oh up yours..." Erika grumbled.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"Up yours, ma'am!"

"Much better."

"What'cha guys talkin' about?" Filo bounced over to the group.

"Stuff we don't want you repeating around Penelo because she would viciously murder us if you did." Daniel replied.

_True_, Vaan nodded to himself. The blond stood up, stretching. He walked around camp for a bit, Nicole still chasing Conway, Tomaj working on repairs, Anna and Penelo making the fire. It was pretty peaceful. He soon spotted Llyud who was off in his own little corner, arms crossed, gazing up at the sky.

"Hey, Llyud. ...What's up?"

Llyud flinched, not expecting for someone to just suddenly come up from behind him, but soon relaxed. Though he was not sure what Vaan meant by 'What's up?'. Wouldn't that obviously be the sky?

"The island is deserted. I see no sign of other aegyl- or anyone else, for that matter." Llyud said.

"You don't seem too concerned. Doesn't anything get under your skin?" Vaan inquired.

Llyud turned and gave him a perplexed look. "Under my...skin?"

Vaan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it means- aw, never mind." Vaan slumped his shoulders.

Llyud turned away. A brief moment of silence passed between the two and when Vaan finally started to leave, Llyud spoke: "You humes are quick to anger. What is it that makes us so different?"

Vaan blinked at the back of Llyud's head, the incident from earlier coming back into his mind. Vaan sighed, rubbing his neck.

"...Sorry," with that, he walked away, leaving a confused aegyl to ponder.

"Sorry...?"

* * *

The gang gathered around the fire, the mysterious man now awake. He hadn't spoken a word since he came to, which frustrated most. Tomaj couldn't decide if he was ignoring them, or simply playing things close to his vest. Either way, he does not care for him. He wondered if anyone else felt the same. Daniel did, he never really cared for the man. Not since they met him, not since the game.

Conway was too consumed with his own thoughts on the dream, and how it was _that _man who appeared as the, once, unknown man in his dream, arms torn off, his body rotting.

Anna shrugged the man off. She didn't mind him, but she did find his silence a bit irritating. Was it so hard to open his mouth and answer some questions? They weren't going to harm him, and they showed it to him so obviously, but his seemed too blind to see it. This irritated her as well.

"All we want to know is who you are, and how you got here." Vaan said again.

"You shouldn't try to run. You're hurt. Don't worry, you can trust us." Penelo placed a comforting hand on the mans shoulder. He flinched, so she moved away.

Vaan and Penelo began to seem distressed.

"I don't like it. He talks even less than those aegyl!" Filo grumbled.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Filo." Penelo rebuked.

Vaan tapped his foot. "Usually, when someone saves your life, you at least thank them."

Realization shined brightly in Penelo's eyes. "I've got an idea!" She walked over to the wounded man, everyone confused. She grabbed the wounded man and pushed Vaan out of the way. She starts moving a little peculiar, before she starts to dance. Filo and Kytes became excited, for they loved Penelo's dancing. Fantasy stared at Penelo, enjoying her dance just as much as Filo and Kytes. He then glanced at the mans face, taking notice of how entranced he look as he watched Penelo dance. When she finished, she looked at the man. "Still nothing?" she frowned slightly.

"...Thank you."

Everyone is surprised, Penelo starts laughing.

"That's more like it! My name's Penelo. What's yours?"

"My name... My name is Velis." Velis replied.

Penelo walked closer towards Velis, smiling brightly. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Velis." Afterwards, she grabbed his hands. Vaan abruptly stood up and took off. "Where you going, Vaan?" Penelo called out after him.

Vaan stopped for a brief moment, not daring to turn around. "We gotta eat, right?" he took off again.

"Uh...Kytes...Fantasy... Follow me." Nicole motioned for the two young boys to follow.

"Huh?" Penelo frowned, watching the four leave.

"What's troubling him?" Llyud questioned.

"Penelo doesn't usually dance for just anyone." Filo replied.

Llyud slowly nodded, a bit perplexed himself. Filo and Kytes ran off as Llyud looked to the sky, wondering.

* * *

"You sure you guys want to come?" Vaan lifted a brow.

Kytes nodded.

The four walked towards a huge waterfall and a landscape area, inhabited by native Yarhi. Vaan glanced around, looking for anything edible, and hopefully not poisonous.

Kytes fidgeted around, his eyes darting all around the place. "You gotta admit, that Penelo really can dance. Sometimes when I'm not feeling so good, she dances to cheer me up, too."

"I don't wanna hear about it." Vaan replied in a half-mumble.

Kytes walked in front of him to look at him. "She only wanted to help. She's nice like that to pretty much everybody. I'd imagine that's what having a mother'd be like."

"Yeah...maybe." Vaan half-nodded.

"It's totally different between Vaan and Penelo though, right, Kytes?" Nicole smiled down at the young boy.

Kytes eyes shined as he eagerly nodded his head. "That's what I always thought!"

Vaan looked at the two, surprised and distracted, but soon came back to reality. "Let's just concentrate on finding something to eat, okay?" he said, placing his hand on his head.

Kytes and Nicole chuckled, giving each other low-fives.

Vaan ran up towards the waterfall and pointed in it's general direction, saying, "Looks like we're gonna find all sorts of things out here."

"Penelo'll be real happy if we bring back a whole bunch!" Kytes grinned.

"With the four of us, we'll be able to carry back a lot." Fantasy spoke.

"Let's see who can find the most!" Vaan challenged.

The other three agreed, Vaan and Kytes swinging their sword and staff around.

The four make their way through this beautiful environment, defeating the native Yarhi. They find their first tree of foodstuffs, of which Vaan obtains the food. Fantasy checked it over, declaring that it is not poisonous. After obtaining the food, monsters appear, but he seemed impressed with himself. "Pillaging and plundering... All in a day's work for Vaan the Bold!"

"Don't get too cocky now." Nicole whacked him upside the head.

"Master, treasure over yonder!" Fantasy pointed ahead.

"Anna, Filo and Erika will be real happy if we bring back some treasure!" Nicole headed over to the location, grabbing the treasure and stuffing it into a small brown pouch that she "borrowed" from Stephanie.

The four continued upward, in which Vaan picked out more treasure. "Vaan the Incomparable with another record-breaking haul of loot!"

Finally, they picked out the final foodstuff near the waterfall.

"Well, that's that. How'd we do, Kytes?" Vaan looked over what he carried, what Kytes held and what Fantasy and Nicole had round up in their sack.

"I think we made quite a haul! Penelo's bound to be impressed!" Kytes said with excitement.

Vaan grinned, giving his three friends a thumbs up. "Good job! We'll return to a hero's welcome!" he joked.

"We don't have to let Penelo cook the feast, do we?" Nicole asked a little skeptical.

Vaan walked over to young girl, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Here's the trick, if you just swallow without chewing it, you won't taste it at all!"

"Bullshit," Nicole bluntly replied. "I've tried that before. Doesn't work."

"Then you let it linger in your mouth for too long."

"Not my fault that the moment it hits my tongue, I want to run to the nearest bucket and puke."

"That bad?"

"Why do you think we always had someone helping Penelo out with food last year?"

"Oh..."

* * *

The moon shining like a becon in the nights sky, elucidating a path for the four to make their way threw the thick and treacherous jungle aread. Their eyes lit up and hope cast over there faces as they had seen the flames of the campire glowing colors of amber and red; heading in that directon they made way to the camp. Tomaj and the rest of the Fantasy Gamers were all sitting around staring at something of the side; excitement rising, the four ran over to them.

"What's up, Tomaj?" Vaan asked.

Tomaj grabbed Vaan and placed a hand over his mouth, telling him, "Shh! Look!" Vaan whipped his head around towards the campfire, where Penelo and Velis sat very close next to eachother.

"It's been like this since you guys ran off." Conway whispered to his sister.

"Those two have certainly hit it off. I'll see if I can sneak up- hear what they're talking about." Tomaj said, but Vaan was long gone by then. "Vaan, wait!" Tomaj shook his head at his blond friend, muttering something incoherent to the others. Kytes stalked after Vaan, Tomaj running into the scene.

"Penelo!"

Penelo jumped, stood up and turned around, Velis also.

"Uh, hi, Vaan." Penelo greeted him.

Vaan crossed his arms, his face turning a little red. He faced away from Penelo for a moment. "You get anything else out of him?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Well, he says he came here looking for someone." Penelo replied.

The redness dissipated, Vaan faced Penelo with a look of confusion. "Looking for who?"

"Can I tell him?" Penelo asked Velis.

Velis nodded. "Very well."

Penelo briefly smiled at Velis before facing Vaan again. "He's looking for the woman he loves. A viera named Mydia."

Vaan blinked, rubbing his chin. "Hmm..."

"We were separated during the war." Velis said, walking closer to the fire.

"During the war?" Vaan inquired.

"I was at Nalbina."

Anna choked on her drink, Conway almost dropped Butter (and apologized profoundly afterwards to the fern), and everyone else stared at Velis with wide eyes.

"Nalbina!" Vaan practically shouted.

"When Nalbina fell, Dalmasca fell with it." Penelo stated.

"So you're from Nalbina... How'd you end up here?" Vaan questioned.

"That...is a long story." Velis replied.

"I like long stories!" Erika beamed. "As long as they have a lot of humor, adventure and Conway dying in them, I'll listen to them all day long!"

"I am not dead in this story. I doubt there will be any humor in it, as for adventure, I have no clue." Conway glared.

"Aiiieeee!"

Everyone turned as Filo headed towards everyone on her skybandit.

"What's wrong, Filo?" Anna asked.

"Yarhi! Lots of 'em!" Filo frantically replied. She pointed towards all sorts of different directions, stating that Yarhi were coming from each way. Vaan pulled out his sword, Stephanie following suit.

"Do you think they're coming for Velis?" Penelo fretted.

"If they are, it's up to us to keep him safe!" Kytes replied, tightening his grip on his staff.

Filo looked over at Vaan. "Is that okay, Vaan?"

Vaan raised a brow at her. "Of course it is, don't be silly!"

After battle preparations, everyone is around the fire, surrounding Velis.

"The others and I will try to keep them back. You all stay here. Velis is too wounded to move, so he requires protection." Daniel instructed Vaan, Penelo, Filo, Kytes and Llyud.

"Where did Tomaj go?" Anna glanced around.

"I think I saw him running off into the ship the moment Filo announced that arrival of the Yarhi." Stephanie replied.

"Chicken," Anna muttered.

* * *

Daniel sent a roundhouse kick at a nearby Yarhi that threatened to jump his sister. Anna kept up with her heals, and occasional kicks when one of them got too close. Erika and Conway stayed back, shooting away. Stephanie, Fantasy and Nicole took the front with Daniel and hacked away at the seemingly never ending wave of Yarhi.

Moving onto the next incoming wave, they continued their hacking and slashing. Vaan and the others took care of the ones that slipped through, but watched the others most of the time.

"There are so many!" Filo huffed.

"They just keep coming and coming!" Kytes frowned.

Vaan nodded, agreeing with the two. He looked around, wondering what he could do to help the Fantasy Gamers and to stop the Yarhi. Suddenly, he noticed another wave coming in. A wave of Malboros, but one happened to be bigger than the others. "_That has to be the leader._" Vaan thought. He ran up to his friends, pointing towards the Greater Malboro. "There! That one! If we can bring it down, the rest should go with it!"

"Ok, thanks Vaan!" The group thanked him before running off.

The group prepared themselves, as the Malboros charge head on towards the others. The group fended them off and defeated the Greater Malboro. As the Greater Malboro died, the others take care of the remaining Yarhi, the waves ending.

The Fantasy Gamers rejoined Vaan and the others, just as Penelo ran over to Velis to check on him.

"Velis, you all right?"

Velis nodded. "I'm fine. You're okay, Penelo?"

Penelo smiled. "Not a scratch."

The two continue discussing as Vaan backs away and walks off.

"Hmph." he huffed.

"Vaan's jealous." Erika snickered.

"Maybe he's gonna need to start looking for a new partner." Kytes grinned.

Filo agreed, both Kytes and Filo laugh. Llyud just looks off to the sky.

"Let's not go overboard with the jokes now." Stephanie patted both the kids on their heads. Filo pouted, fixing her green goggles on her head, then straightening her short dark auburn hair. Kytes ruffed up his own brown hair, the little plastic looking jewels on his staff clacking together.

"Filo, can you show me how to ride on your Sky Bandit sometime?" Erika asked with much enthusiasm.

"Sure," Filo grinned. "And by the time I'm done teaching you, you'll be just as good as me!"

"Hoor-wait, should I be taking that as an insult?" Erika turned to Nicole.

Nicole shrugged. "Take it the good way."

"All right... HOORAY!" Erika cheered.

"If I don't get to ride a chocobo while I'm here, I'm gonna be pissed when we leave." Anna, from out of nowhere, said.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Daniel cocked up a brow.

"My thoughts. I was ignoring all of you, and thinking about chocobo's. We only rode them like, what, once last time we were here? Maybe twice. I can't remember."

"I never did see that black chocobo you were talking about, Coleymae." Erika said.

"We just weren't lucky enough to see them." Nicole sighed and pouted.

"Have you guys read the log lately?" Conway joined in.

"I haven't seen the log since we've been stranded here." Kytes replied.

Daniel and Nicole exchanged glances, both grinning.

"Be right back..." Daniel left the group, entering the ship. There were loud crashes, Cu Sith squealing, Tomaj trying to reason with Daniel, and then Daniel came back out, log book in his hands and Tomaj chasing after him. "Here," he lightly threw the book at Nicole, while his other hand was busy pushing Tomaj back.

"Lets have a flip see, shall we?" Nicole smirked, opening the log book. They looked through the old ones, all of them from before they were stranded. Conway's entry was the first.

_I got beat up by an angry (hot) chick for my last entry and was forced to write about what I've been thinking the whole time we've been here, so here I go: _

_Sweet, were back! Time to kick ass and chew bubble gum. But first a nice nap would be good, but dammit Anna is hot. I wouldn't be able to take a nap with her on my mind. She has a nice ass though, I'm glad I'm walking behind her... What if she can read minds and hears me right now! I love you, you have a great ass. Don't kill me please... _

_-Conway_

Anna face-palmed. "Next, _please_." she pleaded Nicole.

Nicole turned the page, Anna sighed in relief.

_Here I am stuck on the ship while everyone's away again. The shops are stocked, the decks are tidy, and there's nothing for the notice board. I think I'll take Cu Sith out for a stroll. Nice day for it._

_-Tomaj_

The girls snickered. "Strolls with Cu Sith."

"That's adorable," Stephanie giggled.

Tomaj face seemed to redden.

"There's more from Tomaj!"

_Of all the underhanded treachery! That spineless snake Ba'Gamnan thinks he can get back at us by taking Filo and Stephanie? Mark my words- he'll pay for this! Make him pay for this, Vaan!_

_-Tomaj_

Stephanie's cheeks tinted a light pink as she read over the log.

_I barely remember being taken, but now that I'm back on the ship I'm sort of scared. Not so much of Ba'Gamnan as the Judge of Wings. But everything'll be fine, right, Vaan?_

_-Filo_

"You really like writing in this, don't you Tomaj?" Anna grinned from ear to ear.

Tomaj crossed his arms and huffed. "No one else does it, ought to keep such a good thing going."

"Ought to keep such a good thing going." Anna mocked. "Lame, man,"

Tomaj glowered.

"Here you go Kytes. Have fun." Nicole handed over the log book the the ten year old boy. Kytes and Filo beamed, both running off to do whatever.

"Guys, what's that shining over there...?" Anna pointed to a nearby bush. Suddenly, a multitude of knives flew out towards the gang. Stephanie pushed Tomaj and both landed on the ground, Tomaj groaning. Nicole, Erika and Fantasy jumped to the side, with Daniel, Anna and Conway following them down to the ground. The knives were deflected off the _Galbana, _leaving some scratches that Tomaj would be sure to blow a gasket over when he is to notice them.

"WHAT THE HELL? !" Erika exploded, jumping up. Vaan and the others ran over to them, asking if they were alright and demanded to know what happened.

"Knives just flew out of the damn bush over there! We could have been killed!" Anna shouted, enraged.

"I think that was the point." Daniel bluntly pointed out.

"Stephanie," Tomaj's voice rang out.

The others turned towards Stephanie and Tomaj, the two now sitting up. Stephanie gripped her shoulder with her hand, a red liquid streaming down between her fingers and onto the back of her hand.

"I'm fine," Stephanie winced a little. "Just a cut. It won't kill me."

Penelo knelt down beside her, pulling back Stephanie's hand to examine the wound. "It's not too deep. Drink this and you'll be fine." Penelo handed Stephanie a Potion. Stephanie drank every last bit of it, on Tomaj's command. The wound begun to heal as Daniel went to fetch a wet wag so Stephanie could wipe off her hands.

Vaan stomped over towards the bush, peeved that someone just tried to kill his friends. The Judge of Wings? Vaan shook his head. Why would she use knives? Why would she be hiding in the bushes? Maybe a native here that doesn't like the gang being here? It could be possible, though Vaan thought the whole island was deserted.

Fantasy looked around, seeing that everyone was in distress. Knives... Blades... This attack seemed so very familiar, but Fantasy could not just figure out where he had seen the attack before. He began to think back, when suddenly a disturbing image popped into his mind, and the conversation he overheard the other day also flowed into his mind.

"Vaan, stop!" Fantasy frantically shouted. Vaan halted and turned around, giving Fantasy a curious look. "Get away from that bush immediately!"

"Wh-?"

"Vaan!" Penelo shrieked.

"Oh no!" Anna gasped, eyes wide.

The group looked on in silence, none of them could fathom what had just happened. Vaan looked back at them, face null of any emotions as he slowly looked down to gaze at the sword that was protruding from his stomach.

* * *

The Gang: Dun dun duuuuuuun.

Lily: Vaan has been stabbed!

Anna: Will he live?

Erika: Will there be cookies? !

Everyone: NO!

Erika: Damn...

Conway: If you give us 4 reviews reviews, we'll update 11. It's finished! (Just needs to be looked through one more time).

Daniel: 'Till then, see ya.


	11. Our Enemy Is A Dirty Whore?

Lily: Update! Woohoo!

Erika: I like this chapter.

Anna: Me too. I kick ass!

Stephanie: Eheh...

Rosalina: Stephanie is pretty cool in this too.

Stephanie: _*blush* _Thanks, Rosa...

Conway: We would like to thank: **FF4Life, Shivafan, Tannerdarko, jesswilliams, FFXIIAS aaaaaand Nomyy! **

Fantasy: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Vaan dropped to his knees. The others ran over to him, catching him before he could fall all the way. Penelo was near tears as she lightly touched Vaan's cheek.

"What do we do?" Conway frantically asked.

"Pull the blade out?" Erika suggested.

"That's not a good idea." Anna stated.

"We can't just leave it in there!" Erika replied.

"Let's just hope it's not in anything vital. Anyway, we need to be prepared to stop the bleeding. Nicole, get some towels or some cloth, just something. Anything! Anna and Penelo, you two will need to work at him with your most powerful Cure's." Daniel instructed.

The three nodded. Nicole took off towards the ship, running as fast as she could. Anna and Penelo began raised their hands over Vaan's chest, visible tears sliding down Penelo's cheek.

"Conway, I need you to help me with the knife." Daniel motioned for Conway to come over. After hesitating for a brief moment, distracted as he stared down at Vaan whose eyes had closed, and his breaths become slower and slower, Conway finally walked over, sitting on the ground.

"Vaan..." Filo buried her face into Kytes shoulder.

Conway held Vaan up, Vaan's back facing Daniel so he could pull out the blade by the handle.

"I've brought some towels. Some are dry and some are wet." Nicole placed the towels down on the grass, next to Daniel.

"Thanks. Conway, hold up Vaan a bit more. Nicole, grab a small towel and place it in Vaan's mouth and then grab his hand."

Nicole did as Daniel instructed her.

"Shouldn't we put him on his side? It would be easier that way, especially for Anna and I to heal him." Penelo suggested.

"Right, let's do that." Daniel nodded. Conway and Daniel gently placed Vaan on his side, Conway keeping Vaan's head up like Daniel told him to. Daniel sat behind the blond boy. "One," Filo and Kytes grabbed some towels, preparing for the moment that the blade came out; they could put pressure on the wound. "Two," Llyud had inched over at this time. "Three!" Concentrating, Daniel grabbed the hilt of the blade, with steady hands he began to remove the blade slowly as to not make any sudden movements and cause the wound to become worse.

Vaan's eyes snapped open as he bit down on the towel and gripped Nicole's hand, digging his finger nails into her. She winced but didn't pull away. Vaan's cries were muffled by the towel, saving everyone from hearing the high pitched screams full of pain. Filo and Kytes began putting pressure on the wounds, not caring if blood ended up on their hands. Anna and Penelo, on both of Vaan's sides with Filo and Kytes, began casting Cura's.

"It'll be okay..." Penelo whispered to Vaan.

Vaan's muffled cries soon died down, his energy drained. He released Nicole's hand, which was now bleeding a little itself from when Vaan had dug his nails deep into her skin. Conway handed her a potion, and soon the small wound was healed, only leaving tiny scars behind.

When Anna and Penelo were sure that the wound was closed, they dropped onto the ground, both exuding air at a high rate.

"Vaan, how do you feel?" Kytes asked, concerned.

Vaan looked over at Kytes with half open eyes. "I still hurt, but not as badly as earlier." he then turned to Penelo and Anna. "They did well... You all did well... Thanks," he closed his eyes.

"Vaan!" Filo gasped.

"He's just sleeping now. I'm no doctor, but I believe he's stable, I think. Luckily the knife didn't hit anything vital, or he probably wouldn't be alive right now... I think. He'll be fine... Hopefully. Good work, kiddos." Daniel ruffled Filo and Kytes hair.

"So many reassuring words there, Daniel." Nicole spoke.

"Well I can't be positive." Daniel retorted.

Erika smiled down at the sleeping Vaan before standing up, her gaze lingering on the bushes. "Who the hell is there?" she lowly growled, clenching a fist. "You ass is fucking grass, ya hear!"

Fantasy stood next to her, equally pissed. "Come out _now_! I know who you are, so there is no point in hiding!"

The Gamers gave Fantasy a curious look.

"Are you upset, Fantasy XII?" A woman stepped out of the bushes, her long white dress dirtied. She held two long blades in both her hands, both pointed down to the ground.

Nicole, Anna and Conway all froze in place. They stared wide eye at her, their thoughts running back to the dreams they had. It was her. They couldn't believe it.

"Y-You… You're…" Conway clenched his fists.

Fantasy glared. "Upset? I'm beyond upset. I _cannot believe_ what Master X has done. You… What the hell did he bring you back for? !"

"How am I supposed to know? We might not ever know… Maria… Orlando… Master X… the only ones who knew about me are dead."

Fantasy's eyes widened, his body shaking slightly. "D-Dead… You killed them? You… You killed Master X…?"

Janelle nodded. "Affirmative,"

"Master X is… Is… Master X is...dead?"

"Fantasy, get a hold of yourself!" Anna shook him, but he did nothing of the sort. He was off into his own little world, mumbling over and over about how Janelle killed his Master X.

Nicole walked up in front of the boy, staring at him for a moment before slapping him right across the face. "Sorry Fantasy," she apologized afterwards.

Fantasy shook his head, coming back to reality. "No, no… I needed that, Master. Thank you."

Nicole nodded and walked back to Erika, whispering, "I felt really bad for doing it, but dammit, I've always wanted to do that to someone!" Erika gave her a low five for that.

Rubbing his sore, red cheek, Fantasy glared at Janelle. "And what do you want now?"

"I want to kill you, of course."

"Then why did you hurt Vaan!"

"He…was in the way."

"He was in the way?"

"Anyone who stands next you…they are obstacles. They would do anything to protect you. So, they are in the way."

"Janelle, how did you even get here?"

"Why, through your portal, Fantasy XII."

Anna gasped. "Trevor…Ryan!"

"What have you done to Trevor and Ryan?" Fantasy asked.

"I killed them. They tried to stop me from going in, so they were disposed of."

Conway clenched his fist. "You _bitc_-," Daniel threw himself over Conway, the two tumbling to the ground as a blade that Janelle had thrown at Conway when he stepped forward, landed on the ground.

"You killed two of our dear friends, you almost killed Vaan… There's no way in hell we're going to let you get away!" Stephanie screeched, tears streaming down her face. Tomaj kept a tight grip on both of her shoulders, pulling her back when she tried to advance forward.

"Fantasy…" Nicole looked down at the young boy.

Fantasy narrowed his eyes. "I don't want any of you fighting her. You'll just get hurt…"

"Oh, you can't expect us to follow that bullshit line of yours." Anna rolled her eyes.

"E-Excuse me? !"

"We'll help!" Filo raised her hand.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Anna smiled.

"A-Anna! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am, Fantasy. Whether you like it or not, we're killing that bitch. You can't expect us not to fight after she murdered two of our friends and then tried to kill Vaan! Fuck you and your whining. Bitch is goin' down!"

Fantasy hung his head. "I've lost…"

"Can you two get out of that position and prepare yourselves for battle?" Anna inquired of Daniel and Conway, the two still on the ground.

Both awkwardly coughed, remembering what position they were in. Daniel scrambled off of Conway, but didn't bother to help his younger friend up. Conway stood up and placed Butter near Velis, telling him to watch over his beloved potted plant.

"You have strange humans with you, Fantasy XII." Janelle remarked.

"Just a little," Fantasy huffed.

Anna picked up a blade, the one Janelle had thrown at Conway. "Screw healing, I'm fighting this bitch."

"Llyud, will you be fighting with us?" Daniel raised a brow.

"Tomaj, I think it would be best for you to take Vaan and Velis and go back into the ship." Stephanie spoke, pushing Tomaj towards Vaan.

"I shall fight with you." Llyud confirmed.

Stephanie watched as Tomaj and Velis rushed back to the ship, Tomaj carrying an unconscious Vaan. Stephanie could see Cu Sith at the entrance, curiously watching with a perplexed expression. But Tomaj only pushed her back in, closing the entrance.

"Last chance to head back to the ship," Daniel spoke to the remainder of the people.

"Not a chance." Filo grinned.

"Yeah! You're our friends too! There's no way we wouldn't help!" Kytes exclaimed.

Anna couldn't help but briefly smile at the two, honored to be called their friend. She turned to Janelle a moment later, brows furrowed together. "Ok, bitch. You're goin' down." Anna charged at Janelle, swinging the blade once she closed in. Janelle disappeared, but soon reappeared behind Anna, a knife in hand. Llyud stopped the attack with his spear. Janelle held her grip down, but Llyud pushed her weapon above her head. Daniel swooped in, punching an icy punch into her gut. Janelle released her weapon, the blade falling to the ground a few feet away. Janelle disappeared once more before reappearing behind Filo, but Kytes casted a Firaga, so she vanished once more, coming back into view on the sideline.

Weapons materialized in her hands, she threw them both at Nicole and Fantasy as she ran and kicked Conway across the field. He slammed into the _Galbana, _groaning in pain on his way down. Nicole attacked Janelle with her spear, swinging it across her stomach, then her neck. Janelle dodged both of them, and then appeared behind Nicole. She brought a blade up, going for the middle of her neck, but Nicole dodged, crouching slightly. The blade ended up in her shoulder, and she cried in pain.

"OOOOOOW DAMMIT!" She crouched. Janelle brought up another blade, but was stopped by Erika's wild firing. She disappeared once more. "Oh gosh this hurts." Nicole hissed through gritted teeth. Penelo ran up, handing the girl a potion and sending her a couple of Cura's as Daniel slid the blade out. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" she repeated until the blade was fully out. Tears poured down her face, staining her cheeks.

"Didn't you feel worse last year when you…you know…" Penelo lowered her head.

"I died a painless death, thank you." Nicole blinked. "Remind me to say that never again. That just sounded extremely odd coming from my own mouth…"

Penelo giggled and helped Nicole up. Daniel ran back into battle, and after a few more heals, Nicole did also. She casted a Lighting Blast, but Janelle easily avoided it. Nicole cursed.

"Are you sure your shoulder is going to be okay?" Penelo asked with concern.

Nicole nodded. "It only hurts a little now... Your Cura's took most of the pain away." she replied.

Anna huffed and puffed with all the running around starting to get to her. She slashed at Janelle; Janelle did the same to Anna. Luckily, Anna avoided it just in time by ducking, but Janelle kneed her in the gut and Anna went flying back into Llyud.

"Sorry, dude." Anna apologized, after regaining her composure.

"Sorry?" Llyud repeated.

"…Just…never mind."

Filo yelped as she was also thrown back, and into Llyud for that matter. Right when the poor guy had just gotten back up. He just had some bad luck lately.

"Sorry Llyud!"

"…"

"Filo, up girl," Anna pulled the eleven year old up to her feet.

Fantasy sent a Firaga, a Blizzara following soon afterwards, along with another Firaga. Janelle dodged the first two, but was hit in the back with the last. Janelle let out a small shriek. She threw several long blades at Fantasy. Fantasy somersaulted to most, and ducked to the last.

"Why will you not die?"

"There is no way I would die by your hands, Janelle. Why is it you want to kill me so badly?"

"I am not obligated to answer that question." Janelle materialized more blades, raising her hands in the air to throw them at a slightly distracted Fantasy. She was stopped, however, and her blade fells to the ground and she stumbled forward from a powerful Lighting Blast hitting her back.

"HA! FIVE POINTS, YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Nicole shouted, jumping up from behind a bush and pointing her finger at Janelle.

Janelle raised her hands again, carrying more blades.

"Shit…"

She threw them. Nicole jumped back into the bush.

Anna came up from behind Janelle, trying for a sneak attack. However, Janelle caught her and stopped her attack with a knife of her own. Anna was pushed back to the ground, Janelle standing over, hand raised. Just as Janelle began to bring the knife down upon Anna, she opened her mouth and let out a loud, high pitched scream that resonated throughout the battle field. The blades were blown away into some bushes, and Janelle flew back in the ship.

"What the heck?" Erika asked, puzzled.

"Did I…did I just do that?" Anna blinked, dumbfounded.

"You know that one power I didn't tell you about when you all first arrived here?" Fantasy questioned her.

"Yeah…"

"Congratulations! You figured out your power!"

"WHY WASN'T I TOLD THIS EARLIER? !"

"Because I thought it'd be more fun to let you figure it out…?"

"FANTASY YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"MASTER!"

"DON'T HIDE BEHIND NICOLE!"

Nicole pushed Anna back, Fantasy cowering behind her. "Anna, we're trying to kill…uh…"

"Janelle, Master."

"Janelle. Not Fantasy."

"Which reminds me…" Anna spun around, Janelle slowly sliding down the ground, eyes closed. "Nicole, I'll be stealing your awesome line from earlier for a moment: HA! TEN POINTS, YOU DIRTY WHORE!"

"I said five…"

"My awesome trick calls for ten."

"Ok… WOULD YOU ALL QUIT STEALING MY LINES? !"

"Can I shoot her?" Erika popped her head up.

"Yeah, go ahead." Daniel waved her off.

"Yay~! Bullet in the head, here we come~!"

"Darn, now I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." Anna pouted.

"Janelle is back up!" Fantasy announced, frantic.

Llyud fended her off, Janelle only able to lightly cut his cheek and torso. Filo charged in, with Kytes shooting magick from the side. Erika shot away, carefully avoiding her friends. Daniel rejoined moments later, with Anna and Stephanie tagging along.

"She's so tough." Kytes huffed.

"She avoids all of our attacks." Filo puffed.

"What should we do?" Stephanie questioned.

Janelle repeatedly struck at Stephanie, who did her very best to block. It wasn't easy going all defensive. She was way too used to attacking more than blocking, and Janelle was a quick one. She could almost compare to Rosalina.

"Kya!" Stephanie stumbled backwards, but caught herself. However, she was cornered by Janelle.

"Now…you die."

Stephanie clenched her eyes shut tight, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. This was it. She couldn't believe it. She was going to die, and there was no way she would be able to be brought back like Nicole had been. No longer would she be able to see her friends. She wouldn't even be able to go home to her family. No longer would she be able to continue this adventure, and find out all of the forty-two questions with no answers as of yet, she had.

Yet, Janelle never struck her down. _Odd_, Stephanie thought, but then figured that was a good thing.

"You can open your eyes now, Steph."

Not even slowly did she open her brown eyes. They snapped wide open. The person with an tremendous familiar voice stood right next to her, a little bit shorter than Stephanie. Her long, coal black hair was just a tiny bit longer. A rope of some sort was wrapped around her tan wrist, her fingers holding onto a part of it. Stephanie looked over to see Janelle bound by the rope – correction, the _whip_.

Stephanie gasped. The woman smirked.

"ROSALINA? !"

* * *

Lily: Short chapter! About nine pages. Sowwy. We'll make the next one longer. Promise! But I hope this chapter was ok... Was kind of reluctant to put it up.

Anna: Huuzah! Rosalina has appeared!

Rosalina: I was wondering when that was going to happen.

Erika: Flashbacks will be coming most likely in the next chapter. We get to see what Rosalina has been up to!

Stephanie: I was cut and almost died...

Lily: I was stabbed in the shoulder...

Daniel: Vaan was almost killed.

Stephanie/Lily: ...Yeah, he wins.

Fantasy/Conway: _*Sweat drop*_

Anna: Btw, we have no medical experience, but we used as much as we knew from TV shows (ha) for the Vaan case. Don't sue us if we did something wrong or if it sounded bad. Nicole and I figured Vaan wouldn't be exactly all manly while getting the knife pulled out. We made him cry out in pain like a normal person.

Lily: We are looking for 4 reviews. The next chapter is complete, so if you want it, then you need to review up to that number. But more than 4 would be nice, too... 8D

Daniel: 'Till then, see ya.


	12. Her Sadness

Lily: Here is a nice, long chapter to make up for the last one which was rather short!

Rosalina: We would like to thank: **Tannerdarko, FF4Life, Shivafan, FFXIIAS, Nomyy, and mariahramsey** for reviewing last time! Thank you all!

Fantasy: We sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter.

Anna: See you at the bottom!

Conway: Is it just me or does that sound awkward?

Anna: Shut up!

**Chapter start!**

* * *

Stephanie could only stare at the woman before her. Her mouth had dropped to the ground long ago in shock. Rosalina raised an amused brow at Stephanie, chuckling.

"It's nice to see you too, Stephi. Been a while," Rosalina commented, giving the confused blond a half-smile.

"Uh…yeah…it has been…"

"So she's finally found you all." Rosalina glowered at the struggling Janelle.

"You've met her before…Rosa?"

"Yeah, our meeting was just _wonderful_." Rosalina sarcastically said, before saying, "She's not a very good villain. She told me all about her plan the moment we "met"."

"Yeah…she did that to us too." Stephanie nodded, mostly to herself.

Rosalina spun Janelle around until her whip was loose, she then raised her hand and slashed down at Janelle, the whip cutting the back of her dress and leaving a long cut across her back. Blood seeped through, staining her dress even more so than before.

"So how did you find _us_?"

"Simple. Once my senses kicked back in, I was able to track you all down with my wonderful hearing and seeing."

"Oh…"

"I also tracked down Janelle and followed her."

"Oooooh…! So you stalked her."

"…Well, if you want to put it that way then…yes. I stalked her, Steph."

"Do the others know you're a stalker?"

"You've been hanging around Erika a bit too much, I do believe."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, we'll talk later."

Rosalina raised her whip and slashed down at Janelle again. Janelle jumped back, landing gracefully on her feet. She summoned her blades and threw them at Rosalina. Rosalina grabbed one with her whip; retracting it towards her while she ducked from the other. Janelle summoned ten more blades, throwing them all at once. Rosalina pushed Stephanie out of the way, while she used her whip to dodge every single one, running to the side afterwards. Janelle matched Rosalina's speed, the two racing around with Rosalina blocking with her whip while Janelle attacked with her knives.

"Who the heck is that?" Filo asked, the group coming over to figure out what the hell was going on, and who the new person was.

"That's…well…" Stephanie rubbed her arm.

"Rosa…lina?" Anna gaped.

"Rosalina!" Fantasy grinned.

"I can't believe it!" Conway said, a little shocked, but soon smiled.

"That's the chick Penelo was telling us all about!" Filo whispered to Kytes.

"It is!" Kytes whispered back.

"It looks like we didn't have to track her down after all. She did the work for us." Penelo smiled.

"This is what you deserve for even thinking about hurting my friends!" Rosalina growled, securing her whip tightly around Janelle. Rosalina picked up a knife, aiming it at Janelle's neck. She threw it, but Janelle somehow managed to escape from the tight hold.

Llyud flew up behind her, managing to jab his weapon into her back. Janelle flinched only when it had hit her. Llyud pulled it out, going to stab her again, but she blocked it with some sort of red force field. She then pushed Llyud back with a large Firaga. Erika loaded up her gun, firing away while Janelle was distracted. She hit the creations back several times with her bullets, Janelle being pushed slightly forward with each hit. She still stood, nonetheless. Nicole attacked Janelle with a Lighting Blast, this also hitting Janelle's back.

Janelle spun around, attacking the gang with her knives. Llyud finally came back, but Janelle stopped him with another Firaga. Stephanie jumped in, slashing at Janelle and managed to cut her arm.

"She seems so weak now." Penelo observed.

"She is incomplete. She is too weak to be doing this. If she doesn't leave soon and restore herself, she'll die." Fantasy explained.

"Are you like this as well?" Filo curiously asked.

Fantasy shook his head. "No, I was completed. I will only die if I suffer some eternal damage."

Janelle jumped back far away from the gang, slouching slightly.

Her eyes looked over the gang until reaching Fantasy. "Fantasy, I was not able to kill you this time. Perhaps it is best to take all your precious people down one by one, slowly and painfully. It sounds quite fulfilling. I shall return." Filo raced forward on her board, with Conway following her behind, but Janelle was quick. She jumped up and back, onto the top of the airship. She turned around, her dress lightly twirling in the wind, and with that, Janelle disappeared.

"...Lame ass exit." Erika muttered.

"Come back you damn coward! Just because you're feeling weak..." Anna clenched her hands, trembling with rage. Daniel calmed her down by gently placing his hand on her shoulders and pulling her back.

The gang waited for some sort of signal to show that she was actually gone. Rosalina gave it, stating that Janelle was nowhere within distance of the campgrounds.

"Rosalina!" Everyone crowded around the twenty year old. Daniel, however, pushed them all away, telling them that she needs room.

Rosalina chuckled. "It's fine, Daniel. I want a group hug anyway!" Rosalina held out her arms, and the group crowded in, the girls squealing about how happy they were to see Rosalina again, and Conway mumbling something about getting to stare at her sweet, hot ass again. Rosalina whacked him for that.

"Same old, same old," Rosalina sighed.

"I'm surprised you expected him to even change." Anna rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm actually glad you all didn't, personality wise. You're looks sure have changed, though." Rosalina pointed out.

"So have yours." Nicole said back.

Rosalina gave Nicole a smile, but that smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed three new people, and one missing person. "Where is Vaan?"

Penelo stepped forward. "Janelle… She… Had almost killed Vaan earlier..." Penelo gulped, this being something hard for her to say, so Rosalina stopped her by putting a hand up to her face.

"It's fine; just tell me where he is." Penelo pointed to the ship. Rosalina nodded to herself and walked towards it, the gang trailing behind her.

"By the way," Rosalina spun around, walking backwards. She smiled at the three, Filo, Kytes and Llyud. "My name is Rosalina."

"I'm Filo!"

"I'm Kytes!"

"…"

"This is Llyud. He's not much a speaker. We'll fill you in on his story later, and pretty much what has been happening lately." Nicole told her.

The gang headed inside. They lead Rosalina towards the Sky Saloon, where Tomaj had most likely taken Vaan and Velis. They walked in to find Tomaj lounging about, Vaan just sitting up and looking a little confused, and Velis stood off to the side, a bit away from the two.

"Vaan!" Penelo ran over to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he replied.

"Long time no see, Vaan." Rosalina stepped forward. "Good to see that you're alright, too, after what I just heard."

"Rosalina? !" Vaan exclaimed, his jaw practically dropping to the ground.

"In the flesh!" Rosalina chuckled.

"Last we heard of you, you were dangerously wounded!"

"So you've seen Rikken, I take it? Long story,"

"Well we wanna hear, but before you start, what was going on outside?" Vaan turned to the rest of the gang for an explanation.

The Gamers explained. Vaan clenched his fists, angered, and vowed that he would be with them next time. The Gamers were touched, especially Fantasy.

"Hello, the names Tomaj." Tomaj shook Rosalina's hand, winking.

"Rosalina and I'm not interested."

Tomaj walked away, Vaan grinned. "Shot down in a second."

"That's gotta suck." Anna snickered.

Conway pouted. "I know your pain, Tomaj. I know it."

"This is Velis. We saved him from another part of this jungle." Penelo said, trotting over to Velis.

"Nice to meet you, Velis," Rosalina smiled at him, holding out her hand. Velis never took it, never even uttered a word. Rosalina retracted her hand.

"Don't worry about it. He seems to only talk to Penelo." Erika said.

"Anyway, story?" Vaan inquired.

"Right," Rosalina nodded. "Well…it all started when I was asleep. I was startled awake by this bright light shining in my room. When I opened my eyes, I noticed it was some sort of…portal, though I wasn't sure at first. I was sucked in, whether I liked it or not. And then…

* * *

"_Urgh…" Rosalina groggily sat up and rubbed the back of her head that pounded vigorously. She cracked open an eye, taking notice of the tall grass all around her. She stood up, placing her hand back down to her side as she examined her new surroundings. "Where am I?" she mumbled to herself, and took a step forward. _

_Her movement ceased as she intently listened to the shuffling sound that wasn't too far off from where she stood. "I can tell by the way it moves that it is not human." Rosalina uncurled her fingers, preparing to summon her whip. This was mainly out of habit. Back home she would try to summon it quite frequently, but seeing as how she was stripped of it when she returned, it never appeared. However, Rosalina had a feeling she was somewhere else, somewhere far from home. _

_The whip never materialized. _

_Her teal colored eyes slowly widened as she tried once more to summon her weapon and failed. "If I can't summon it, does this mean I'm still close to home?" _

_Rosalina curled her fingers back up into a ball. The shuffling sounded much closer this time. "It's best for me to run. I don't know if it'll attack or what kind of enemy it could be. Without my whip I'm sort of screwed and I'm definitely do not feel like dealing with them with only my hands." With that, Rosalina bolted off into much higher grass. "It's coming for me at a fast speed… Better pick up my pace."_

* * *

_After what seemed like a whole day of running and moving back and forth between one place to the other in order to confuse whatever was following her, Rosalina finally leaned up against a rock, digging her feet in the sand. Though she first started in tall grass, she ended up making her way to a beach sort of place._

"_I'm glad that I was able to outrun that thing." Rosalina said to herself, "But nightfall is soon approaching and I'm hungry and cold." She heaved a sigh. Today was just not her day. When she stood up, she brushed off her light blue jeans with little diamond sequines on the side. Rosalina winced as she glanced down at her feet. Great, little burn marks on her foot where the straps rubbed against her feet. "It wasn't the best idea to run in these. I probably should've taken them off, plus it would've made escaping easier." She let out another sigh. "Bit too late for that now, right?" _

_Kicking the medium-high, high heels off her feet, Rosalina circled the 'beach' for wood and the nearby trees for moss. Luckily, she was able to find some nice, dry moss. "This is such a strange place." She commented to herself. Securing the wood and moss in her arms, Rosalina began to make her way back to the rock, voicing the thoughts that ran through her mind. "Is it possible this is all Fantasy's doing? If so, then does that mean Anna, Stephanie, Nicole and the others are here, too?" It was a high possibility, Rosalina figured. After all, Fantasy is the only person who would put her in this kind of mess. _

_After gathering some rocks, Rosalina placed them in a circle and a large flat one in the middle, and then placed the wood and moss in it. Grabbing two other rocks, she hit them together in order to get a spark out of them. An hour or so later, she was able to get a spark. The moss began to smoke, and after a moment of lightly blowing on it, it turned into a small fire that grew bigger as it spread to the other moss and eventually the wood. _

"_Sunset…" Rosalina murmured, glancing up at the sun that slowly faded away behind the tall hills. _

* * *

_Rosalina frowned. Night fell almost thirty minutes ago. The moon and the fire were Rosalina's only light, although she had always been good at seeing through the pitch-black darkness. So even if the moon wasn't visible, she'd still be able to see. She flopped back onto the now cold, but soft sand. _

"Fantasy, what are you up to now?"_ Rosalina thought as she stared up at cloudy night sky. "_Is this another mission you were given to by your Master X?_" stretching her arms behind her head, Rosalina closed her eyes and listened to the crackle of the fire and the sound of the water moving back and forth. _

"_Be safe,"_

* * *

"You sure seemed to adapt being in a new place fast enough." Erika bluntly said.

"Rosalina's special." Anna joked.

"I'm sure she had to do the same thing when she arrived in Ivalice a year ago, so it was probably no problem when she realized she wasn't exactly near home." Daniel stated.

"Be quiet Erika and let Rosalina finish the flashback." Stephanie spoke, putting her index finger up to her mouth to shush Erika.

* * *

_Rosalina jolted up. It was now early morning, the sun just barely rising over the top of the high hills, and the fire was barely even alive. Not that Rosalina cared much for it anymore, no; she had heard shuffling in the bushes a few feet from her. "Is it the enemy from yesterday, possibly?" she narrowed her eyes. _

_The shuffling noise ceased. Silence corrupted the surrounding area while she intently listened to any other sort of movement. After a moment of nothing, she slowly shifted around, standing up and taking small steps toward her shoes._

_Just as she reached her hand down towards her shoes, Rosalina froze, listening to the low growl that emitted from the nearby bushes. It was silent for yet another moment, leading Rosalina to at first believe that everything was going to be okay, but another moment passed and multiple feet pounded against the ground, howls and growls produced louder than before. _

_A gasp escaped Rosalina's lips as she whipped her head around, catching a glimpse of the color yellow before she had thrown herself to the side, a tight grip on her shoes. _

_Rosalina wasted no time in frantically getting up and bolting off. The yellow enemies' feet pounded hard against the ground as they chased after the twenty-year-old woman. Their barks and growls were ferocious. They intended to not allow this one escape. _

_The one on the left jumped high into the air, its body sparking with what seemed to be thunder of some sort. Rosalina huffed as she tried to veer into the tall grass, but skidded to a halt as the other appeared in front of her. Rosalina jumped a bit and cursed to herself. _"My senses have dulled a bit after a year of practically doing nothing. How lovely," _she bitterly thought, taking a good look at her opponent. Some sort of wolf, it seemed. _"I still don't know how truly strong they are. It is best to avoid battle until I can figure out how to summon my whip. I definitely know I am not in my world anymore. But that still raises the question as to where the heck am I?"_ A bark emitted from behind Rosalina, causing the young woman to snap back to reality and dash to the side. _

_Despite the fact that she had successfully made an opening for herself, the other wolf had nipped her shoulder on its descendant to the ground. Rosalina winced in pain, a little blood oozing down the side of her arm, it also leaving a round stain on her dark blue blouse. The wound wasn't nearly as large as the ones she had once endured in Ivalice a year ago during her final battle with Joe, but it was large enough to cover most of her shoulder with her blood. "I'll take care of it later. Right now I must to get as far away as I can!" she told herself, only wincing slightly more in pain as she continued her dash to find a safe and sheltered from monsters, area._

* * *

_Rosalina clenched her eyes shut, huffing and puffing as her running slowed. "How much longer will they seriously chase me for? I'm not that tasty looking am I? !" Rosalina shouted out in frustration. She may be quick and able to run for a very long time, but she is of course, only human. Her energy was running out, and fast. _

_Her pace slowed down a bit, but that was a complete mistake on her part. One of the wolves had jumped up, and begun to cast its thunder trick again. This one had hit Rosalina, giving her a major shock. She screamed out in pain and dropped to her knees. _"I've weakened so much. This is bad," _she thought to herself, wincing slightly as she went to stand. The other wolf interrupted her, however. He had closed in on her left side and grabbed her by her waist with his mouth, teeth biting down into her. Rosalina let out another loud, painful sounding scream. Blood dripped from the wolves teeth. His companion grabbed Rosalina's right arm, shaking it as he cast more lighting. Rosalina continued to scream in pain until blood splurged from her mouth. _

_She coughed, trying not to choke on it. "Damn things, get off me!" she kicked one and elbowed the other. They whimpered in pain, but soon got back up. Rosalina stood up, albeit a little shaky, but was able to stay up, nonetheless. She could feel power rise inside her. Rosalina rolled her eyes thinking about how much it sucked that her powers decided to awaken now that her life was in real danger._

_She held out her hand and closed her eyes. "I summon thee Whip of the Ancients!" her infamous whip appeared in her hand. Rosalina smirked. "Ok, doggies. You've both been very bad." They growled at her, but Rosalina ignored it. "So, I do believe it's time for some punishment!" she raised the whip high in the air and then slashed it down on the wolves. They whimpered, bringing out their electrical attacks. Rosalina dodged these and whipped them again. Both of them fell to the ground, whimpering. Rosalina lifted one up with her whip high in the air, and then slammed him down, killing him off immediately. She smacked the other, before doing the same. _

_Rosalina huffed, sliding down to the ground as her whip vanished from her grasp. She lied on her back, her breathing heavy. "Long day…long, long day…" _

_She sat back up, standing up without having to use too much of her last bit of strength. She walked off, wanting to find better shelter. A place that appeared not too out in the open, but where in the world would that be? She wandered around, casting her weakest heal, Cure, on her wounds. "If I can cast a Cure, I am definitely back in some sort of _Final Fantasy_, but which one? Did _Final Fantasy XII _even have a sequel? Are Nicole and the others even here? Was this even Fantasy's doing? Trillions of questions with no answers, lovely," Rosalina heaved a sigh. _"Shelter," _she reminded herself and set off once more._

* * *

"_This small alcove will have to do." Rosalina decided, ducking underneath the alcove. Rosalina sat there, listening to water drip from some other part inside the alcove. The sun began to set so she started on making a fire, ignoring the rumbling sound emitting from her stomach, this indicating that she was hungry. "If I could find those wolves, I would eat their meat, but my thoughts were far from hunger earlier. All I wanted was shelter." She grumbled._

_Rosalina lied down next to the fire, watching little sparks fly around on the occasion. She turned to face the sky, stars starting to appear here and there. Her eyes half way closed, a small smile creeping up on her face. She soon allowed the darkness to take over, her thoughts lingering on her friends._

* * *

_The next day Rosalina woke up bright and early. She headed out, not bothering to even hesitate. Where was she heading? Anywhere with civilization. She needed to find a town, find out exactly where she is, what she is up against and if the others were here or not. Also, she was starving. _

_It was late afternoon when she noticed a port ahead, bustling with people. Rosalina smiled to herself. Civilization at last! She continued walking towards it, but halted when she heard a shuffling noise in the nearby tall grass. She sighed. More fighting? Maybe she could outrun it. The port was just over yonder. But she didn't want to lead the creature to the port and let it wreck havoc. She would hate to be kicked out. _

_Rosalina decided she would take care of it now rather than later. _

_She summoned her whip, flicked it at the grass. A small part of the grass was cut short, revealing what made the shuffling noise. Much to Rosalina's surprise, it was a human girl. At least, Rosalina liked to of thought she was human, but in truth, something was off about this girl. Maybe her blood red eyes that glowed brightly or perhaps it was her expressionless face. Rosalina wasn't sure. _

"_I'm sorry… I should have been able to tell whether you were human or not but I…" Rosalina crouched down next to her, finding her own apology and explanation a little strange. Why had she not known the steps were humans? Rosalina was good at figuring this kind of stuff out. So, what was so different about this one girl? "Are you okay? I didn't get you right?" Rosalina asked kindly as she examined the young girl._

"Lies,"_ Rosalina thought to herself, "_this girl should have been hurt. But she does not have a single scratch on her."

"_I won't hurt you, promise. So please, stand up." Rosalina smiled down at her, holding out a helping hand. The girl stared at it, as if she was unsure what to do, but did not show it at all. Rosalina waited, and when the girl finally took it, she pulled her up. The girl only reached up to Rosalina's chest when a long, sharp blade went straight towards Rosalina's stomach. It was dodged, Rosalina flinging the blade away with a flick of her whip. She stared coldly at the girl. _

"_I figured as much. You aren't a human, now are you?" Rosalina asked. _

_The girl titled her head to the side. "A human? A worthless, filthy creature? Why would I ever want to be one of those?"_

_Rosalina felt insulted. "What are you exactly?"_

"_I was…created."_

"_You remind me so much of a friend of mine…" _

"_Fantasy XII?"_

_Rosalina blinked. "Could it be that you…"_

"_My creator's name is Master X. He is dead now, though."_

"_You killed him?"_

"_Precisely,"_

"_What are you doing here, then?"_

"_I am on a mission to find and kill Fantasy XII." _

_Rosalina flicked her whip. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that." Janelle blinked. "You see, Fantasy is a dear friend of mine. Anyone who wants him has to go through me first." _

"_So you are also in my way…Therefore, you must be killed." Rosalina dodged the incoming blades by sidestepping. Her whip circled around her body until coming out in front of her, and Rosalina flicked it towards Janelle, encircling her with the whip. Janelle only stared at Rosalina, which made our coal haired beauty raise a curious brow. Suddenly, the whip was cut into tiny little pieces, blade sticking out everywhere from Janelle's body. Rosalina's eyes widened, momentarily distracted by her body. _

_Long enough for Janelle to summon a blade into her hand and fling it at Rosalina. _

_Figuring that blade was also apart of her body, Rosalina was not able to sidestep in time for it to fully miss. It dug into her left hip. She winced, looking down at the blade. It wasn't too deeply in, so she swiftly pulled it out. She raised her hand over the wound to cast a Cure but stopped. Rosalina blinked. She couldn't cast a Cure. _

_That's when the rest of her whip vanished. _

_She tried to summon it again, but it wouldn't come. _

"_What the…?" Rosalina breathed. _

"_That knife I used had a spell on it. For the next day you will no longer be able to cast any of your magick or summon your weapon." Janelle simply explained. _

_Rosalina shot her a glare. "I see. No matter, I don't need any magicks or weapons to defeat you. You're going down." Rosalina rushed at Janelle, lifting her leg up to kick her in the face. Janelle stood in place, and just as Rosalina's foot was about to come into contact with her face, Janelle's arm shot up with amazing speed and grabbed her leg. This shocked Rosalina for she had not seen Janelle lift her arm. Not even a twitch._

_Rosalina did her best to balance herself on one foot, this not being too hard for her. Janelle's grip on her leg tightened. Her grip was so tight that Rosalina could feel her bone cracking. With swift movements, Rosalina was able to land a punch on Janelle's face. The former stumbled back slightly. Whilst, Rosalina knelt to the ground, trying her best not to touch her now broken leg. _

"_Damn…" Rosalina cursed. _

"_Die," _

_Rosalina somersaulted out of the way of the multitude of knives that Janelle stabbed into the ground. _

"_Fooled you," _

_Rosalina gasped, a knife landing right in the pit of her stomach. It pinned her down as well. _

"_I told you. I told you that you are going to die." Janelle said from next to her, staring down at Rosalina with emotionless eyes. _

"_No way in hell," Rosalina spat. _

_Janelle held a blade up, aiming down towards Rosalina. "I do not believe in such things. Now, you die." She thrusted the knife down just as Rosalina managed to pulled the knife out of her stomach and roll over. _

_She grabbed Janelle's ankle and pulled the girl down to the ground. Blade from her stomach still in her grip, Rosalina jabbed it in the girl's leg. Calmly, Janelle grabbed Rosalina's wrist, where she broke the bone from just the quickest squeeze. _

_Rosalina let out an ear-piercing scream. _

* * *

"My stomach is churning just from hearing this." Stephanie moaned, flopping back onto the ground as the group now sat on the floor in a circle.

"Sorry," Rosalina apologized.

"I like this. What happened next?" Anna asked eagerly.

"We fought for a while," Rosalina replied.

"How long did you two fight?" Penelo curiously asked.

Rosalina thought about it for a moment. "Maybe almost two hours? Her speed is what kept her going the most. She's very fast, perhaps even a little bit faster than I."

"That's a shocker." Anna said.

"So how did it end?" Fantasy inquired, leaning slightly forward.

"Well…"

* * *

_Rosalina brought herself and Janelle down to the ground. _

_Rosalina heavily breathed, beads of sweat running down her forehead and neck. Janelle's dress was stained even more by blood from both her and Rosalina. She had several stab wounds, most around her stomach and chest. A few cuts could be seen around her neck. _

_Janelle stood up. She summoned another blade and walked up to Rosalina. _

"_Are you hurting?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "I shall put you out of your misery. Stay still and die like a good girl, ok?" she didn't even wait for an answers for she had already thrown the blade at Rosalina, it hitting the former in the chest. _

_Everything around Rosalina felt like it was slowing down. Janelle didn't even stay to see her fall back to the ground all the way. Her chest had been pierced; she figured she was done for. _

_Finally, Rosalina hit the ground with a thump, hands twitching slightly._

* * *

"_They told me they heard it comin' from over here!" _

"_They might have heard a couple of monsters just rough housing around." _

"_Mm… I don't think that looks like a couple of monsters rough housin' around." _

"_It's a lady!" _

_The tallest man bent down next to her. "My, my… It couldn't be. Rosalina?" _

"_One of the strange looking kids that traveled around with Vaan?" the woman raised a brow. _

"_It is! It is!" the shortest exclaimed. _

"_She's still breathing… Let's take her back to the port." The man picked her up gently, not caring if any of her blood got on him. The three walked off back to the Port Marilith._

* * *

"Rikken… Elza… Raz… They took care of me for a while. Bandaged me up, gave me potions to drink. They didn't ask any questions. I could tell Raz wanted to, but Elza and Rikken had shut him up." Rosalina laughed at the memory. "I left without a goodbye and without telling them thanks… I felt bad, but I couldn't stay there and I wanted to avoid questions. I knew the moment Janelle said she was out to kill Fantasy that I was back in Ivalice."

"Well… We're not exactly in Ivalice…" Vaan said, scratching the back of his head.

Rosalina raised a brow. "Then where are we?"

After exchanging looks with one another, the gang proceeded to tell Rosalina of what they have gotten into this time. Llyud stayed silent throughout the explanation. Tomaj had left with Cu Sith to the Bridge at the start of it, probably to mess around with the Log.

"I see…" Rosalina mumbled afterwards.

"Man, I'm beat." Anna said, stretching her arms.

"Me too," Kytes yawned.

"It's been a long night. We should all get some rest." Penelo suggested.

"I think I'm gonna go sleep under the stars. I'll be taking my camera too." Anna grinned.

Everyone parted ways, all wishing each other a good night.

* * *

Anna walked to the Bridge to grab her camera and then she walked out. She climbed up on the top of the _Galbana, _finding a nice flat spot where she could lay. She sat there in silence, fingers occasionally rubbing against her camera. She waited until it was completely silent and until she was sure everyone had gone to bed to let the tears fall.

"Trevor… Ryan…" she choked out after minutes of sobbing.

"Anna?"

Anna jumped, surprised. She turned her head, the moon her only light. She relaxed a little when she realized it was only Nicole.

"Oh, hey…" Anna greeted him, turning back around in order to wipe away the tears.

"I heard crying…" Nicole said, climbing up, although with some trouble. She wasn't the best climber out there.

"It might have been Penelo. You know, crying tears of joy that Vaan is alive?" Anna replied, chuckling a bit.

"It was coming from outside… From here… Anna, are you crying because of what Janelle told us tonight? About… Ryan and Trevor?"

Anna stiffened. Nicole sat down next to her. Anna pulled her knees up to her chest, tears threatening to fall again.

"That bitch will die. I swear it." Anna darkly whispered. She clenched her shaking hands into two tight balls. Nicole stared at her before shaking her head softly. "Trevor and Ryan… Why? Why did she have to kill them?" her voice started to become shaky. "Trevor… He was so sweet, gentle... Ryan, he… I… I really cared for him. For the both of them." Her voice cracked, the tears falling once more. She abruptly stood up, feet planted firmly on the ground. Her hair tousled around in the violent winds as she stared on ahead, glaring at nothing in particular. But perhaps she was glaring at the image of Janelle in her mind. "YOU IDIOTS! HOW DARE YOU DIE! HOW DARE YOU! YOU GODDAMN WEAKLINGS!" she screamed, her pitch of voice becoming higher. "YOU LET HER KILL YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AND JANELLE, YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD! YOU GOT IT? DEAD!"

Nicole hugged her knees to her chest, placing her head on them as she looked side ways at Anna, watching the seventeen year old catch her breath. She dropped to her knees moments later, sobbing. Nicole crawled to her immediately and threw her arms around her. Anna turned, sobbing into Nicole's shoulders as the younger girl allowed tears of her own to leak out.

* * *

Lily/Erika: WEEEEE ROLLAR COASTER RIDE!

Anna: Wha?

Stephanie: _*blinks*_

Lily/Erika: _*both shrug* _We were bored.

Daniel: _*shakes his head*_

Rosalina: _*laughs* _

Conway: Weirdoes.

Fantasy: Anyway, we're looking for 4 reviews. Chapter 13 is complete and ready to go! Once we get four reviews we shall put it up!

Rosalina: Why is there always blood coming out of my mouth?

Lily/Anna: ...We like...blood.

Rosalina: ..._*shakes her head and sighs*_

Lily: Uh... (on the matters of Rosalina making fire) It probably would have taken Rosalina much longer than an hour or two to actually get a spark, but since this is a story we just went with an hour/or two. xD Just thought you all should know.

Lily/Erika: Until then, see ya!


	13. The Seventh Day

Lily: And we're back! With pizza!

Erika: It's yummy!

Anna: Hush, I'm trying to watch Psych.

Daniel: We would like to thank: **Tannerdarko, FF4Life, Shivafan, mariahramsey, FFXIIAS and Nomyy.**

Conway: Please enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

The next few days consisted of nothing but randomness, and Vaan being jealous of the close relationship between Penelo and Velis. He was feeling left out, like Penelo had abandoned him in her heart and Velis took over that position. It didn't help with Filo and Kytes teasing Vaan, sometimes the Gamer's joining in.

Rosalina acquainted herself with Filo and Kytes, the two coming to cherish the woman in only a few days. She was like another mother figure, but not as strict as Penelo. The two kids found it funny when Conway flirted with Rosalina, only to be shot down within a second. Rosalina would walk away with victory while Conway would crawl into a corner and sob. Erika also found this amusing.

Vaan was only left with a scar on part of his chest. His strength and energy were back, all thanks to the care of the others. The third day they allowed him out of bed, no longer fearing his wound might open.

The Gamer's did their best to help Tomaj and Cu Sith with the repairs. During one of those times, Erika had dropped a wrench into this engine like thing. Though they weren't sure if it was an engine or not and why she was messing with it they had no clue. It was perfectly fine. She tried to fish it out, but burnt herself in the process and ended up pulling something. Smoke began to appear as it started to overheat. Tomaj had rushed over just as a puff of black smoke exploded on their faces. Needless to say, Tomaj was peeved. She ruined his sexy face! Erika was not allowed around it anymore after that. Instead, Tomaj sent her to wax the outside of the ship.

Stephanie and Cu Sith were the only two people Tomaj favored helping him with the _Galbana. _However, he had to admit, Rosalina was good at not messing up either. And she was good looking! Not that Stephanie isn't, but Rosalina… Tomaj couldn't help but feel a little bit of drool slid down his chin. He tried his best to court the woman, but just like with Conway, he was just down within seconds.

Cu Sith became more close to the others. Anna thought in the very least. The two actually got along pretty well. They had occasional conversations, sometimes about Tomaj because that's would be what Cu Sith would want to talk about, and sometimes it would be about the ship.

Velis was as antisocial as ever, minus with Penelo. Penelo always reported in to the others when Velis gave her any sort of information, but as of late, he has not. Penelo and him just talked about things that involved their surroundings. Penelo would only occasionally lean the conversation towards helping him, but Velis would not comply with it and so he either shut his mouth or move onto another topic, though the latter being rare.

Nicole and Daniel would talk to each other every night about upcoming events and they would discuss how they would feel about it, and sometimes they would talk about Rosalina. They were glad to be spending a few days without knowing what was going to happen because in the game they didn't show exactly what happened in all the days they are stranded. It felt refreshing.

Apparently, Rosalina had yet to of played the sequel, which was obvious to most because she didn't recognize Filo, Kytes, Tomaj and Llyud. Nor did she show that she knew the existence of Lemurés. Llyud was still oblivious to the fact that the Fantasy Gamer's came from a different time and that Nicole and Daniel knew what was going to happen. So they filled Rosalina in on everything that happened so far, telling her all about the Judge of Wings. The Gamer's discussed Janelle for a bit. Anna groaned, wishing that the only enemy that had to deal with were the Judge of Wings.

Anna, Erika, Filo and Kytes would sometimes sneak out to go treasure hunting. Penelo would scold the four when she found out, but sometimes they were able to return without Penelo finding out at all. Vaan did, but only shook his head and sighed. If it were just Filo and Kytes, he would scold them himself, but Anna and Erika were with the two, so he told himself that it was fine and left it be.

It was now the seventh day of being stranded, Penelo followed Velis outside the ship. The two walked along the edge of the jungle like island. Velis halted, turning around to face Penelo with a passive face. Penelo also stopped, giving Velis a quizzical look as she said,

"You said you had something important to tell me. What is it?"

"Penelo…" Velis murmured. "I am glad to have met you."

Penelo was taken aback. "What is it?" she asked, worried.

Velis shifted his weight, turning away. "You're the only one who'll believe what I must tell you. If I hadn't met you, I don't know what would have happened to me."

"Velis…?"

Velis shifted back around, looking at Penelo with pleading eyes. "Listen to me. Listen and believe." A strange light emitted from Velis. Penelo is distraught. She shakes her head, and falls to her knees.

"Where's Penelo and Velis?" Erika glanced around.

Anna smirked. "Confessing their undying love to one another,"

Vaan looked away, scowling.

"_Or_ Velis is revealing some important information to Penelo." Rosalina said, noticing Vaan's scowl.

"Or making out," Erika snickered giving Anna a high-five.

Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Everyone…"

And looked over at Penelo who walked up the group.

"Is something wrong?" Conway asked.

Penelo rubbed her arm, her gaze falling down to the ground. "It's about Velis."

Vaan jumped up. "What about Velis?"

"Well… Velis he… He told me… That…" This was obviously hard on Penelo. "Velis is…dead."

Everyone's (minus Daniel and Nicole) eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

"He's what?" Vaan asked.

"It doesn't make any sense to me, either. But he said he's...dead." Penelo replied.

Filo shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Are you sure you didn't just misunderstand what he was telling you?" Stephanie asked.

"If he's dead, how can he still be here?" Kytes pondered.

Vaan look at the three before turning back to Penelo. "This isn't funny, Penelo. This isn't the kind of thing you should joke about." He told her.

"But he showed me!" Penelo insisted. "And...and I believe him."

"How can you believe something like that?" Vaan asked.

**I will show you.**

"What in the wor-," Rosalina was cut off by dropping to her knees, not only her but also the group all became affected by a purple light that flashed from their chests. Rosalina wasn't sure how this was happening or even why, but she didn't like it. It was painful. "I'm…seeing something…," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes to allow the vision to take place.

Vaan watched as a vision came to his mind. It was like he was back at the Fane of Yaxim Qul, inside the Dais of the Auracite. The Judge of Wings, with her dark aura, stood in front of the giant auracite crystal, on the symbol on the floor. She gestured upward.

_"Feolthanos, grant me your power." She held up her Cache, followed by a red flash, as dark energy poured into the summoning gate, and Velis appeard._

_The Judge of Wings walked up to Velis._

_"Velis. My dear Velis."_

_Just as the Judge went to wrap her arms around him, Velis was pushed away, and he fell to the ground. The Judge of Wings steps back._

_"What!" she continued to step back, shaking her head, her armor rattling. "No, this is wrong. You are not Velis!"_

_More energy seethed out of the Judge of Wings, as Velis has moved, hovering near the great crystal._

**Why?**

**Why...!**

_Velis turns into a bright light, and flies away._

Back to the present time, the place is quaking as everyone is running around, wondering what is happening. They hear the clanking of armor, as the Judge of Wings walks before them. The gang face her.

"The Judge of Wings! What's she doing here?" Vaan spoke.

"This is the Judge?" Rosalina mumbled to herself.

"You wished to find me, did you not?" The Judge replied.

Penelo took a bold step forward. "You can't be...Mydia?"

Vaan took a double take at the Judge before looking at Penelo. "You meant to tell me that Velis was looking for _her_?"

"I know not. I set aside my name long ago." The Judge said.

"What were you doing in that cave?" Vaan questioned.

"Setting free a soul."

At this, Vaan pulled out his weapon. "I've heard enough!" He attacked her, but she easily parried him back, and he was thrown instantly back towards the campfire, hitting the ground. She then walked up to the rest of the gang.

"Your doubts will soon be ended."

Every step she took made the earth shake, as she neared closer to the gang. Heading towards Penelo, she starts stepping back, and Mydia takes a swing.

"Don't you dare touch Penelo!" Anna ran in front of the blonde-haired person, her arms sticking straight out.

"Mydia, stop this!"

Vaan stood up, and everyone stepped back. Vaan gestured to Filo and Kytes to run, and they do so. Velis runs up to the Judge of Wings. The Judge also walked up to Velis.

"You have come to balance the scales, have you?"

Penelo watched in horror as the Judge pulled out her Cache, lifting it into the air. A flash of red light appears, and she traps Velis and hangs him in the air, light emitting out of him. He soon changed into a dark, giant Esper that is riding a horse.

"Velis! Velis, what's happening?" Penelo shouted, daring to run forward, but Vaan kept her from doing so.

"Odin? !" Erika, Conway, Anna, Stephanie and Rosalina had all exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Velis is Odin? !" Erika turned to Nicole with a look of disbelief.

"Every other Esper is here. Why not Odin?" Daniel shrugged.

"Not the point." Anna glared.

"We have to fight Odin?" Conway blinked.

"The Yarhi are rent from the World of Illusion." The Judge explained. The giant Esper swung its sword, the Judge of Wings laughing. "What end could be more fitting for one who is but an illusion?"

The Judge of Wings walked behind the Esper, while Penelo finally confronted it.

"It'll be all right, Velis! We can still save you!" she exclaimed, a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks.

Vaan jogged up to Penelo and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Penelo, get back!" He told her before he voice softened. "This creature- Velis is gone, Penelo."

The whole world stopped to freeze for Penelo, then shattered into little pieces. She stumbled back, as the Esper cried and swung its weapon. "No!" Penelo shook her head, falling to her knees. "Nooo! ! !"

"Penelo, you have to fight!" Vaan commanded.

Penelo abrupt shook her head. "I can't... I won't!" she refused.

"If Velis is really dead, then he doesn't belong here." Vaan stated.

Penelo's face flushed red with anger. "Why? Why did this have to happen? I'm so tired of watching everyone around me be torn away... I don't want to be strong. I just want to be left alone..." She leaned forward, her fingers lacing into the grass as she gripped it. Her braids fell in front of her face as a few more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Penelo…" Fantasy murmured, reaching out a hand towards her, but pulled it back and balled it up into a fist.

More and more Espers are summoned around the camp, as the creature Velis swings his sword, the Judge of Wings beside him.

Vaan looked away, hurt from seeing Penelo like that. "Then it's up to us!" he finally said, raising his sword.

The battle ravages as the gang attacked the creature Velis and the Judge of Wings head on, without Penelo. Fantasy, Filo, Erika and Kytes took care of the Espers, allowing the gang to fight the two most important people. During their battle, the Judge of Wings began to talk,

"This summoned creature that was Velis is so very like the aegyl. Imperfect...incomplete."

Llyud paused, his weapon held out in front of him. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"May destruction rain upon this land. The power of the auraliths will soon be mine. And Ivalice awaits..."

The Judge of Wings teleported out.

"Running away… Coward," Rosalina growled.

"Velis, we may have not been close, but this still hurts. It hurts to have to do this to you. Are you really gone, Velis? !" Stephanie shouted, retracting her sword towards her chest. Velis only let out a cry before swinging his weapon at Stephanie. Vaan blocked the attack with his own sword.

"He's gone, Stephanie." Vaan softly said.

Stephanie turned her head, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She opened them moments later and returned to fighting Velis.

"I'm sorry Velis… Penelo…" Nicole let out a shaky sigh, releasing her Lighting Blast attack upon Velis. She cringed when he cried out in pain.

The battle carried out. Vaan occasionally glanced over his shoulder at Penelo, who sat on the ground, hair covering her heartbreaking facial expression. Daniel took the left side with Rosalina, who wrapped her whip around Velis, and allowing the others to give it their all. Nicole unleased her Lighting Blast, with Fantasy and Kytes by her side where they had cast several magick spells such as Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzara and Stonega. Erika had jumped behind a large rock where she plopped up her machinegun and shot at Velis. Conway stood off to the side, reloading when he needed to. Anna's scream sadly had no effect on him, so she had to resort to healing her teammates.

Velis soon submitted to the gang. He began to back away, hunched over slightly. Just as Vaan is going to finish him off, Penelo runs up and stops Vaan.

"No, don't!" she shook her head. "Please, Vaan! That's Velis! I know it is!"

Vaan sheathed his weapon, and turned to Penelo. "Penelo..." he paused for a brief moment before turning back towards Velis, who looked to be dying of pain, which he probably was. "We can't leave him like this."

Llyud walked up towards Velis, saying, "Let me." He flew up, spinning his spear around in his hands, and then struck down Velis, the creature falling to the ground.

Penelo gasped.

Llyud dropped to the ground, turning around to face the others. A strange light emitted from Velis, as Penelo rushed over to him.

"Velis!" she cried out just as he disappeared, along with the light. Penelo dropped to her knees once more, shaking her head. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" she let out a sob. "Why...?"

"The Judge of Wings is right. We aegyl are not complete. We lack the heart that makes you Humes whole." Llyud uttered, crossing his arms.

Penelo abruptly stood up, spinning around until she face Llyud. "But, I don't-"

"I cannot even understand why you cry." Llyud cut in. "Is it not better that creatures such as we should perish?"

Penelo's eyes softened. "Llyud, no..."

* * *

The sun just began to rise over the tall trees. The gang sat around the dying campfire. Penelo sat a little bit away from the rest, mourning.

Suddenly, Llyud stood up. Everyone followed him with their eyes. He walked over to Penelo, the blond turning a bit around to see who hovered over her. "Penelo, I would ask a favor of you." he spoke. "I want you to dance for me."

She stood, though still visibly upset. "What?" she asked anyhow.

Llyud looked up at the sky. "When you danced for Velis, you touched something deep in his heart." He turned away. "I thought, perhaps, if you danced for me, I might..."

Vaan and Penelo look at each other, and Vaan accepts. She walked over to an area near Vaan.

Everyone stood up, turning towards Penelo who had her back to them.

The sun is bright, as a sad Penelo starts dancing in the magical land of Lemurés. Light glowing everywhere, she dances and twirls around. Tears came out of her eyes, slowly making their way through the air.

The others watched on, with Llyud in front. When she finished, she got back on her knees. Llyud looked down.

And surprisingly he chuckled.

He paused, thinking with slightly wide eyes. "I'm sorry. This is no time for laughter." He said moments later, turning back into his serious self.

Vaan shook his head at the aegyl, a small smile creeping up upon his lips. "It's okay, Llyud." Vaan said. "I've been thinkin'."

Penelo got up and everyone turned to Vaan.

"What if...what if just being here in Lemurés is what makes you not care, not feel?"

Llyud became confused at this statement Vaan made. "What?" he questioned.

Vaan lightly shrugged. "Think about it. It's not just the aegyl, but even the sky pirates that have come here, too. If it weren't for Rikken, who knows what would've happened to them by now." he continued.

"But what could make something like that happen?" Penelo inquired.

Vaan shrugged. "I don't know. I can't explain it. But that doesn't mean it's impossible." He turned away, shaking his head. "Maybe we'll find something important on this journey. Or maybe we'll lose it forever."

"I don't like the sound of that!" Kytes exclaimed.

"What! ?" Filo jumped.

Vaan chuckled at their reactions. "That's why we have to watch out for each other. If one of us forgets what's really important, it's up to the rest to remind him!"

"Vaan's right. Even if it means reminding us something we might rather forget." Penelo said.

"And we'll do the same for Llyud. If that's what it comes to, we won't let you forget what really matters!" Vaan gave them all a thumbs up. "If we stick together, we'll be all right."

Rosalina watched as Llyud's facial expression soften. His once furrowed brows uncreased and a strange, yet a sincere look flashed through his eyes momentarily. "Vaan. I believe this is the right time to say...thank you." Llyud said.

Penelo laughed and Vaan rubbed his head, smiling slightly.

Rosalina couldn't help but smile at this change herself.

"Good news, everyone! The airship's up and running again!" Tomaj announced, running up to the group.

"Yeah… I can hear the airship making noise." Rosalina nodded, confirming that the ship was up and working.

"I stayed up all night working on it." Tomaj said, looking proud of himself. "But better yet, I think I've sighted the _Strahl_!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Nicole's heart even skipped a beat.

"All the way from where we are? Damn boy, you have some epic sight there." Erika commented.

Anna could only face palm and shake her head.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Erika excitedly said, pumping her fist into the air.

Everyone agreed and ran off towards the _Galbana. _Kytes stopped momentarily, casting Blizzara on the campfire to put it out before running off again.

* * *

Erika/Lily: Blugh... We regret eating those seven slices of pizza...

Anna: How you guys could even eat seven, I have no idea...

Stephanie: Two is enough for me.

Conway: HA! You two both owe me twenty dollars!

Lily/Erika: Dammit...

Rosalina: You guys are ridiculous.

Erika: Yes...

Lily: But that's why you love us!

_*Both pull Rosalina into a hug*_

Daniel: _*displeased*_

Fantasy: _*sweatdrop*_

Lily: This chapter was crap. Next one is better, promise.

Anna: Anywho, please leave a review. If we get 4 reviews we will update the next chapter! It's done and ready to go!

Daniel: Till then, see ya.


	14. Good Morning Kisses

Lily: What's up awesome people?

Conway: The roof! :D

Rosalina/Stephanie/Fantasy/Erika/Lily: ...

Conway: No one appreciates my humor...

Erika: Lame!

Lily: So I'll thank the reviewers! We would like to thank: **FF4Life, Shivafan, Tannerdarko, Snoara, jesswilliams, Nomyy, and .Bella!**

Rosalina: We hope you enjoy this chapter, albeit a little short.

* * *

"One, two, he's coming for you…"

"Anna, stop." Nicole glared.

"Three, four, better lock the door…"

"Seriously, Anna, this isn't funny."

"Five, six, grab a crucifix… Oh, but guess what bitch, that didn't work. Now your fucking head is cut off and you can still see your body flailing! There's blood everywhere, gaaaaah! You're insides, I can see them! Damn, you got some nasty looking shit in there- OOOOH GAWD HE'S STILL SLASHING! Are you watching this? HOLY SHIT HE POPPED YOUR EYES AND IS EATING THEM! Well, I guess you're not watching and you're dead… Gonna go raid your room now, REST IN PEASE HOMMIE!"

Nicole slammed her head down on the table. "This is worse than the bear is the bushes…"

"Ah, that was fun and very fulfilling." Anna smirked, leaning back in her chair.

"Bear in the bushes?" Vaan blinked.

"Shut up, just shut up." Nicole sighed.

"Nicole, Freddie is coming for you~," Anna whispered in a dark tone.

"I hate you. Seriously,"

"It is a sound like...someone is standing behind you and breathing, staring at you; I think I can almost hear his thoughts... Like he is going to walk up behind you grab your head and slowly run his claws down your chest, tearing your skin so deep you see the flesh and muscle shred from your bones and blood is just pouring out of your body while you sit in agony... Then... BAM YOU FUCKING WAKE UP and realize it wasn't real."

Nicole repeatedly slammed her head down on the table, hoping to knock herself unconscious so she would no longer have to listen to Anna's morbid jokes.

"I'll send the Grudge after you're ass." Nicole threatened.

"Go ahead. I'll scare the fucking shit out of her and then shove a cough drop down her throat. Bitch sounds like she needs it." Anna replied.

"Fine, I'll send the Ring chick."

"She can always fall down another well, or maybe a pit of fire and I should say accidentally pour gasoline on her… You never know." Anna smirked.

"Well, damn. I'm out of people."

"I win!"

"Frick,"

"How about that clown guy from that movie Sick?"

"Yes! Thank you, Conway! I'll send him after you!"

"So? I'll just beat his ass down."

"I give up."

"I win again!"

"What are they talking about?" Filo blinked.

"I dunno…" Kytes replied.

"They're talking about stuff from their time. I think this is normal." Vaan told the kids, pondering on this being normal himself.

"It is. They go at it with scary movies and threats all the time." Daniel replied.

"So where exactly are we going?" Conway stepped up, cradling Butter in his arms like a loving parent.

Daniel stared at him for a brief moment before looking away and shaking his head, sighing.

"Heaven's Vigil," Vaan replied.

"Heaven's Vigil?" Anna cocked a brow.

Vaan nodded. He pulled out the map. "Thankfully, it's on the map. Right…here." He pointed to a certain spot.

"And that's where the Strahl was spotted?" Rosalina asked.

"From what Tomaj said, yeah," Vaan nodded.

"Llyud, what do you know about Heaven's Vigil?" Penelo inquired, turning toward the redhead aegyl.

"The aegyl stage their watch of the Ymir Qul from this quiet village. Legend holds that the sacred mountain lies at the foot of the heavens, the stairway fallen aegyl must ascend to reach the afterlife."

"Sounds… Interesting," Anna mumbled.

"I say we get something to eat and rest. We've got a while until we get there." Daniel suggested.

"Daniel's right. The _Galbana _is on manual, so it'll be fine." Vaan agreed.

"If that's settled then, I'm going to take a nap." Nicole stood up, pushing her chair in. She walked away, the rest of the Gamer's began to shuffle around, some glancing after her.

"Yeah…we're just…going to follow Nicole for no...suspiscious reasons." Erika quickly said before bolting off.

Anna, Conway, Stephanie and Rosalina followed suit. Daniel took his own sweet time following behind. It wasn't so important to run after them.

"Nicole!"

"NO!"

"Oh, well, we'll just walk away th- Wait… NICOLE!"

"I'M SLEEPING!"

"YOU'RE WALKING!"

"…I'M SLEEP WALKING!"

"While trying to convince us you're sleep-walking?"

"She's so magical, she knows how to sleep while walking!" Conway joked.

Nicole turned around, crossing her arms. "Haven't you ever heard someone talk in their sleep?"

"No," Erika replied.

"Oh well… You do." Nicole turned back around, continuing towards the Sky Saloon.

Erika blinked. "I do? Coley! What do I say? !"

"Are we really going to see Balthier and Fran?" Stephanie asked, biting the bottom of her lip to hold back the mad grin from breaking out on her face. It wasn't easy to contain her excitement.

"I dunno," Nicole shrugged.

"Liar," Anna muttered.

"I'm not telling any of you." Nicole stuck out her tongue.

Anna looked up at her brother. "Daniel?"

"I'm with Nicole on this one."

"Damn!" Anna cursed.

"You all will just have to wait and see." Nicole smirked.

"We don't wanna wait." Erika whined.

"Patience is a virtue." Rosalina patted Erika's back, hoping to make the fifteen-year-old feel better.

"You are telling someone who barely even knows the meaning of patience to be patient. Yeah, that's going to go over real well." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go take a nap in the Sky Saloon. Wake me up when we land." Nicole waved at her friends before exiting through a nearby door.

"I think I'm going to take a nap too." Anna mumbled, following Nicole.

"I'm going with Master." Fantasy said, trailing after Anna.

"And I'm…going to beat up Conway." Erika decided.

"No!" Conway stepped back.

"Oh yes,"

Conway stepped back once more before he spun around and bolted down the hall. Erika ran after him. Stephanie, Daniel and Rosalina stared after the two.

"I think I will go and see if Tomaj needs any help." Stephanie entered the Sky Saloon.

Rosalina and Daniel stood next to each other in an awkward silence.

"So…" Rosalina spoke first. "_Will _we be seeing Fran and Balthier?"

Daniel smirked playfully. "Like Nicole said, you'll just have to wait and see."

Rosalina smirked back. "I see how it is."

"What do you want to do?" Daniel wondered.

"Get out some lawn chairs and watch Erika chase Conway around?"

"Sounds good to me,"

* * *

Erika nudged Stephanie in the side. "You wake them up."

Stephanie nudged her back. "No, you wake them up."

"I don't want to wake them up. They're scary when they first wake up."

"Nicole's is not that bad. As for Anna…"

"Let's get Vaan to wake Anna up." Daniel suggested.

"Good idea!" the two girls agreed.

"I know, I am so brilliant,"

"Please, stop flipping your hair, Daniel." Stephanie pleaded.

"Don't send Vaan into a death trap! We almost lost him before!" Erika exclaimed.

"Yeah… Well Conway, I guess you're the one up for the job. I'll take Nicole. Good luck!" Rosalina patted the seventeen year olds back before she and the rest of the gang ran over to the sleeping Nicole, leaving a confused Conway and his Butter behind.

"What just happened?" he blinked. "Butter, are you confused too?" he stared at the fern, as if the plotted plant was going to give him a reply. "Yeah… I thought so." Or maybe it did…in his mind.

Conway gently placed the fern down on the table that Anna's head laid on. He patted the plant before walking up to the other end of the table. Conway pondered on how to wake Anna up without her going bat shit crazy on him.

Oh, this was going to be hard…

Rosalina is evil.

Pure evil.

That is when the most genius plan popped into his mind! He would give her a kiss on the head. No one could possibly ever resist a kiss from an extremely hot person such as himself, right?

"Anna, it's time for your good morning kiss!" Conway puckered his lips, leaning down towards the sleeping orange-blond haired girl (which was obviously dyed because you could see the color was fading at the roots, showing her natural brown hair).

Unfortunately for him, Anna had woken up and decked him in the face.

"Uhm, why is Conway on the ground and why is Anna holding Butter up above him like she's about to drop it on his face?" Nicole could be heard questioning.

"That's because I am." Anna growled in reply. "Any last words, sicko?"

"Butter is a she! She has a gender!"

"Those are some horrible last words… Defending this stupid plant,"

"_Fern_,"

"Hell if I care!"

"Anna, let's not kill Conway just yet." Daniel approached his insane, killing sister and pulled the plant away from her.

"Fine, but the bastard will get beaten later. Trying to kiss me while I'm asleep…," she grumbled, crossed her arms, and walked away.

"Have we landed yet?" Nicole asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hell if I know," Daniel replied. "Go talk to Vaan."

"Shouldn't you know though? You would feel us land, wouldn't you? I was asleep, so I wouldn't."

"Bitch, go to the Bridge and see Vaan. Oh, and Penelo wants you to write something in the Log." Daniel kicked Nicole out of the Sky Saloon and locked the door.

Nicole grumbled curse words as she walked over to the Bridge, opening the door and entering.

"Hey," she greeted her fellow friends.

"Have a nice nap?" Penelo asked her with a smile.

"It was fine," Nicole shrugged. She sat down at the table where the Logbook was located. She opened it up, skimming through the pages until she found the most recent ones. Most were from Tomaj from when they were still stranded. So, she began to read them.

_I have to admit, keeping a log is more fun that I thought it would be. Vaan doesn't seem to be enjoying himself, though. He'd better snap out of it before Penelo snaps him out._

_-Tomaj_

_The aegyl are surprisingly good with their hands, and the repairs have gone smoothly. Unfortunately, even with the repairs done, the ship won't budge. She's as stubborn as her captain._

_-Tomaj_

_Well, the captain may be sinking, but the airship should be soaring soon enough. And not a moment too soon. People are starting to go a little stir-crazy, if you ask me._

_-Tomaj_

_I went outside to announce the repairs were complete to a decidedly muted reception. How did it come to this? I never really liked Velis, but I can't stand to see Penelo crying. Time to take matters into my own hands._

_-Tomaj_

_Turns out Tomaj had the log the whole time._

_-Kytes_

_I say we let him write the whole thing!_

_-Vaan_

_Hear, hear!_

_-Filo_

_Sounds good to me! _

_-Anna_

_Do your own dirty work!_

_-Tomaj_

Nicole chuckled, shaking her head. Her friends were ridiculous sometimes.

She picked up the pencil right next to her and began to write her entry. Filo peeked over her shoulder, being the curious little girl she was. Nicole snapped the book closed just before Filo could see what she had written, and soon enough Vaan announced that they were landing.

Filo pouted. She would just have to read Nicole's entry later.

The others walked in as the _Galbana _halted and lowered to the ground.

"Heaven's Vigil is not that far off from where we've just landed." Vaan said, running his index finger over the map. "How long of a walk would you estimate, Daniel?"

"About an hour long walk," Daniel replied, glancing at the map and then his watch.

"The sooner we get going, the better. Are we ready?" Vaan asked.

Everyone nodded, and Vaan led them out. Stephanie smiled at Tomaj as they parted, the gang walking into some tall grass.

"I hate grass like this. Makes me all itchy," Anna grumbled, scratching both of her arms.

"Don't itch, you'll make it worse." Rosalina slapped Anna's hands back down to her side.

"You are probably right." Anna sighed.

The gang made their way through the tall grass and into smaller grass, much to Anna's relief. They walked, Filo and Kytes running about in search of treasure. They became highly disappointed when Daniel told them that they wouldn't be finding any treasure until after Heaven's Vigil. So the kids walked in the back, sulking to themselves. Anna was slightly sulking too. Erika, however, was off in her own little world.

"Nicole~," she sang, walking up to her best friend and wrapping an arm around Nicole's arm. "I was just wondering… Do we get to see Basch?" she whispered the last part into her ear.

"You'll just have to wait and see…" Nicole replied in a half mumble, herself seeming distracted.

Erika pouted. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because then it would ruin all of the wonderful surprises in store."

"Wonderful surprises?"

"It wasn't as great just knowing what was going to happen last time… You felt the same way. It kind of sucks knowing again, and you'd probably feel the same way if you played the game, so I figured I would keep my mouth shut and let you experience it all on your own."

"I hate it though. I keep almost crying at the sad times!"

"That's good for you."

Erika muttered something incoherent under her breath. She kept herself latched onto Nicole's arm the rest of the trip to Heaven's Vigil. As they passed by a large dirt road, she couldn't help but stop and stare up at it. This also halted Nicole.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Nicole lifted a brow.

"The dirt road… Do we have to go up there later?" Erika asked, pointing to her left.

Nicole looked over the place, a look of realization flashing through her eyes momentarily. "Well… It's more than likely."

"So I take that as a yes…?"

"If you want to,"

Erika grinned. "Ok, let's catch up with the others!" the two girls jogged off, the dirt path soon pushed to the back of their minds.

* * *

Tomaj whislted a tune, walking around the Bridge, cleaning up a bit before Vaan and the others came back, and possibly with Balthier and Fran. He wasn't sure though, but he figured he'd set up a couple of places for the two of them anyhow.

As he shuffled around the table, the Log fell to the ground, opening up. Tomaj bent down to pick it up, but noticed a new entry, so he read it.

_It's been a while since I've wrote anything... Tomaj did have the book for the longest time. __Anyway, this journey seems to be going by fast... We haven't been here for long, but we've already done so much. __And now we're off to find Fran and Balthier... __I hope Janelle doesn't come back soon. But if she does, I'm ready to take her on. _

_-Nicole_

Tomaj frowned slightly.

He picked up the pencil.

_There's still plenty of a journey ahead, Nicole! And your stuck in on it, just like me. But it's not all bad, now is it? If Janelle comes back, I'll be ready to rough her up myself. _

_-Tomaj_

* * *

Lily: Forgive us for having Tomaj be all... un-Tomaj-like at the end. We got stuck. Dx HE WILL BE BETTER LATER...HOPEFULLY!

Anna: Next chapter should be exciting. It actually goes back into more of the plot than this one.

Stephanie: Maybe... But you'll only find out if you give us 4 reviews. It's done, you know, and ready to be put up!

Lily: We have school starting up next week (for the most of us) Dx. So eventually (might start sometime in the middle of next month) updates will be coming at you probably slow, but not _too _slow I hope.

Erika: WHAT? SCHOOL STARTS NEXT WEEK?

Conway: Don't you look at the calender?

Erika: Pfft. Why would I go onto the website?

Daniel: Well, 'till then, see ya.


	15. A Terrible Hostage

Lily: 'Sup people!

Erika: School. SUCKS. That's what's up.

Lily: I wasn't talking to you.

Erika: Cookies you say?

Lily: Mm yes, they are delicious.

Conway: Lolwhut?

Anna: Ignoring now... We would like to thank: **jesswilliams, Tannerdarko, Ella. Boo. Bella, FF4Life, Shivafan, aaaand Nomyy! **

Daniel: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The gang entered Heaven's Vigil a village that lied at the foot of the Ymir Qul Range on Arda, Heaven's Pillar from the Purvama of Lemurés, and they walked up a bit before they took notice of a familiar airship, the _Strahl_. Along with a familiar woman walking away from it in all her armor version of the Playboy Bunny suit glory!

"Fran!" Vaan and the Gamers chorused.

Vaan, Penelo and the Gamers ran up to close to the Viera, who didn't act at all surprised to see Vaan and Penelo.

"You're alive!" Penelo breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I am. This surprises you?" Fran raised a brow.

Penelo blinked, confused for a split second, but then realized what she had said. "No. Sorry. It's just- I'm so glad to see you!" Penelo said with a bright smile on her face.

Fran nodded, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards in some sort of amusement, but she suppressed it and instead pursed her lips.

"Franny! It's so great to see you again, Bunny Girl! We seriously missed ya!"

Fran turned her head, a bit surprised to hear such a familiar voice of a ravened-haired girl who goes by the name of Erika, one of the people who Fran traveled with last year, to be suddenly so…clear…near.

And much to Fran's surprise, Erika was actually _there_ in front of her, alongside Vaan and Penelo. The other's stood behind the three, all smiling at Fran. Fran looked over each one of them. Now _this _she had not expected. For a moment there, her eyes lingered on Nicole.

"You're back," Fran stated.

"Long story," The Gamers shrugged.

Fran nodded. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Vaan spoke up.

"Where's Balthier? I've got a thousand things I wanna ask him."

"_Me too_," Nicole thought, inwardly laughing at herself.

"..." Fran walked a bit away from the gang, towards the edge of the cliff.

"What exactly happened with him and that judge?" Vaan inquired.

"You would rather hear this from Balthier, would you not?" Fran asked, turning around.

Vaan thought about it for a moment. "Well, yeah, but-,"

Fran turned around again, her eyes gazing over the show faces near the cliff face. "Then go. You will find him in the mountains ahead." She urged him.

"What about you, Fran? Why aren't you with him?" Penelo questioned.

Fran didn't answer.

"Still as talkative as ever," Anna sarcastically said with a roll of her eyes, but couldn't keep herself from smiling, knowing that this is the Fran that she admired.

"The Mist in this place... it clings to that which we hold dear. Strips it away." Fran said after a brief moment of silence.

"Huh?" Vaan blinked. He opened his mouth to say more, but Penelo nudged him in the side, gesturing for him to keep his mouth shut. Vaan's eyebrows knitted together, but he soon sighed, giving up. "Guess we'll just have to go see for ourselves. Thanks, Fran."

Fran watched the sky as everyone else started to leave. Nicole lingered behind, intertwining her fingers together behind her back as she nervously glanced up at Fran who took notice Nicole soon enough. She looked down.

"Fran… Is Balthier…" Nicole stumbled for words. She cursed at herself, turning her head away and sighing.

"He is not angry." Fran replied, as if she had read Nicole's mind.

Nicole looked back at Fran, surprised.

"He has been waiting." Fran continued.

"Waiting…for a whole year?" her gaze dropped to the ground. "Moron…" she whispered, but this did not go by Fran unheard. "Thank you, Fran. See you later…?" Nicole smiled at the viera and Fran could not but help a small smile herself.

She nodded and watched Nicole run off before dropping down on her knees.

* * *

"What were you up to with Fran back there?" Rosalina inquisitively asked Nicole, the two walking side by side.

"Just some…Balthier stuff." Nicole chuckled to herself.

Rosalina smiled. "Excited to see him again. I bet you he will greet you with a big smooch." The twenty-year old teasingly winked at the younger girl, making Nicole flush a dark red.

"Not funny," Nicole muttered.

"You're reaction is." Rosalina laughed.

As the gang started to leave Heaven's Vigil, a female sky pirate started to pass them, but skidded to a stop when she noticed the gang.

"You- you're headed into the mountains? It's too dangerous! Turn back!" she exclaimed with worry and fright.

"And what exactly is so dangerous about it?" Conway asked.

"A viera told me to flee this place. I didn't wait around to ask why." The Fleeing Sky Pirate replied before rushing off in the opposite direction.

"That must've been Fran. What's going on?" Vaan half-mumbled, tapping his foot.

"Fran isn't there anymore." Fantasy pointed out after climbing up on top of a rock.

Vaan pondered on this for a moment. "No, don't tell me. We''ll have to go see for ourselves."

"You remember that trail we saw earlier, Erika?" Nicole spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Well, that trail is called the Ymir Qul Range. Damn that's hard to pronounce... Back to the point. It leads up into the mountain."

"I knew we were gonna go there soon!" Erika beamed.

Llyud curiously stared at Nicole, wondering how she knew the name of the place.

"What can you tell us about it, Llyud?" Daniel asked, walking up behind the aegyl.

"Holy peaks higher than aegyl wings can soar. Jagged skystone claws at the sky along its twisting paths, while sheer cliffs stand their silent watch, unforgiving of those who would trespass." Llyud replied, staring off into space.

"U-Unforgiving…?" Stephanie whimpered.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Erika, Filo and Kytes cheered, the three simultaneously pumping their fists into the air. "Treasure! Treasure! Treasure!" Even Anna joined in with them.

"Fighting! Fighting! Fighting!" Daniel cheered.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

He stared back at them. "What?"

* * *

"I hate walking up hills." Erika grumbled, trudging herself up the mountain.

"You didn't say anything when we took that hike a while back." Nicole said.

"That's because I was excited to see that supposed "Haunted Shed" Conway was telling us about." Erika huffed.

"Wasn't that all a lie?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" Erika exclaimed, huffing. "I was so pissed when we got up to the top."

"Like seriously pissed. She _ran _back down the mountain, all the way down the highway and then to my house where she decked Conway on the first sighting." Nicole said.

"I remember that day. Had that bruise for what seemed like months and a bloody nose." Conway muttered, rubbing his nose as if he could still feel the pain.

"Well don't lie to me about something cool again!" Erika growled.

"You two never learn." Penelo sighed.

Erika opened her big mouth, ready to shout something, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hold it right there!"

The gang notice to the north of the area Bwagi coming out of hiding. He swung his weapon.

"This is one pass ye'll no be passin', boy!"

Further down, Rinok runs and swings her weapon.

"Best run along before you find yourselves hurt for true!"

Further south again, Gijuk swings his weapon.

"We've like made nice with Ba'Gamnan. One big, happy family again!"

"That we are! Us all together on one side, and ye on the other!" Bwagi said.

Vaan raised a brow at the three of them, his hands behind his head. "You just don't learn, do you? Fine, have it your way!"

"No! I refused to fight these three AGAIN! I've had enough of their dumb asses! I am done! Done! Done! Done!" Erika stomped her foot repeated on the ground as she shouted.

"I'll give you a cookie." Nicole bribed.

There was a brief pause.

"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!"

Everyone ignored the insane, laughing girl who was promised a cookie she probably would never get. They prepared themselves for battle as Vaan opened his mouth to ask,

"So, are you working for Ba'Gamnan or not? I can't keep it straight."

"Ha! 'Twas no more than a like wee fallin' out is all. When the judge sent the island down, Ba'Gamnan took the opportunity to "reeducate" us." Bwagi replied. He summoned Yarhi to him.

"Still smarts, that lesson." Gijuk said, summoning Yarhi to himself.

"Aye, that it does. But we had only so much beatin' as we deserved." Rinok said, also summoning Yarhi.

"Deliverin' that fine head o' years to Ba'Gamnan should go far in easin' his wrath." Bwagi let out a roar of laughter.

Vaan pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "His wrath is really starting to become a nuisance."

* * *

The gang fought their way up the narrow area, quickly meeting Gijuk. They beat his ass down, Kytes and Erika taking care of any Yarhi that appeared. Then they met with Rinok, beating her ass down as well, though she happened to be a tough one with powerful attacks. They had trouble, but eventually got through. Then finally, they met with Bwagi, bringing the final one down.

After the battle, the gang are to the north of the area, where they have tied up Bwagi, Rinok and Gijuk. Erika tightened the rope on Gijuk's bindings. Gijuk let out a painful sound before lowly growing at Erika who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"So what exactly are you three doing here?" Anna asked, hands on her hips.

The three started to explain, for they had no other choice. Erika had brought up her machinegun and Vaan brought out his sword, pressing the tip up against Rinok's scaly throat. Erika aimed at the other two, her and Vaan threatening to hurt them if they didn't answer their questions.

Rinok told them about how Ba'Gamnan sent the three of them to kidnap Balthier's trusted partner, Fran and a Gamer who went by the name Nicole. When they realized that Nicole was actually standing next to them, Gijuk went to stand up, but Daniel jumped in front and stared him back down to the ground, cracking his knuckles in a threatening way.

What scared Gijuk the most was that Rosalina stood next to Daniel, flicking her whip as she raised a brow at him as if daring him to even make a move to capture Nicole. The woman was very intimidating.

Penelo began to fume. "So they wanted to capture Fran and Nicole to use them as bait to lure out Balthier."

"Good thing we came along when we did." Vaan commented.

"I think Fran could've handled these three, no problem." Filo spoke.

"And Nicole wouldn't have had any problem either. She is with us, after all." Anna pointed out.

"For all we know, that's what he wanted to happen." Kytes said on the matter of Fran.

Bwagi's face turned red with anger. "So that's what he was up to! Grrah!"

"I'd believe it. He's always been one to hold a grudge." Rinok muttered.

"Mayhap he fancies himself a teacher, what with all these lessons he's givin' us." Gijuk said.

Bwagi's fuming stopped, his eyes narrowing up. He smirked. This did not go by unnoticed by Rosalina. Something was up, and she didn't like it.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, boy." Bwagi looked at Vaan. "We're not the only ones Ba'Gamnan has workin' for him, if ye catch me meaning."

Just then, something swooped down from above. A small gasp escaped Rosalina's lips and a surprised shout came from Nicole.

"Nicole!" The gang shouted.

A sky pirate had jumped down from the hill above, capturing Nicole in his arms and running off.

"What! ?" Vaan shouted.

"We have to warn Fran!" Penelo exclaimed.

"He's probably taking Nicole to the others who are probably corning Fran this minute! We can save them both at the same time. Let's go!" Rosalina urged the others to follow as she raced down the hill, back from the way they came.

* * *

Fran stood in the middle of the area at Heaven's Vigil, as sky pirates confronted her from behind. A particular one carrying someone ran up, announcing his capture. Fran noticed who it was and glowered at the man, raising her bow.

"Friggen bastard! You will get your ass kicked, ya hear!" Nicole shouted as she thrashed around in the sky pirates arms.

"Release her," Fran commanded.

Nicole blinked. "Fran? Fran! Get out of here! These guys are here to capture you to draw out Balthier! They're with Ba'Gamnan!"

"Use me? To draw out Balthier? Ba'Gamnan tires not of his old tricks." Fran shook her head.

A White Mage to her left fumed. "We've no interest in your critique of our methods!"

The bangaa next to her swung his weapon. "We'll have your guts for garters right here and now, aye!"

"Your silver tongue will find no purchase with us!" another said.

"Decide which of you is to try to capture me, then, and be on with it." Fran said.

A moogle sky pirate let out an angry shout. "Kupo-po-po! Kupo kupo! And you chocobo, too, kupo!"

"Not so fast!" Vaan ran onto the scene, swinging his sword around at the sky pirates. They backed away, not wanting to be cut by his weapon.

"Vaan to the rescue!" Nicole beamed. "Now get me away from this dude! He smells. Like…seriously bad."

"We'll take care of 'em for you, Fran! And save you Nicole. Just hang on a little longer." Vaan said.

Nicole's eyes dulled. "I can't. He seriously smells. I want to puke. Fuck it, I'm biting him." Nicole bit the sky pirates arm with a chomping noise, her teeth sinking into his skin. The sky pirate yelped in pain and immediately dropped Nicole.

Nicole spat at the ground as she crawled away. "Ooooh, that's gross. Bleh. Gross. Now I have a strange taste in my mouth."

"You are a _terrible_ hostage. Why didn't you do that earlier?" Anna dully asked. "We came to save your ass for _nothing_!"

"He was running at the time and like I said, he smelled. I was trying to avoid a bad taste in my mouth." Nicole replied, sticking out her tongue. "I need my tooth brush."

"Here, Master. It's the least I can do." Fantasy said, handing Nicole her purple toothbrush. She began to scrub her tongue and then her teeth, spitting at the ground once she was done.

"Looks like the others are finished taking care of those sky pirates." Conway pointed out as he helped his sister up.

"Fran just fell to her knees." Stephanie observed, worried.

"C'mon," Daniel motioned for the others to follow.

They walked over to Fran and the others, just as Vaan asked if she was alright.

Fran stood up. "No, I am well. Thank you."

"We couldn't leave a friend out to dry." Vaan said.

Vaan, Penelo, Filo and Kytes agreed, as Fran walked away from the gang slightly

"Of course not." She uttered.

She fell to her knees again.

"Fran, what's wrong?" Penelo asked, concerned.

She got up again.

"It is nothing." Fran stated. She started to walk away. Penelo stepped forward, angry.

"She's certainly stubborn as ever." She noted.

"And that would be the Fran we all know and love." Anna smirked.

"Fran, why not come with us?" Vaan questioned.

Fran turned her head. "..."

"Yeah! Come with us Fran! Just like old times!" Stephanie smiled brightly.

"You can't really expect us to leave you here alone. A pretty viera alone in the mountains...who knows what could happen." Vaan said trying his best to convince the bunny eared woman.

"And you're to be my chaperon, then?" Fran asked, her tone making it seem like some sort of joke.

Filo and Kytes turn to Vaan and laugh.

"What, don'tcha trust me?" Vaan asked, sounding a little hurt.

Fran walked to Vaan, Vaan stepping aside for her.

"Do not worry. I know who can and cannot be trusted." Fran replied, giving Fran a small, one-sided smile before walking off, leaving a confused Vaan behind.

"Which group am I in?" he asked himself, pondering on this until he noticed everyone had already begun to walk off. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Nicole gazed up at a large, mountainous area with natural crystal formings everywhere. Vaan, Filo and Kytes run up ahead, with Llyud following behind. Penelo and Fran lingered in the back of the group.

"Um, Fran? I was wondering. What are the things that are most important to you?" Penelo hesitantly asked.

Fran paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Penelo replied, turning her head.

Fran stared at the back of Penelo's head. "Understanding, and being understood."

"I guess that is pretty important." Penelo mumbled.

Penelo looked ahead and is angry, toward the end, Vaan, Filo and Kytes are playing around with the Cache, laughter can be heard.

"We still have far to go." Fran continued to walk forward, Penelo running back to her.

"Um, Fran?" Fran turned her head. "If you could live forever... what would you do?" Penelo moved closer. "If you had forever to spend with someone who really understood you?"

Fran crossed her arms. "I should want to be with them in a night to which dawn would never come, for even eternity must end. Eternity is an illusion. Remember this." With that, Fran walked off towards the others. Penelo stood in the back for a bit, thinking over what Fran said. Stephanie walked up, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at her and Penelo smiled back. Soon enough, Penelo ran to catch up with Fran. The Gamers still stayed a bit behind.

"This way." Fran pointed.

"Balthier came this way too, didn't he?" Penelo asked.

"There is an entrance to a cavern just ahead. Come." Fran motioned for everyone to follow.

"We should tread carefully. I sense there are enemies up ahead." Rosalina spoke, summoning her whip.

"Rosalina is right. Let us tread lightly people. Remember, Erika. TREAD. LIGHTLY."

"Yes, Anna. I will." Erika sighed.

The gang prepared themselves before continuing forward. Fran lead them as Vaan pulled out his Cache and summoned Espers to their side. Fran stopped, raising a brow at Vaan.

"You use the auracite? Take care that you do not come to rely too heavily on it." She said before stalking off once more.

The gang accompanied Fran towards the cave entrance. The gang encountered mimics upon finding treasure, and defeated the area's Yarhi, before finally getting to the entrance, which is covered by a seal. Upon arrival, Fran looks around behind her.

"You can feel the Mist, right?" Vaan inquired.

"It lingers on the wind. His presence with it." Fran replied. She faced the cave entrance. "Here." Fran removed the seal, and walked towards it.

"Wow…that's a pretty big hole." Erika mumbled, glancing down at where the seal once used to be.

"That's what he said." Anna snickered.

"I'd say." Conway muttered.

Filo and Kytes nervously glanced at one another, both backing away from the hole while Penelo glanced down it.

"I would not have thought to find a cavern in such a place." Llyud commented.

"Glad we had Fran with us to show us the way." Vaan grinned.

Fran looked at him over her shoulder. "The Mist grows hot. Let us hurry."

"Don't tell me… We have to jump in that hole?" Stephanie's lower lip puckered out. "I already want to cry…"

* * *

Lily: Aaaaaand that concludes this chapter!

Anna: Can anyone guess who we will be seeing in the next chapter?

Stephanie: I can!

Anna: Not you, Steph.

Stephanie: Aw...

Conway: Next chapter is done and ready to be put up! As usual, it requires 4 reviews. So please?

Daniel: 'Till then, see ya. _Some _people have homework to do.

Erika/Lily: -.- We're working on it...sheesh.


	16. Betrayal

Lily: It was AWESOME waking up, checking my e-mail and seeing a bunch of reviews. xD

Erika: So we would like to thank: **AliasMidnight, mariahramsey, Tannerdarko, Ella. Boo. Bella, FF4Life, Shivafan, Nomyy, loveless an the living fantasy, FFXIIAS and Rabid Cream Puffs** for reviewing last chapter! ! !

Anna: We hope you enjoy this chapter because you finally get to se- muiebyiefg!

Rosalina: _*covering Anna's mouth*_ no spoliers.

Daniel: I think she already ruined it.

Conway: You all get this chapter a few days early because of all the reviews last time. Soooooo! Let the chapter...begin!

* * *

The gang entered a cave, in the heart of the great mountain. Vaan unsheathed his sword as he and the others glanced around their new surroundings.

After his gaze fell straight ahead, Llyud flew ahead a little, blinking. "An auralith? Here?" he spoke in puzzlement.

A battlefield can be seen ahead, showing a very familiar person up ahead with his gun out and against the Judge of Wings. Behind them, a device to destroy auraliths has been set up against the pink auralith.

"It's Balthier!" Vaan exclaimed.

The Judge of Wings summoned Espers all around the cave. Finally, to her side, great deals of ice crystals explode, and out of it appears Mateus, the Corrupt.

"We have to help him!" Vaan told his group of fellow sky pirates.

"Well no duh! That is Balthier after all and- WHY DOES NO ONE CHANGE THEIR OUTFITS? SERIOUSLY?" Erika exploded once she had fully examined Balthier from head to toe. "Fran, you didn't either. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? Have you _seriously _never heard of a change of clothes?" she continued ranting.

"Erika, shut up. Conway, blow that damn plant up. I'm gonna go shoot some Espers." Daniel smirked to himself as he walked forward, preparing himself for battle. He was the first one in, taking care of the small enemies in front. The others soon joined in, slicing and dicing their way through the Judge's Espers. Eventually, they made it to the top where the Judge of Wings and Balthier faced off, the Judge accompained by Mateus.

Balthier dashed behind the machine as the Judge lunged at him. Mateus began to cast magick upon Balthier, but was stopped by Erika's abrupt firing.

"You better not run this time, Judge!" Anna said, raising her fists.

The Judge of Wings grunted in reply, holding out her weapon.

"Take this you bitch!" Erika turned her gun a little, firing away at the Judge.

"We'll take care of Mateus then!" Daniel said to the group that fought off the Judge.

Nicole dodged an attack from Mateus. She turned around, jabbing her spear into the Esper. Mateus let out a shriek of pain as it squirmed around. Nicole pulled her spear out just as Mateus used its special attack, Blizzaja. "Shit!" Nicole cursed, ducking and somersaulting out of the way of the attack.

Daniel incoherently cursed to himself as he jabbed at the ice that covered half of his leg. He had not been able to move fast enough out of the way of Mateus' Blizzaja attack that the Esper unleashed upon Nicole after the Fantasy Gamer thrusted her spear into Mateus' chest.

Filo floated over to Daniel on her Sky Bandit, her brows creasing together in worry.

"Can you do a Firaga or anything?" Daniel asked her.

Filo thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. "I ain't the best at black magick. I've always left it to Kytes, Fantasy and Nicole."

"Get Nicole. While she is taking care of this, you distract Mateus. We'll help you as soon as I can get free." Filo nodded, turning around on her Sky Bandit. She flew over to Nicole in a flash. Daniel could see them conversing for a brief moment, both doing their best to block Mateus' attacks at the time.

Soon, Nicole ran over to Daniel, her breath ragged as she looked down at his leg.

"Cast the best Firaga you can."

Nicole cringed. "I only know Fira."

"Useless," Daniel sighed.

"Hey!"

"Start melting this shit."

Nicole dropped onto her knees, lifting her hands above his leg. "Fira!" she continuously had cast.

Until...

"Lighting Blast!"

"SON OF A- YOU ZAPPED ME!"

"Sorry… I'm just so used to saying it…"

Daniel shook his head, staring down at the now shattered pieces of what looked like crystal but was really just ice. "Never mind, it shattered it all into little pieces. A lot faster than what your Fira's were doing. We need to help Filo."

Nicole bounced up, saluting Daniel. "Yes sir!"

She started casting Thundara upon Mateus, this black magick heavily inflicting damage to the Esper. Filo took the behind, smashing Mateus with her Sky Bandit, occasionally using her attack, Sonic Wave. Daniel held himself back from using any of his ice powers since Mateus was resistant to it.

Eventually, the three were able to bring the Esper down. A strange light engulfed Filo and Daniel.

"The Judge of Wings is still standing. C'mon!" Daniel urged the two girls to move along. Once they did, he ran behind them.

"Need a hand?" Daniel smirked, stopping by Rosalina's side.

"Har, har," Rosalina replied with a playful roll of her eyes.

The gang faced a hard battle, but thanks to some wonderful teamwork (and Erika going just a bit _too _mad with her machinegun…), they eventually were able to bring down the Judge. She huffed underneath her armor, kneeling to the ground. Vaan ran up, about to give her the final blow, but she teleported out. Vaan stomped his foot in anger.

"Vaan," Penelo dragged Vaan over to where Balthier could be seen on the destroying device.

"Balthier! You weren't easy to find." Vaan said, running up to his good friend.

Fran walked up next to Vaan, Balthier turning around to face them all. "Had I wished to be found, I'd not have hidden the entrance, now would I?" Fran walked up to him. Balthier took notice of this. "Fran, I thought I asked you to see to the _Strahl_?"

Fran crossed her arms. "I grew tired of waiting."

Balthier raised a brow. "Not the answer I wanted to hear, so I'll pretend I didn't." Balthier looked back at the machine and started to fiddle with it. "On the bright side, at least there shouldn't be any further disruptions."

"Balthier!"

"You guys run too fast." The Fantasy Gamers huffed, now catching up to the main group, Vaan, Penelo, Filo, Kytes, Llyud, Fran and Balthier.

Balthier spun around, albeit a bit hesitant. However, the voice he heard was of an extremely familiar male, except that male was not supposed to be here, for he had disappeared with his friends a year ago. Much to Balthier's surprise (yet not at the same time) a highly familiar group of kids stood behind Vaan and the others. All of them huffed and puffed, with the exception of two people, Daniel and Rosalina.

Balthier scanned through the crowd of people. If Conway, Anna, Stephanie, Rosalina, Daniel, Fantasy and Erika were here, that had to mean she was too.

Finally, he spotted her. Her shoulder length hair cut off and she wore entirely different attire, unlike Balthier and Fran.

Nicole caught sight of Balthier and his look at her, but she quickly avoided his eyes. "_Well…this is more awkward than I thought it would be._"

"Balthier!" Vaan tried again, getting a little impatient.

"It's Balthier. It's him!" Stephanie squealed and bounced with excitement.

Balthier snapped out of his thoughts, hesitating to take his eyes off the Gamers, almost fearing that they were all in fact a hallucination of his. But after seeing a young girl by the age of eleven with short, auburn hair interact with them, he knew they weren't. There were real. Living and breathing right in front of him.

After another moment of hesitation (something Balthier honestly did not like doing), Balthier went back to fiddling with the device, ignoring Vaan. "Ah, Vaan. See to our uninvited guests for me, would you?" he said after another brief moment.

An electric spark came from the device, and it started up, taking Vaan and Penelo by surprise.

"What are you doing?" Vaan asked.

Balthier crossed his arms. "Isn't it obvious? I'm using this machine to destroy the Stone."

"Are you crazy?" Vaan inquired. He headed to the other side of the device, with his weapon out; Balthier rested his gun on his shoulder

"Vaan, please. Why must everything be so difficult with you?" Balthier sighed.

Vaan's brows furrowed together. "What's gotten into you? Is this how the "leading man" is supposed to act?"

"You're right. High time I stepped out of the limelight." Balthier replied with no hesitation. He aimed his weapon at Vaan, shocking the dirty blond.

"Balthier!" Vaan, and another familiar voice (one which the Gamer's groaned at), shouted.

In all his scaly glory, Ba'Gamnan runs up from behind Filo, Kytes and Llyud. They back away as Ba'Gamnan dances with his weapon in his hand.

"Found you at last! Ah, so long I've waited for this!" Ba'Gamnan smirked.

Balthier let out an irritable sigh, rubbing his temples in frustration. Fantasy sympathized. "This day keeps going from bad to worse." Balthier muttered.

Everyone glared at Ba'Gamnan, tried, angry.

"And all your little friends here with you! We'll settle all our scores at once." Ba'Gamnan declared.

Suddenly, Balthier fired his weapon in the air. Filo and Kytes ran, hiding themselves behind Vaan while everyone else turned to Balthier.

"Too much talk and too little listening." The man stated.

"Balthier, don't do it! I don't want to fight you!" Vaan exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"Then don't. Stand back, and shut up." Balthier readied his weapon, his hand gesturing. Fran pulled out her bow.

In all their preparation, Vaan stayed silent. Penelo walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Vaan…?"

Finally, Vaan released a heavy sigh. "If you won't change your mind, I'll have to change it for you!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" Erika started, "We have to fight Fran and Balthier?" she gaped.

"Yeah… I'm surprised too…" Anna mumbled.

"I don't want to fight them." Stephanie frowned, retracting her weapon. "They're good friends of ours. There must be someway we can avoid this?"

"Is there, Daniel? Nicole?" Conway asked, also wishing not to fight the two.

The two exchanged looks, and then shook their heads.

"Nicole…will you be fine?" Rosalina asked, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

Nicole shrugged. "I should be."

"It's not like we are going to kill them, right?" Anna cocked up a brow.

"No," Daniel rolled his eyes at the ridiculous question.

"Balthier is loading his gun. C'mon, let's prepare ourselves." Fantasy said. The others nodded, bringing out their weapons.

"We have to take out Ba'Gamnan and stop Balthier from destroying the auralith!" Vaan exclaimed, tightening his grip on his weapon.

An unexpected battle occurred between Vaan, Balthier and Ba'Gamnan, as the gang rushed up to face Balthier. As the gang even begins to move, Espers spawn from the right hand side, and just keep coming.

"We'll hold 'em back." Fantasy said whilst summoning a powerful Firaga. Kytes, Filo, Anna and Nicole stood next to him.

"Ok, we'll take care of Ba'Gamnan." Conway assured the five.

"And Balthier and Fran," Erika added.

"Remember Erika, we're not killing those two." Rosalina said. "You can kill Ba'Gamnan if you like, though."

Erika grinned. "Already on it!"

Fantasy and his group fended off the Espers as Vaan and his group took care of Balthier, Fran and Ba'Gamnan. Ba'Gamnan mainly had gone up against Erika, only because the chick kept firing at him whenever he got close to Balthier.

Balthier and Fran showed no mercy. Stephanie still felt a little weird about the fight, but she stuck by Vaan's side the whole time.

After the onslaught of Espers, Fantasy's group headed over to help Vaan with their Balthier troubles.

"Lighting Blast!" Nicole had cast, but aimed for the ground in front of Balthier in order to stop him in his steps.

"Aim for the person!" Anna whacked her.

"I'm not going to electrocute him!" Nicole exclaimed.

* * *

Somehow, someway, the gang was able to bring down the "leading man" and his trusted partner.

Yeah, they actually brought down Fran and Balthier.

Who would have thought?

Ba'Gamnan, after knocking Kytes unconscious, headed over towards the gang, his all mighty Esper, Titan in tow.

"You'll make a fine feather for my cap, Balthier!" Ba'Gamnan growled.

"Dammit! Didn't we kill that thing already? !" Anna exclaimed, pointing at the Esper.

"I refuse." Erika stated, stamping her foot on the ground. "I am _always _being captured. I refuse to be this time. You cannot get me to fight in this battle. NO. MATTER. WHAT." She looked at Nicole as she said this, eyes sharply piercing her brown ones.

"I'll let you beat the crap out of Conway." Nicole bribed.

Erika didn't even hesitate. "I'M IN!"

Conway gaped at his sister. "I've… My own sister, my own flesh and blood, has sold me. NICOLE!"

"No time for crying. Ba'Gamnan is on the move!" Daniel said, pointing to where Ba'Gamnan started to head straight for Vaan and the others, in an attempt to get to Balthier. Vaan and Llyud held him off with their weapons. Kytes cast a few of his black magick spells from behind, while Filo managed to attack from the left side. Penelo stayed back with Kytes, healing when needed.

"I guess we'll take care of Titan then." Rosalina said, lightly shrugging her shoulders.

The Fantasy Gamer's ran up to Titan, pulling him away from Vaan and his group. Rosalina dealt with cutting off one of his arms, which she proudly succeeded in doing. Conway shot a few rounds into his chest, while Daniel delivered some icy punches. Rosalina went for his left leg next, easily slicing the limb off. Anna used her voice attack to paralyze Titan throughout all of this. Soon enough, Titan was down, just as Vaan and the others finished off Ba'Gamnan. They soon rejoined with them.

"Ngrah! Blasted sprats!" Ba'Gamnan growled, digging his nails into the ground before abruptly standing up. He spat at the ground, blood dribbling down his chin. When Stephanie made a disgusted face, he hissed at her, making her cower behind Llyud. "Do take care of Balthier for me, eh?" he spun his weapon and disappeared, much to the Gamer's dismay because they figured they would soon see him again.

And they were _not _looking forward to it.

"He's like a frikken cockroach, I swear!" Anna grumbled.

"Balthier!" Vaan shouted, spinning around. He ran up to Balthier, who stood next to the auralith, and attacked him. Balthier managed to block.

"Let's not do anything hasty, Vaan." Balthier said, waving his hands in front of his face.

Vaan swung again, Balthier moved back.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing? You're gonna destroy this entire world!" Vaan exclaimed.

Balthier pulled out his weapon and rested it on his shoulder. "I'd say the situation has gotten a little beyond your ability to comprehend." He shot near Vaan, the bullet hitting the ground next to his feet. Vaan jumped a little, checking around the area before looking back up to Balthier, eyebrows furrowed together.

He pointed his sword at Balthier, making some sort of gestures as he said, "We have to save the aegyl!"

He swung his weapon, but missed.

Balthier simply shrugged, this aggravating Vaan even more. "Oh, I couldn't agree more."

Vaan swung his weapon again, but Balthier jumped back and faced the auralith with his gun out.

"That's why the Stone has to go." Balthier continued.

"No!" Vaan shouted, reaching a hand out.

Everyone moved slightly forward, as if to stop Balthier, but before any of them could, Balthier shot the machine several times, causing it to function and smash the auralith.

"Oh no!" Stephanie gasped as the whole room began to shake.

"Llyud?" Filo called out to the aegyl who hovered a bit higher in the air than he had before. He held his head, groaning.

Beams came down from out of nowhere, everyone was hit. Flashing purple lights surrounded them all, flashing very quickly.

Llyud fell back down just as a light engulfed the entire room.

The rest collapsed moments later, the light still surrounding their beings. A couple feet away, the auralith laid on the ground in broken pieces. Some strange, soothing light illuminated from it, this being the last thing Fantasy was to see before he shut his eyes tight and clung to his Master and Rosalina.

* * *

Erika: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

Lily: What will happen to everyone?

Anna: They're dead. OOPS SORRY! It seems I ruined it for everyone.

Daniel: _*face palm* _

Conway: I say we leave them questioning now!

Fantasy: Agreed.

Stephanie: Next chapter is COMPLETE, BUT you won't get it until we at least get 4 reviews. You know, the usual. :)

Daniel: 'Till then, see ya.


	17. Alone

Lily: At long last, I have Dissidia: Final Fantasy!

Stephanie: I call playing next!

Erika: Damn!

Anna: Good gosh, Zidane's voice... Bleh.

Lily: -.- I am the _ONLY _one who actually _LIKES _his voice? Even though it's not the voice I always imagined he would have...

Anna: Yes, I do believe you are the only one.

Lily: Frikken haters.

Conway: Haters gonna hate. :D

Daniel: Fail.

Fantasy: _*sweatdrop*_

Rosalina: Well, we would like to thank: **AliasMidnight, Rabid Cream Puffs, Tannerdarko, Ella. Boo. Bella, loveless an the living fantasy, FF4Life, Shivafan, FFXIIAS, jesswilliams, Snoara, Nomyy, and mariahramsey **for reviewing last time. Thank you all so very much! So many reviews... That made our day a very good one!

Erika: Loving all the Balthier love!

Lily: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Ow… What the hell?" Nicole groaned as she sat up.

The others followed suit, taking in their new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Stephanie whimpered.

"BUTTER! BUTTER WHERE ARE YOU?" Conway shouted, fumbling around the area. "BUTTER!"

Anna stomped up to him and slapped him right across the face. "Get a hold of yourself! It's just a stupid fern!" she looked over to the side at Nicole, adding, "Hey…that _was_ fun!"

"You're too sexy to understand!" Conway cried.

"WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND?"

"Filo! Filo! It'll be alright…" Rosalina soothed the young girl who sobbed uncontrollably. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Kytes, who looked gloomy.

Penelo looked around until her eyes landed on Vaan. "Vaan!" she called out

The gang glanced over at the captain of the airship. Vaan seemed to be looking around, Nicole, Fantasy and Daniel next to him.

"Hey! What's going on? !" Erika exclaimed, looking down at her hands.

"I can see through myself!" Kytes also exclaimed.

The two looked at the others, Anna, Stephanie, Rosalina, Conway and Penelo. All of them looked transparent as well. The only person who did not was Vaan.

"Are we...are we dead?" this caused Filo to bawl even more. "What's happening to us?"

Kytes also started to cry. "Vaan!" he shouted, but gained no response. "Vaaan!" he tried again.

Penelo headed over to Kytes to comfort him with Stephanie.

She ran her hand through his hair, Stephanie keeping her arms wrapped around him. "It'll be alright. Vaan will find a way to help us." Penelo lightly whispered to him.

But suddenly, Filo, Kytes, Erika and Conway vanished. Penelo fell to her knees, eyes widening as she watched Rosalina, Stephanie and Anna be the next ones to disappear.

"Filo! Kytes! Everyone! No..." she dug her nails into the ground, tightly shutting her eyes as she also disappeared.

"We're not disappearing. Look, Vaan is walking off. Let's follow him." Daniel gestured towards Vaan who stalked off, a confused look plastered on his face.

"Sounds better than just hanging around here, waiting for something to happen to us, right, Master?" Fantasy asked, tugging on the older girl's hand.

Nicole nodded down to him as the three followed Vaan.

However, not too long after, the three noticed that Vaan had begun to vanish as well, and soon the three were left alone.

* * *

In utter darkness, Llyud appeared, thinking to himself.

Vaan appeared in the darkness moments later, as if he was suddenly teleported there. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he found out he could not even utter a word. It was like his voice was locked away, deep within him. And then not too far off, he noticed a familiar winged person standing all alone in the middle of the darkness, expressionless.

* * *

"And now he's gone." Nicole said, pointing out the obvious. "Well I got my hopes up for nothing."

"Looks like we're about to disappear too," Daniel said, watching as half his body faded out.

"If we're not together when we wake up again, then I guess see you soon." Nicole said.

Daniel nodded, he being the first to go.

Nicole was next. Fantasy frowned as he waited for the rest of him to fade.

And soon, he did.

* * *

Llyud narrowed his eyes, watching as Vaan jogged up to him. He listened to the sound of his feet pounding against the ground. Vaan stopped next to him, obviously perplexed. However, Llyud said nothing.

**Llyud cannot put his feelings into words.**

Vaan blinked, surprised at the sudden voice that just came out of nowhere, but he soon relaxed, feeling almost as if he knew the person who spoke and felt like he could trust this mysterious voice, and so he nodded his head and walked a few feet away from Llyud.

**Anger, sorrow.**

**You are no stranger to what he feels, Vaan.**

Llyud faded out, much to Vaan's surprise. But he himself soon seemed to shrink and fade out.

* * *

Back on the strange island Vaan had awoken on alone earlier, he ran ahead, eventually finding two familiar people: Balthier and Fran.

Upon walking over to them, Balthier pulls out his gun and shoots Vaan down. Vaan's eyes were wide as he (what seemed like) slowly fell back onto the ground, the bullet had penetrated his chest, like the good shot Balthier was. Vaan felt rather…cold.

But that feeling soon left him, and both Balthier and Fran were no longer there. Vaan gasped, coughing a little as he stayed laying on the ground.

**Can you hear me, Vaan?**

**The world you see exits only within your mind.**

**It is the world in which we live.**

**Your thoughts betray your doubt and suspicion of Balthier.**

**But is that truly how you feel?**

Vaan slowly sat up, giving himself a moment before standing. He looked to the sky, wondering if the voice could be coming from there.

After a short pause, it spoke again.

**Do you remember the promise you made to your friends?**

**You said you would never let yourselves forget that which is truly important.**

**Who's important to you, Vaan?**

Vaan looked straight ahead.

**You know the answer.**

**Don't let it slip away!**

* * *

"Urgh…" Conway sat up, a bit groggy feeling. He glanced around his surroundings, finding himself in a different looking place than before. He frowned. Just what exactly was going on? It was so much better last year when he knew what to expect and when to expect it.

And curse Nicole and Daniel for not telling him about the game!

He stood, stepping forward a little.

"I must be somewhere around the others… I should be fine. I still have my gun." Conway mumbled to himself, looking down at his gun the lied near his feet.

He bent down to pick it up. Glancing around once more, Conway headed off down the visible trail, in hopes of finding someone soon.

But the last person he was hoping to find was just down the road, hanging in a tree, cursing and calling out names.

"Erika? !" Conway called out to her.

"Who th- CONWAY?" Erika called back.

"What are you doing in that tree?"

"…Trying to get a better view!"

"…Are you stuck?"

"…"

"You're stuck, aren't you?"

"No,"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE STUCK! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BASTARD! GET ME DOWN _NOW_!"

"I'd have to be crazy to do that!"

Erika muttered something under her breath, narrowing her eyes slightly. A sudden idea popped into her mind, and an evil grin broadened across her face. She grabbed the familiar potted plant that she had awoken next to in the tree, and held it out for Conway to see.

He gasped.

"As you can see, I hold you precious fern-,"

"She has a name! It's Butter!"

"…Butter. And if you do not help me down then… BUTTER WILL BE DROPPED!"

"NOOO! BUTTER!"

"I will seriously do it." She released the pot, it falling a bit and Conway gasped, screaming for Butter again. Erika caught it. "Whoops," she smirked.

"Fine!" Conway shouted. "I'll help you down you evil witch! Just don't you dare drop her!"

Erika rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

* * *

Erika stared at Conway who kissed the potted plant over and over, large waterfall like tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Butter! I thought we'd never see each other again! I promise to never let you out of my sight again!"

Erika fake gagged. "Disgusting…"

"Now let us venture forth into this magical land of unicorns and rainbows that listen to metal music all day long~!" Conway said with a bright smile upon his face.

"I'll kill 'im… I swear I will." Erika glared.

* * *

"Fan-friggen-tastic! What are we supposed to do now?" Anna asked with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"What else? We follow this trail until we find the others." Rosalina replied.

"I guess that sounds better than just standing around here." Anna said, waving her hand around.

The two headed down the pathway, both in hopes of finding the others. They were confused as to where they were and could only hope everyone else were alright.

"This seems like the sort of creepy place that Janelle chick might appear in." Anna commented with a snicker.

"It does, doesn't it? I don't think she'll be appearing for a while longer. It'll take her probably a few more days until she fully recovers."

"We didn't hurt her that badly."

"Llyud did, actually. I think he majorly damaged something within her body. If it wasn't for him hurting her like that, I don't think she would have left us so early."

Anna nodded next to Rosalina, silence befalling between the two as they walked side by side down the path. Her left hand clenched into a tight fist, and her lips thinned out into a straight line. "Janelle… Next time, I plan to kill her."

Rosalina looked at her by the corner of her eyes. She soon looked straight ahead. "I have a feeling that they are not dead."

Anna blinked. "What?"

"Ryan and Trevor. Don't think Nicole was the only one who heard you that night."

Anna looked away.

"I'm sure…no, positive that they are still alive, Anna." Rosalina said with complete confidence.

"…Maybe…" Anna whispered to herself. "Rosalina… I really hope you're right."

A hand touched Anna's back, and begun to run her hand up and down in a soothing matter.

* * *

"Coley! Anna-Banana! Stick Man! Rosa? Steph! Vaan, you little bitch! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? !"

"Erika, shut up! You'll attract monsters!"

"I don't care! Bring it on! I'll take all of them down!"

"Well _I _do care! I'm tired!"

"Quit yer whinin' and MARCH!"

"_Why? Why did I have to be stuck with _her_?_" Conway silently sobbed to himself.

* * *

Vaan scanned around, taking in his newest surroundings. He observed the strange golden glow of the sky that stretched on for miles above this new place. It reminded him of a sunset full of vibrant colors of red, orange and yellow.

He looked forward, taking in all the strange looking blue-ish-purple stone like crystals that shined, giving the path he stood on a light.

Vaan unsheathed his sword, hearing some rustling noise in the nearby bushes. A pregnant silence soon followed afterwards, so Vaan took a cautious step forward.

A weak looking Esper leaped out of the bushes, giving Vaan a threatening look. Vaan raised his sword and slashed down, killing it in one swipe.

He pulled out the Cache from his pockets, raising the green stone in the air. It shined for a quick second, and Espers were soon by his side.

* * *

"Isn't this the Neverwood?" Daniel spoke, viewing the new place.

"Yeah… That means we should be meeting up with everyone soon!" Nicole nodded, her frown now replaced with a smile.

"Shall we get going, Master? Daniel?" Fantasy said, gesturing towards the path.

The two nodded, following the young magick user out to the path.

* * *

"What is this place?" Penelo questioned, a shiver running down her spine.

"The island of the Yarhi, I should think. The land beyond the summoning gates." Llyud replied from next to her.

"Llyud, how did we get here?" Stephanie asked.

"When Balthier destroyed the auralith there was a blinding light. That light must have guided us here. But why would he do this?" Llyud replied and turned away from them at the end, his eyes seemingly fixated on the path ahead.

"I don't think Balthier was trying to destroy this place." Penelo replied.

"Because he is your friend?"

Penelo nodded. "I'm sure he must've had some reason."

Llyud seemed to silently agree from what Stephanie observed.

Penelo took a step forward. "Where's everybody else?"

Penelo: Where's everybody else?

Llyud's red, angel like wings began to flap, his feet slowly lifted off the ground. He turned to Stephanie and Penelo. "We must look for them." He stated.

The two girls agreed and followed the aegyl down the path.

* * *

Kytes gaze fell to the ground, a sharp pain hitting his chest. He reached up, clutching the orange fabric underneath his baggy, robe like jacket.

Noticing the discouraged look on Kytes face, Filo jumped, flailing her arms out in front of him. "C'mon, Kytes!" she said.

"I'm...okay." Kytes mumbled.

* * *

A little further up the path, Vaan paused. He brought his hands up to his face, cupping them around his mouth. "Penelo! Stephanie!" he waited a moment. "Nicole! Anna!" another moment of silence. "Conway! Daniel! Rosalina! Fantasy!" he took in a deep breath. "Llyud! Filo! Kytes!"

Vaan waited, listening carefully. But all he could hear was the monsters up ahead, seemingly communicating with each other. Vaan heaved a sigh.

"I guess they can't hear me." Vaan mumbled to himself, his gaze dropping to his feet. His head snapped up seconds later, and he looked straight at the sky. "If you can hear me, then help me fight our way to each other!" he shouted, in hopes of anything he had just said were to reach them.

Feeling a bit better with himself, Vaan looked down to his remaining Espers, all of them curiously looking back up at him.

"We can't let anything happen to them, ya hear me?" he said, a grin broadening on his face.

As if in reply, the Espers let out a cry.

* * *

The six parties of Penelo, Stephanie and Llyud, Filo and Kytes, Vaan and Espers, Nicole, Daniel and Fantasy, Conway and Erika, and Anna and Rosalina continued as they make their way through the mysterious place.

Filo hopped off her board, panting. "Boy, am I tired."

"Since Vaan's not here, I guess it's up to me to watch out for ya." Kytes swung his staff. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to ya, Filo!"

"You sound just like him!" Filo laughed.

* * *

"I. Am. Tired." Anna slumped to the ground, closing her eyes along the way. "I just want to go back to the airship and sleep for an eternity."

"I don't think it's a good idea to be sleeping when enemies are nearby." Rosalina stated.

"Take care of them for me?"

"No,"

"Damn…" Anna sat up, yawning. "Sleeeeeeep…"

"I'm sure we will leave this place soon enough… I still curious as to where we are," Rosalina mumbled.

"Ask Coley or Daniel when we met up with them."

Rosalina nodded.

There was a moment of silence, with Rosalina's eyes darting about the place. Finally, she cracked open her mouth a bit, sucking in some air before asking:

"Anna, how has Daniel been doing?"

Anna quirked up a brow. "Same as usual, a pain in the ass."

Rosalina chuckled. "I see,"

"Sorry you had to be dragged into another adventure. You've only been with your family for a few months." Anna said with a sigh.

"It's all right. Really, I'm very happy to be back. To be able to see you all again. You don't know how much I've missed all of you. You're like family to me." Rosalina replied, smiling down at Anna brightly.

Anna smiled back. Rosalina held out a hand, which Anna gratefully took. The younger sister of Daniel was helped pulled up back onto her feet again. She brushed the dirt off her pants afterwards.

"Rosalina? Anna?"

The two girls whipped their heads around just as three familiar people came running up to them.

"Penelo! Llyud! Stephanie!" Anna happily exclaimed with a hand over her chest as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're both okay. That's great!" Rosalina commented.

"Same to you!" Penelo smiled.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Anna asked.

Stephanie shook her head. "No, but I'm sure we'll meet up with them soon enough. We found you two here, so the others must be around in the same area."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, let's get looking."

* * *

Conway frowned. He and Erika had just turned another corner and yet still no one came into sight. Both of them were tired and hungry. Conway silently wished he had taken a nap like Anna and Nicole did before they went off and got themselves into what seemed like some major trouble.

Erika wasn't helping at all either. She kept wailing about how they were never going to get out of here, see the others and never eat ice cream ever again. She also threatened to strangle Fantasy later.

Conway kicked a stick into a nearby bush, muttering to himself.

"Do you think we can break one of these?"

Conway looked up and over at Erika, who stared at the strange crystals that were planted all over the place, mostly near the bushes.

"Doubt it," Conway replied. "Why do you want to break one?"

"A souvenir, duh." Erika replied with a 'are you an idiot' look.

"Fantasy will just take it away from you when it's time to leave." Conway bluntly pointed out.

"If Anna was able to make a deal with him about her camera, then I believe I can too." Erika smirked.

"Threatening won't always work on the kid."

"We'll see…"

Conway sighed, shaking his head. "That poor kid can just never get a break… I feel sorry for him."

"Do you think we can beat her? Janelle, I mean. Next time we see her, do you think we can do it? Kill her?" Erika frowned deeply, the light coming from the crystals hit her eyes, making them look as if they were glazed over, as if tears were about to fall.

Seeing Erika like this, Conway didn't know what to think. All he could do was stand there, mouth agape. "I'm not going to even let that crazy chick touch Fantasy. I failed to protect Ryan and Trevor. If I lose Fantasy…" She brought up a fist, her knuckles turning white the more she clenched her fist. She smashed it into the crystal, flinching at the stinging sensation she received. "I don't want to see anyone cry."

Conway clamped his mouth shut, taking a small step forward. "You won't… Because when we see her, I'm going to give it my all." He would have liked to say that Janelle would die on their next meeting, but he wasn't so sure. Just like Janelle, they were weak. They were still growing to their full potential that they never even reached on their first adventure. "_We might have to reach that potential in order to defeat Janelle, though._" Conway bitterly thought, grinding his teeth.

Erika slowly turned, standing completely still before she lifted up her arm and threw a rock at Conway.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL? !"

"Let's go, Butthead. I'm tired of just standing around." Erika stuck out her tongue to Conway in a childish manner.

Conway glared. "Bitch,"

The two began to walk down the path again, bickering along the way,

"Oh, and heal my hand. It hurts like hell."

"It's your own stupid fault for hitting that stone. Damn, that looks worse than when Nicole punched that tree."

"Yeah… It's looking pretty swollen… Heal it."

"No! You deserve this."

"I'll break Butter."

"Gimme your hand,"

"Yay!"

* * *

"It's not that fun just walking aimlessly around, hoping to run into someone." Nicole sighed, stretching her arms behind her head as she, Daniel and Fantasy continued their walk down the trail. "But the place is pretty."

A playful smirk made its way to Daniel's face. "A place where you would like to take a stroll with Balthier."

Flushing a deep red, Nicole crossed her arms. "I could say the same to you and Rosalina." She retorted.

The color of light pink could be found traced over Daniel's cheeks. "Shut up,"

"You started it." Nicole laughed.

"I hope everyone isn't getting into too much trouble." Fantasy spoke up.

"Don't worry, they can handle themselves." Daniel replied with a wave of his hand.

Nicole groaned. "I wish we could have hung around Vaan."

"He needs to do this alone." Daniel stated.

"I know," Nicole sighed.

"We're going to have to inform the rest of the Gamers of what exactly happened during this time." Fantasy noted.

"Not it," Daniel quickly said before Nicole could even comprehend the entire situation.

When she finally did, she cursed. "Go to hell, Daniel."

* * *

Filo and Kytes rounded another corner, defeating a large quantity of Yarhi. Kytes feet pounded against the ground as the two raced forward to where they heard familiar voices echoing throughout the valley.

"Nicole! Daniel! Fantasy!" Kytes called out, his lungs burning and his throat dry.

The three turned around, blinking in surprise at the two kids. Kytes collapsed to his knees next to Fantasy, while Filo jumped off her board and jogged the rest of the way to them.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked, looking down at Kytes.

Kytes nodded. "I'm fine…"

"We've been running all over the place, defeating Yarhi and looking for you guys. Well, anyone really." Filo spoke.

"Penelo and Vaan will be very glad to see that you two are alright." Nicole said, patting the eleven year old on the head.

"You two did well." Daniel praised them.

"Let's go find the others, ok?" Nicole suggested.

Kytes stood up just as Filo hopped back onto her board. Just when they were about to take off, Nicole was thrown to the ground.

"COLEY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! We were apart for like an hour or two… BUT IT FELT LIKE AN ETERNITY!"

"DANIEL! I AM NOT ALONE WITH ERIKA ANYMORE!" Conway rubbed up against Daniel and Kytes (who regrettably stood next to the taller man) and sobbed his heart out, Butter in between the three.

"Can't…breathe…get…off…Erika…" Nicole gasped for air.

"Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry Coley! Do you want a cookie?"

"Oooh, yes, I would like o- Where did you get that?"

"The magical cookie fairy,"

"Well that makes sen- No, seriously, where did you get that?"

"My pocket,"

"Keep it,"

Erika shrugged and stuffed the cookie back into her pants pocket.

"Wonderful. Fantastic. Superb. Now that the reunion is over, can we get going?" Daniel asked, motioning to the other direction.

"If Erika would quit SITTING ON ME!" Nicole shouted.

"But you're so comfy!"

"Off,"

"Oooh, but right there is really boney… Back to the stomach!"

"Ugh! That hurt."

"Squishy stomach!"

"DANIEL!"

Daniel walked over, kicking Erika off Nicole.

"DANIEL YOU SON OF A-,"

"We are in the presence of children." Conway bluntly pointed out to the loud mouth ravened haired girl.

Erika clamped her mouth shut, inwardly cursing Daniel's name.

"Stick by me, you don't want to feel Erika's wrath. Trust me." Fantasy said, walking in between Kytes and Filo.

* * *

"Penelo! Llyud! Stephanie! Anna! Rosalina! Are you all right?" Vaan asked, finding the five all next to each other. He peculiarly began to glow when he had reached the small group.

Penelo halted in her tracks, an abnormal chill running up her spine. The hairs on her arms stood up as she looked around.

"Vaan? Where are you?"

"They're all right. Come, we must move on." Llyud urged Penelo.

Vaan followed the group, watching them fight the Espers that swarmed the Neverwood. The eventually found their way to the others, a joyful reunion ensuing. Moments later, the group all started to glow, and suddenly are transported elsewhere.

Vaan blinked, confused. "What happened to them?"

A flash of light came forth, which left Vaan practically blind.

**Somewhat heavy-handed, I know. I'm sorry.**

Vaan looked up, eye brows furrowed together. "Whaddaya mean, sorry? Who do you think you are?"

A flash occurred as a Great Malboro appears behind him, spraying its toxic breath all around. As he prepares to fight it, the rest of the gang oddly joins him.

Vaan stared at the group, weapons all out. They initiated their attack on the Malboro, completely ignoring Vaan.

"_Are they even actually here?_" Vaan wondered.

He shrugged it off, swinging his sword to the side.

The battle was hard, tiring and very violent, but they soon managed to bring down the Malboro. Vaan watched as his friends did some sort of victory dance before slowly vanishing.

"W-Wait!"

Vaan hastily looked around, occasionally stepping to the side.

"Hello?"

Gaining no response, Vaan crossed his arms before continuing onwards.

* * *

Lily: Hope this chapter was done right... I have to admit, this part of the game confused the hell out of me, no matter how many damn times I've played it. x'D But the next part will pretty much explain everything.

Anna: Next chapter is COMPLETE AND we have a question for you all at the end of it. That question will help us out with chapter 19 (which is almost finished except for the part that we will be using your answers/suggestions on) so if you want chapter 18, we need at least 4 reviews!

Daniel: 'Till then, see ya.


	18. Odin vs The Gang

_Erika, Anna, Lily, Stephanie, Conway and Daniel are all hiding behind a fortress made of mattresses, blankets, pillows and the occasional brickes. _

Rosalina: What are you all...doing?

Lily: By the end of the chapter, we're going to need to be behind this thing.

Anna: Yeah, we're preparing.

Rosalina: Oh! I see why now.

Fantasy: M-Master... _*sweatdrop*_

Rosalina: I'll join you all in just a moment. Firstly, we would like to thank: **Tannerdarko, Ella. Boo. Bella, mariahramsey, AliasMidnight, FF4Life, Shivafan, loveless an the living fantasy, FFXIIAS, jesswilliams and Nomyy! **Thank you all very much!

Fantasy: Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

In a new area of the mysterious area, Vaan started to glow a mysterious light.

"Wait...no!"

* * *

Rosalina could have sworn she spotted a vague figure of Vaan, but it soon dissipated, leaving Rosalina to only wonder.

The gang were once again transported to a similiar place like the last. They looked as if they were alone, but not too far off Rosalina and Fantasy could hear Yarhi rummaging around the place, possibly looking for victims or food, as Erika liked to put it. To all enemies, the gang were just simply food. That's when Stephanie started going off about all sorts of food with drool sliding down her chin and a dreamy, far away look in her eyes.

"If I am transported somewhere one more time, I swear-," Daniel slapped a hand over Anna's mouth, cutting her off before she could start some extreme amount of profanity.

"At least we are all together this time." Stephanie pointed out.

"Vaan's here in the forest, too, right?" Kytes asked as he and Filo ran back towards Penelo.

"You can be sure he's off moping _some_where. He's useless on his own." Penelo replied.

Kytes busted up laughing, Erika by his side, doing the same.

"I hope we find him soon." Filo said.

Everyone agreed.

Looking a bit angry and very much determined, Penelo spoke again, "He can't be far. Let's go."

"These are some strange flowers…" Stephanie said, examining the strange pink-ish purple light illuminating flower before her.

"This whole place has flowers just like that one." Rosalina noted. She walked over to the one Stephanie stood by, and bent down. Stephanie moved over and out of her way while Rosalina inspected the flower for a few good minutes before finally touching it. Gasps escaped from almost everyone's lips not more than a second later.

"Different pathways?" Conway inquired.

"It seems like the flower Rosalina touched opens up pathways." Penelo noted.

"Are we in some sort of maze?" Erika groaned. "I hate mazes."

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Anna grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Let's just be careful to not run into too many enemies." Daniel said.

"Which way do you think we should head first?" Kytes asked, looking back and forth between the two new paths.

"Question: will we be treasure hunting?" Daniel asked back.

"There's treasure here?" Filo excitedly asked.

"Perhaps," Daniel replied. "But answer the question first."

"If there is treasure, then of course!" Anna replied standing next to Filo, Kytes and Erika.

Nodding, Daniel looked to his right. "This way then. But first, I do believe there is some treasure right over…" he turned around, looking at the bushes behind Filo. "There," he finished.

The four spun around, erasing the bush from existence when Erika forced Kytes to cast his Firaga spell. Daniel was correct in his assumption, because there laid a treasure chest. Filo opened it, pulling out some musty old looking book.

"Connoisseur's Guide?" Anna read out loud.

"Not much treasure. Just some musty ol' book." Filo sighed.

"Hmm…" Kytes hummed.

"Might as well take it, just in case." Filo shrugged.

Kytes blinked. "You're not supposed to say that! Vaan is!"

"Oops!" Filo put a hand to her mouth. "My mistake!"

Rosalina chuckled.

* * *

During their search for Vaan in the heavily flowered field, the Gamers dragged away Nicole and Daniel to a more secluded area while they allowed the others to take care of the few Yarhi that populated the woods, and grabbed whatever treasure that was abound.

"Ok, you can't get away from this. Where the hell are we and what the hell is going on? And be specific." Anna said, giving the two an 'or _else' _stare.

"That look won't work on me." Daniel stated.

"We are currently in the Neverwood located on Lesrekta, Isle of Illusions, which is an island in Lemurés, so don't worry about us being in some other world or what not." Nicole explained.

"Are we going to see Vaan soon?" Conway asked.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah,"

"And we are going to get out of here?" Stephanie asked.

"Obviously," Nicole replied.

"So what's the point in all of this?" Erika questioned.

Nicole and Daniel exchanged looks.

"To me… I dunno, I kind of thought of it as a…lesson. That's the best that I can explain it. Sorry," Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, giving her friends a small smile.

"I'm too confused to ask any more questions." Anna sighed.

The others agreed and released Daniel and Nicole. Rejoining the others, they continued their way through, flipping flower switches and traversing the forest maze.

"Where's he hiding?" Filo huffed while they took a moments rest.

"Vaaaaan!" Kytes called out. Receiving no response, he turned to Penelo. "You don't think anything happened to him, do you?"

"He wouldn't just leave us behind... would he?" Filo mumbled next.

Penelo gently placed her hands on their shoulders. "You know Vaan. He'd never leave any of us when we're in trouble." she assured the two.

"I know." Filo nodded.

"That's right!" Kytes said.

Penelo smiled fondly at the two. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot in a seemingly impatient matter on the ground. "That doesn't mean he won't get a good scolding when we find him!" she told them.

"How about a beating?" Erika suggested, but was rudely nudged in the side by Nicole. "Ow! Sorry!"

The gang continued further inside the forest, opening up another path that led to the north edge of the wood. Halfway along the way to another mysterious flower, Llyud halted. Filo, Kytes, Erika, Anna and Conway continued onward, not noticing how everyone else had stopped. Instead, while Conway inspected the flower, the other four went after some nearby treasure.

"I don't understand. I feel a pain in my chest, as though a spear has pierce my heart." Llyud stated, looking down.

Penelo watched him for a moment. Her own gaze dropped to the ground afterwards. "You miss Vaan...don't you? When you lose something- someone- important to you, that's how you feel."

Llyud turned around and looked up. "I see. So even in loss, there is something to be found." Llyud said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were making a joke." Penelo commented.

"It's so great to see Llyud gaining some emotion." Stephanie whispered.

"He wore a comparable expression when Vaan was stabbed by Janelle." Daniel whispered back.

"He looked like he was in more shock and confused than pained." Stephanie replied.

"That's why I said comparable." Daniel rolled his eyes.

* * *

The gang ventured forth once more, in search of their dear friend, Vaan. Not too much further back into the northern part of the wood, they spotted a transparent image of him. As Penelo approached, he disappeared. Looking like she just had her heart broken, Penelo ran over to where Vaan once was, falling to the floor.

Her friends gathered around her, all glancing about.

"Where is he?" Filo frowned.

"Vaaaaan!" Kytes shouted.

"We must continue our search." Llyud stated, walking over to Penelo as he did.

There was a short pause. Penelo stood up, looking down.

Just as they were about to move on, a voice thundered out before them.

**This is the realm of the Yarhi. A place where anima is given form.**

"Vaan?" Penelo blinked.

"Vaan!" Filo shouted.

"We're all gonna die!" Erika crouched down, shielding herself.

Everyone stared at her.

She stared back. "What? We're not? Oh, ok." she got up, straightening herself.

"I don't think that's Vaan." Kytes spoke.

"If we are to find Vaan, we must believe that we can. We must will it. I, too, wish to find him."

Everyone is surprised and turned towards Llyud. Llyud had his back to them, but arms were visibly crossed. Stephanie became curious as to what the look on his face was right now.

"You do, Llyud?" Conway managed to choke out.

There was a long minute of silence, Llyud obviously thinking over this. He tilted his head back, looking up. "I believe I have found my purpose." He spoke, his tone sounding softer than ever before.

Excitement bubbling up inside Filo, she ran over to Llyud, grasped his hands and smiled as she jumped up and down.

Llyud stared back at her, seemingly bewildered, but that expression quickly faded away as he pulled his hands away and looked back to Penelo.

Rosalina walked up to the eighteen year old. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a concerned look.

Noticing this, Kytes walked up to Penelo, who just looked absolutely exhausted and that the woman just needed some time alone. "We're gonna go on ahead. We'll wait for you up there, Penelo."

Penelo slowly nodded, not quite grasping what Kytes had said, for she was deeply lost in her thoughts. She turned as the gang walked up a slope, Erika having to be dragged because of her many protests of wanting to stay with Penelo.

"If you keep your mouth shut, we'll hide in the bushes here and watch." Nicole told her.

Avoiding Filo, Kytes and Llyud, the Gamers hid in the bushes. They watched as Penelo glanced up and shake her head, then walk one step, pausing, and then taking another.

"Vaan...can you hear me?" she looked down, her twin tails falling in front of her face. "I know you've got your doubts about Balthier, the Judge of Wings, the aegyl...well, everything. But you don't have to face those doubts alone." Penelo raised her head, shaking it once more. "Ever since we met, you haven't done anything but get me in trouble. So if that's what you're worried about, don't. I'm used to it."

Stephanie was near tears by then. However, Anna gave her a threatening look that told Stephanie if she were to give away their positions, Stephanie would earn one heck of a beating later. This stopped Stephanie from bursting out into sobs completely. She turned her attention back to Penelo as she opened her mouth to speak again - speak again to Vaan.

Penelo inhaled a sharp breath and slowly released a shaky one before continuing. "I've never told you this, but sometimes, when we're flying, I get scared. But it never lasts, because I know you're with me." Penelo walked forward a little more. She turned around, making the Gamers jump a little, because she was now facing them. But thankfully, she did not notice them. Penelo closed her eyes, one lone visible tear sliding down her cheek. "But without you... I could never fly." She finished. She went to look back, but stopped herself from doing so. Instead, she walked onward to join the others.

The Gamers carefully stood up, getting ready to race back to Filo, Kytes and Llyud and act as if they've been there the entire time and not spying on Penelo ('cause they didn't, ok?), but a mysterious light appeared seconds later behind Penelo, and a familiar person walked out.

"Penelo?"

Penelo spun around, eyes wide. She ran back down the hill where she threw her arms around the person.

Vaan stumbled backwards, surprised at the sudden attack.

Stephanie, Anna, Nicole, Erika and Rosalina silently encouraged Vaan to hug Penelo back, which he did, and the girls silently squealed, all together jumping up and down.

Daniel, Fantasy and Conway could not help but shake their heads.

Girls…

"You're back!" Penelo happily said as she slightly pulled away.

"I'll go get the others!" Stephanie said, jogging up the slope. Soon enough, she came back with Filo, Kytes and Llyud. The rest of the Gamers walked out of the bushes, Penelo and Vaan now completely pulled away from each other.

"Where've you been! ?" Filo firstly questioned.

"Vaan!" Kytes smiled.

"It's great to see ya again, buddy!" Erika roughly patted his back. "Did you bring me back some cookies?"

Vaan chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"I'll tell you all about it on our way out of here, sound good?" Vaan said.

Everyone eagerly nodded. Most of the gang ran off ahead, with Vaan and Penelo close behind. Their hands lightly brushed up against each other's, the color of light pink staining both their cheeks. Vaan's heart couldn't help but skip a beat when Penelo intertwined her fingers with his.

* * *

Near the edge of a new area, the gang lounged around, with Llyud standing behind them, looking off into the distance. All were stopping for a moments rest, asked by the Gamers.

"You guys were honestly doing nothing when you went back to your time, huh?" Vaan questioned, crossing his arms as he did.

"Shut up or I'll have Nicole beat you with a stick."

"I wouldn't beat Vaan with a stick, Anna."

"HA!"

"But with a shoe…"

"…"

Nicole chuckled. "I'm kidding, Vaan."

"So where the heck are we anyway? This place feels much more…dry than the other place." Stephanie whispered to Daniel as she looked down at the no longer lush looking, dark green grass. The most beautiful grass Stephanie had ever seen, in fact.

Instead, it was replaced with dried out, dead looking brown and yellow grass. The air felt hot and dry, unlike the cool breeze they had back in the Neverwood.

"I think we're in the End of Dreams, now." Daniel replied in a light whisper.

"A beautiful name for such a dreadful looking place," Rosalina commented, a slight hint of disappoint in her tone of voice. Anyone would be disappointed with the look of the place after coming out of such magnificent woodland surrounded by all sorts of lively looking things.

"Don't worry, there's nothing much here." Daniel said, gesturing to the open area. "Nothing at all. The way we came in leads to the way out, and the way we are about to go also leads to the way out. Not much walking. We will be heading back to Illusion's Home after this."

"Illusion's Home?" Conway curiously inquired, Butter once again positioned on the top of his head.

Rosalina stared oddly at the boy.

"It's where we all first appeared." Daniel replied. "Before we were transported to the Neverwood."

"Is anything going to happen to us in Illusion's Home?" Anna inquisitively asked, eager for knowledge.

Daniel smirked. "You all will just have to wait and see."

"I frikken hate not knowing what's going to happen." Anna grumbled.

"I kind of like it… It leaves a greater impact on me, and well, I don't know, but I like it." Stephanie replied, twiddling her thumb as she avoided the eyes of her friends, an embarrassed blush crossing over her features.

"No need to be embarrassed about such a thing, Steph." Rosalina comforted her.

Anna heaved a sigh. She jumped up, turning to Vaan. "We can go now. I've had enough of a rest."

Vaan nodded, but froze in place while the others started to move on.

"Vaan?" Penelo called out to him.

There was a moment of silence before Vaan spoke, "I wanna believe Balthier, but how can I forgive him after what he did?" Vaan wondered, standing up and walking over towards the edge. "I felt like I needed to do something, but I didn't know what." He scratched his head, a perplexed expression playing across his features. "I got so caught up in my own problems, I wasn't there when the rest of you needed me. I'm sorry."

The others stood up, Filo ran towards Vaan, angry.

"That doesn't sound like you at all." She stated.

Penelo nodded, agreeing with her. "None of us should try to bear our burdens alone. We all have to take the bad with the good."

The Gamers watched as a grin had spread across Vaan's face.

"Kinda like your cooking." He retorted.

Laughter erupted from just about everyone, Penelo even joining in and not in the slightest bit offended.

Kytes grinned cheekily. "I thought you said you liked Penelo's cooking?"

Vaan rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling as he gave Kytes a lopsided smile.

The laughter died down as Llyud casually walked up to Vaan, arms crossed. "What do we do now, Vaan?"

Vaan rubbed his chin as he looked away in thought. "I'm gonna start by giving Balthier the benefit of the doubt. Once we get out of this place, we'll see what he has to say for himself."

"Agreed," the others simultaneously nodded.

"You ready to get going, Vaan?" Filo asked.

"Yeah, let's keep moving."

The gang stalked off, Vaan and Penelo the only two lingering behind at this time. Penelo halted in place as Vaan spoke, "I think there's something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, up until now, I'd have given anything to explore a place like this." Vaan replied in a half-mumbled as he looked up.

Penelo gave him a look of understanding as Vaan turned around and put his hand on his head.

"But now, I don't know. I guess I'm worried about you and the others."

Though she tried, Penelo could not just stifle the laughter. "Aww, you're just a big old softy, aren't you." She teased.

"Hey! Slow pokes! Hurry the heck up!" Erika shouted, stomping her foot on the ground as she glared at the two.

"Way to go, Erika! Ruining such a cute moment." Stephanie muttered.

Penelo and Vaan exchanged looks, both chuckling.

* * *

The gang entered a mysterious, small area in the thick part of the forest located near the entrance of the Illusion's Home. However, they all halted, noticing Yarhi all around them, surrounding them, as if they've gathered. The group all closed in together, weapons out.

**At last you've come.**

**This is the real of the mind- our world.**

Filo and Kytes looked around, as Penelo and Vaan notice something ahead of them. A bright light shined not too far ahead of them. A familiar person walked out, the Yarhi making way for him.

Penelo stared at him, mouth agape. "Velis?"

"Are you the one who's been doing all this?" Vaan questioned.

Velis looked over each one of them. "Forgive me. But I needed you to hear our tale."

"Then why didn't you just tell us?" Vaan raised his weapon. "What you did- getting inside our heads, toying with us- it isn't right!"

Vaan ran forward to attack. Meanwhile, the Yarhi head in to attack the group.

"This. Is. So. CONFUSING." Erika screeched, gripping handfuls of her hair.

"How is it confusing?" Daniel asked with a disbelieving look. "Whatever, just fight and _maybe _I'll explain later."

Erika shrugged, deciding to pull up her weapon anyhow.

"You have to stop this, Velis!" Vaan shouted.

Velis looked away. "Sorrow, anger, the joy of living- we feel none of these. We are as Mydia said- imperfect, incomplete."

"That's not true…" Rosalina mumbled, shaking her head sadly.

"We don't want to fight you. Please..." Penelo pleaded.

"I am an illusion born of Mydia's anima, a beast no better than any that wanders the land. I am beyond control." Velis stated.

Llyud stepped forward. "Then we fight! It is the only way to free him."

The Yarhi attack the gang relentlessly as the gang fended them off. Nicole, Kytes and Fantasy were a great help with their magick skills, as was Anna with her screams, for she was able to daze the Yarhi for a minute, allowing Vaan and Stephanie to run in with their swords and hack away.

In the midst of the battle, Velis spoke. "This is the world the Yarhi call home. A world of illusion. It is a world created by the auraliths, made real by the stolen anima of the aegyl."

"This place is starting to make sense…" Erika murmured, but only to receive a smack upside the head by Anna.

"When the anima is tainted with evil, we become beasts. The aegyl gained the power to summon so they could fight the beasts that preyed on them. And with each summoning, the Stone consumes more of the summoner's anima." Velis continued.

"But how?" Vaan inquired.

"To summon the Yarhi, you must surrender a piece of your anima. Do this long enough, and you will have none left. You will succumb to the same fate as the aegyl."

"This is the truth behind the Stones?" Llyud questioned.

Suddenly, Velis started floating, glowing with energy. "I am shaped by Mydia's anima. That is why I am a Yarhi. Hear my plea...while there is still time." A dark energy comes over him, as he changes into the Yarhi, Odin. Odin gets up high and swings his sword.

"Again?" Erika and Anna groaned.

"No time for explanations or gaping, we need to fight!" Daniel told the group, kicking each one of them forward into battle, besides Rosalina. He lightly pushed her forward instead.

The gang continued to defend against the torrent of Yarhi attacks, as Velis himself charges towards the group.

Rosalina distracted him with her whip, capturing him.

"Dude…that was totally like Pokémon Ranger…" Nicole blinked.

Daniel shook his head, rubbing his temples. "I am ashamed, Nicole. I thought Stephanie was the only one who would point out something like that."

"Sorry… I've been in a major Pokémon mood lately." Nicole replied.

"I thought we were in Final Fantasy, not Pokémon!" Erika said, flailing her arms about.

"We are it's just…" Daniel released a long sigh. "Never mind…"

"Lighting Blast!" Nicole had cast upon Velis, or Odin.

Daniel took this time to glance over the Yarhi, Odin. The tyrannical lord of the Yarhi who cleaves his opponents in two, from what Daniel had read. His appearance was quite intimidating, and he began to wonder why no one was cowering in fear. The horse was some sort of shade of blue, possibly even gray mixed together with it. It was partially clad in armor, much like its rider. Red, sharp looking horns stuck straight out at the top of his head, and his mane was a mixture of black and white. Black being the top part, while the white took over near the bottom and his sides.

The rider was completely clad in armor, unlike his companion. He wielded a large, sharp, deadly looking sword in his right hand. Long, curly looking white hair flowed out of his helmet. It flowed around in the light breeze, some pieces sticking up in certain places. His helmet also looked rather deadly, spikes sticking up on top in the center, with two, long black horns on both sides, both slightly curving inward halfway.

The color of his attire consisted of black and blue, with a tiny bit of red and orange near his waist. His legs were covered by a black, flowing cloth. It almost reminded Daniel of a cape, yet Odin wore the cloth from his waist.

"Better looking in real life than in the game." Daniel mumbled to himself.

Yarhi defeated, the gang took off after Odin. Vaan immediately used his Dual Attack, allowing himself to do more damage on Odin. Kytes started to cast multiple magick spells such as, Stonega, Blizzaga, and Thundaga. Fantasy joined in with casting Bio and Firaga soon after. Filo jumped in with her Sonic Wave attack while Llyud flew into the air, and then back down with his spear aimed right at Odin. He managed to damage the Yarhi greatly, Odin letting out a ferocious cry. One that made Penelo flinch. However, she did not stop, and continued her healing session with Erika, who had taken a major blow moments ago.

Anna's scream had no effect on Odin, so she just hung back with Penelo and healed those who took damage.

"Move, quickly! He's about to use Zantetsuken!" Nicole observed as she urged for her friends to move out of the path of Odin.

"What's that?" Vaan asked, but before he was able to get a reply, Penelo pushed him out of the way, the two tumbling to the ground. Odin raced by, viciously swinging his sword around. He skidded to a stop, dust rousing up in the air.

"Filo!" Rosalina rushed to the young girl's side, checking her over. Filo had taken damage to her stomach, a semi-deep long cut running up across to her chest from her stomach.

"It hurts…" Filo winced.

"It will be alright…" Rosalina assured her in a soft, comforting tone. Penelo rushed over, handing Filo a potion to relieve some of the pain until Penelo could gather up enough strength to cast a Cura.

Llyud flew forward, weapon outstretched to the left side, with both hands gripped on it. His spear cut deeply into Odin on his pass by.

Odin shouted in agonizing pain. The group recoiled. They watched as Odin slumped forward, his body withering with pain. Yet, he was still able to utter the words in such sincerity and painless sounding, it surprised the Gamers.

"Thank you."

Back in his human form, Velis dropped to his knees. Penelo hastily walked up to him, worried.

"Velis!" she reached out a hand, but Vaan stepped in front of her.

"Penelo. Please, come no closer." Velis said, shaking his head.

Penelo fisted her hands. "Your anima can't be gone! It can't be!"

Velis did not reply. Vaan edged Penelo away, only to receive a shake of her head.

"You want to help us. I know you do." Penelo stated.

Shakily standing up, Velis walked a few feet away from the gang.

"No, Penelo. You are not the ones I'm trying to help." Velis replied.

Energy seeped out of Velis, as a great light envelops the gang.

"Dammit, I'm going to go blind by the end of this journey!" Anna cursed.

"Pay attention to what Velis is showing us." Rosalina shushed her.

Anna grumbled, but paid attention to the flashback Velis showed her within her mind.

_The Judge of Wings is seen in front of the great auracite crystal in the skysea fane. The Judge of Wings was summoning Velis._

_"Great Feolthanos, grant unto me your power!"_

_She summoned Velis. As she walks over to him, Velis voice could be heard by the gang, but the vision still played._

**Feolthanos, who holds dominion over this world, claimed Mydia's anima.**

**To wrest away the last shred of emotion left to her, he had her summon me.**

**He did this well knowing the imperfect, incomplete creature I would be.**

Back in the present day, Yarhi are roaming the areas near the gang and Velis.

Velis looked at them. "Since ages past, Feolthanos has used the auraliths to harvest the anima of the aegyl. The harvested anima find rest here, in the World of Illusion- Aegyl and Yarhi both slaves to Feolthanos's will."

"So then, you brought us here to help free Mydia from Feolthanos?" Penelo inquired.

"If I were to be destroyed, she might regain some of her anima." Velis replied with a nod.

"But you wouldn't need us for that." Vaan spoke.

The Yarhi all gathered around.

"No, there is more." Velis stated. There was a brief pause, causing a great deal of anticipation within the Gamers. Finally, Velis continued, "I want you to free all of us, all of the Yarhi, from Feolthanos's spell. Through Mydia, Feolthanos is gathering the power of the anima collected in the auraliths. He means to use this power to lay siege to the world below- to Ivalice."

"What exactly is it that we can do, Velis?" Rosalina spoke up.

"Yeah, we'll help in any way we can!" Anna nodded.

"You must reach the auraliths before Mydia does and destroy them. This will free the anima trapped within."

"Vaan," Vaan turned to Rosalina who walked up to him and Velis. "That would explain why Balthier wanted to destroy the auralith."

Vaan nodded, realizing this himself.

"Had he not succeeded, I would not have been able to bring you here. You should thank him." Velis said.

"Well, we have gotten pretty good at snatching victory from the jaws of defeat." Vaan said before turning around where he came face to face with Llyud, who once had a distant look to him, but was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as Vaan walked closer to him.

"Vaan..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry, Llyud. Before we're through, you'll be feeling anger, sorrow- it'll be great." Vaan reassured him. "Because that's part of life, too." He placed his hand on Llyud's arm. "And when it's all over, we'll have a good laugh together."

Hesitantly, Llyud nodded. Vaan grinned at the aegyl, before heading back over to Velis.

"The last auralith is in the Keep of Forgotten Time, the seat of Feolthanos's power. Destroy the auralith, and free the last of the stolen anima. Then all that will remain is to defeat Feolthanos himself. Do this, and the aegyl, the Yarhi and Mydia will be whole once more." Velis explained.

"And just where exactly is this Keep of Forgotten Time?" Conway questioned.

"Only Mydia knows where it can be found." Velis replied.

"Then if her anima was stolen, we'll just have to steal it back." Vaan declared.

Velis once again began to glow, as he turned to face the gang. A smile graced his lips as he looked over each and every one of them. "Thank you. In you I see...hope." He rises up, and all the Yarhi disappear with him, as a sword hovers down to the ground, and sticks itself in.

Vaan walked over to the sword, embedded in the ground. The sword has energy flowing around it, as Vaan picks it up from the ground. Impressed at the sword and its energy, he swings it around as the energy takes to the skies. Looking at the sword, Penelo behind him, looks at him, and walks over closer to him. She rests herself on Vaan, and all feel comforted.

* * *

Erika/Lily: WE SWEAR BALTHIER IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WE SWEAR! ! !

Conway: I want to live!

Anna: Balthier IS in the next one, right?

Stephanie: _*shrugs* _I don't remember.

Anna: Wait... He HAS to be because we all have a question for the readers!

Daniel: Correct! Rosalina, would you like to fill them in on it?

Rosalina: _*smiles* _I'd love to. _*turns to Readers*_ Everyone, the only reason chapter 19 is not quite completed is because we have become ultimately stuck on this one certain part in it. Can you guess the part?

Anna: It's where Nicole and Balthier have their first chat! So, Nicole was left to do it, but almost went nuts because she couldn't do it.

Lily: All I could do was stare at the blank page. _*major eye twitch* _I will never get those hours of my life back.

Conway: You're such a fail of a writer.

Lily: Well sorry for not being good at romance!

Anna: -.- We're going off topic. ANYWHO, we NEED idea's on what their chat should be about! It can be anything about them questioning their relationship, anything about their current mission, etc. We'll pick the one we like most OR if we can't decide which one we like most, then we'll just stick all of them in it! You can also write four lines each of them can say, just to give us a little start in it ('cause we need it). Only FOUR though. Like:

- (one, example: Balthier: Blah, blah, blah, ADVENTURE, blah, blah, CATS, blah)

- (two, example: Nicole (In reply to Balthier's first), Blah, blah, blah, DOGS, blah, blah, blah COOKIES, blah)

-(three) and so on.

-(four) and so forth.

And we might just use those too! (don't feel bad if we don't actually use them, ok? Doesn't mean we hate them, just means they'll most likely be used later on if they aren't in the next!)

You also don't have to do that part. Just sayin'. You can just review and wait for the next chapter which should be - if this goes well- should be finished soon.

Lily: We thought it would be interesting to see what kind of conversations you all WOULD LIKE to see and could come up with! Since for some odd reason, you all seem to really like BalthierxNicole. ...Weirdoes. x'D

Daniel: SO, review (we still want the usual, 4, in order to actually update) and give us some damn ideas people!

Erika: If we don't get any, I guess that's fine, we'll just take like fifty million years to update the next chapter (unless someone has a spur of the wonderful, genious moment idea and are willing to write it.)

Fantasy: Looking forward to hearing from you all! Ciao!


	19. Pancakes!

Erika/Lily: IT'S FINALLY DONE! THIS DAMN CHAPTER IS DONE! *_both cry tears of joy*_

Anna: Oooh! The only part you two hated was the one, particular part with Balthier and Nicole.

Erika: Yes, yes we do.

Rosalina: Anyway, we would like to thank: **FF4Life, Tannerdarko, Shivafan, Nomyy, Ella. Boo. Bella, Rabid Cream Puffs, AliasMidnight, loveless an the living fantasy, and mariahramsey **for reviewing last chapter. Thank you all so much! And thanks for the help!

Daniel: So obviously, you won't see all your ideas in here. We are hoping to put your ideas in, but in different chapters.

Lily: I would like to say something about the part, but I'll wait until the end where you all are...never mind. But try not to be TOO disappointed.

Fantasy: Enjoy.

* * *

"Restoration… Complete."

* * *

Anna sat up with her head pulsing vigorously. An impulse to hit someone came to her, the person next to her sadly being Vaan. She fisted her hand and socked him in the arm.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry… Sudden impulse," Anna explained, shrugging.

Positive that Vaan had forgiven her, Anna stood up, taking in her new surroundings. "You know, I'm getting really sick and tired of transporting to place after place…" she muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"If you were to look around better, you would realize that this is your most favorite place in the whole wide world!" Erika spoke, stretching her arms out wide.

Anna raised her eyebrow. Nevertheless, she glanced around more.

"The sky saloon?" she blinked.

"We're back! Woohoo!" Stephanie cheered.

While the others cheered and partied, Penelo got up on her knees, next to Vaan who still sat on the ground, taking in everything. He was snapped out of it when Penelo slapped him. Vaan abruptly stood up.

"What's the big idea?" he asked.

Penelo also stood up and turned around. "Oh, nothing."

"Penelo, you did that totally wrong. You're supposed _bitch slap_ him across the face." Erika said. "Here, I'll show you." She casually walked up to Conway, who happened to still be a little out of it, and she backhanded him right across the face.

That definitely snapped him out of Lala Land.

"OW G- ERIKA!"

"See, Penelo? That's how you do it." Erika was obviously quite proud of herself by the way her eyes gleamed and her grin broadened. "I am very happy to know that I was able to share this with you. Now you'll be slapping bitches the _right_ way!"

"I don't think Penelo is listening, Erika…" Nicole said from right next to the raven haired girl.

Erika took a double take. "HEY!"

"That wasn't a dream, was it?" Vaan quietly questioned as he shook his head. He ignored the antics of the Gamers (somewhat, they were hard to ignore).

"No, mine was definitely real." Penelo replied.

A brief pause.

"Yeah, mine too."

Two familiar persons walked in, one quite smaller than the other. Tomaj and the moogle stepped in, not taking notice of the gang just yet.

"The _Strahl's_ not looking good, kupo. I can't say how long it will be before she's ready to fly again. Do you have room for a weary moogle to rest his pompom, kupo?"

"No objections from me...kupo." Tomaj replied.

Realization flashed through Penelo's eyes. "Nono!" she exclaimed, running over to the two.

"MOOGLE!" Erika screeched, scurrying over to Nicole where she latched herself onto her.

"ARE YOU HYPERVENTILATING?" Nicole shouted.

Indeed Erika was! Everyone stared oddly at her for moment, but soon decided to ignore her and her issues with moogle's. Nono looked rather offended, especially since the two of them had gotten along so well just a year ago, but the moogle quickly shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the others.

"Is Balthier with you?" Vaan questioned.

"Good to see you sleepyheads are finally up. I've kept our guests waiting for you on the bridge." Tomaj replied, jabbing his thumb behind him.

Nicole dragged Erika out of the sky saloon, following the others to the bridge.

Meanwhile, Filo and Kytes lingered behind with Nono and Tomaj.

"Who's that?" Filo asked, pointing to Nono.

"That's Nono, the Strahl's mechanic." Kytes replied.

"You two look like you've been up to something. C'mon, out with it!" Tomaj pressed.

The two kids jumped, surprised.

"It's a secret!"

"We're not telling!" Kytes finished.

Both of them run ahead, as Tomaj looks on in confusion.

* * *

The gang was greeted by the words of a sky pirate just as they entered the Bridge.

"Good of you to join us."

Vaan walked over, and punched Balthier, who falls back on the ships controls. Penelo is surprised, and tries to run over, but Fran stepped in, shaking her head to Penelo.

Vaan clenched his hands. "I've just about had it with you!"

"Go Vaan!" Erika and Anna cheered.

Naturally, this only received a smack upside the head by Rosalina and Nicole.

"Vaan, calm down!" Penelo exclaimed.

"You knew all this would happen when you took the treasure, didn't you? Well, if you were gonna share the treasure, you could've at least let us in on the rest! Who do you think you are, making us think you'd turned against us?" Vaan ranted.

Balthier got up and simply shrugged. "Some leading man you're turning out to be."

"Since when am I the leading man?" Vaan asked, taken aback.

"You would be, if you would act it." Fran spoke.

Penelo grabbed Vaan's arm, yanking him back a bit. "Why don't we get everything out in the open- to clear the air. No more secrets." She suggested.

"I think not." Fran replied.

"We're under attack!" Tomaj rushed in, Nono next to him. Erika jumped back into Nicole's arms. "The _Galbana's_ surrounded!"

"Kupo!"

"Everyone to your stations!"

"Since when was Tomaj the leader?" Anna asked in a grumble.

"I think that was rather cute…" Stephanie giggled.

"What will it be? The leading man has to decide when to strike." Balthier asked, looking over at Vaan.

"It's time!" Vaan replied with a serious expression.

"Up to the top we go!" Conway said as the gang rushed off.

* * *

Aegyl surrounded the _Galbana_, with the gang on the outside. Llyud stood in front of the group, bewildered. "Why are they attacking?"

"Their anima have returned." Fran replied.

"And here's the result." Balthier stated.

"Base emotions are most quick to surface." Fran said.

"Then they probably don't even know what the heck they're doing." Anna spoke.

Vaan nodded, agreeing with her. He pulled the Cache out of his pocket, and held it up to summon Yarhi, but Balthier interrupted him.

"Vaan. Don't let yourself become a slave to the Stone. Make sure you're the one using it, not the other way around."

Hesitating for a moment, Vaan placed it away back inside his pocket. "You know about the auraliths?"

"The highlights, at least." Balthier shrugged.

Vaan reached back into his pocket, pulling out the Cache once more, a look of determination on his features. "I'm not letting anyone steal my anima!"

After battle preparations, Llyud holds up some auracite and summons Yarhi. A little ahead of the gang, a female aegyl swings her weapon.

"Isn't that like… Ansei or whatever? That one aegyl we saved after meeting Llyud?" Anna asked Nicole in a whisper.

"Llyud? Why do you fight alongside these savages?" Ansei questioned.

"I wish to learn the truth. The truth of our people, and Lemurés. And most importantly, the truth of Feolthanos. What manner of god is he? What are the depths of his cruelty?" Llyud replied.

"You would challenge the Eternal? Blasphemy!" Ansei exclaimed.

Llyud looked up past the sky. "No longer can we remain trapped here. We must cast our gaze to the world beyond. A world filled with trust and love stretches beneath us."

Ansei swung her weapon once again. "I will hear no more! You are a traitor and a heretic!"

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm going to kind of feel bad for doing this to the aegyl. You know, after saving them the whole time we were here." Anna said. Stephanie, Conway and Erika retracted their weapons, gazes falling to the ground.

"It's inevitable." Daniel stated. "But if it would make you guys feel better, just leave it to us." Daniel gestured to Vaan and the others, himself, Fantasy, Rosalina and Nicole.

"No… I'll help." Stephanie said, stepping forward.

"Yeah… Me too." Erika nodded.

Anna and Conway also joined in and soon, the Gamers rushed off to battle.

* * *

"Whoooa!" Kytes stumbled backwards as he avoided an attack from a nearby aegyl.

Filo gasped, noticing as Kytes foot slipped off the edge of the ship. She rushed forward on her board and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him back up with all her strength. However, she was pulled down with him, her board dropping to the ground on the ship. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, but quickly opened them once more when she felt a two hands grab onto her wrist.

Nicole did her best to keep her feet planted firmly while using all her upper strength to pull the two kids up. "Dammit…" she clenched her teeth. "This is harder than I thought!" she cursed to herself. "Filo! Give me your other hand." Filo did as she was instructed.

"Hang on tightly, Kytes!" Filo told her best friend.

Kytes nodded.

"And don't look down!"

Kytes was curious, but didn't do so.

Nicole continued to struggle with helping them, and cursed at herself several times for being so weak in the upper arms. Filo and Nicole's hands begun to sweat, making it hard to keep ahold of each other. Filo started crying when she felt herself beginning to slip, but Kytes did his best to sooth her without freaking out too much himself, which he failed miserably at. Nicole clenched her eyes shut but they snapped open when she felt a pair of large hands brush against her own as they placed themsleves on top, and something hovered over her. With the help, Nicole was able to pull both of the kids up. Filo and Kytes lied on the ground, both breathing heavily. Nicole sat back and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?"

Nicole looked to her side, where Balthier glanced down at her. Their eyes met, but Nicole broke it first by looking down.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks so much for the help." she quietly thanked him.

"Be more careful next time." Balthier stated.

Nicole nodded again. "I will..."

* * *

The gang battled the anger driven aegyl in the Skies of Lemurés as the aegyl and their hordes of Yarhi bombard the ship. The gang takes down all the enemy's leaders, and stops the aegyl threat.

"The aegyl, this land- all only pawns to the Occuria." Fran spoke.

"Another fine legacy of Ivalice's "gods."" Balthier said.

"Start picturing a sequence of events from Ivalice's past and that the first thing you see is the Occuria." Nicole whispered to her friends just as Balthier began to speak again. The Gamers closed their eyes, allowing their imaginations to take place while they listened to the story.

"The Occuria, undying beings who named themselves gods, ruled over Ivalice and guided the fate of Man."

Fran spoke next, "Thousands of years past, in the age of the gods, there arose in Ivalice a race of winged people who would be known as the aegyl."

"Now picture a being with large wings flying over the sun." Daniel whispered next.

"The Occuria sought to control and guide the aegyl as they had the other races of Ivalice."

"Now for the next picture: sky islands with great crystals towering over from them." Nicole said.

"But the aegyl would not be ruled, instead choosing to flee into the skies. Or so it was believed..."

"Now of the moon and the stars…" Daniel continued.

"Fearing the wrath of the gods they had so angered, the aegyl used the auraliths to erect a barrier that would forever seclude them."

"Picture a great crystal." Nicole whispered next.

"But a terrible madness lingered within the aegyl, a lust for revenge against the gods who had driven them from their birthplace."

"And so the aegyl passed from the pages of Ivalice's history into her legends."

"Now picture winged beings with red wings, and a shadowy winged figure representing the eternal and his two hands." Daniel said.

"_Purvama, the floating lands._

_In the border-skies they wait._

_Untrodden, unknown._

_There sleeps like eternal."_

"All this time another chapter of Ivalice's history lay waiting in the skies."

"Ok, you're done picturing." Nicole told the Gamers.

They all opened their eyes, which landed back on Balthier and Fran.

Balthier looked ahead, arms crossed. "Then we found the Cache of Glabados, a treasure with a connection to the Eternal. The legend was obviously true, and the Cache was the key. Once again we'd managed to find ourselves a treasure worth its weight in troubles."

"Eternity is an illusion. But there is one person who believes in that illusion. The Judge of Wings." Fran finished.

"The Judge is a woman from Ivalice named Mydia." Vaan spoke.

"She loved a man named Velis." Penelo added.

"So you have met." Fran murmured.

"But Feolthanos is using Mydia." Vaan said.

"Yes, Feolthanos... I'm beginning to rather dislike the gods." Balthier rubbed his temples.

"Where there is life, there is always choice." Fran stated.

"Do you mean that Mydia wants to take over Ivalice?" Penelo inquired.

Fran gave her an unsure look, but responded anyhow, "If she does, we must stop her."

"What'll it be, Vaan?" Balthier asked the young sky pirate.

"I don't know whose worse- the Occuria for driving the aegyl to hide up here, or Feolthanos for stealing their anima all this time." He glanced up at the sky. "But there's one thing I am sure about." He gestured. "We've gotta find that last auralith and destroy it, or the aegyl will never be free."

"Destroying the auralith will give Lemurés reason to hope again." Llyud spoke.

"And once the barrier is down, we can come back and visit anytime we like." Vaan said, a grin broadening on his face. "We have friends we wanna visit here, right?" he gestured to Llyud.

"How moving. So, where do we go next?" Balthier questioned, brow raised.

"We have to find Mydia. She can tell us where the last auralith is." Vaan replied.

"One thing troubles me. Why did Mydia first come to Lemurés?" Fran wondered.

"She couldn't have known about the Cache of Glabados." Penelo insisted.

All was silent, but that was broken by an awkward cough coming from Daniel. Penelo, Llyud, Balthier, Fran and Penelo all looked over at the Gamers as Daniel bent down to whisper in Nicole's ear.

"Why hasn't Tomaj come out yet?"

Nicole shrugged. "I have no clue. I was just wondering the same thing." She whispered back.

"Are we being given a day to rest?" Daniel pondered over this.

"Maybe," Nicole shrugged. "But how does this even work out?"

"I was wondering that myself, too."

"What are you two whispering about?" Anna curiously asked.

The two looked away. "Nothing,"

Anna rolled her eyes, the two obviously hiding something. Something that she would find out about later, whether they liked it or not.

Erika yawned, while Stephanie rubbed her sore arms.

"I'm tired." Erika mumbled.

"And I'm sore." Stephanie added.

"Can we head down and talk about this more tomorrow?" Conway asked.

Vaan looked up at Balthier. "They haven't been doing anything for a whole year." He told him.

"Shut up! We had gym class! Crappy gym class, but gym class nonetheless!" Erika exclaimed.

"Gym class?" Filo tilted her head to the side.

"Uh…it's where we exercise." Rosalina replied.

"Coley I'm just…gonna…lean on you and rest my eyes."

"Wait, Erika, do- ekhfuifhg!"

"How do you even pronounce that?" Conway asked, blinking down at his sister who had plummeted to the ground, a snoring Erika lying on top of her.

"Can't…breathe…" Nicole gasped for air. "Help…"

Daniel walked over, picking up Erika with ease. He slung her over his shoulder and walked with the others to head back inside the _Galbana. _

A hand reached out towards Nicole, which she gratefully took. "Thanks," she said as she was pulled up.

"Not a problem,"

Nicole blinked, startled. She looked up, but only to come face to face with the one and only, Balthier.

"Ok… Walking away now…" she muttered, turning her heel and swiftly walking away.

* * *

"You've heard our story, but we haven't heard yours." Balthier pointed to the Gamers.

Everyone sat around in the Bridge of the airship, lounging about. All was silent until Balthier had spoken up.

"Long story," Daniel tried to wave it off.

"They're here to help us again." Vaan replied.

"And to get more samples for…" Fantasy blinked, trailing off. He hung his head. "No… Never mind. We're just here to help…" He muttered.

Nicole placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah… You guys really don't have any point in being here anymore…" Vaan mumbled, looking away.

"No, we are here to help. It's been decided. Besides, we can't leave knowing Janelle is still on the loose here. We don't want anything to happen to you guys." Rosalina said, giving her friends a small smile.

Balthier grew curious. "Janelle?"

"Our new enemy. Just like you guys, we just can't seem to get a break." Anna sighed.

Rosalina and Fantasy took turns explaining who Janelle was and what exactly she wanted. Fantasy told the story of the first attack, while Rosalina told them of hers. Fantasy also mentioned that anytime now, Janelle could show up. Her restoration was sure to soon be complete and she would come back looking for the gang with a vengeance.

"Ok, so I think that's enough stories for one day. I'm hungry, who's up for some food?" Anna said, standing up and stretching. "I'll cook this time."

Vaan gave her an unsure look, but Nicole's excited expression assured him that maybe Anna's food was actually alright.

"I can't wait to see what kind of stuff you will make with the food here!" Nicole said, clasping her hands together with little stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," Anna chuckled. "We'll see… I could make those pancakes you love so much."

"That would be epic, but impossible…" Nicole sadly sighed. But suddenly, something flickered through her eyes and she slowly turned to Fantasy, a grin spreading out across her features. "Fantasy…"

Fantasy paled. "Y-Yes, Master…?"

"Do you think you can…like…get Anna the ingredients she needs to make her pancakes? Please? We get to try stuff from here all the time, but Vaan and the others can't try anything from our time!"

"Nicole's right. I would like to try these "pancakes"." Vaan nodded.

"Just to let you know, they are normally something you would have in the morning, but if you don't mind eating them for dinner…" Anna trailed off.

Vaan shook his head. "Food is food!"

"Master…" Fantasy mumbled. Nicole looked pleadingly at him. Fantasy sighed, giving in. "All right, all right. Anna, tell me what it is you need and I'll give you it."

"Ok, but we have to walk while we do this. No one is allowed to know how I make them but you and me, Fantasy." Anna said, pushing Fantasy forward.

"Well, while Anna is cooking dinner, I think I'll take a nap." Daniel said, heading for the sky saloon also.

"Nap sounds good." Conway and Erika nodded, the two of them trailing behind Daniel.

Nicole and Stephanie smiled at one another, both lacing their fingers together as they jumped and down, singing, "We get to eat Anna's pancakes! We get to eat Anna's pancakes!"

"Are we talking about those pancakes Anna made sometime after we went home the first time?" Rosalina inquired with a smiling of her own broadening.

Stephanie and Nicole excitedly nodded.

"Are they that good?" Kytes questioned.

"They may not be the most fantastic pancakes in the whole wide world…" Stephanie started.

"But they're still great! They're mouthwatering and…and…" Nicole began to drool.

Rosalina chuckled at the two. "All I can remember was that they were the best thing I had in a long while. Anna made them when we arrived back in our time, to cheer us all up."

"I'm going to see if she needs any help!" Stephanie said, jogging off.

"You know she is just going to kick you out, right?" Nicole called after her.

"It's worth a shot! I want to smell the buttery goodness!"

Nicole laughed and shook her head.

"I think I'll go see if Tomaj, Nono or Cu Sith needs any help with anything." Rosalina causally walked out.

For a short moment, Nicole glanced over her shoulder before quickly following Rosalina out, announcing she would come with her.

Rosalina raised a brow. "Are you possibly avoiding conversation with a certain someone?"

"…Nooooo…"

* * *

"And the pancakes are ready!" Anna announced while putting three plates stacked full of golden brown pancakes on the table where everyone sat around.

"Where'd this huge table come from?" Erika asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I wanted all of us to eat together at the same table. Sadly we don't have enough to put all together, so I had Fantasy conjure this up." Anna replied.

"So these are pancakes?" Vaan inquired, staring at the round, flat looking…bread.

Anna nodded. "Yup and they're already buttered. All you have to do is put the syrup on." She held up a bottle of syrup. "But for you guys, I'm going to put some in a bowl, so that way you can just dip some of your pancake in. And if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it. If you do, go ahead and pour it all over your pancakes." Anna placed a bowl with syrup in it in front of Vaan and the others. Albeit a bit hesitant, one by one, they all cut off a piece of the pancakes and dipped it in the syrup.

Anna watched their reactions: eyes widening, jaws dropping to the floor. Success! Anna did a little victory dance inside her mind, while on the outside she just grinned triumphantly.

Filo and Fran were not too fond of the syrup, but they did indeed enjoy the pancakes. What Anna found most funny was that Kytes actually did not enjoy the pancakes, but the syrup.

Friggen strange kid.

Everyone enjoyed their pancakes, Anna soon joining in on the delicious food. The atmosphere gradually changed into of a more carefree, pleasant one. They talked about the old times, or at least to Erika it was the old times.

Vaan would open his mouth to talk about the Judge and everything else, but all Anna had to do was give him a death glare, and he would shut right up. She explained that now was not the time to worry about it all and how she didn't want to hear it at the moment. Vaan silently agreed as he took another pancake off the stack.

After dinner, Anna, Penelo and Rosalina cleaned up while the others departed to different parts of the airship.

Daniel, Conway, Vaan, Erika, Balthier and Filo all left to the Bridge. Stephanie stayed behind in the sky saloon with Tomaj, Fran, Nono and Cu Sith. Nicole and Fantasy decided they wanted to go sit up on top of the ship in order to get some fresh air, so they soon departed from the others inside the sky saloon and made their way up there.

Nicole stretched her arms, yawning. "Today's been a long day." She commented, seating herself on the cold ship.

"A lot has been happening lately." Fantasy said as he plopped himself on the ground next to her.

"Maybe just a little too fast…" Nicole murmured.

Fantasy sideways glanced at his Master who stared off in space.

"Master?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be all right?"

"I should be."

Fantasy looked away. "I'm sorry. You all were just starting to get over your first adventure and then I go and bring you back, only to eventually separate you all again."

Nicole gently placed her hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair. "It's ok… Just as long as we get a proper goodbye this time, ok? The others and I kind of regretted that last time." She chuckled.

Fantasy slowly nodded, a look of determination flashing through his eyes. "I promise you, Master. You and the others will get an appropriate goodbye this time. So… Cheer up?" he leaned against her arm, snuggling into the sleeve of her shirt.

"C-Cheer up?" she repeated.

"All of you need to. I don't like seeing any of you look at Vaan and the others with sad expressions." Fantasy mumbled.

"I guess the others are just wondering how much longer we can be with them…" Fantasy could hear her voice starting to crack. "While Daniel and I… We know exactly how much time we have left. We don't want to leave, we really don't… But we don't belong here. We have families and friends back in our time. We also just miss our homes… Gah, look what you made me do Fantasy. I'm crying." She laughed at herself as she brushed away the tears with the back of her left hand. "Now I can't go back down for a while."

"Sorry, Master…" Fantasy sheepishly smiled.

Nicole shook her head. She ruffled Fantasy's hair again before smiling at him. Fantasy smiled back and released her arm, standing up.

"Are you ready to go in, Master?" he asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay out here a little longer." She replied.

Fantasy nodded and left to head back inside the airship. He looked back once more at her before dropping down and disappearing from sight.

There was a light breeze that made Nicole shiver. "Ok, maybe I should go back down." She mumbled and rested her chin on top of her knees that she wrapped her arms around.

She yawned again. "Ah, man, I really am tired."

Footsteps could be easily heard coming up, which made Nicole question as to who it was. Fantasy, maybe. Just to check on her. Nicole decided that would be the most probable person.

However, she turned out to be completely wrong when none other than Balthier showed up.

"Oh, hey," She greeted him. Balthier raised a brow and when Nicole realized it was because of her lack enthusiasm or it was because she was expecting someone else, she cringed. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"You and the others," Balthier commented.

"It's been a long day." Nicole shrugged.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"Go ahead,"

Balthier sat down next to her, one leg stretched out while he brought his other up to his chest.

"I see you've cut your hair." Balthier noted.

A nervous hand rose up to her head, as Nicole quickly ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, yeah," She chuckled. "Long hair is too annoying to take care of, so I just decided to cut it off."

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Awkward, awkward silence.

Man, was this awkward.

"So, uh, er, hrm… What were you doing while I was gone?" Nicole asked in order to break the awkward silence that was beginning to drive her absolutely crazy.

"You're quite nosey aren't you?" Balthier retorted.

"I'm just curious." Nicole mumbled.

"Ever heard the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat."?"

"Too many times to count, yes," Nicole sighed. Memories of her friends and some random adults telling her and Erika that before they left to do something that wasn't really any of their business flashed quickly through her mind. As did the comeback to it, "But satisfaction brought it back!" which Erika and Nicole found mostly true and correct. But then again, they could have always thought of it that way so they wouldn't be disappointed afterwards if something was to happen.

Nicole turned her head slightly, sighing once more. What was the feeling she was getting from Balthier right now? He didn't seem quite talkative now that they were, well, "reunited" again, and she had figured she might have been bombarded with questions possibly. Or at least she sort of hoped. But Balthier was being quite…cold. Nicole began to seriously wonder why he even bothered to come up here and sit down next to her.

Nicole opened her mouth to speak once more, just as Balthier did. She halted, waiting for him to say what he was going to say, but both were interrupted when Tomaj came running up, completely out of breath. Crease lines of worry showed and he glanced up at the pair.

"Tomaj?" Nicole blinked.

"It's Anna!" He exclaimed. "Come quickly!"

Nicole's eyes widened immediately.

"Anna?" What's wrong with Anna?" she abruptly stood up.

"Just come!" He motioned for both of them to come with his hand before taking his leave.

"Anna…" Nicole stepped forward. "What…?"

Not even a moment later, Nicole could have sworn she felt Balthier touch her shoulder but had quickly retracted it before saying, "Let's go," and urging her to follow.

The two quickly ran down to the Bridge.

* * *

Anna lied on the ground of the Bridge. Her eye lids flickered back and forth, sometimes closing for a minute then snapping themselves open once more.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked, concerned as she and Balthier both entered.

Rosalina didn't even bother to look up at the two, but instead she stayed kneeled down next to Anna, where she brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "We're not sure. Anna and I were talking when all of a sudden she fell to the ground. She doesn't want to respond." Rosalina explained with a shake of her head.

"Seizure?" Erika questioned.

Daniel shook his head. "Doubt it,"

"It's Janelle…"

Everyone swiftly turned around. Fantasy looked down at Anna.

"She's taken Anna into her own little world." Fantasy stated.

"But Anna is still here…?" Stephanie blinked, puzzled.

"Anna's subconscious?" Rosalina asked.

Fantasy nodded, confirming it.

"So Anna is _alone _with Janelle?" Conway spoke.

"Correct…" Fantasy nodded. "But if we can somehow get into Janelle's world, then we can help Anna."

"How? How can we do that?" Vaan quickly asked as he looked up from Anna and to Fantasy. "We need to get to Anna as soon as possible. There's no telling what Janelle holds in store."

"There is a portal. Only three people have the power to activate it."

Rosalina turned her head, everyone else follow that action. There before them all stood two familiar persons. The shortest one smiled and waved, while the other crossed his arms and grunted as some sort of greeting.

"Ryan! Trevor! So you guys _are_ alive after all!" Erika exclaimed.

"Who told you we were dead? !" Ryan snapped.

"Uh…"

"That doesn't matter right now." Fantasy jumped in. "It's great to see you two alive and all, but can we hold that party until _after_ we figure out this current situation?" No one objected, so Fantasy continued. "Great. Trevor, what were you saying about a portal now?"

"Only three people can activate the portal. The first one being Janelle, of course," Fantasy nodded as Trevor continued. "The other two would be our very own Stephanie and Erika."

"E-Excuse me?" Stephanie blinked.

"I can activate portals? Sweet!" Erika fist pumped.

"What do they have to do to activate it?" Vaan questioned.

"They have to _believe _in themselves!"

Everyone turned to look at Conway.

"What?" he blinked, staring back at them. "Is that not the usual cliché, girly explanation in every video game? Or anime? Or manga? Maybe even regular television shows? Stop staring at me! Stop it! Gosh! I will sick Butter on you! …No, not really. I love her too much to do that. She doesn't deserve such cruel punishment when she hasn't done anything wrong. Don't worry Butter, you'll be safe. Shoosh now, darling, daddy's here."

Erika turned to Nicole with a dull look. "He's starting to scare me. Can I beat him up?"

"He's starting to scare me too… Let's just tie him up and throw him in the ocean."

"Can I beat him up before that?"

"Eh, why not,"

"Sweet!"

"Back to more important matters…" Trevor sighed and shook his head. "Erika, Stephanie all you two need to do is concentrate and think of conjuring up a portal. Whatever portal you conjure up is what will lead you to Anna and Janelle."

"Can't Fantasy conjure up portals too?" Stephanie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I am not connected to Janelle. Oddly enough, Erika and you are." Fantasy said. The two girls glanced warily at each other. "Don't be alarmed! You're not connected to her in a bad way. Trust me, I would know." This information calmed the two, who both breathed out sighs of relief.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Erika was connected to Janelle in a bad way." Conway retorted.

Erika whipped around to glare fiercely at Conway, who then cowered behind Daniel.

"Chicken," Erika muttered.

"Can you two get to work on opening the portal already? Anna could be in trouble right now!" Ryan exclaimed as he grabbed Erika by the back of her shirt and dragged her towards Stephanie who sheepishly smiled at Ryan.

"FINE!" Erika stuck her tongue out. "But only for Anna."

"So I guess we just…concentrate now…?" Stephanie mumbled.

"Guess so," Erika grumbled back.

"Do the cliché thing and close your eyes! Give us entertainment." Conway laughed.

Rosalina walked up from behind Conway, encircling her whip around his mouth. "Go ahead you two, I have him covered." She winked at her two friends as the two went back to concentrating. Soon enough, a portal appeared in front of everyone. Colors of blue, purple, green, red and yellow shone brightly before them.

"I'll go first. You all still need to prepare yourselves." Trevor said.

"I'll go second." Rosalina announced to the rest.

Everyone agreed and watched as Trevor walked towards the portal. Ryan stepped in front of him just as he reached it, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Trevor…" Ryan narrowed his eyes.

Trevor softly smiled. He lifted a hand and also placed it upon his brother's shoulder. "I'll be fine, Anna too. When you reach us, you'll see that everything will be okay." Ryan flicked his eyes back at his brother, examining his face until he slowly nodded and stepped out of the way.

"See you all soon," Trevor gave his fellow friends one last smile before he departed.

Nicole stared straight at the portal. She unconsciously gripped her spear tightly while the others around her prepared themselves for battle.

"_I have a bad feeling about this…_"

* * *

Lily: Ok, so, _SORRY_ about how crappy the talk was. xD We were torn between so many ideas, but went with the most realisitc at the moment. And then we got tired of messing with it...so we just finished it.

Erika: But don't fear, you creepers- I mean, fangirls! You'll see more stuff in your favor...soon or later. But for now, forgive us? We were really just tired of that scene.

Daniel: Anyway, next chapter is complete. 4 reviews and we will update. 'Till then.

Fantasy/Stephanie: See ya!


	20. To End a Life

Lily: So another slightly long chapter - not as long as we used to make them, but still long. xD This is most likely the last long one you'll see for a while. Maybe.

Erika: WEEEEEELLL! We would like to thank: **Tannerdarko, FF4Life, Shivafan, FFXIIAS, Ella. Boo. Bella and Nomyy! **for reviewing last time. Thanks guys! Message to **Tannerdarko: **Can we just agree upon CONWAY being the creeper?

Conway: HEY!

Anna: This chapter was actually finished before the last one. XD

Stephanie: This one was rather fun!

Daniel: Enjoy.

* * *

_Two young boys stared at one another straight in the eyes. One was smiling, while the other was frowning, though this was normal for him. Both were roughly around the same age, give or take a year or two. _

_The one with the pair of icy blue eyes glanced up at his father, a tall man, who stood behind the younger boy with his hands firmly placed upon his shoulders. _

"_Ryan, this is Trevor, your half-brother. Trevor's mother was in an accident so he will be living with us for now on. I expect you to get along well with him and to not get him into any sort of trouble you would get yourself into. Understood?" _

_Ryan nodded. "Yes, sir,"_

_Master X gently patted his son's head. "Good boy," and then he took his leave by turning around and heading down the hall. _

_Trevor smile widened. "Waz' up brotha' from another motha'?" _

_Ryan dully stared at him. Really? Did he just say that? _

_Trevor blinked. "Well, you obviously have a poor sense of humor." _

"_Excuse me? !" _

"_And you're quick to temper… Was that man sure we are related?"_

"_Only half thank God!" _

"_Mm, yes quite,"_

"_Where in the hell did you get a monocle, a fake mustache and a top hat so quickly?" _

"_The monocle and top hat fairy,"_

"_You didn't say anything about the mustache."_

"_My mustache is not fake, thank you very much."_

"_Yes it is. It has to be. You didn't have it twenty seconds ago!"_

"_Or maybe you're just not very observant!"_

"_Not very observa- Forget it. Fine. The mustache is real."_

"_Are you stupid? It's not hard to tell that this is a fake mustache!"_

"_WHAT? You… I… Mustache… I hate you."_

"_I love you too, brother!" _

"_I am not your brother!"_

"_I'm hurt…"_

"_And I'm sexy."_

"_Oh baby,"_

"_You're sick."_

"_Perhaps just a little,"_

"_Right…"_

"_Indeed…"_

"…_Who is talking again?"_

"_I am not quite sure…"_

"_I think I am Trevor."_

"_Then I must be Ryan! Wait… I have the mustache, so I'm Trevor!"_

"_Oh right, I, Ryan, would never wear a fake mustache."_

"_That's because you don't know how to have fun."_

"_I do too!"_

_Trevor laughed and stuck his tongue out at his brother. "I can tell we are going to get along swell."_

_Ryan shook his head. "Don't use "swell". No one uses that anymore."_

"_Well I think it's a swell word!"_

_Ryan shook his head once more. Could anything worse happen in his life?_

"_Dude, let's bake some cookies."_

_Ryan groaned and watched as Trevor went off on an adventure to find the kitchen in order to bake some cookies because he was seriously craving them at the moment. Ryan sighed to himself. It would take a while, but he would eventually get used to the idea of Trevor being around for now on and him calling Ryan his "brother". _

_And maybe even one day, Ryan will be able to look at him the same way too._

* * *

Anna groaned as she sat up. She lightly touched her forehead with the palm of her hand, hoping the intense pulsing of her head would stop. This would be the second time today that she woke up with one major headache. Damn, how she wished she had some Ibuprofen right about now.

"And I thought we were done teleporting around." Anna muttered. She slowly opened her eyes, ready to take in her new surroundings and see who it is that came with her this time. However, as she glanced around, Anna could tell she was alone and in a completely strange place. This place didn't look like your average Lemurés landscape.

It was a room, and as large as a ballroom, but it sure could have looked like one a long time ago. But now it looked old and abandoned. The floor and walls had deep cracks in them. The windows were broken, with shards of glass laying about the floor in random places. Outside was pitch black, which frightened Anna immensely. Other random debris lied around as Anna trudged her way through. She made her way to the large double doors and reached for the handles. She pulled once, and when they didn't open, she pushed instead. Once again they did not open, so Anna resorted to banging on them and shouting like every other damsel in distress would in this kind of situation. Or at least that's what Anna currently thought and inwardly laughed at herself.

After a while of slamming her fists on the door, Anna backed up. She grabbed a large piece of wood and whacked it against the door. Nothing happened, much to her frustration. Anna repeatedly smacked the door with the wood with all her strength. Afterwards she was huffing and puffing, tired.

"Dammit," she cursed out loud in irritation. She dropped the wood and stepped back. "Where the hell am I? I'm tired of being stuck in this creepy place. I want the hell out of here now!" Anna let out a loud, ear piercing scream as she dropped to her knees.

"You are in my world now."

Anna's head snapped up. "Ok, who the hell just said that lame ass line?" she stood up, glancing around.

"Anna, a Fantasy Gamer since early winter last year, and a friend of Fantasy's."

"Who's there?" Anna turned around several times as she searched over the place from top to bottom.

Finally, a figure from not too far off jumped down from the top of the railing and landed on the ground next to Anna.

Anna stumbled backwards slightly as she realized who it was. The one person- _thing_- she absolutely did not want to see right now and the one _thing _she absolutely despised.

Janelle.

* * *

"Once we're inside, you won't be able to use any magick." Ryan turned to the Gamers. "Nor will you all be able to use your powers. Thankfully though, Trevor will be able to suppress Janelle's magick force and use his magick. He's strong enough to do that, while you all aren't exactly that strong. Don't try it either, you'll just drain your energy much faster that way and you all will just be sitting ducks. Understood?" They confirmed it with a nod. Ryan turned back towards the portal. "Now hurry up and finish preparing!"

* * *

Anna fisted her hands. "Why you…!" she growled and raised a fist, taking a swing at Janelle. However, she vanished, causing Anna to stumble forward a little when her fist ended up colliding with nothing. Behind her, Janelle reappeared and balled up her own fist, hitting Anna in the back. Anna fell forward and onto her knees where she coughed hoarsely. Janelle knocked the wind out of her.

Janelle walked over to Anna's side, staring down at her before she reached a grabbed a handful of Anna's hair. Anna screeched out in pain as Janelle lifted her up. She fisted her free hand and punched her in the gut, then dropped her and watched as she curled up into a fetal position on the ground, clutching her stomach. Janelle bent down next to Anna, tilting her head to the side in what seemed like curiosity.

"Get away from me!" Anna threw out her arm, but missed. In frustration, Anna let out a loud scream. This caused Janelle to go flying back into a wall.

Anna groaned as lifted herself up, one arm wrapped around her stomach while her other hand was firmly placed on the ground in order to keep herself up. "Dammit, your fists are like steel. Shit." Anna spat at the ground. She slowly picked herself up from the ground, stumbling forward a bit before finally regaining her balance.

"Anna?"

Anna blinked, having not looked up yet, but she could tell whose voice that was right away. Cautiously, she looked up, but only to see a familiar person standing in front of her, worry in her eyes.

"Nicole…? What…what are you…doing here?" Anna straightened herself. "How in the world did you get here?" she firmly placed her hands on Nicole's shoulders. "Listen, Janelle is here and she is _pissed,_ or at least it seems like it… Well, anyway, we need to get out of here. Do you know how you got in here?"

Nicole shook her head. Anna sighed.

"All right…" Anna turned around. She scanned the area. "Where's Janelle?"

"I'm here," Anna blinked once more and spun around. Nicole was now in possession of several blades that were similar to the ones that Janelle frequently used. Nicole raised her arms and threw them at Anna. She gasped and jumped out of the way, rolling on the ground until she stopped herself with her hands. She immediately shot up and ran as Nicole threw even more blades at her.

"NICOLE!" Anna yelled. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING? !"

Nicole ignored Anna and continued what she was doing, watching as Anna scurried off from one place to the next in order to avoid the blades. Eventually, she hid behind a large debris.

"Nicole… Is being so weird…" Anna huffed. She reached a hand up to her chest and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "No wait… When I asked where Janelle was, Nicole replied _for _her. So does that mean Nicole is Janelle? Can Janelle shape shift into people? Ooooh! I hate my LIFE!" Anna screeched.

"Then shall I end it for you?"

Anna squeaked and ducked to avoid the oncoming knives that stuck themselves into the large debris before they slowly dissipated into nothingness. Anna sprinted across the room to another large debris lying on the ground, all the while shouting, "I don't hate my life that much you crazy bitch!" and hid herself behind the debris.

"I really wish she wasn't able to shape shift into people… Her being Nicole and speaking that way is just plain creepy!" Anna groaned.

"You cannot escape."

"AW! DAMMIT!"

Anna sprinted once more across the room, but instead of making it across this time, she ended up getting her shoe laces caught on something nearby and tripped. Anna winced as she felt a fresh new cut on her knee.

"You are done,"

Anna rolled onto her back and kicked up at Janelle who was now rather close to her. "I don't think so!"

Janelle dodged with ease and jumped back.

Anna quickly stood up and clenched her fists. She opened her mouth to shout, but was interrupted.

"Firaga!"

A giant fire ball hurled towards Janelle in a fierce speed. Janelle stared at the incoming attack until it had gotten to close and slammed into her, causing Janelle to fly back into the wall.

Anna whipped around, eyes wide. "Trevor? !" she exclaimed.

Trevor landed down in front of her, smiling. "Hey, glad I could find you. She hid the portal pretty well, but I guess not well enough." He said, his eyes narrowing at Janelle. "Everyone is really worried about your disappearance."

Shock, excitement, happiness – Anna felt all of these, but didn't know how to show it. Well, except for being shock. She showed that pretty well with her mouth hanging wide open and her eyes were practically bulging out of her sockets.

"Trevor… You and Ryan… Janelle told us that you two…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words. But there were no right words!

"Did she tell you guys that we died?" Anna nodded. "And you guys believed it?" Another nod. "Idiots, the lot of you."

"Hey!" Anna smacked him.

Trevor chuckled. "Well it's true!"

Anna rolled her eyes before turning back to Janelle who stood still, watching the two of them interact. "_Creepy,"_ Anna thought with a shudder. She turned back to Trevor. "How is it that Janelle can change forms?"

Trevor craned his neck. "Nicole? Ah – that. You see, father gives his creations specific powers. For Fantasy, he was given the ability to create portals. For Janelle, she was given the ability to, well, shape shift. She uses that power to transform into the ones that people deeply care for. In your case, that would be Nicole."

Anna nodded, trying her best to wrap her mind around all the information Trevor fed her.

"By the way, I think it's rather cold hearted of you to care for Nicole more than your own brother, your own flesh and blood. Poor Daniel,"

Trevor received another smack for that one.

"OW!"

"I care for both of them equally." Anna glared. "She probably just picked Nicole at random. But how in the world does she know who I care for?"

Trevor stopped rubbing his arm, his hand dropping to his side. "She can look inside you, Anna. Deep into your mind, your heart. She is able to pull your mind inside her own little nightmare and kill you off here. Whatever affects you here, affects you on the outside. Like that cuts you received." At this, Trevor lifted his hand and lightly touched Anna's cheek, where a little blood trickled down from a fresh cut. "When you "wake up" you'll find them still all over your body. Understand?"

Anna nodded.

Trevor smiled. "Good."

"How did you make in here, Trevor?" Anna curiously inquired of him.

"Stephanie… She's quite the special one." Trevor chuckled. "So is Erika. The two of them both somehow obtained the power to transport me into here. I'm not sure when or how the two of them got this peculiar power, but it turned out to be quite useful, I believe."

Anna softly smiled. "I'll have to thank them later. But…right now." She roughly turned on the heel of her shoe, glowering at Janelle who still stood before her in the form of Nicole. "She needs to die."

"I couldn't agree more." Trevor murmured, also turning to face Janelle.

"Die?" Janelle tilted her head to the side. "Why is it that you want me dead?"

"I _swear _you give blondes a bad name!" Anna grumbled. "Stephanie isn't as stupid as you. Nor is Penelo and Vaan."

Janelle raised her hand, imitating Nicole's infamous attack, Lightning Blast. "Very well then. It looks like I will have to kill the both of you at the same time." She held her palm out towards the two, the spell shooting out towards them. Anna blocked it with a protection spell as Trevor charged at Janelle, both his guns in hand. He shot at her, but she dodged with ease. Anna ran up behind her, stopping to let out a scream. Janelle was forcefully pushed towards Trevor. Trevor shot at her, hitting her several times in the chest.

Janelle vanished from sight, only to reappear behind Anna. Her wounds bled, though it was hard to see it through the black shirt, but the bullet holes were easy to pinpoint. Anna swiftly turned around, her heart beating harshly against her chest. Everything felt like it had started to become in slow motion. Janelle had materialized a blade, and with cold, uncaring eyes, she aimed it up going for a clean cut at the throat.

When she thought it was all over, she felt herself being pushed to the ground, her life still in slow motion. She watched in horror as a good amount of blood soared through the air before hitting the ground and everything came back to her at once. No more slow motion.

"Trevor?" Anna gasped. Trevor moaned as he rolled over, a knife visibly sticking out of his chest.

Anna abruptly sat up, crawling over to him as she looked him over. "No… No. No. No. No. NO!" she shook her head. Flashes of Vaan embedded with the same knife went through her mind. "T-Trevor… You have to cast a Curaga. I… Janelle sealed my regular use of magick when I first entered, s-so I can't." Anna explained as quickly as she could.

"Me either… Anyone who enters here…has their magick sealed off." Trevor replied, his voice quieting down to a frightening level.

Anna put a hand over her mouth, her eyes now wide and her body shook. There before her, laid Trevor, dying. And it was all her fault. He protected her because she was careless enough to let Janelle get so close. She had done nothing when she could have actually done _something_. She could have moved! Although at the time her feet hadn't allowed her.

"Trevor… We have to do something!" hot tears poured down her red cheeks.

Trevor chuckled, but soon regretted it once he winced in pain. He shook his head softly. "I can't… I can't get up anymore Anna. You have to take my guns and defeat Janelle."

"Trevor!" Anna exclaimed, her voice cracking. "No… No… Stop t-talking… Please…" she begged him in a small whisper as she lowered her head and folded her hands together on top of him. "This is all my fault. My entire fault. I'm so stupid. So stupid! You protected me and now… Trevor, I'm _so sorry_." Anna sobs grew louder and louder. "You can't die though, Trevor. You can't! What will Ryan do without you? What will the others do without you? What will _I _do without you? Trevor, please… There has to be something we – _I _– can do!" she looked up at him, meeting his soft purple eyes.

"I am…not so sure Anna." He gasped for breath. "I can't…feel much anymore."

Anna jumped up, placing both of her hands on his pale cheeks. "Trevor, stop talking this instant."

Trevor smiled. "I just…want to thank you Anna. Thank you for everything. Tell the others I said thanks, too. For all the fun times, for accepting my brother and I even after all we had put them through last year. Being with you guys… Made me so happy. So much more happy than I ever been." A visible tear slid down his cheek.

"Trevor STOP!"

"And tell my brother…"

"STOP IT!"

"That-,"

"TREVOR! ! !"

"-I love him."

"TREVOR, TREVOR, TREVOR!" Anna screamed repeatedly. She shook his head, his once lively purple eyes now lifeless. Even after repeated shaking, Trevor would not utter a word. Anna laid his head back down before dropping hers onto his head, crying into his chest. "WAKE UP YOU BASTARD! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Why do you cry?"

Anna snapped her head up. She glared in the immediate direction of Janelle, who tilted her head to the side, yet showed no sign of puzzlement.

"Why do I _cry_? How _dare _you ask me that. My friend is _dead _because of _you_. _Why _in the world would I not be crying? BECAUSE OF YOU, TREVOR HAD TO DIE!"

"I still do not understand. All humans are born to do just one, simple thing."

"What?"

"To die,"

"Then why aren't you dead yet because I'm getting tired of listening to you! Wait – damn! That comeback doesn't work because you're not human!" Anna turned back to Trevor. She briefly closed her eyes, a few more tears leaking out before she reopened them. She stood up, walking behind Trevor and grabbing hold of his arms. She pulled him out of the way of the battle field before facing Janelle with a dark glare.

"Why… Why do you hate Fantasy so much? Why is it that you want to kill us? What have any of us ever done to you? !" Anna shouted, her body trembling with rage.

"Fantasy… Why do you love him?"

Anna blinked. "What?"

"All of you. You all love him. Why is that?" Janelle inquired once more.

"Why… I didn't like the brat at first, but he grew on me. The more time we all spent with each other, with laughter around every corner…" Anna smiled to herself. "Fantasy… He's one of my best friends and like a little brother to me. And if it wasn't for him existing, then we all would not have made so many wonderful memories with each other. It's kind of hard to explain it… I'm already doing a terrible job of it. But Fantasy is very important to me." Anna looked straight into the eyes of Janelle, and almost jumped back when she saw something flash through.

Anger…

"Anna!"

Anna's eyes widened. She spun around, gasping. "Nicole! E-Everyone…! How did you all…-"

"Stephanie and Erika helped out with that." Rosalina explained, rushing over to her friend with Nicole.

"Nicole… Why is there two of you?" Conway blinked.

Nicole turned around where her mouth immediately dropped to the floor. "Holy shit… Why _is _there two of me?" she pondered over this for a moment. "Actually, this is pretty badass."

"That's Janelle. She can shape shift into people." Anna explained.

"Uh… How is this going to work? How will we tell which one is Nicole?" Daniel asked, looking back and forth between Janelle and Nicole.

"I'll just take off my hat…?" Nicole blinked at him and reached for her hat, taking it off and giving it to Conway for safekeeping.

"Where is Trevor? He came in here before us, didn't he?" Penelo asked, walking up to Anna as she looked over her cuts.

Anna swatted Penelo's hands away, this making Penelo questionable of her friends strange actions. She watched as Anna stepped to the side and lowered her head.

"Trevor!" Nicole gasped. She rushed to his side, dropping to her knees. "Trevor! Trevor!" she exclaimed.

"Nicole, he can't hear you. He… He's…" Anna could feel tears swell up in her eyes again.

"Your reactions amuse me." Janelle stated from the other side of the room.

Fantasy clenched his fists. "Janelle, tell me it isn't true. Tell me that Trevor is not dead."

"He is dead. Just as easily as you can tell, his life force is no longer here."

Fantasy opened his mouth to shout – scream – at Janelle, but he was interrupted by a bright light flashing behind them and Ryan tumbling out of it.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized, standing up. He looked around, taking notice of everyone except for one particular person. "Where's Trevor?" he looked at Anna.

Anna lifted her gaze up from the ground to meet Ryan's eyes. Her eyes blurred from the tears that threatened to fall. She opened her mouth, but wasn't able to stutter out a single word. Instead, she shook her head, and then motioned to Nicole behind her.

Ryan raised a brow. He casually walked over to Nicole, who hid her face with the palm of someone's hand. He could tell she was crying, and when he appeared closer, he could understand why.

There laid his brother, his best friend, with a knife sticking straight out of his chest. His eyes looked absolutely lifeless and his body had gone limp. Ryan stood, his hand slowly reaching up as they shook.

"What… I don't… Why…"

Nicole turned her head to look up at Ryan. Next to her, he dropped to his knees. He reached out to his brother, grasping him and pulling him up into his arms. "Trevor…" he breathed out. Nicole watched as Ryan's breathing became heavy. She could tell he was trying to suppress the tears, but failed. They streamed down his face at a rather fast speed and soon he was screaming his brother's name, shouting for him to wake up. Ryan viciously shook him, and told Trevor how this joke had gone too far and that he needed to wake up now.

The gang watched Ryan, all saddened. Filo dug her face into Kytes back in order to hide her loud sobs. Rosalina walked over to Nicole, hugging the girl from behind before pulling her up and walking her over to the rest of the group. Balthier walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him before wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I'm so sorry… There wasn't anything I could do. If I could have, please know that I would have done everything in my power to heal him." Anna whispered. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Vaan shook his head at Anna. He unsheathed his blade and angrily turned towards Janelle. "No Anna. It's not your fault. Janelle, prepare yourself!" he charged at Janelle, blade raised. He swung it at her, but she easily avoided it. He swung again as she landed and he managed to cut her left calve. He raised his sword, slashing down, but Janelle avoided it with a blade of her own. Vaan grunted as he pushed down, trying to overpower her. Janelle stepped back where she lost her balance and tripped, falling to the ground. Vaan quickly brought his sword up to her throat.

"Wait – Vaan!" Penelo shouted.

"Penelo, it has to be done." Fantasy said, holding her back with all his strength. "Janelle must die. She cannot run around like this anymore."

Janelle emotionlessly stared up at Vaan, who stared back with his brows knitted together in anger.

"Why? Why did you kill Trevor?" he shouted.

"He was in the way."

"In the way…" Vaan's gripped tightened on the hilt of his sword. He had the utmost urge to push his sword directly forward into her throat, but held himself back.

"What are you waiting for Vaan? Finish her off!" Erika urged him, stomping her foot twice on the ground.

"Erika…" Stephanie looked over at her, shaking her head as she tried to ease her friend.

"Stephanie… Janelle… She deserves to die." Erika glowered.

Stephanie looked away.

"You…! R-…" Vaan trailed off, his eyes growing wide.

"Vaan…!" Penelo called out to her childhood friend once more. She was concerned. She could easily tell he was distressed and that his hands were shaking. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword to stop the trembling, but it didn't work. There before him, sat Reks, his brother.

"Vaan…" Reks breathed out.

"R-Reks…" Vaan whispered.

"Vaan, calm yourself." Reks told him as he gazed straight into his brother's eyes.

Vaan met his gaze and felt himself relax ever so slightly. Before he could fully relax, Reks shifted around, causing Vaan to tense up and grip his weapon again.

"Vaan, remember, that's Janelle. _Not _your brother!" Fantasy shouted.

Reks' eyes flickered over to Fantasy, glowering at the young boy. Vaan looked away from Fantasy and back to his 'brother' where his eyes hardened and he brought up his weapon, preparing to bring the sword down on him. Reks looked back up at Vaan and Vaan's swing came to a halt.

"Vaan!" Penelo shouted. "That's not Reks!"

"Yeah, quit hesitating!" Erika shouted next.

"I…I…" Vaan stared down at Reks who stared back up at him with what seemed like pleading eyes. Just as Vaan's shaking arm started to lower, and Reks started to move the slightest bit, a gun shot went off and Reks shot upwards and disappeared.

"Don't allow her to fool you, Vaan. It seems she likes to play with your mind." Balthier stated, retracting his gun and resting it calmly on his shoulder.

Fran's ears flickered. "Over there," she turned her heel, raised her brow with an arrow ready, and shot off straight ahead. Her arrow managed to puncture Janelle in the arm, and she transformed back into her normal self. Vaan's heart almost stopped when he saw Janelle again, but Penelo jogged over to him and wrapped her arms in a comforting matter around him, telling him it would be okay. Vaan stayed silent for another brief moment before his brows furrowed together in anger. He broke away from Penelo and ran towards Janelle with his arm raised.

"How dare you-!" However, he was cut off by Janelle once again vanishing. Gun shots went off behind Vaan a second later. He whipped around to see Janelle stumbling backwards a bit, gunshot wounds visible on her body.

"Lighting Blast!"

Janelle was ultimately struck with the spell, and was thrust back. The gang watched as Janelle fell onto the ground. There was a moment of silence. Vaan broke it by stepped forward. He slowly walked over towards Janelle. She still did not move. Once he was close, he looked down at her, and he felt himself grip the hilt of his sword.

"Vaan, be careful." Penelo called out to him.

"Yeah, you never know if she'll just suddenly sprout up!" Filo added.

"Don't get too close to her, Vaan!" Kytes said next.

"I'll be fine." Vaan replied, giving them a quick assuring look. He then looked back down at Janelle, examining her face. Her eyes were close, mouth shut. Blood seeped from her mounds. She looked like a doll.

Vaan slowly raised his sword, grabbing the hilt with his free hand and waited a moment. He took one last glance at Janelle's face before bringing his sword down upon her chest.

* * *

Conway: XD When Trevor was little he was awesome.

Lily: Agreed. xD

Erika: Now I want cookies...

Lily: Me too...

Erika/Lily: _*both turn to Anna*_

Anna: No! I refuse!

Stephanie: But I'd like some too, Anna...

Rosalina: As well as I.

Anna: -.-

Lily: So there shouldn't be too much drama again after probably the next chapter...maybe. This'll be going back to some nice, light-hearted stuff soon enough.

Daniel: Anyway, next chapter is complete. 4 reviews and we'll update. 'Till then, see ya.


	21. Sleep

Lily/Erika: _*lean against each other* _We're so tired...

Anna: I could tell once I saw that you tried to log into FanFiction with your _school _login information and how Erika just watched with droopy eyes, not saying a word.

Erika: Actually, I found it rather funny how Coley was flipping out because she couldn't log into FanFiction. She went at it for almost an hour before you all showed up!

Conway: That's sad... Just sayin'.

Lily: -.- Shuddup.

Daniel: Don't you both still have math homework to do?

Erika/Lily: ...Hush you.

Stephanie: We would like to thank: **Tannerdarko, FF4Life, Shivafan, Nomyy, AliasMidnight, FFXIIAS and jesswilliams **for reviewing last chapter. Thank you all!

Fantasy: Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Fantasy watched Vaan pull out his blade from Janelle's chest and walked back away from her. He sheathed his sword before making his way over to his friends.

"Vaan…are you alright?" Penelo asked.

Vaan nodded. "Yeah…"

Fantasy frowned. The ballroom image began to dissipate. They were surrounded by blackness now. That is until a portal appeared in front of them.

"Ryan…"

Fantasy turned around, glancing over at Ryan who picked his brothers lifeless body up in his arms. You could barely make out the expression on Ryan's face for he wouldn't turn to face the gang.

"Fantasy…" he spoke.

"Yes?"

"I ask of you to return me home… I want to be able to bury my brother."

Fantasy could tell tears were still falling. It wasn't hard to tell. His voice still cracked.

"I'm afraid at the moment I cannot do that. You see, I still do not have enough strength to summon a portal. I am not sure how long it is going to take, but what I can do is preserve Trevor's body from decaying long enough until I can return you home."

Ryan took a brief moment before replying, "…That's fine. Please do."

Fantasy nodded. He walked over to Ryan, who was gently placing his brother back onto the ground, but hands still clasped one of Trevor's. He brought it up to his forehead and lightly touched it. Fantasy bent down next to Trevor, closed his eyes, and hovered his hands over his body. Moments later, Trevor's vanished. Ryan's hands dropped to his lap once his brother's hand had slipped out of his.

Stephanie could no longer contain her tears. She slid to the ground, hands covering her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably. Rosalina bent down next to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind in order to console her. Stephanie turned around and cried into Rosalina's shoulder.

Anna kept her back to everybody. Daniel looked over at her and reached out a hand. He barely touched her shoulder when she moved forward towards the portal. She stopped right in front of it, her body visibly trembling. She put a hand up to her forehead and kept it there, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Ryan… I'm so sorry." And with that, she walked forth and disappeared into the portal.

Fantasy stood up. He glanced briefly at the portal before turning to everyone else. "We should go…" he spoke.

It took a moment, but everyone soon started heading towards the portal. Rosalina stood up with Stephanie, still holding the sobbing girl in her arms. Stephanie laid her head on her shoulder as they walked to the portal and entered.

Conway, Erika, Daniel, Fran, Llyud, Balthier, Nicole, Vaan, Penelo, Kytes and Filo all followed soon after, walking in one by one. Fantasy stopped in front of the portal, turning to look back at Ryan who was still in the same place, same position.

"Ryan…" Fantasy said.

Ryan stood up. "I'm coming…"

Fantasy nodded before entering the portal himself.

* * *

The atmosphere when Fantasy entered the bridge was extremely depressing. He couldn't blame any of them, though. He wasn't helping the atmosphere much either. Fantasy was much as upset as the others were. Trevor was a good friend of his. Fantasy was going to miss him dearly.

Stephanie was still sobbing away, but now in Tomaj's arms. He did his best to comfort her by caressing her hair. Filo and Kytes could be seen, all misty eyed and clinging to each other. Conway and Daniel sat on the stairs. Conway hid his face with the palms of his hands while Daniel only hid his with one, occasionally pinching his temples. Rosalina hung out with Nicole, Erika and Anna near the railing. Anna was looking out, Nicole was looking down, her bangs hiding her face, Erika wrapped her arms around her, while Nicole did the same to Erika, and Rosalina was glancing at each and every one of her friends, a hand clutching her shirt near her chest.

Penelo did her best to console the young ones and Vaan at the same time. Vaan had this distant look in his eyes. However, the look soon vanished when Ryan finally entered, the portal closing. Everyone, minus Anna, turned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked, noticing the stares.

"Ryan…" Rosalina spoke first. She wasn't able to finish, though, because Ryan spoke up before she could.

"Don't say it." Ryan stopped her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ryan, Trevor is-,"

"Erika, be quiet. I know. I know he's…dead. So is Janelle."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Actually," but Fantasy broke it. "She is not."

Everyone's eyes flickered over to him.

"What do you mean, Fantasy?" Penelo inquired, stepped forward.

"Yeah, Vaan stabbed her! We all saw it!" Filo exclaimed.

"So how can she…how can she still be alive?" Kytes gulped.

"The only way you can kill Janelle is if you use, well, explosives." Fantasy replied.

"Explosives?" Rosalina repeated. "Why in the _world _did you not tell us this before, Fantasy?"

Fantasy shrugged. "I didn't even think of it until I saw Vaan stab her in the chest. It all came back to me when he did."

"Then we have to go back!" Vaan exclaimed. "Go back and finish her off before she comes back!"

"She's already gone, Vaan." Fantasy quickly imputed. "When the ballroom disappeared, Janelle did also. She's already starting to recover."

"Then we need to find her." Rosalina said.

"It's impossible for us to track her down… We'll just have to wait until she comes back for us. Until then, we need to just continue on with our problems here." Fantasy turned to a familiar red-head. "Llyud, sorry you have to be involved with this when you already have so many things to worry about."

Llyud stared down at Fantasy for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, it is alright."

Fantasy nodded. "Thanks for understanding."

"So…what now?" Daniel spoke up for the first time after a long silence.

Rosalina turned to Ryan, softly gazing at him. "Ryan…?"

Penelo stepped forward. "Why don't you join us, Ryan?" she offered.

Ryan shook his head. "Sorry, but the only thing I really want to be involved in is Janelle's death. I'll hang around, but I won't be joining you guys unless it personally has something to with Janelle. Until then, I'll hang out here on the ship."

Penelo nodded. "All right then," she softly mumbled and took a step back.

Everyone's gaze fell upon Anna, who had numbly walked past them and towards the exit. She walked out without saying and word. Stephanie made an attempt to follow, but was held back by Fran when Ryan also headed towards the door, not saying another word as he followed Anna out.

"You're losing her." Daniel whispered to his friend next to him.

Conway stared straight ahead, blinking once. "…It's ok. Things have changed. Anna and I have changed."

* * *

Anna stared out into the horizon. The sun was just beginning to creep up over the tall mountains. A cold breeze blew by, making the hairs on her arms stand up. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're so dumb for freezing yourself. Where's your jacket? You had one on when you left."

Anna didn't take her eyes off the sun. "It's inside… Didn't feel like grabbing it." She replied.

Ryan walked up to her. "And just what exactly are you staring at?"

"What does it look like?"

"Something that's boring to watch."

"Well, I like it."

Ryan shrugged. "Whatever,"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "What exactly is it that you want, Ryan?"

Ryan also began to stare off into the horizon. "Don't blame yourself." He said after a moment of silence.

"Shut up,"

"I'm serious."

"I don't care."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"Who says I am?"

"The look in your eyes, your actions thus far. It's all obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryan sighed. He rubbed his temples and shook his head. "I'm tired."

"So is everyone else." Anna bluntly pointed out.

Silence corrupted them. The awkward feeling atmosphere bugged the hell out of Anna. She fumbled with the hem of her shirt. A shiver ran down her spine as another cold wind blew by. Ryan didn't say anything this time; he just kept on watching the sunset with Anna, standing behind her with his hands stuffed into his pants pockets.

Anna could feel her throat clog up again. She was about to break down again. Trevor's death would always affect her, she knew it. Even though it wasn't her fault, as Ryan tried to convince her of, Anna couldn't help but still feel guilty.

Finally, the tears broke through. Sobs emitted from her and she slowly dropped down onto her knees, raising her hands up and covering her face. "I know… I know it's not my fault, but I still feel guilty! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ryan!"

Ryan quickly walked in front of Anna and bended down next to her. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and squeezed. "Anna, you don't have to feel guilty! …I know you couldn't do a thing. I know. I'm not mad and I am most certainly not blaming you." Even now Ryan was breaking down into tears. "If I had been there sooner… If I had not let Trevor go alone… Things would have been different. It's ok, you're not to blame."

Anna shook her head. "Y-You better not be blaming yourself either." she sniffed.

Ryan lowered his gaze. "Sorry…"

"No… I'm sorry, Ryan. I'm really s-sorry." Anna cried. "I loved Trevor too. He was one of my best friends and like another brother to me. I can't believe he's gone. I don't want to believe it, but there's no possible way he can come back anymore. I hate reality." Anna leaned herself on Ryan's shoulder, sobbing into his shirt. Ryan welcomed her with open arms, cradling her within moments.

* * *

Rosalina clenched a fist. "If only I could…"

"If you do it again, you'll die, Rosalina. You know that very well." Fantasy quickly replied.

Rosalina slammed her fist against the side of the ship. "I know… I know that very well, Fantasy." She closed her eyes for just a brief moment, allowing herself to take in a deep breath and exhale. "I know…" she softly whispered, her eyes opening. "Let's head back inside. It's been a long day and everyone is tired, as well as me. Plus, I'm sure we all have some major thinking to do."

So the two turned their heels and headed back inside. They walked silently back to the bridge where everyone, minus Ryan and Anna, were hanging out. No one was speaking when they entered. Rosalina expected as much.

She walked over to the youngest out of the bunch. Kytes and Filo were hanging out at the bottom of the stairs, a gloomy atmosphere hanging over them. Filo had her elbows propped up on her legs, and her chin rested on the palm of her hands.

"Filo, Kytes. It's been a long day and the two of you looked tired. Why don't you go and try to get some sleep? The others will be doing the same in just a moment." Rosalina told them in a soft whisper.

The two kids nodded, complying with the older woman. They exited the Bridge.

Rosalina turned to Penelo. "Penelo, I just sent Filo and Kytes off to sleep. You should do the same. You look exhausted. You need some rest, girl." Rosalina gently patted her good friend on the back, noticing the forming bags under her eyes.

Penelo managed to give Rosalina a small, grateful smile. "Thank you, Rosalina. I will do just that." She glanced over at Vaan. "I'll get Vaan to do the same. Though I'm sure he won't sleep. I think he's been too busy thinking about Reks, Trevor and Janelle. Along with so many other worries," Penelo sighed deeply.

"Sorry to keep you all from such important things, honestly." Rosalina apologized.

Penelo gently shook her head. "No worries. You guys have to be dragged into our problems, so we're glad to help you all out any way we can." She flashed one last smile at Rosalina before walked over to Vaan. After a couple of minutes, Penelo managed to convince Vaan to leave and take a much needed nap.

Rosalina didn't bother to move until the two left, and once they did, she made her way towards Tomaj, who was currently writing in the Log. Rosalina could imagine that he was probably writing about how depressing it was in the Bridge.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Tomaj, can you do me a favor?"

Tomaj turned slightly. Rosalina could visibly see his smirk. Her eyes dulled. "Honestly, I don't want to hear some sort of remark come out of your mouth right now. All I ask of you is to take Stephanie. She needs some sleep. Now do it or face my wrath –which," she quickly said when she saw his mouth open, "is not something you personally want to deal with, so don't say it. Now go!" she pointed to Stephanie. Tomaj stood up without saying a word and walked over. Stephanie was barely able to even compute what was going on, but allowed Tomaj to escort her out anyway.

Rosalina placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at the boy.

"I suppose you'll be asking us to do the same." Balthier commented from not too far off from where Rosalina stood.

"Not really," Rosalina shrugged. "I was just going to finish up with telling Nicole, Conway, Daniel and Llyud to get some sleep." An idea popped into her head. She casually tilted her head to the side, her right index finger tapping her chin. She smirked and looked over at Balthier. "Mind doing me a favor, Balthier? I'm quite exhausted myself so I would love it if you could take care of Nicole." Before he could get a word in, Rosalina quickly said, "Then it's settled? Lovely! Off you go!" and she rushed over to Llyud before anything else could actually happen.

Fran smirked. "Better get to work," she commented before stalking off towards the exit.

As for Balthier, well, he felt rather betrayed.

He nodded his head towards Fran. "Some partner you are."

* * *

Lily: The next will be the last chapter with all this sad crap and will be going back to normal times and soon you'll see a couple of familiar people.

Erika: Some awesome familiar people!

Stephanie: We're looking forward to putting it up!

Rosalina: Indeed.

Daniel: Next chapter is complete, so 4 reviews and we'll stick it up.

Conway: Oh, sorry about this one being a bit late. We've been busy, you know?

Fantasy: Until next time, ciao!


	22. Dynamite!

Lily: Ok, Homecoming week is over. That shit was crazy. I crashed after I got home. Which is why we didn't update on Friday. xD

Erika: Coley, I want COOKIES.

Lily: I had some earlier... But I ate them.

Erika: WHAT?

Anna: -.- You guys are dorks.

Erika/Lily: Awesome dorks!

Conway: More like lame.

Erika: I heard that!

Conway: I have cookies!

Erika: Yay! I still hate you.

Conway: Didn't want you to like me anyway!

Rosalina: ... Anyway, we would like to thank: **FFXIIAS, FF4Life, Shivafan, Tannermalfoy, Tannerdarko, mariahramsey and Nomyy! **for reviewing last time. Thanks everyone!

Lily: Honestly, this chapter was written when tiredness took over, so half of it is ok, the other half is weird, random bullshit and for some odd reason Tomaj having a breakdown because apparently he is really a woman on the inside, and then the last half actually goes back to normal-ness...ness... Yeah. ENJOY!

* * *

"I want to say I regret coming here…but then that would mean I wouldn't have been able to have such wonderful memories and that I regret it all." Stephanie sobbed.

Nicole gently rubbed the crying girls back. Erika sat across from them, leaning back against the wall, eyes closed, legs sticking straight out.

Balthier watched not too far off. He had gotten Nicole to leave the Bridge and get some rest, but the moment she did she sat down next to a still upset Stephanie who had earlier been in Tomaj's arms. He had to leave however, to prepare some food, saying it was the least he could do at the time. Rosalina was snuggled up next to Daniel, who both leaned against another wall inside the Sky Saloon, where it seemed everyone had earlier retreated to.

She was sleeping soundly, her head leaning a little on Daniel's chest. His own head rested on top of hers, his eyes also closed. He played with her long hair once in a while, indicating he was still awake.

Penelo had laid out a blanket for Kytes and Filo, so the two were lying down on that, snoozing away. Filo was snoring loudly, but somehow Kytes managed to keep sleeping.

"Stephanie, get some sleep. Don't think about it anymore. Go to sleep now." Nicole forced Stephanie to lie down on her side. Stephanie nodded, sniffed and then adjusted herself into a much comfier position on the ground. She rested her arm underneath her head and closed her eyes, falling asleep within moments.

"You too, Nicole," Erika mumbled.

"I will, don't worry." Nicole mumbled back. She stifled a yawn, stretching her arms and legs. Afterwards, she leaned against the wall, next to Erika. She folded her legs and closed her eyes. A warm hand grabbed onto her slightly cold one, squeezing it before shortly lacing their fingers together. Nicole smiled at the touch of her best friend and found herself slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"All sound asleep." Balthier commented.

"We should leave and allow them to sleep." Fran suggested.

Balthier shrugged and followed his partner out.

"Something is going to happen soon. They need rest and time to get this matter off their minds." Fran said.

"It's just wonderful how we must always be distracted by some similar event." Balthier sighed.

Fran raised a brow. "Like last year?"

Balthier went quiet for a moment, thinking back on what had happened only a year ago. "That's something I would rather not remember. The past is the past."

"And she's here, so it is fine?"

Balthier shrugged as they entered the Bridge.

"What a mess…" He sighed after a moment of silence.

"I quite agree!"

The two turned around to meet the distressed looking face of Tomaj.

Tomaj walked in, waving his arms around dramatically as he spoke. "All this distraction with death and chaos. Vaan sure is stressed, as well as myself." He pointed to his chest with his thumb. "I'm not sure how much longer I can take it. I can't blame them, but the depressed mood better lift from that room soon." He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Give it time and they will return to their normal selves." Fran said.

"So much for sky pirates, I say." Balthier shook his head.

"Death isn't so easy to get over." The familiar voice of Fantasy spoke up from the entrance of the room. "Especially for the Gamers. Honestly, you can't judge them. You should all listen to Fran, too, since she at least knows they need time."

"Never said I didn't," Balthier retorted.

Fantasy smiled up at him. "True, very true,"

Tomaj opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud crashing noise coming from some other part in the ship. Then followed some screaming and lots of profanity and barking.

Fantasy raised a brow. What the hell was with the barking?

Tomaj groaned. "Please tell me that is not coming from the kitchen…" he jogged off.

Fran and Balthier exchanged looks of curiosity.

"I'm up for exploring. How about you two?" Fantasy said, gesturing towards the exit.

The two shrugged and followed him out.

* * *

"_What have you done!_" the shriek came from the one and only, Tomaj.

Fantasy, Balthier and Fran walked into the kitchen area or at least, what _used _to be the kitchen area.

It looked as if a tornado has gone through there. And not too far off in the mess, Erika and Nicole stood next to each other, both pointing a finger at one another.

"She did it," they both said. They took a double take at one another, and began to glare. "Nuh-uh!" they threw their arms up in the air. "Yeah-huh!" they crossed their arms. "Quit copying me!"

"My kitchen… My beautiful kitchen… Ruined!" Cue the dramatic fall to the knees and proceed on with the sobbing.

"Is Tomaj having a breakdown, or am I just dreaming?" Anna walked in from behind the trio who were able to witness the breakdown firsthand.

"Tomaj quit being a baby! We'll clean up your precious kitchen in no time flat!" Erika exclaimed.

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "Or make it worse…"

Erika quickly put a finger up to her lips. "Shhh!" she shushed her friend.

Nicole quickly copied her. "Shh!"

The two proceeded to shush each other for the next two minutes. Tomaj was now in a fetal position. Anna started picking at her finger. Fantasy shook his head and Balthier and Fran tried to slowly inch away.

"Dude, is that Tomaj on the floor crying?"

"Wow… Way to be out of character, Tomaj."

"I seriously think we're affecting their characters. Maybe it was a bad idea coming back…"

"Ha… Bet your fangirls would find this just _adorable_."

"Tomaj! Are you okay?"

Stephanie pushed passed the group consisting of Rosalina, Daniel, Conway and Ryan and rushed to Tomaj's side.

Tomaj, noticing Stephanie's entrance, quickly got up and brushed himself off. He cleared his throat before stating that he was fine and then took a quicken glance around the kitchen, a frown tugging at his lips.

"_Please _don't start bawling again. We swear to clean this up. We just need a mop, broom, a bucket of water and some dynamite." Nicole patted his shoulder.

"Dynamite?" Tomaj repeated.

"Dynamite!" Erika smiled.

Nicole nodded. "Dynamite!"

The two looked at one another, giggled and said, "Dynamite."

"I have a feeling this is some sort of inside-joke and we're out of the loop." Anna explained with dull eyes and a bored tone of voice.

"And knowing their inside jokes, it's probably not even funny." Ryan commented from next to Anna with equally dull eyes and a bored tone of voice.

"Hey! We take offense to that!" The two girls exclaimed, shaking their fists.

"Yeah, but nobody gives a damn." Daniel stated.

Rosalina nudged him in the side. Daniel winced and mouthed at Rosalina, who mouthed back to be nice to Erika and Nicole. Daniel rolled his eyes, which earned him another sharp nudge in the side. He retreated to the back of the group after this, not wanting Rosalina's bony elbow jabbed into his side again. Rosalina smirked at her victory.

"But seriously, got any dynamite?" Nicole raised a brow.

"No," Tomaj deadpanned.

"And you two will never get any either." Ryan stated.

The two girls looked at one another. "You know," Erika started.

"We could always use," Nicole continued.

"Firag-,"

"NO!"

The two girls glanced back at their friends, who all reached out to the two with desperate expressions.

"Just… _I'll _clean the kitchen." Rosalina said. She pushed passed her friends and up to Erika and Nicole. "You two need to get out. Now." She pointed to the door. "And don't cause any more messes, understand?" she placed her hands on her hip, raised a brow and tapped her foot.

"Yes _mother_." Erika sighed. "Dude, I totally thought that would work." Erika muttered on her way out.

"Yeah, I'm highly disappointed." Nicole agreed.

"They're insane." Tomaj grumbled once the two had fully exited.

"No, they're just bored." Anna replied.

"Ok, all of you get out." Rosalina pointed towards the exit. "I have some work here to do. Don't worry Tomaj, I'm a cleaning expert." Rosalina smiled and winked.

Tomaj winked back. "Much appreciated."

"_They're just being friendly. They're just being friendly._" Daniel repeated to himself, an eye twitching ever so slightly.

"_Oh no! Tomaj likes Rosalina!_" Stephanie sobbed to herself on the inside, and clutched at her chest.

"I'll help ya out, Rosa. Ryan too," Anna grabbed hold of Ryan's upper arm, smiling towards the black haired beauty.

"What?" Ryan frowned. "You can't just volunteer me like that!"

"Yes, yes I can." Anna replied.

Ryan scowled. "No, no you cannot."

Anna scowled back.

However, Rosalina pushed the two away from each other before anything could get worse. "Ok, enough you two or I'll put you both on time out."

"We're not children, Rosalina." Ryan stated.

Rosalina raised a brow at him. "Well you sure are acting like it. Now let's get to work." She handed Ryan the mop and Anna a towel. The three got to work afterwards.

* * *

"So much for sleep," Conway muttered.

"Way to go you two. Waking everyone up like that." Stephanie sighed.

"We had smelled food…" Erika said.

"And we were hungry…" Nicole continued.

"Sorry," the two hung their heads.

"I think I'mma head over to the Bridge and check on Filo and Kytes. They moved into there when all the noise started." Stephanie said as she made her way out. "I think Vaan and Penelo did too, 'cause I don't see them here anymore."

"I'll join you, Stephanie." Fantasy walked off with the older girl to check on their friends.

"Tomaj is gone too…" Nicole noted.

Daniel nudged her in the side. "Let's go look for him."

Nicole nodded and followed Daniel out of the Sky Saloon. The two avoided going to the Bridge and instead headed towards the ladder that lead up to the top of the airship. The latch was open, indicating someone had recently gone up there. Daniel climbed up first, with Nicole following afterwards. When the two made it up, they immediately noticed a familiar red-haired, winged man looking off into the distance.

The two did their best to be quiet as they approached the aegyl. However, Llyud noticed them.

"A curious sensation, to fly without wings." Llyud murmured.

"With wings, I guess your people wouldn't get much use out of ships like the _Galbana _and so forth." Daniel said, his gaze meeting with Llyud's for a brief of the moment.

"Only rarely do we even travel between the islands." Llyud stated.

"Really? You seem to know a lot about everywhere we've been so far." Nicole commented.

"As a warrior it is my duty to know. And I confess I have always been curious about how others live." Llyud trailed off. A gust of wind blew by, tousling his red hair. His gaze fell back to the sky, his eyes half closing. "I had seen airships before, but never had I set foot on one before meeting the lot of you."

Daniel and Nicole exchanged glances. This scene was familiar to them, but they had replaced the other people.

"Nicole! Daniel! Llyud! Get down to the Bridge immediately!" Erika said, poking her head up slightly above the open latch.

"Is something wrong?" Llyud inquired.

"Tomaj and Nono spotted a fleet of airships approaching from Ivalice! And you'll never guess who is among them! Well, actually, you two would, you bastards."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Get to the point!"

"Ashe's flagship is among them!"

"Let's go!" Nicole exclaimed, running over to the latch. Daniel and Nicole slid down the ladder, while Llyud decided to take his sweet time getting down. The four ran to the Bridge where everyone stood, waiting for the four to join them.

"Look there!" Filo pointed to the fleet.

* * *

An incredible fleet of ships fly in the sky as the _Galbana_ approaches the fleet. As the _Galbana_ approaches, the ships get ready to welcome them. As the _Galbana_ approaches the Leviathan, on board Basch watches the ship. Ashe walks up next to him and watches, smiling.

* * *

Lily: Ok, chapters are going back to normal next chapter and so on. And they'll be a little longer too.

Erika: Huzzah!

Stephanie: I want pizza.

Erika: Oooh, sounds good!

Lily: Aw dammit, now I want some too.

Anna: It's pizza time then!

Daniel: Next chapter is actually, in fact, complete. 4 reviews and we'll stick it up Friday (or sooner). 'Till then, see ya!


	23. Nostalgia

Lily: Huzzah! Told you guys we would update when we would!

Anna: And this chapter is so much better than the last.

Stephanie: We would like to thank: **AliasMidnight, NexarkXIII, FF4Life, Shivafan, Tannerdarko, Ella. Boo. Bella, and CloudRunner Soul! **

Rosalina: Much appreciated!

Fantasy: Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

The Gamers could barely contain their excitement as Basch and Ashe boarded the Galbana. Tomaj left to welcome them and show them the way to the Bridge. When they entered, surprised looks ensued as did squealing and tackle hugs.

"BASCH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! WAY TOO LONG IN FACT! GOD, YOU LOOK GOOD WITH YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT!"

Basch stared down at the familiar ravened-haired hyperactive girl who currently latched herself to Basch. She rubbed her cheek against her chest and smiled like a madman.

"Off girl," Rosalina commanded as she roughly tugged Erika away from Basch. Large waterfall like tears streamed down her cheeks as Erika was forcefully dragged away.

"Basch! Noooo~!"

"You're…all back." Ashe finally spoke.

"We've been back for a while. Should've joined us sooner. A lot of interesting stuff has been happening lately." Anna said.

Ashe looked over the Gamers again, blinking, thinking that it was all just a dream. But it wasn't. They were there and they were most definitely real.

After regaining her composure, Ashe cleared her throat. "I wish there were time for a more proper reunion. But time is one luxury we do not have."

Balthier walked up to Vaan, nudging him to show respect to the two. He walked forward and does so, as Basch walks forward to speak, while Balthier has moved from his original spot.

"Sky pirates have been wreaking havoc throughout Ivalice. They fight using beasts unlike any we've seen. The sky pirates use some sort of magicked stone to summon them." Basch spoke.

A sudden reaction came from everyone.

"The auracite! It's something you use to summon Yarhi. They're kind of like Espers, in a sense." Stephanie explained.

Ashe nodded. "We've heard of these Yarhi and Lemurés from such sky pirates as we've managed to capture. We cannot allow stones of such power to fall into just any hands. It could mean another war...or worse."

Basch stepped towards the group. "You have some experience handling Yarhi. The Empire is studying them, but we want your help until the situation is brought under control."

Filo and Kytes are excited and jump up and down. Vaan gestured to Ashe.

"You got it, Ashe! We'll do whatever we can!"

"Then it's settled. Thank you, Vaan." Ashe gently smiled at him. She turned and gave the Gamers a look, which they understood well.

"Yeah, we'll talk later, Ashe." Nicole assured the Queen. Ashe nodded, flashed one more smile and then walked over to the exit and stood there.

Vaan and Nicole stood next to each other, looking completely comfortable and relaxed. Penelo shook her head at the two, seemingly disappointed.

"Would it have killed you two to call her "Your Highness" or "Majesty" for once?" she shook her head again. "Seems like a good opportunity for both of us, though. I was hoping we could go back to Ivalice to find out more about Mydia and the Cache."

"Then we make for Ivalice. We'll take on another member of our party there." Basch stated.

The gang looked over at him, confused. "Another member? Who?"

Basch flashed the gang a small smile before making his way over to Ashe and stand next to her.

Anna eyed her brother and friend. "You two know, don't you?"

The two looked away, innocently whistling a random tune.

Anna rolled her eyes. "No matter what, you won't tell us. Got it."

* * *

"So we can head back to Ivalice?" Stephanie brightly smiled.

Vaan nodded, confirming her inquiry. "You got it!"

"All right! I've missed Ivalice!" Stephanie cheered.

"Let's hurry up and get goin' then!" Filo beamed.

"Already on it!" Vaan grinned. He began to navigate the ship back down to Ivalice, following the _Leviathan_. Their destination there: The Dalmasca Estersand, the desert lying east of the Royal City of Rabanastre.

* * *

The trip consisted of nothing but pure excitement. Just like Tomaj had hoped, the depressed atmosphere had been ultimately lifted. Sure, they weren't over the death of Trevor yet. But for now, all worries had been pushed into the back of their minds and now they were able to enjoy themselves once more.

When they made it to the Estersand, a wave of nostalgia affected the Gamer's.

"It feels like we were just here not all that long ago." Nicole stated as she gazed out from the Bridge.

"I know what you mean." Erika said next. "When we were home, it felt like it's been forever, but when we came back, it felt like we hadn't been gone all that long after all."

"Ha…so many memories in this place," Anna commented next.

"When I get down there, I'm going to play in the sand!" Stephanie grinned.

"So Llyud, this is your first time seeing this, huh?" Conway said, gazing over at his friend.

Llyud nodded. "Indeed it is,"

"Well, this is the Dalmasca Estersand. Obviously full of sand and monsters. It's a desert that lies east of the Royal City of Rabanastre. There are numerous trade routes across the desert sands." Rosalina explained.

"We're landing!" Vaan announced.

Filo, Kytes and Erika were just bouncing up and down. The three of them couldn't wait to step out and onto the Estersand. When they finally did, Erika and Stephanie immediately dropped onto the ground and decided to make snow angels in the sand. Nicole and Anna joined them. The four of them were having a blast until Daniel "accidently" kicked sand in their face.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Tackle!" Erika and Nicole shouted, raising fists in the air. The four jumped at Daniel, latching themselves onto him. Daniel did his best to stay balanced, but ended up having trouble. He began to stumble around with the overwhelming weight.

Ignoring the commotion behind him, Vaan looked around and shrugged. "Funny place for a meeting." He commented as Basch and Ashe joined the group.

"A meeting in the city would draw too much attention." Basch stated.

Balthier walked up to him. The sky pirated was momentarily distracted at the scene behind the group, but as he stopped he looked back at Vaan. "There are precious few place this airship wouldn't draw attention." Balthier turned around and shrugged. The rest of the gang drew their attention to what Balthier was looking at. "Our first visitors have already arrived."

Fantasy squinted his eyes as a small sandstorm blew by quickly. Further ahead, a sky pirate could be seen draped in white and black clothing.

"Sky pirates? Here?" Ashe blinked.

The white mage conjured up Yarhi, while another does the same.

"They've laid out a warm welcome for us." Fran spoke.

Vaan unsheathed his sword, swinging it about. "Let's not disappoint 'em!"

"Aw hell yeah!" Anna cheered. "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"I'm not." Erika pouted.

"Yeah, well, nobody cares about what you think, Erika. So shut up and get 'yer gun." Anna commanded.

"So bossy," Erika grumbled as she prepared herself.

"If it gets you motivated, then by all means Anna, be bossy." Daniel told his younger sister.

"Shut up and let's go!" Anna grinned.

* * *

The gang battle in familiar territory, as the sky pirates attack them.

Braving through them, the gang reaches the final sky pirate and brings them down.

After the battle, everyone but Basch is standing around Balthier, all discussing. Ashe talked with the Gamers, with them explaining exactly what has been going on, why they are back, and the death of Trevor and how Ryan was currently aboard the _Galbana_. A heavy mood started up, but before it could go any further, Basch called them over. "This way, Excellency." He looked behind him.

Everyone turned around to meet Basch, who had earlier gone off to meet an ally, and behind him was a familiar person walking up.

"It's been far too long." He smiled.

"Larsa!" The Gamers and Penelo exclaimed.

"This is the last place I expected to see you." Vaan grinned.

Larsa smiled. "When I heard you'd all be gathering in one place, I couldn't resist. And the situation before us is more dire than you might know. I trust you're all familiar with the person calling herself the Judge of Wings?"

"Are we ever?" Erika scoffed.

"We're trying to find her." Rosalina spoke.

"Her choice of the title "judge" has done little to improve people's opinion of the Empire." Basch stated.

Larsa's smiled faded. "She's been staging attacks throughout Ivalice. We must act quickly."

"If we can stop her, we stop the attacks." Ashe concluded.

Larsa nodded, agreeing. He turned around and tapped his chin, pondering. "What's more, we cannot simply leave the Yarhi she's using in these attacks to wander freely. I am kept apprised of their deployment and movement."

"And I suppose you want us to help you eradicate them, correct?" Rosalina raised a brow.

Larsa spun back around. "Correct,"

"That'll be no problem!" Erika grinned.

"Do you suppose we might continue this conversation inside?"

The gang turned and looked at Balthier, who looked off to the side.

"Such a fine assemblage of personages is like to draw even more unwanted attention than this ship." He continued.

"Perhaps Balthier is right. It'd be best to continue this inside, Lord Larsa." Rosalina agreed and flashed him a smile.

* * *

"Vaan, you look exhausted. Take a break. I know you want to see what everyone has to say about the Judge of Wings, but the best thing for you to do right now is take a breather. We'll do it for ya!" Erika and Nicole gave the blonde reassuring smiles. Vaan was reluctant at first, but allowed them to go in his place anyway. He plopped himself down on the stairs inside the Bridge and watched as the two girls started their investigation starting with Balthier.

Erika held out a notepad and a pen. Where she suddenly got those two items, Vaan had no clue.

"All right buddy, tell us anything you know about the Judge of Wings." Erika said, trying to act like some sort of cool investigator.

Balthier raised a brow at her.

Nicole shrugged. "Just anything that you've been thinking of lately that has to do with Mydia would help."

"Well, it would seem our Mydia held another piece of the Cache of Glabados. I wonder what other secrets lay undiscovered in the ruins." Balthier commented.

Nicole pondered on that for a moment. "Well it certainly wouldn't hurt to take a look."

Balthier grinned. "Good thinking,"

Nicole sheepishly smiled before she was dragged away by Erika, who made her way towards Basch.

"Basch! Got anything interesting to say?" Erika questioned.

"We're relaying this all to Vaan." Nicole told him.

Basch nodded. "I've news you'll want to hear, then. There was someone asking about Lemurés not long before all this began."

"What?" Erika blinked. "Who was it?"

"And where?" Nicole contributed to the questioning.

Basch shook his head. "I do not know, but I do know where to find someone who might. He's in Giza Plains, just outside Rabanastre. The information he has may prove useful." He replied.

"Thanks," The two girls thanked the man before heading onto the next person, Larsa.

"'Sup my good man? Life been treatin' you well?" Erika greeted him.

Larsa gave Erika an odd look. "You manner of speaking is very odd. But I suppose it would be because you come from an odd time."

"HEY!"

Larsa shook his head, chuckling softly. "Back to more important matters, I've just heard word of the Judge of Wings' whereabouts. It would seem she's been spotted near the Paramina Rift. We must investigate at once!"

"Seriously? All right, time to relay this information back to our blondie!" the girls headed back over to Vaan, where they repeated the intelligence they had gathered. Vaan stood up. Penelo glanced at him, noticing how the wheels in his head slowly began to turn.

"So, we have a plan now?"

Vaan shrugged. "Close enough. Let's get going!" he pulled the Cache out of his pocket and raised it in the air. It glowed for a quick moment and the ship roared to life.

"Where should we head to first?" Kytes wondered.

"What are our suggestions?" Penelo asked.

Erika looked at her notepad. "Giza Plains, Glabados Ruins and Paramina Rift."

"Giza Ruins! Let's head there!" Nicole jumped up and down.

Vaan nodded. "Giza Plains it is!"

The _Galbana _headed off into the direction of the Giza Plains. The gang hung back and talked until they arrived.

"Nicole, are you just trying to lead us in the right direction?" Conway questioned his sister. Butter was secured safely in his arms.

"Nah, I just felt like going to the Giza Plains." Nicole replied.

"May I ask why a potted plant is in Conway's possession? And possibly why he was…fondling it earlier?" Ashe whispered to Anna.

"He's finally lost it, Ashe… No further explanation needed." Anna replied, shaking her head and sighing.

"I see…" Ashe mumbled.

"Llyud, the next place we're going is the Giza Plains." Rosalina was telling Llyud, who had been leaning against the rail of the Bridge and watching as they flew over the desert. "It's a savannah to the south of the Royal City of Rabanastre, currently in the Dry."

"Members of the Rabanastre watch have been dispatched to patrol the plains amid reports of Yarhi sightings." Nicole jumped in.

"Really?" Rosalina blinked.

"Yeah!" Nicole nodded. "You'll see soon enough."

"We're here!"

The _Galbana _lowered to the ground. The gang entered the Giza Plains from the south, and further up a patrol from Rabanastre was roaming around the Giza Plains, like Nicole had earlier said.

"A man of the Rabanastre city watch has information for us. His patrol takes him through this stretch of Giza. He should not be far." Basch told the group. He looked around, noticing many patrols stationed around the Giza Plains with many Yarhi around as well.

"I had no idea Yarhi had been sighted so close to the city." Ashe said.

Vaan ran towards the Yarhi and swung his sword. "Then we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" He looked back at Basch. "Do you know which guard we need to talk to?"

Sadly though, Basch shook his head. "No. I've told you all I know. We will approach them one by one until we find him. We should waste no time. An attack could come at any moment."

Everyone agreed and prepared themselves to fight against the Yarhi that covered the area. Their search commenced. They went up to each patrol all the while fighting for their lives. The Yarhi seemed much more vicious than before. Through clues from the other patrols, the gang eventually was able to meet up with the informant, patrolling the northeast area of the Giza Plains. He was clad in armor, and you could not see his eyes.

"About… Frikken… Time…" Erika and Anna huffed and puffed.

"Aye, I'm the one you're looking for. You're here about the unusual young lady I spoke with, yes? Where to begin?"

"With us resting," Anna and Erika plopped themselves on the ground. Conway, Stephanie and Nicole followed soon after.

* * *

Balthier and Fran stood on the bridge, while Ashe and Basch began interviewing the informant. Vaan walks away from the informant, his head down.

"She said she was traveling to learn all she could about a lost sky continent. She was quite taken with the notion. Charming thing. Fair of skin, with golden hair. Did I mention she was a viera?"

"A fair-skinned viera?" Basch repeated.

Balthier and Fran turn towards the conversation; Vaan is pacing up and down.

The Dalmascan Solider nodded. "She had her ears tucked in her hat- they weren't all that long, you see. She could easily have passed for a Hume."

Ashe and Basch look at each other and shake their heads. Vaan is still pacing.

"That doesn't sound like any viera I've ever heard of." Ashe spoke.

"I even commented how lovely her hair was. She turned as red as a Galbana lily. A cute one like that, you'd think her used to such compliments."

Finally, Vaan walked over to the solider. "Any idea where she might be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. She ran off, and I've not seen her since."

"Paramina Rift, like Larsa earlier mentioned, you would think. It's obviously Mydia." Erika whispered to Nicole.

Penelo gazed over at the informant. "Did she tell you what her name was?"

"Her name? Now that you mention it, I think she did. What was it...? Ah, that's right! She said her name was Mydia."

"Did you say Mydia?"

"Mydia!" Penelo repeated.

"Dun dun duuun!" Erika contributed to the shock.

"Y-Yes, I did…" The Dalmascan Solider nodded.

"Thank you. You're help is much appreciated." Ashe thanked the man and waved him off, allowing him to go back to his duties.

The gang all gathered around in a circle, where they started to discuss the information they just gathered.

"Mydia is of a different tribe of viera. They are often called the Exiled." Fran explained.

"There are different kinds of viera?" Vaan questioned.

"There are. The features the guard described can leave no doubt. Flaxen hair, fair skin, and short ears. And more long-lived than all other viera." Fran replied.

"How could their existence pass without notice?" Ashe wondered.

"Their numbers were ever few. They were driven from the Wood long ago as monsters. Exiles. We thought them long dead." Fran stated.

"So the Judge of Wings- Mydia- is one of the last of her people?" Penelo said.

"With a keen interest in Lemurés. The plot thickens." Balthier spoke.

Vaan broke the circle by walking out of it. "What's it all mean?"

"I say let's head to the Paramina Rift next." Rosalina said, a look of determination.

* * *

Lily: Sooo next chapter is complete.

Anna: And you all know the drill by now.

Erika: Oh yeah, and because we passed 150 reviews (which is the amount we had gotten on the first story) next chapter, you all get cookies and whatnot!

Conway: Because that is just really awesome.

Lily: All right, heading out to some Foregin Film Fright Fest soooo...

Daniel: 'Till next time.

Rosalina/Fantasy: See ya!


	24. Reminiscing

Erika: Shoooort chapter. Sorry! But you get it a day early! :D

Stephanie: And we would like to hand out some cookies! _*hands the Readers cookies*_

Anna: Have fun munching on those while you read the chapter!

Lily: We would like to thank:** FF4Life, Tannerdarko, Shivafan, AliasMidnight, FFXIIAS, and CloudRunner Soul! **for reviewing last time. Thanks everyone!

Fantasy: Thank you everyone!

Conway: Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"_Snow bound __chasm__in in __the __northeastern __reaches __of __Kerwon.__The __holy __mountain __of __Kiltia, __Bur-Omisace, __rises __nearby, __welcoming __pilgrim __and __refugee __alike__… __Here __we __come._" Rosalina thought as they headed off to the Paramina Rift. "_So __many __memories __there__…_" she raised her fist near her chest. "_Good __and __bad__…_"

* * *

The scenery of a great mountain covered in snow came into Llyud's view. The place all around is snowing. They land and exit the ship. Filo and Kytes walk into the area. Kytes rested his hands on his knees.

"It's c-c-cold." He stuttered.

"Y-Y-You're c-c-cold? You have a c-c-crap lo-load of clothing on!" Nicole exclaimed as she looked down at her bare legs. "F-Fucking sh-shorts,"

Filo hopped off her skybandit in front of the two. "What kind of talk is that for a sky pirate? Shape up or ship out!" She ran ahead, as Kytes jumps and follows her.

"Yeah well, I'm no sky pirate!" Nicole shouted, shaking a fist in the air.

Vaan and Penelo walked into the scene, as did the rest of the gang.

"Are you sure you'll be warm enough, Nicole?" Penelo asked, concerned.

A shiver ran down Nicole's spine. "Oh yeah, I'll t-totally be fine."

"Eeeeh! So cold!" Stephanie shivered.

"Wimps," Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Jackass," Anna retorted.

"This is where the Judge of Wings was last seen." Penelo stated.

Vaan looked over at his childhood friend with a look of confusion and wonder. "What was she doing here, anyway?"

"Hey, Vaan! Look at this!"

Vaan and Penelo turn and notice Kytes and Filo surrounded by a memorial. They bounced up and down from the excitement of having found something so amazing.

"Have you ever seen anything like it, Vaan?" Kytes asked with gleaming eyes.

The gang ran over to it and gathered around it.

"What is it?" Erika wondered.

Ashe stepped up to it. "It's a memorial commemorating those who died in the battle of Nalbina. This site was chosen for its vicinity to the holy grounds of Mt Bur-Omisace."

"Ooooh…" Erika mumbled.

"What in the world does Mydia want with this?" Anna blinked.

Out of the corner of Filo's eyes, she noticed familiar writing. She ran closer to the monument.

"Look, Vaan!" she called out. "Velis's name is right there on the memorial!"

Penelo walked over. Her fingers gently brushed over his name. "Velis did say he was in Nalbina when the war came."

Ashe looks at Basch, then look back at the memorial.

"So the Judge of Wings was visiting Velis's grave?" Vaan shakes his head. "I guess she has a soft side, too."

"Strip away the armor; there is still a person underneath." Basch stated.

"Perhaps…" Everyone looked back to Rosalina, who gazed softly at the monument. "Perhaps Mydia came back here in hopes to find a part of herself." Her gaze slowly fell upon Penelo and she flashed her a quick smile. "Isn't that what you were thinking, Penelo?"

Penelo nodded, smiling back.

"Trapped by her own past..." Ashe murmured.

"Then this is all one big stroll down memory lane for her? I didn't think she was so sentimental." Vaan crossed his arms.

Fran's ears flickered. Erika noticed this and started to giggle, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

**I ****left ****my ****anima ****in ****Lemurés.**

The gang quickly spun around where upon doing so, the Judge of Wings entered the area, complete in her dark aura.

"She's here!" Vaan exclaimed.

Basch unsheathed his sword and made his way towards the Judge.

"Basch!" Ashe called out to him.

Basch lifted up his weapon. "I will deal with her, Highness."

However, before Basch could even bring down his sword, the Judge of Wings used the Cache of Glabados. Energy poured out of her, as Basch is affected by a pink light, and falls to his knees as she laughs. "You are a false judge. You fanned war's flame, only then to heel like the cur you are before the throne of empire."

"I am no cur!" Basch growled.

"Your every breath betrays those who died for you." She gestures. "Is it not just that they should watch as you draw your last?"

"What?" Erika snapped.

"Behind you, Basch!" Fantasy called out to his friend.

Zombies began to rise from the ground, and attack Basch. As two Zombies are about to get to him, he gets up and strikes them.

"No!" Basch shouted.

The zombies are sent flying as more of them make for Basch. Basch walks over to confront them.

"The dead will find no release in blood." Basch stated. He slashed at the next two, and sent them flying as another zombie approaches him. "Perhaps I am no true judge. But the future is built on more than what is passed." He runs and slices straight through the last zombie, who disintegrates into Diamond Dust, as he is now right in front of the Judge of Wings. "A man whose gaze bends ever back cannot hope to find his way forward."

The Judge of Wings summoned more zombies as Basch jumps back.

"You would bind yourself to illusions, to the fallen. I will cut you free of those bonds!"

He runs in between the three of the zombies, and strikes at them, one by one, sending them flying. He then readies his sword against the Judge of Wings. "There is no justice in revenge!"

Basch runs to strike the Judge, but she teleports and he runs right through her. He then notices more zombies appearing to the north. Basch prepared to strike at the zombies as the gang finally joins him.

"We're with you, Basch!" Vaan said.

"Yeah, we've got your back!" Erika exclaimed, bringing up her gun.

Everyone else readied their weapons.

"You know, I've always wanted to hear zombies moan and groan for brains. But they aren't! I'm highly disappointed." Erika frowned.

"I don't want to be fighting zombies that are saying, "brains" every second! That would freak me out! I wouldn't be able to fight because of how badly I would be freaked out! And Conway would be screaming like a little girl!" Anna shouted.

"HEY! I WOULD NOT!"

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO FIGHTING!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

The gang climbed their way up the mountain as the never ending torrent of zombies pile up on the gang. The zombies continue to appear out of nowhere, but no one is there to conjure them. The gang fights off the torrent and wipe out all the zombies.

After the long battle, the gang is gathered again at the memorial, with everyone's eyes on Basch.

"The undead we were fighting- were they people who died in the war?" Penelo questioned.

Fran shook her head. "No, though she would have you believe otherwise."

"Legions of the undead risen to fight at her side- quite the intimidating show she puts on." Balthier spoke.

Vaan kicked at the snow on the ground. "She went to all that trouble- summoning Yarhi that look like zombies- just to scare us?"

"I actually feel more relived knowing that they weren't the people who died long ago. I felt really bad when I started bringing them down." Stephanie cringed.

"She wants revenge for the war that took Velis from her." Nicole spoke.

"We each bear war's burdens." Ashe mumbled.

"Yes, but she has let hers drive her to revenge." Basch said.

Ashe trudged over to the memorial and sighed heavily. "Ivalice has moved past the war. Times have changed."

"Yes, but do people make the times, or the other way round?"

Ashe and Basch are surprised as everyone turns behind them, as Larsa walks in to greet them.

"Excellency!" Basch exclaimed.

Larsa nods as he walks towards the memorial, Fran, Balthier, Stephanie and Basch making way for him. "If this new era is to shape the people living in it, it will not happen overnight."

"Our struggle is never truly won, is it? Always must we fight for our future." Ashe said.

Both Ashe and Larsa look at each other and agree. Vaan walks over to them, scratching his head.

"If there's any way we can help, all ya have to do is ask." He told them.

Ashe turned to Vaan as both she and Larsa agree. Balthier started to leave. Fran and the others trailed behind him.

* * *

"Rosalina... Are you alright?" Basch placed a hand upon the young girls shoulder. Rosalina snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I am alright." Rosalina replied.

"You seem to be bothered by something." Basch stated.

Rosalina stayed silently for a moment, and then softly shook her head. She gazed forward. "Not bothered... I'm not bothered by anything. I'm just...reminiscing."

* * *

Lily: So yeah, we're getting to places!

Anna: And here is some awesome fudge for you all as well! _*hands the Readers fudge*_

Rosalina: Next chapter is finished!

Stephanie: And I'm sure you all know the drill! =)

Daniel: 'Till next time, see ya!


	25. Discoveries

Lily: Delivery!

Erika: It's for you and it's the next chapter!

Anna: We would like to thank:** CloudRunner Soul, Tannerdarko, FF4Life, ShivaFan, and Alias Midnight!**

Stephanie: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"The next destination?" Vaan inquired.

"The last one on the list, of course." Erika replied with a grin.

"The Glabados Ruins." Nicole said.

Vaan nodded. "Glabados Ruins it is!"

* * *

"We're starting to go by fast again. …When do you think Janelle will show up again?" Daniel questioned.

"It doesn't take her too long to recover. So soon. And hopefully the next time will be the last. She's incomplete, so she cannot recover completely. She'll be even weaker this time around." Fantasy replied.

"Right… Next time though, will be the last. I'm sure of it." Daniel sighed. "I have a bad feeling about next time though… As if…we'll lose someone again."

Fantasy looked up at him. "Don't think like that, Daniel. We won't lose anyone ever again. I promise you that. I'll protect you all and we'll all return home happy."

Daniel took notice of the look of utter determination in Fantasy's eyes. "I believe you, Fantasy."

* * *

"Glabados Ruins…" Rosalina tapped her chin in thought.

"What about the place?" Nicole asked.

"The description. I swear I've heard it before. I did research on this game so I do remember a few of the places." Rosalina replied.

"They're ruins situated atop a lone island off the southern coast of Bervenia in a region known as Glabados. Sky pirates assigned this name to the ruins as well, its true name lost to history." Fran explained as she walked up to the two girls.

"Oh great-all-knowing Fran, you never cease to amaze me." Rosalina joked with a smile.

"Are we almost there?" Erika whined. "I'm soooo bored!"

"I'm hungry." Stephanie sighed.

"Good to know!"

Everyone turned to greet Tomaj. "Nono, Cu Sith and I just finished preparing a big fest! Have at it!"

"Food? !" Anna grinned. "Foooood!" she ran out of the room with Erika and Stephanie following behind.

"Oh goodness…we better hurry before they inhale it all." Rosalina jokingly rolled her eyes.

Nicole laughed. "Agreed,"

* * *

By the time the gang finished stuffing their faces with delicious food and goofing off, they had arrived at their destination and the _Galbana _lowered. They exited the ship and ran off into the ruins, Balthier leading the way this time around. Once inside, he glanced around.

"So…" Vaan started. "What are we doing back here?"

Balthier turned and faced Vaan. "Counting the Stone Mydia has, there were three treasures in the Cache, yes?"

"Then that must mean there's a room here we haven't been to." Penelo concluded.

Vaan pondered on this, while Penelo and the others looked around. Penelo walked forward a bit, and away from the group, where she almost immediately set her eyes upon something new. "Over there!" she pointed ahead. She ran forward and so did everybody else. A pathway new to Vaan, Penelo, Balthier and Fran had been laid out in front of them. "Look at this!" Penelo exclaimed.

"The way to the hidden chamber lain bare." Balthier mumbled.

"What are we waiting for?" Vaan asked.

"Right! Let's go!" Anna grinned.

"Fuck, a maze." Erika cursed.

Conway tied Butter to the top of his head. "Don't worry, if you guys get separated from me, look for Butter." He assured them.

"Pfft…" Erika covered a hand over her mouth.

"Who would look for you anyway?" Nicole dully commented as she walked off. Erika trailed behind her, trying to contain her laughter.

* * *

The gang made their way through the new area of the ruins. As they open up new doorways, more enemies spawn. When they get to the end and open the final doorway, the Elder Wyrm appears, and sets off his mud breath.

"NO! NO! NO! This is bullshit! Bull-frikken-shit! WE REFUSE!" The Gamers all pointed to the enemy and backed away.

"Jeez, you guys really hate him, don't you?" Vaan said.

"Gee, really?" Anna sarcastically replied.

"Come on now, don't act like children." Balthier spoke up.

"We _despise _that thing." Erika spat.

"Don't worry," Rosalina smirked. "I'll take care of 'im. You all just sit back and enjoy the show." She summoned her whip and flicked it.

"Oh dear Lord… STAND BACK!" Anna pushed past everyone and hid behind a wall. The others soon followed.

* * *

"We seriously need some lawn chairs," Erika watched the Elder Wyrm fly past them. "And some popcorn,"

The others nodded. "Agreed,"

* * *

Rosalina wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her wrist. "Phew, finally that's over and done with." She smiled at her friends. "It's ok to come out now."

They did so and congratulated Rosalina for a job well done.

After the little gathering, Balthier inspected the empty pedestal, with the others looking on from behind.

"I dare say we're not the first visitors these halls have seen in recent days." Balthier commented.

"No, I sense something on the Mist. The other treasure was here." Fran stated, walking up and inspecting the pedestal herself.

Balthier made his way to the middle of the pedestal. "Then this must be where Mydia found it." He gazed up at the statue of a winged being that was located behind the pedestal. His eyes widened for a quick moment. "Fran, take a look at this."

Fran walked over, Vaan closely following behind her. "There's something etched in the stone. Can you make it out?" Balthier asked.

Fran brushed her fingers over it. "It's written in an ancient hand. It says, "To the viera I took for my wife, to our beloved children, this gift I leave- Feolthanos."

A sudden shocked reaction showed up on Llyud's face. "Feolthanos! ?" he exclaimed.

"Why would a god from Lemurés build a temple in Ivalice? And what's this about a wife and children?" Vaan questioned.

Balthier stepped back. "I see where this is going."

"Huh?" Conway blinked as Balthier walked away from the pedestal.

"And where's that?" Penelo inquired.

"The Cache of Glabados was a father's legacy to his family." Balthier simply said. He shrugged his shoulders and then left.

"Where's he going?" Vaan asked as he turned to Fran.

"The hearts of men are wont to pursue ambition." Fran replied, crossing her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vaan perplexingly asked.

"You don't see Vaan running off like that." Penelo said, seemingly angry.

Vaan is still confused as Fran shakes her head. "Feolthanos took a viera as his wife. Their children are surely the fair-skinned viera from whom Mydia is descended."

Everyone looks at each other and ponders.

Sudden realization hit Kytes. "I just realized something!"

"What is it, kiddo?" Rosalina questioned.

"The _Galbana_ started moving when we brought the Cache onboard, right?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Filo blinked.

"Oh!" Penelo gasped. "Of course! The _Galbana_ must've been called to Ivalice when we took the Cache! Feolthanos made the airship to bring his family to Lemurés!"

Vaan clenched his fists, and his brows furrowed together. "You mean the _Galbana _belongs to Feolthanos! ?"

"All this time we've been traveling in a vessel of the Eternal." Llyud stated. "If Feolthanos came from this land, why did he leave it in favor of Lemurés?"

* * *

Back on the airship, the gang gathered around on the Bridge.

"So what do we know so far?" Vaan spoke.

"The Judge of Wings is really a viera named Mydia. Only she's not just any viera, she's one of the last of the Exiled viera." Penelo contributed first.

"And she was trying to learn as much as she could about Lemurés." Conway went on.

"The land where eternity dreams." Balthier said next.

Penelo nodded. "Right. She probably wanted to find a way to be with Velis again. And that's why she went looking for the Cache of Glabados- its connection with the Eternal."

Vaan walks forward slightly and thinks, then walks back to where he was and continues thinking. "Along the way she became the Judge of Wings. But what happened to her after she found the Cache?"

"There's the big question, all right." Stephanie said.

"If I may..."

The gang turned to Fran, who had spoken.

"You forget the inscription we found in the ruins."

Penelo gasped. "The inscription!"

"That's when she found a way to get to Lemurés!" Vaan exclaimed.

"The pieces fit. She knew that her tribe of viera were the sons- or daughters, in this case- of Feolthanos. She went to Lemurés looking for him." Balthier explained.

Llyud shook his head, a look of disbelief. "Incredible."

"There's one thing I still don't understand: Why leave a trail that we could follow? Unless she wanted us to find it..." Ashe trailed off.

"Yeah...what's she up to?" Vaan mumbled.

"Well, at least we solved fifty-one questions out of fifty-two or _more._" Anna said, trying to think positive in the very least, but was of course not helping much.

"For now, let's move on." Daniel joined in.

"Daniel's right," Vaan agreed. He walked up the stairs and pulled out the Cache. But before anything could happen, Tomaj walked in and called out to Vaan.

"Look, Vaan! It's a map! And it's really old!" Filo spoke next.

"We can't read a word." Kytes said.

Vaan raised a brow. "Where'd you dig that up?"

"These two found it in the ruins." Tomaj replied.

Kytes looked down. "We wanted to give it to Larsa. You know, a surprise."

Filo also looked down. "Sorry we didn't tell you."

Fran walked over to the two kids. They handed her the map. "...the hidden village of the daughters of Feolthanos... The Feol viera. They dwell in Roda Volcano- in Bervenia." Fran read and spoke aloud.

"Bervenia?" Stephanie blinked.

"Thank you. This will no doubt prove a vital discovery." Larsa thanked Filo and Kytes. This cheered the two up and brought back their smiles.

* * *

"No longer… I'm done."

* * *

Lily: Wow... This is getting pretty close...

Erika: I noticed. ;_;

Rosalina: Already?

Daniel: Indeed...

Conway: Well, next chapter is complete. You all know the drill!

Stephanie: Until next time, see ya!


	26. Mydia's Past

Lily: Here's a longer chapter for you all!

Erika: Nicole, I want pizza.

Lily: Me too...

Both: _*Glance at Anna*_

AnnaL: ... FINE! I'll see is Robert is up for it.

Both: YAY!

Stephanie: We would like to thank: **Tannerdarko, FF4Life, Shivafan, Alias Midnight, FFXIIAS and Nomyy! **For reviewing last time. Thanks!

Daniel: Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"Holy crap it's hot in here!" Stephanie fanned herself.

From the southeast, the gang entered the inside of a volcano, naturally full of Yarhi.

"Roda Volcano. A mountain of death few would dare approach." Basch stated.

"How can anybody live in a place like this?" Vaan mumbled.

A gasp escaped Anna's lips. Fran had fallen to her knees. Everyone turned and watched as Balthier and Nicole went to her aid.

"The Mist...rages." Fran breathed out.

Vaan, Basch, Kytes and Llyud move closer.

"I'm- I'll be all right." Fran assured them. As Fran stood up with the help of Balthier and Nicole, Ashe moved ahead of the group.

"There's no turning back now. Let's get moving."

The others nodded and followed the Queen off into the volcano.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be ok, Fran?" Nicole worriedly asked.

Fran nodded. "Yes, I will be fine. No need to worry." She flashed Nicole a small smile.

"Fran's stubborn. She won't go down so easily." Balthier assured the young brunette.

"Just like somebody else I know." Nicole mumbled, a small smile making its way to her lips. From the corner of her eye, she looked at Balthier then chuckled. Next to her, Fran was also chuckling. Balthier raised a brow at the two.

Daniel walked up to the three where upon sight; he grabbed Nicole by the arm. "I'll be taking Nicole for a moment, hope you don't mind." He said before he began to drag her away. Nicole did not protest, she only kept saying, "Ow, ow, ow, my arm, ow, ow, ow!" repeatedly until they stopped a bit away from the group, who proceeded on anyhow.

Balthier glanced back at the two, who seemed to be having an important discussion.

"Jealous?" Fran questioned her partner as they continued to walk.

Balthier crossed his arms. "Not at all,"

* * *

"What is it that you want to talk about, Dan?"

"We're getting close. Should we tell the others?"

Nicole blinked. Finally, her brain fully comprehended what Daniel had meant. "Oh… Huh…" she looked away. "I don't know… Actually, let's not."

"Are you sure?"

Nicole nodded. "I don't want them to worry about that too."

"Positive?"

She looked back at Daniel. "Yes. Why? Do you want to tell them?"

Daniel shrugged. "I honestly don't really care, but I figured they'd probably question us about it soon enough."

"Well if they do… Then we'll tell them. But if not, our lips are sealed."

"Got it. That's all I really wanted. Anyway, let's go."

* * *

The gang battled through the heat of the volcano to get to the top of the volcano. Stephanie trudged forward in front of the group, sighing as she wished they were already at the top. She opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times and came to a halt. She stared at what was before her, her brain not exactly grasping the current situation for a moment. But when it did, Stephanie screamed.

The rest of the gang ran forward. They found Stephanie cowering behind a nearby rock as Bombs come out of nowhere in their hordes to attack the gang. Stephanie pointed angrily at them.

"One of them tried to _explode _on me! Kill them! Kill them!" Stephanie shouted.

"Since when were you such a weak, defenseless little girl?" Anna questioned her.

Stephanie pointed at the Bombs again. "Kill. Them. Now!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "All right, all right. Sheesh!"

The Bombs were easily taken out by Fantasy and Vaan. Stephanie got up from her hiding spot, where she proceeded to grab onto the nearest safe looking arm and clutch it with all her might. Let's just say, Erika was not too happy with how close Stephanie and Basch looked at the time.

The gang ventured forward where they soon enough reached the top of the volcano and bestowed upon them was another entrance.

"We've arrived." Fran simply stated as she looked forward.

Everyone looked at the tree entry.

"The last stand of an exiled people." Balthier spoke.

Penelo frowned. "Such a lonely-looking tree... It makes me sad."

Fran walked forward towards the entrance, stopping for just a moment as she said, "Their torment must have been great to dwell in a place so unkind." She then continued on as everyone stared after her.

The Gamers glanced at one another before following Fran inside.

* * *

The Gamers all walked close to one another, as their conversation became more of a private one.

"So what is this place exactly?" Erika wondered.

"Uh… I think it's called the Feol Warren." Nicole replied. She tapped her chin in thought. "It's like a village of the Exiled; viera who have been driven from the Wood."

"The tree roots are withering…" Anna noted sadly as she glanced around.

"It must because of the heat of the molten rock below." Rosalina examined.

"I hope the people here are nice." Conway spoke as he securely fastened Butter on top of his head, and proudly walked in front of the rest.

Nicole, Erika, Stephanie, Anna, Rosalina and Daniel all couldn't help but stare dully at their friend, and silently wish that something would happen to that damned potted plant in this infernal like place.

"Master, look ahead!" Fantasy tugged on Nicole's sleeve.

The Gamers did as Fantasy said, and all stopped in their tracks with looks of horror. Before them was a large lava waterfall that flowed. But that was not what stopped them. No, what stopped them was what was around it.

Dead Feol viera all over the place.

Stephanie and Rosalina covered their mouths before gasps could escape.

"What has happened?" Basch questioned.

"No… This is terrible…" Ashe shook her head.

Rosalina suddenly looked up. "Up there! It's Mydia!" she pointed to the top of the waterfall of lava, where Mydia stood. A Feol viera was next to her as well, trying to defend against the crazy Judge. However, Mydia managed to find an opening and slice the Feol viera.

"She's laughing," Anna spat out in disgust.

Erika clenched her fists. "That bitch!"

"Mydia, no!" Vaan shouted. "What are you doing! ?"

The Judge of Wings gestures and all but the recently slain viera disappear. "I'll bring an end to our race." She gestures to the final viera and she also disappears. Mydia looked down to where the last viera was laid, and began to laugh again.

"Stop this, Mydia!" Rosalina shouted.

"Mydia...please!" Penelo begged.

However, the Judge of Wings ignored their please and cries, and instead held her Cache high, as a great fire appears in front of her. Chaos appears in front of her, and she teleports away.

"Quit running away, dammit!" Erika stomped her foot angrily on the ground.

"We must fight Chaos!" Daniel stated as he readied himself. "The Judge will come back. Don't worry. She's watching us."

The Gamers all glanced at one another, most unsure of Daniel's words. Seeing this, Nicole walked out in front of them, where she told them to believe Daniel. After another moment, the rest readied themselves and entered the battle against Chaos with Vaan.

"Be careful, Nicole. Chaos isn't so easy to defeat." Balthier said, giving the said girl a cautious look.

"I'll be fine, trust me." Nicole assured the man with a small smile.

"If you say so…" Balthier mumbled before taking a quick shot at Chaos.

* * *

The gang faced a long, hard and painful battle against the mighty Chaos, but managed to bring him down with little severe damaged done to them. They were decimated by his Flare spells at first, but with the help of Penelo and Anna, the gang was able to stay up.

As he is defeated, Kytes and Conway both began to glow a strange aura.

Erika and Filo both dropped to their knees. "That… That was a lot of work." Erika huffed.

"Yeah," Filo nodded.

"You two did great." Ashe smiled at the two as she held out both of her hands. The two girls glanced at one another and grinned, before gratefully taking the Queen's hands and allowing her to help pull them up.

"You can come out now, Mydia!" Vaan shouted to nowhere in particular.

"We're done playing your games!" Rosalina also shouted, standing next to Vaan.

Not more than a second later, Mydia appeared in front of them. "What is life, weighed against the past I have lost?" she spoke aloud.

Penelo clenched her fists, and her brows furrowed together in anger. "But you've already found your anima, I'm sure of it! Look inside yourself. Don't you see Velis there? The man who loves you?" The Judge of Wings said nothing, so Penelo continued. "Velis wouldn't want any of this. You have to know that!"

Suddenly, the Judge of Wings swung her sword. "Enough! My sorrow is my own!" she shouted out, enraged.

Penelo took a surprised step back and watched as Mydia lifted up her Cache as if to summons something, but then she threw it into the lava. An earthquake then follows, as Yarhi burst out of the lava. She turns back around, swinging her weapon.

"Be careful, everyone! She's very powerful!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Daniel. We've got this!" Vaan assured him.

Daniel nodded, a small smile making his way to his lips. "Yeah, I believe ya."

"Let's get 'er done!" Erika laughed, pulling up her gun. "I've been waiting for such a serious battle with the Judge, and here it is!"

"Let's knock some sense back in Mydia!" Anna grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Conway cheered.

"I sure have missed such enthusiasm." Basch couldn't help but smile at the Gamers.

A gasp escaped Erika's lips. "You did miss me! Oh Basch! I knew we were meant to be!"

Nicole face-palmed. "Erika just…just fight."

Erika pulled back up her gun. "On it!"

* * *

The Judge of Wings prepared a final stand against the gang. As the gang confronted her, her range of powerful attacks devastates the gang. Penelo and Anna hung back behind pillars and rock where they helped their friends back up with Cure's, Cura's, and Curaga's alike. Kytes hung back where he helped take care of the incoming Yarhi attacks with his Black Magick. After a while of fighting with the Judge, Llyud and Nicole fell back and helped Kytes with the Yarhi problem which had begun to turn into a major situation. It truly was a never ending wave of Yarhi coming up from every side. They could only hope the others would defeat the Judge soon so that the Yarhi would stop coming.

However, the others were also having their own problems.

Daniel and Basch both had been severely wounded after receiving more than two attacks from the Judge at the time. They had taken the damage to prevent Ashe and Rosalina from being badly wounded. Now, they were lying on the ground near Anna and Penelo. The two girls concentrated on healing those two, while still trying to heal the others. It utterly stressed them out.

"Sorry…about…this…" Daniel went to clutch at his open wound, but Penelo pulled his hand away.

"Don't touch it, you'll make it worse." Penelo concernedly replied as she furrowed her brows together and went back to healing the wound.

"I didn't think… she was so powerful… She sure doesn't look like it." Daniel winced.

"Don't underestimate someone by their looks, Daniel. It'll only get you killed in the end." Basch stated as he allowed Anna to gently graze her glowing fingers across his chest.

Unexpectedly, Llyud quickly came over to them carrying Kytes in his arms. Kytes squirmed around viciously as he clutched his stomach.

"He has been hurt." Llyud stated as he began to gently set Kytes down.

Penelo shot up. "Please, place him down next to Daniel instead."

Llyud nodded and did so.

Penelo walked over and bent down next to Kytes. "You'll be alright, Kytes. I promise." Penelo assured him.

Tears poured out of Kytes eyes, but he nodded nonetheless and allowed himself to believe Penelo's comforting words. Penelo began to heal him while checking on Daniel occasionally, and sometimes switching over.

Llyud had left to go help Nicole, for she was all alone in the battle against the Yarhi and she was not doing so hot. They had begun to gang up on her from every side, and it was starting to get hard to concentrate all her magick on every side.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" she cursed repeatedly as she swung her weapon to the left, killing those that were too close. She brought away her left hand to cast a quick spell to the Yarhi on her right. "There's way too many!"

The sounds of gunshots were heard. "I told you to be careful, didn't I?"

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "Quit smirking, Balthier."

Balthier did not do so.

"Seems like you need some help,"

"What about the others?"

Balthier casually glanced over his shoulders. "They're doing fine. Rosalina is keeping the Judge busy at the moment, and allowing the others to attack the open points freely. Mydia is weakening."

Nicole slashed at a nearby Yarhi. Balthier jogged up next to her until the two were back to back and the massacre of Yarhi began.

Llyud soon joined them after taking care of the Yarhi that blocked his reach of them. The three went at it for what seemed like ages.

* * *

Vaan huffed and lowered his blade.

"Don't give up now, Vaan!" Rosalina told him. "Mydia has weakened greatly! Only a little longer!"

"Yes, Rosalina is right." Ashe said from next to her. "Don't give up now, Vaan."

Vaan smirked and raised his sword. "Who said I was giving up?" he ran forward with a battle cry and slashed at Mydia's backside.

She released a cry of pain and dropped to her knees, her sword falling out of her grasp and onto the floor where it slid a few feet away from her.

"The Yarhi have stopped coming!" Vaan could hear Llyud from not too far away.

"They did it!" a multitude of feet pounding against the ground could also be heard, and the rest of the group gathered around Mydia.

Her dark aura started to spread all around her. But suddenly, it changed and her armor began to disappear and reveal a young looking viera girl.

"That's…Mydia?" Stephanie blinked.

Her hair was long and soft looking, and a shade lighter than Stephanie's blonde hair. Ears poked upwards, they were a light tan color until the tips, which were of a light chocolate color. Her outfit was completely pink, and _adorable _by Rosalina's standards.

Filo hid behind Vaan, scared. Meanwhile, the now fully healed Kytes is comforting her. Balthier turned to face Mydia and walks over to her.

"You let us win." He stated.

Penelo looked down to the ground as Vaan turned to Balthier.

"Why not run? And why throw away the Stone?" he questioned.

Mydia lowered her head. "I will not suffer him to use others as he has used me. In death my people are free. They will not know the sorrows I have."

This being said, Fran turned around and started towards the lava. "You are a fool to think so."

"Fools being foolish, what more would you expect?" Balthier said with a shake of his head. He walked over to Fran, as Mydia has a strange aura emit from her. It rises up into the sky.

"Is she…showing us something?" Ashe wondered aloud.

"Shhh, let's watch…" Nicole shushed her and turned back her attention to the now scene before them.

_The scene consisted of something from the past. The past inside the Feol Warren. Mydia is sitting down near the lava edge, with an older viera near her. A child viera runs in on them. _

"_Uh-oh! Looks like Mydia and her mother are fighting again..." The child walked off as a young Mydia gets up to talk with the other viera. She protests in anger. _

"_I don't like it here. Why can't we leave?" she stomped her foot. _

"_We will not be here forever. One day we will live among the clouds." Mydia's mother spoke, walking closer towards her confused child. "But until then, you cannot leave. None of us can. Do you understand?" she gently touched Mydia's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. Mydia only stared back, not giving her mother a nod or a shake, no answer. Her mother pulled back and showed her a book instead. _

_Mydia inquisitively looked at it. "What's that?"_

"_It is an ancient text of our people. Take it." She gestured for her daughter to grab it. _

_Mydia took the book out of her mother's grasp, then sits down and started to read it. She flicks through the pages. _

"_The words make no sense." She finally stated after a moment. _

"_When you are grown, you will understand." Her mother replied. _

_Mydia nods her head, as her mother disappears. The place dims as Mydia from the modern time speaks._

**But I did not heed my mother's request.**

**I left our village- left my mother.**

**The world beyond the village was a place filled with wonder I had not imagined.**

**And then I met Velis, a man wonderful beyond imagining.**

_The scene changes to a setting in Rabanastre, showing the buildings all around and Velis in the south._

**We first met in Rabanastre.**

**There was a spot just outside Southgate where we would wait for each other.**

**It was our spot.**

_Mydia walks into the scene._

**Rabanastre was a grand city, with a thousand things to do and see.**

**How nice, thought I, to someday walk its streets with my mother.**

**To share these wonders with her**.

_Velis walks a few steps and Mydia walks over to him._

"_Sorry I'm late. What's this big news you've to tell me?" she smiled gently at Velis, who looked quite the opposite of what Mydia did. _

_There was a long moment of hesitation. But finally, he spoke, "I made my decision. I'm going to join the Dalmascan army."_

_Mydia looked at him in surprise. "You would risk your life so that kings and emperors can play at their game of thrones? Why?" _

"_So that you can live in a world free of tyranny and fear." Velis replied. Mydia said nothing. She only turned away and looked down. Velis grabbed her shoulder. "And when I'm back, you can take me to visit your family."_

_At this, Mydia turned back around. "Oh, Velis..." _

_Velis nods. Mydia walks to him, but he fades away as she walks to him. She sits down, sulking._

**But Velis never came back.**

**The war ended, and I waited.**

**But he never came back.**

**I was alone.**

_The scene brightens to now show Mydia at the Paramina Rift, outside the memorial area. She is sitting down, reading through the book her mother gave her._

"_In ages now forgotten, our people were driven to live on islands in the sky." She spoke. _

**In my solitude, I thought of my mother, and soon remembered the book she'd given me.**

**A fairy tale of my people- of the Feol viera.**

_She continued to flick through the pages._

"_There dwells our patriarch, possessed of life eternal- Feolthanos. And from his back great wings spread to blot out the sun." She continued to flick through the pages, as the area dims. _

**These words, though strange, came from my mother's book.**

**Why should I not believe them?**

_Mydia gets up and starts walking very slowly, before paying her respects to the memorial. As she does, the scene brightens, now showing her in the hidden area of the Glabados Ruins. At the altar, a light is shining above it._

**Standing there in the ruins, I felt our father's presence.**

**A warmth that wrapped itself about me and filled me from within.**

**I had found my true home.**

**I knew he would accept me, save me, in spite of all I had done.**

**I would share with him the love I could not share with my mother.**

**And so I went in search of the sky.**

The scene faded. The gang was brought back to the present. They all glanced over at Mydia. The aura still continued to come from her. Fran was by her side now, however, and Filo was crying. Vaan walked over to her in order to comfort her.

"You felt alone. We can all relate to that. But what you did... How could you just give yourself over to him?"

Penelo ran over to hug Vaan. "Vaan!"

"I wanted to believe I wasn't alone. But he could not hear me. He had grown deaf to such pleas." Mydia replied.

Llyud folded his arms.

"Deaf to love?" Penelo questioned.

Vaan started to scratch at his head.

"Feolthanos isn't one of the Occuria. What is he?"

Mydia stood up to look at Vaan, the aura still emitting from her. "Feolthanos was the leader of the aegyl, once."

At this, both Vaan and Llyud could be seen with utterly shocked expressions.

"Then why is he stealing their anima? Why is he trying to control them?" Vaan abruptly asked.

"And how can he still be alive after all these years?" Penelo wondered next.

"Feolthanos is bound by a magick that grants him eternal life. Free him from it. End his suffering." Mydia said before falling to her knees. Penelo and Fran knelt down next to her. Vaan looked to Filo and Kytes, who both seem ready. He then looked to Ashe, Basch, and Balthier. And then finally, to the Gamers, who all seem to agree. Nodding to himself, Vaan knelt down next to Mydia as well.

He sucked in a breath. "You want us to kill him..." he breathed out.

"To live without one's anima is not truly to live." Mydia spoke.

Vaan stood up and nodded. :Okay. We'll do what we can."

Fran watched as Mydia's lips were graced with a small smile. "Thank you." Suddenly, she breaks the aura around her, and disappears in a flash. Fran shook her head and stood up.

"Her sins still bind her to this world." Fran mumbled.

Everyone looked down for a few moments. Vaan then shook his head and ran over to the edge of the cliff. "All of this is Feolthanos' fault." He looked ahead. "We have to find him, and stop him once and for all!"

"And how exactly are we going to do that, Vaan?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

A look of realization spread across Llyud's features. This gained a few people's attention. "Mydia's anima will guide us. It calls to us in the skies above Lemurés." Everyone turned to look at him.

"You sense it, too." Fran said.

Llyud nodded and put his hand on his chest. "Yes, it's…strange."

With a grin, Vaan ran over to his and holds up his sword. "Let's get going!"

* * *

Lily: Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Anna: Next chapter is complete! We get to go back into some of the Gamers randomness.

Fantasy: You know the drill, too, right?

Daniel: So until next time.


	27. Finding Butter

Lily: So this chapter is a bit of a filler... Because we don't want to hurry up with the plot! xD

Anna: No we do not.

Erika: I WANNA THANK THE PEOPLE! Thanks to: **Alias Midnight, Tannerdarko, FF4Life, Shivafan and Nomyy! **You guys are epic. Much love to ya!

Conway: Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Daniel cautiously glanced around. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground and fiddled with his fingers. Fantasy inquisitively looked over at him. Daniel shook his head, sighing to himself. He was frustrated and scared. That was something he did not really like to admit all that much. But his thoughts at the moment utterly scared him.

"Daniel, you seem troubled." Fantasy spoke.

"Oh really?" Daniel sarcastically rolled his eyes. "Didn't notice!" he shook his head afterwards. "Sorry, Fantasy. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just… I am troubled. When is she going to appear? We're close…so close… So where the hell is she?" Daniel groaned.

Fantasy blinked. "Do you mean… Janelle?"

Daniel nodded.

Fantasy lowered his eyes. "I'm actually quite concerned about that too. I figured by now she would come after all of us, and seeing how she hasn't, it seems like she's planning something. I'm afraid she might get a hold of one of you again, like how she did with Anna." Fantasy sighed. "I've been watching you all, but nothing seems to be happening to any of you. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"If she is planning the same thing as before, do you have any idea of whom she would pick this time?" Daniel questioned.

Fantasy rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm… I know she picked Anna last time to throw us off. This time…" he stopped, his eyes widening a little. Daniel raised a brow at this sudden reaction. Fantasy lowered his head until his hair covered half of his upper facial features. "I might…know… But if so, I swear to you I will be with her, Daniel. While we're gone, please take care of the others."

Daniel stared at Fantasy, confused. "Her?"

Fantasy nudged Daniel in the side and motioned him to follow his gestures. Daniel did so, and in the very least, his eyes did not widen. "Somehow, I had a feeling…" he shook his head which followed with a sigh. "Of course _her_,"

"I want to discuss this with her, and possibly Rosalina. The others I do not want to worry." Fantasy said.

"What about Vaan and the others?" Daniel asked.

"I don't want to worry them either." Fantasy frowned.

"They have a right to know, Fantasy. You can't restrict them of that."

Fantasy eyed Daniel. "If I don't, are you planning to tell them, Daniel?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "No,"

Fantasy smiled. "Then just leave it be. For now, let's enjoy ourselves. I won't bug her about it until later." Fantasy turned his heel and walked off towards the large group of teenagers. Daniel sighed, leaning back slightly.

What could he do now?

* * *

"So it's decided," Vaan spoke.

"We're heading back to Lemurés!" Erika grinned as she stood next to Vaan.

"All right, we've got time to spare until we arrive. What to do, what to do…" Anna hummed and tapped her chin in thought.

"Pancakes?" Stephanie and Nicole smiled widely.

Anna dully stared back at them. "No, I don't feel like making them."

The two girls began to sulk and Anna rolled her eyes at the two for being ridiculous.

The gang eventually split up. Vaan left to get the ship started, Ashe, Basch and Larsa following closely behind him. Penelo left to go help Tomaj with whatever he needed help with at the time. Cu Cith went along with them. Fran and Balthier were just kicking back over by the railing, probably discussing about the Judge of Wings and Feolthanos, the usual conversation. Nono was with them. Filo and Kytes were playing some sort of game. And Llyud was gone, somewhere within the ship.

"Not much to do other than sleep." Anna grumbled.

"There's plenty to do around here, Anna. You just got to be creative." Rosalina replied, slightly smiling.

Anna pouted. "I don't wanna be creative."

"Then don't complain."

"But Rosa!"

Rosalina crossed her arms.

Anna raised a brow. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice."

Rosalina cracked a smile. "You're such a dork."

Anna smiled back. "I know!"

"OHMYGOD NOWAY!" Conway came rushing in, flailing his arms about in an absolute panic. His expression looked as if he had just seen something horrifying.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Daniel calmly asked him.

"BUTTER IS MISSING!" Conway yelled, gripping two handfuls of his hair and tugging.

Nicole and Erika looked at one another. "YES!" they both shouted in glee and high-fived one another.

"NO! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Conway yelled as he dropped onto the ground in despair and sobbed loudly. "Butter… She… She… I loved her!"

Anna face-palmed. "It's a potted plant, Conway."

"She is a fern!"

"Like I said, "Potted plant"."

Conway sniffed. "But… Butter…" he sniffed again.

Rosalina rubbed her temples and sighed. "All right… Where did you last see it- I mean, her?"

Daniel turned and looked at Rosalina in disbelief. "You can't seriously be thinking of helping him?"

"Yes, yes I am. It would cause trouble to have Conway acting like this throughout the rest of the journey. In order to make him feel better, let's at least try and help him find his, as strange as it sounds, beloved…plant."

Erika rolled her eyes. "Jeez… Normally I wouldn't help, but Rosa is right." She looked down at Conway in disgust, and then stomped on his back. Conway didn't even bother to glare at her. Instead, he just kept looking at the ground. "He really is out of it… Monkey-butt!" she stomped on his back once more. "Where the hell did you last see that damn thing?"

Conway looked up this time. "Before we got on the ship…"

"Oh God! _Please _tell me you did not leave that thing in Ivalice?" Anna said.

Conway, now standing up, tapped his chin in thought. "No… I'm pretty sure I stuck her somewhere on the ship…actually… Yeah, I think so."

"So maybe Butter is by the hatchet?" Nicole wondered.

"Let's go take a look." Rosalina shrugged and walked out. The others followed her behind, trailing closely. Daniel slung an arm around Conway's shoulders, as if to comfort him in an awkward sort of way. He still couldn't believe his best friend was crying over some plant.

Jeez.

* * *

The Gamer's all hung around the hatchet, searching by boxes and whatnot for Butter. However, when they all gathered around in a circle, no one had come back with the plant.

Conway's shoulders slumped. Once hopeful, but no longer. Rosalina crossed her arms, thinking seriously about this. Conway had said he was sure he brought Butter onto the ship before they took off and placed him down somewhere. So, it was definitely safe to say Butter was not back on Ivalice, where if it was, Conway would blow a gasket and demand Vaan to turn the ship around ASAP.

Rosalina turned to Conway. "Where else have you gone inside the ship since we've got on?" she asked.

Conway dully shrugged. "I dunno… The Sky Saloon…"

"Then it's off to the Sky Saloon!" Stephanie declared as she latched herself onto Rosalina and walked off, dragging the coal haired woman along with her.

"We need to look in every open space there is. Butter _has _to be in here somewhere!" Stephanie said.

"Butter better be in here somewhere…" Anna grumbled.

"Is something the matter?"

The gang turned where they spotted Penelo, not too far off. Tomaj stood next to her.

"Conway lost Butter." Erika simply replied.

Penelo blinked. "You mean that plant he had with him?"

Nicole nodded. "Yup,"

"The boy is utterly heartbroken, strange as it sounds…" Anna said.

Penelo frowned. "Well, I haven't seen it, but I'll keep an eye out for it."

Rosalina smiled. "Thanks so much, Penelo."

Penelo smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Have fun on your little hunt." Tomaj chuckled.

"Oh believe me, we will." Anna sighed.

"Let us venture forth, my good friends!" Erika exclaimed as pointed her index finger straight up and marched off.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of looking for Butter?" Daniel inquired.

Erika shrugged. "This kind of reminds me of a treasure hunt." She casually glanced at Conway. "Just of something of less value, but nonetheless, a treasure hunt!" she grinned broadly. She looked back at Conway, expecting some usual form of glare, but instead she received nothing. Conway only continued to look down. Erika's eyes widened for a moment. She crossed her arms and frowned. "Well, it's not fun if I don't get some sort of reaction…" she muttered to herself.

"If you want a reaction, then get to searching for the damned thing." Daniel told her.

"Aye, aye, sir!"

* * *

The Gamers continued their search for the missing potted plant. They searched the Sky Saloon for almost two hours, looking through every nook and cranny. They met back up at Penelo's post, all once again, plant-less.

"Seriously? !" Anna groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Conway, are you sure these are the only two places in the whole ship you've been since we've boarded?" Rosalina questioned.

Conway shrugged. "I think I went up to the top."

Rosalina raised a brow. "Ok then… that's our next stop."

"The wind is really strong, so be careful everyone!" Rosalina shouted to her group of friends over the high winds.

"Ok!" Anna shouted back.

"This shouldn't be too hard. It's all open space." Daniel said.

"It shouldn't be, but we do tend to miss what's right in front of us." Rosalina replied.

Daniel lightly shrugged. "True, very true,"

* * *

The Gamers gathered back around within ten minutes of their search.

"Find anything?" Rosalina asked, raising her voice slightly in order for the others to hear her over the wind, but not too loud to make them all go deaf.

"Erika and I didn't find anything." Nicole replied.

The others just shook their heads "no". Rosalina sighed.

"Anywhere else, Conway?" she asked.

Conway shook his head. "I haven't been anywhere else…"

Everyone hung their heads.

"Well… I guess Butter isn't on the ship…" Stephanie said.

"But he said he didn't leave it back on Ivalice." Nicole hugged her brother from the side. He returned the gesture by putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Master, we've been searching for hours and we still haven't found it." Fantasy said as he tugged at her sleeve.

"Maybe it'll turn up on its own eventually." Anna said.

"Sorry, Conway…" Rosalina apologized.

Conway waved it off. "It's alright, really. Thanks for helping you guys." He shrugged his sister off and with hunched shoulders, walked back into the ship. Everyone could only watch as he left, and then all at once, sighed.

"Stupid plant making stupid Conway upset like that." Erika grumbled. "If I don't get a reaction from an insult soon, I'mma beat him up!"

"Jeez, that'll make him feel better." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Dan!" Erika childishly stuck her tongue out at the older boy.

"I will not respond to your childish tendencies."

"Didn't you just do so?"

"…"

"OH NOW YOU IGNORE ME!"

"Enough you two," Rosalina pushed the two aside from each other.

"I'm getting tired of this wind. It's messing up my hair. I'm going in." Anna turned her heel and headed inside. The others soon followed.

* * *

They walked to the Sky Saloon, whereupon entering; they found Conway hugging a certain object.

Butter.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THING COME FROM? !" Erika and Nicole both yelled as they pointed to the plant. Both of their brown eyes practically popped out of their sockets and their jaws were practically on the ground.

"Oh, the plant?" Tomaj walked up to them. "I was walking past Cu Sith's station when I noticed it sitting on her table. She said she found it earlier and said it made the perfect decoration."

"And you got it back for Conway? Aw! That's so nice of you, Tomaj!" Stephanie smiled.

Tomaj smiled back.

"Tomaj, don't take credit for something you didn't do." Penelo butted in.

Stephanie blinked. Tomaj sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I walked by and also spotted it. I told Cu Sith about how important it was to Conway, and she gave it back the moment she saw him." Penelo explained.

Anna couldn't help but smiled at the now happy idiot. "At least he's happy again."

The others nodded, all smiling as well.

"Let's leave. I'm sure he wants some alone time with Butter." Stephanie joked. Erika giggled.

Tears of joy were streaming down his face as the remaining Gamers left the room.

When the door shut, Conway stopped spinning around, and the flood of tear stopped as well.

"Ah…" he sighed, grinning. "I love it when they think I'm completely in love with it. All the more fun to fool them!"

* * *

Nicole made her way to the Bridge after separating with the others for a few. She turned back to check up on Conway real quick, but only to find him peacefully asleep with Butter in his arms.

As she headed back down the hall, three familiar figures stood in front of the door to the Bridge. She slowed her pace, listening to them whisper, but could not catch on to what they were saying. Finally, the shortest one spotted her.

"Master!" Fantasy said. "Master, we need to talk."

Daniel and Rosalina also turned to face her.

"Ok… Talk," Nicole said.

"It's about Janelle," Fantasy continued.

"What about Janelle…?" Nicole skeptically asked. "Was she spotted?"

Fantasy shook his head. "Afraid not. But Daniel and I have a feeling she will be appearing soon enough. We are getting close, after all." Nicole knew right away what Fantasy meant by that. She felt something tug at her heart. Rosalina's expression showed she felt the same tug at her heart. "Anyway, Daniel and I have a feeling that Janelle might try and pull the same trick she pulled with Anna, but with someone different. And I already know who she is going to pick."

Nicole blinked. "Who is it, Fantasy?"

"You, Master."

* * *

Erika leaned back on the chair, bored as hell. They were supposed to land soon, Vaan has said, but that was almost an hour ago! The search for Butter was over and now there was nothing else to do other than to bug the crap out of Llyud-which she had already done- and sit around, waiting to land. The latter was not very fun.

"So bored!" she whined out loud.

"Do something productive!" Anna said, and then blinked. "Wait, no, don't. You might blow something up."

Erika snapped her fingers and cursed. She had already started thinking about things that involved dynamite when Anna had said that.

"Go find Nicole or something. She's been gone for a while." Stephanie said.

Erika jumped up. "Good idea! I shall for search for Coleymae!" Erika marched over to the door, smiling. But that smile faded when she began to reach for the handle and heard voices coming from the other side. She could tell each of whom they were, and what they were discussing sounded really important. Fantasy was being serious.

"What about Janelle…?" Erika heard Nicole ask. "Was she spotted?"

"Afraid not," Fantasy replied. "But Daniel and I have a feeling she will be appearing soon enough. We are getting close, after all."

"Close…?" Erika repeated in a light whisper. She pressed her ear to the door. She wanted to hear more.

"Anyway, Daniel and I have a feeling that Janelle might try and pull the same trick she pulled with Anna, but with someone different. And I already know who she is going to pick."

Nicole was hesitating, Erika could tell.

"Who is it, Fantasy?"

"You, Master."

Erika's eyes widened.

* * *

"Me?" Nicole pointed to herself.

"Most likely, yeah." Daniel nodded.

"But don't worry too much about it, Master!" Fantasy quickly tried to assure her. "I'll be with you, as well as Rosalina! We won't let Janelle hurt you. Promise!"

"We'll finish off Janelle there. That'll be our final battle." Rosalina stated.

"But what about the others?" Nicole asked.

"We'll have to leave them with Vaan and the others. It'll be too much of a hassle to take them all there, and besides, they need to help Vaan." Rosalina replied.

Nicole slowly nodded. "I see…"

"Master…?"

Nicole shakily smiled. "I'm okay… Especially knowing that you and Rosalina will be there…"

"Master, I ask of you to keep yourself prepared. We never know when Janelle will strike." Fantasy told her.

"I understand…"

"Thank you, Master."

"R-right…"

Rosalina, Daniel and Fantasy all moved out of the way to allow Nicole to enter the Bridge. Upon doing so, Erika fell to the ground, holding her nose and the side of her head.

"Ow… I didn't move my head away fast enough…" she groaned.

"What?" Nicole raised a brow.

Erika scrambled to her feet. "Nothing! A-anyway! 'Sup! I'm bored to tears! Entertain me!"

Nicole jokingly rolled her eyes. Erika would never change.

* * *

"Ten more minutes!" Erika grinned. She yawned a moment after and began to once more kick her feet back and forth as she hung her legs off the side of the railing. She watched the clouds and the incoming islands of Lemurés as they passed.

The conversation from earlier that Erika eavesdropped on replayed in her head. She frowned.

"Hey Erika, what'cha doing?" Nicole asked as she walked over.

"Just thinking," Erika replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Me too. What are you thinking about?"

Erika smirked. Maybe she can get Nicole to talk. Or at least a cookie out of the nice gesture. "Why, you of course! What are you thinking about?"

"Oh well… I was thinking about baby monkeys. But it's nice to know you care about me." With that, Nicole walked off.

Erika blinked. "Is it just me or did Nicole pull something I would normally pull on her? …Oh dammit!"

* * *

Lily: Ok, that was fun.

Erika: _*Noming on a sammich*_

Conway: ...WHY DID YOU STEAL MY SAMMICH? ! ANNA MADE THAT FOR ME!

Stephanie: o.o ANNA MADE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Lily: OH SWEET BABY MONKEYS!

Daniel: WHY ARE WE ALL SCREAMING?

Fantasy: I'M SO CONFUSED!

Anna: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Erika: I LIKE SCREAMING! :D

Anna: -.- Well... next chapter is done... But I'm afraid it will never be put up because I'm about to murder all of them.

Lily: Shiiit... YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Erika: HOPEFULLY! YOU SHOULD ALL SCREAM IN YOUR REVIEWS! :D

~**HAVE AN AWESOME THANKSGIVING WEEK EVERYONE! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT SO FAR! SEE YOU SOON!~**

**LOVE,**

**The Gang. **


	28. Floccinaucinihilipilification

Lily: Catherine has been a distracting game. Sorry. xD

Rosalina: Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

Erika: IT'S DECEMBER NOW, BABY!

Anna: WOO!

Stephanie: We would like to thank: **FF4Life, Shivafan, Tannerdarko, FFXIIAS and Alias Midnight. **

Daniel: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Erika stared blankly at the scenery before her. She was still hanging out at the railing located within the Bridge, and had begun to daydream long ago. Her thoughts were mostly preoccupied with Nicole, Fantasy, Daniel and Rosalina. Why was it the four were trying to be so secretive about it? Why couldn't the others be involved too? Why is it that Fantasy always thought he had to protect the others? If he really wanted to protect them, why even bother bringing them here to a dangerous place in the first place? Fantasy thought it was a good idea, but obviously it was not. The kid needs to learn to actually think over the situation before deciding things on his own.

And what was so special about Rosalina getting to go with Nicole? Sure, out of the seven of them, Rosalina _is _the strongest. But she also had trouble with Janelle during their first meeting! Janelle's powerful. No doubt about it. Rosalina lost to her. Something that rarely happens. Erika was surprised to even hear about it because she knew that it's _rare_ for Rosalina to lose at almost anything and everything! Janelle was the real deal.

Erika tightened her grip around the bars. Fantasy sure was ticking her off. She wanted to defeat Janelle as much as the next guy, but he was just leaving it to Nicole, Rosalina and himself! Erika had stuff she wanted to settle too. She wanted revenge on Trevor's death. But with her own hands, not by three of her friends. Anna and Ryan might settle for that, but Erika wouldn't. She won't!

"Secrets shouldn't be kept from friends…" Erika muttered under her breath. "But if I tell everyone else… Then I'll feel awful because Coley, Rosa, Dan and Fantasy will be disappointed and upset with me. I know they think it's a good reason, to keep it from us, but… Still…" she turned her head slightly. "I don't know what to do…"

"Something the matter?"

Erika whipped her head around.

"…Balthier…"

* * *

"Oh sweet baby bajeezus! It's like Star Wars!" Anna gaped at the new scenery she thought she would ever see. Once in Lemurés, the gang headed to Eternity's March, a strange glowing light that channeled higher into the air near the northwest, where they were immediately thrust into the Gates of Shattered Time– which is exactly where they are now. It was like they were in outer space. Stars all around them, along with floating rocks and what seemed like a broke, floating temple or building of some sort.

"Whoa…" Filo, Kytes and Erika all gasped from amazement.

"It's lovely here…" Stephanie smiled. "Well, once you get past all the broken pieces of rocks and whatnot."

"This is our stop!" Vaan grinned, veering the _Galbana _down to sturdy spot and parked it there, in front of the entrance to the Gates of Shattered Time.

"We're not gonna die when we step out, are we?" Erika questioned.

"Dude, you were sitting by the railing, which is open to the whole place! If you didn't die then, then I don't think we're gonna." Anna explained.

"Good point!" Erika replied.

"Oh sweet baby monkeys! I can't wait to get in there!" Nicole grinned happily.

"Is it awesome in there?" Erika excitedly asked.

"You'll see," was all that Nicole told her.

The gang headed to the hatchet that was opened by Tomaj who stood next to it. He was always there, bidding the gang a goodbye whenever they went to leave. This time, Ryan was there too, standing on the other side, arms crossed.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Anna asked him.

Ryan nodded. "I'm sure. Be safe."

"We will," Anna replied, giving him a small reassuring smile.

Ryan ruffled her hair, which ticked her off a bit. Anna did her best to get the knots out while she and the others exited the ship. The hatched slowly closed, and the last thing Vaan saw was Tomaj, Nono, Cu Sith, and Ryan all waving at them.

"Let's head in," Vaan gestured.

Everyone followed him to the entrance. All were gazing at the scenery around them. Erika and Nicole made their way to the edge of the walkway, and looked down.

Nicole jokingly shook Erika's shoulder. "Don't fall, Erika!" she told her with laughter.

After regaining her balance, Erika jokingly did the same with Nicole, but instead of shaking her, she stood up and walked behind her, and then pushed her. Nicole freaked, flailing her arms about as she fell forward. Erika freaked as well, as she had meant to grab the back of Nicole's shirt when she pushed her, but had missed and also lost her balance, but was falling backwards onto the walkway instead.

"Eeeeek! Coley!" Erika shirked in horror.

"Holy cra-!"

"Gotcha!"

Nicole felt the back of her shirt tugged at roughly. She was pulled back with extreme force and into a pair of arms. Her back hit the person's chest and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her torso, keeping her in a secure position.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

A shiver ran down Nicole's spine when she felt Balthier's hot breath tickle her ear. She turned completely red in the face and practically melted in his arms. Anna snickered, noticing how Nicole's demeanor changed drastically while she was being held by Balthier.

"I-It's not my fault," the girl finally managed to sputter. "Erika pushed me."

"You started it by shaking my shoulder, Coley." Erika replied in defense.

"Nicole, quit starting things." Daniel scolded her.

Nicole made a displeased expression.

"And Erika, quit making whatever Nicole starts even worse." Daniel then scolded the ravened-haired crazy lady.

"Aw…" Erika pouted.

"Well, if everyone is alright now, shall we continue?" Fran inquired with a quirked brow.

The gang nodded and followed the viera inside.

Balthier released his hold of Nicole. Nicole thanked the man kindly before she began to make her way inside. However, before she could even take one step, Balthier's hand shot at her wrist and grabbed a hold of her. She incredulously looked back at him.

"We need to talk." Balthier stated rather coldly.

"About what?" Nicole questioned.

Balthier released her wrist. "About Janelle and this upcoming battle of yours."

Nicole tilted her head to the side, giving the sky pirate a very puzzled look.

Balthier eyed her. He would obviously have to jog her memory a bit.

"A little birdie told me you would soon be leaving with Rosalina and Fantasy to battle this Janelle with no one else."

Balthier watched as Nicole's eyes slightly widened for a split second, but she quickly tried to hide it by giving him another puzzled look. Balthier's brows furrowed together in irritation. She was trying to hide this from him.

_Him_.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Balthier." Nicole replied.

"You're lying," Balthier quickly said. Nicole twitched a bit, shocked by Balthier's sudden words. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't."

Balthier frowned deeply. "I want you to look me straight in eyes and say that."

Nicole looked down and away for a moment, before turning and looking back up. She gazed into Balthier's eyes and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Balthier."

Balthier almost couldn't believe it. His searched Nicole's face, but she remained passive. His fist balled up in anger.

"Tch… Fine, have it your way." He haughtily said before brushing harshly past her and heading inside.

Nicole's mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. She swiftly turned half of her body around and watched as Balthier walked inside the Keep of Forgotten Time. Her bottom lip began to tremble. She closed her mouth and swallowed hard. She slowly placed her hands over her face and sniffed.

"I'm sorry… Things just seem to be getting worse between the two of us."

* * *

When the gang walked in the first thing they happened to notice, other than the really awesome floor that made it look like they were walking on the stars themselves, was the aegyl who all readied their weapons and glared at them.

"A welcoming party?" Vaan joked.

"Gee, they sure know how to treat their guests." Rosalina said from next to him.

"Aegyl are forbidden from entering His keep." Llyud stated.

Fran shook her head. "These are not aegyl. These are only memories, figments. Illusions of the past, made real by the Mist."

"So in other words, their anima?" Stephanie asked, tilting her head to the side in a curious manner.

Fran nodded. "Aegyl warriors whose true lives ended long ago."

"And Feolthanos is in here somewhere?" Vaan spoke.

Llyud gave Vaan an unsure look. "I don't know."

The gang watched as the aegyl summoned Espers to their aid. Llyud crossed his arms. "So...I must cross blades with the fathers of my race."

Penelo glanced over at him. "If you don't think you can-…"

Red wings began to flap, and slowly his feet lifted off the ground. Llyud grabbed hold of his spear and stared at the group ahead of them. "No. This is my battle."

Filo, on her Skybandit, flew up to Llyud. "Would it do any good to try talking?" she asked.

"In them I sense only sorrow and remorse. We will find no welcome here." Fran stated.

"Vaan? What now?" Penelo questioned the "leader".

Vaan flicked his hair back. This of course, caused a series of jokes to start up between Erika and Nicole. However, that was soon stopped by Rosalina. "Now we fight. And with a little luck, we find some answers."

The female aegyl furthest to the east swung her weapon. "From Ivalice you cast us out! Reap now wrath's harvest!"

A male aegyl east of her also swings his weapon. "Know Feolthanos's hatred and despair!"

"I don't think so!" The gang let out a battle cry before the slaughtering began.

* * *

The gang battled their way through the illusions of aegyl, taking them out one by one, and eventually takes them all out. The moment Vaan withdrew his sword from the last aegyl; the place began to shake, as the area fades out of color. This naturally caused many to freak out, mainly Erika, Conway, Filo and Kytes.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Erika yelled, shielding herself with Conway.

"DON'T USE ME AS A SHIELD, DAMMIT! I WANNA LIVE TOO!"

"I'M MORE IMPORTANT!"

"EXCUSE ME? !"

Penelo stumbled over to the right. "I feel time...slipping." she spoke.

"That's right Penelo. Just ignore the idiots." Anna praised her.

The place brightened as another aegyl appears. However, much to their dismay, the place still shook.

"So, you have crossed Time's gulf to do battle with us?" The aegyl said.

Another aegyl appeared to the west of the other one. "We will not stand by as you underworlders defile Lord Feolthanos's keep."

Color returned to the area and the place stopped shaking.

"There's more?" Anna dropped her jaw in disbelief. "Aw…"

* * *

The gang battle against the illusions continued in the same area as before. The aegyl, more aggressive this time, decided to take the fight to the gang. Not that they cared either way. Nevertheless, the gang managed to defeat them. When the last aegyl was struck down by Fran, a light immediately engulfed the area. Everyone shielded their eyes and once more the place started to shake, as color once again becomes devoid of the area. Another aegyl appeared at the end.

"More?" Kytes sighed.

"What does Feolthanos want from us?" Llyud wondered.

"There is only one way to free them from battle's grip." Basch said, swinging his weapon.

"We can't give in to his illusions!" Penelo stated, her fists balling up.

Ashe frowned deeply. "Feolthanos! How long will you make them fight your battles for you?" she shouted.

"Humes from Ivalice visit sorrow upon our halls." The aegyl ahead of them spoke.

To the west, a female aegyl also stands. "Have you not reveled in our suffering enough?"

The color returned to the area, the shaking halted, and the battle continued.

"You don't have to fight!" Rosalina exclaimed as she took down the last aegyl with her whip.

"Enough of this fighting. I will have it no more." An aegyl stated.

"I tire of battle after endless battle." Another said.

A light engulfs the area. The place returns, again devoid of color and shaking, as another aegyl appears at the end of the area once again.

"Something's wrong." Penelo spoke.

"Their endless battles have brought them only sorrow." Llyud said.

"They do not wish to fight, yet they choose to all the same." Basch said.

"None of us wants to fight, Feolthanos! Let this end!" Penelo said, nodding her head in agreement.

"When all is said and done, only sorrow can remain." Ashe spoke.

"Feolthanos has brought our history to a standstill." The female aegyl slight ahead of the gang, said.

"At first we fought out of hatred of Ivalice. But we have been consumed by that hatred for so long that we no longer remember why it is we fight." The other aegyl in the northeast said.

The female ahead of the gang swung her weapon. "Our battle stretched on through Time's endless corridors."

"And all we have to show for an eternity of sorrow is sorrow itself." Her companion also swung his weapon.

"Looks like we have to fight _again_." Conway heavily sighed. "I'm getting tired."

"They are as well." Balthier said, pointing to the aegyl.

"Let's just get this over with." Anna said.

* * *

Both sides, tired of fighting, continue in their struggle. The gang battles and defeats the aegyl once more. After defeating all the aegyl, all Espers disappear from the room.

"I think the spell is breaking!" Kytes excitedly said.

"A past and future locked in battle..." Basch looked down.

"Thousands of years of war... How horrible." Ashe mumbled.

Penelo turned away, thinking to herself. "What did Feolthanos hope to gain from all this?"

"Was this for our benefit? To show us how they have suffered?" Llyud questioned.

"We…we can finally take a breather, right?" Stephanie cautiously glanced around while she slowly dropped to the ground, sighing when she hit the floor.

Conway, Anna, Filo and Erika followed her. Nicole, Rosalina, Daniel and Fantasy stayed standing up with the others.

"So where is he?" Vaan asked, referring to Feolthanos.

"If he's not here, then he is most likely further in the keep." Rosalina said.

"Waiting…" Daniel also said.

"What we just saw- that was Feolthanos showing us something from the past?" Kytes questioned, looking up at Fran out of the corner of his eye.

Fran shook her head. "I think not. Feolthanos has been gathering aegyl anima here for thousands of years. What we saw was no show. It's been going on all of this time."

Realization hit Kytes. "So if he beats us, does that mean we have to fight here forever?"

Filo jumped up. "No way! Not me!"

"Aw hell no!" Erika exclaimed.

"Maybe that's what he's been hoping for all along." Penelo said.

Balthier shrugged. "Why don't we ask him and remove all doubt?"

"Nicole! Balthier is gonna get us killed!" Erika whined.

Nicole blinked. "And what am I supposed to do about it?"

Vaan jumped in between Nicole and Erika, saying, "Well, whatever Feolthanos is planning, we're gonna put a stop to it. Let's go!"

* * *

"Well this sword is complete crap." Erika blankly stared at the dull sword before her. She had gotten it out of a treasure chest, and immediately regretted picking it up. Pieces were missing from the blade in many places and the hilt was broken.

"Well, there's no need for floccinaucinihilipilification." Nicole said, coming up from behind her. "You could fix that sword right away. All it needs is a little work done and it'll be like a brand new sword!"

Erika raised a brow. "Floccin…fuck, how do you say the rest of it?"

"Floccinaucinihilipilification," Nicole repeated.

"… I still don't know how to say it."

"Takes practice."

"Well obviously." Erika retorted. "What the hell does it mean anyway?"

"The estimation of something as valueless." Nicole replied.

"You've been randomly reading the dictionary, haven't you?"

"Yup!"

"Floccinaucinihilipilification?"

"You know that word too, Rosalina?" Erika gaped.

Rosalina chuckled. "Of course. I learned it in school. It was one of my spelling words when I was eight."

"Eight? !" The two looked at her with disbelief.

"What kind of devil school did you go to?" Erika blankly stared at the twenty year old.

"A well-educated one?"

The two teenage girls looked at one another.

"She's got us there…" Nicole shrugged.

"Yeah she does." Erika nodded.

"So just over this bridge and we'll be at the Keep of Forgotten Time?" Stephanie inquired to which Fran replied with a nod.

"Yes,"

"We certainly are close, aren't we?" Anna mumbled.

"Indeed we are…" Rosalina replied.

Vaan's brows furrowed together as he looked over the Gamers. He knew that soon they would have to leave again.

"Well, let's continue." Rosalina urged the others to follow as she walked out to the bridge. Everyone began to follow.

Nicole and Erika walked together in the back, arm in arm. They talked about the most random things, but mostly about the Floccinaucinihilipilification word Nicole taught Erika about earlier. Erika still could not pronounce it, but she was determined to.

"V-Vaan…!"

Vaan halted in place and turned slightly to his right. Behind him were the Gamers, all dropping to the ground from exhaustion.

"Can we…can we make camp?" Anna asked with pleading eyes.

"But we're not too far from Feolthanos!" Filo exclaimed, hopping off her Sky Bandit.

"But we fought and ran around that damn room for _hours_. I'm _so _tired." Stephanie heavily sighed as she leaned back up against Anna's back. Their heads collided rather painfully sounding, but neither cared.

"My muscles ache." Conway informed. "Actually, I don't think they've ever stopped aching ever since this journey started."

Erika yawned loudly. Nicole followed afterwards with an equally loud yawn. The two glanced at one another and said, "Stop yawning you're making me yawn." And then stuck out their tongues at each other before sluggishly slinging their arms around their shoulders, trying to keep each other up the best that they could.

"Maybe that would be a good idea, Vaan." Ashe spoke, glancing at all the tired Gamers.

Vaan sighed. "All right… I'm not too pleased with this outcome, but let's make camp."

* * *

After the gang made camp, everyone settled down next to the fire. Fantasy conjured up wood and Kytes used his powerful Firaga magick to start it up.

"We'll need night guards." Basch stated simply. "We cannot just let out guards down. It is too dangerous here."

"Basch is right." Ashe nodded. "Now, how shall we go about this?"

Rosalina smirked. "I know a perfect way…"

Daniel eye Rosalina with suspicion. "Could it be…?"

Out of nowhere, Rosalina pulled out several tiny sticks. "Correct, Daniel! You'll get your prize later." She winked at him. "Now, whoever gets the shortest straw gets to be night guard. And then, I have these pieces of papers with our names written on them. And whoever gets whomever, get to sleep in the same tent!"

"No! I refuse! I didn't like it the first time we did it, and I don't like that idea now!" Erika exclaimed, flailing her arms about in circular motions. "I had the worse experience I could ever possibly have when we did this before!"

Filo and Kytes glanced at each other, wondering what could have possibly gone so wrong last year when they were not present.

"Who says you're going to get the same person again?" Anna asked.

Conway shuddered. "I sure hope not…"

Rosalina shrugged. "Complain all you want, Erika, but we're still doing it my way." She outstretched her arm. "Now, let's get the sticks over and done with."

Everyone drew a stick from Rosalina's hand. They all glanced down, wondering what they got. Conway, Erika, Anna, Stephanie, Filo and Kytes cheered when they noticed they did not get the short of the bunch.

"Oh gosh dangit!" Nicole grumbled, staring at her small stick.

"Seems like we're both the night guards." Balthier spoke as he compared his stick to Nicole's.

"Seems like it…" Nicole mumbled.

Rosalina devilishly smiled. "Now for the fun part! Drawing names!"

"Evil witch…" Erika grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I love you!"

"That's what I thought." Rosalina turned to Nicole. "May we use your beanie, Nicole?" Nicole nodded and handed over her cat-eared beanie. Rosalina placed the names inside of it and held it out. "I'll pick the people I want to take a paper, seeing as we don't want someone per say, Penelo, to get Conway, but Conway ended up with Basch. So…" Rosalina began to pick people out. The chosen people stood up, took a piece of paper, and then sat back down. Rosalina was the last to draw.

"I've got Ashe," Penelo smiled brightly, waving the paper around.

"Daniel," Basch spoke, looking over at the younger male.

"Anna!" Filo smiled.

"Fantasy," Kytes said.

"Vaan," Stephanie spoke.

Rosalina smiled at the selections. She looked at her own. "Fran and Llyud," she smiled once more. That is until… a piece of paper was shoved in her face by the one and only, Erika.

"_Hell. No._" Erika dully said.

Rosalina snatched the paper, read it, and then laughed. "Sorry Erika, but you can't take it back. What's done is done!"

Erika pointed her finger at Conway. "I will murder him in his sleep!"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN! "

"SHUT UP AND HUG YOUR PLANT, SISSY BOY!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Oh yes I _did_."

"Bitch, you did not just call me that."

"But I do believe I did, _sissy boy_."

"All right, that's enough out of you two." Rosalina pushed Conway and Erika away from each other.

"You two are acting like immature children." Penelo sternly said. "How about some maturity?"

"I will stop acting like this when I don't have to sleep with him!" Erika angrily exclaimed.

"Just wanted you to know that, that sounded really wrong," Stephanie whispered into Erika's ear.

Erika thought about it for a moment.

…

…

…

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" She grabbed two handfuls of her hair and pulled tightly. "BAD BRAIN! NO SICK IMAGES! EW! COLEY! I HAVE GROSS IMAGES IN MY HEAD ABOUT YOUR BROTHER!"

Meanwhile, Conway was leaning over the bridge, puking. He threw his head back for a moment. "SHUT UP! I HAVE WORSE IMAGES THAN YOU PROBABLY DO-hurgh!" and back to puking he went!

Basch blinked. "Well this turned out…rather badly."

Rosalina shook her head, trying her best to contain her laughter. "No, no. This turned out great. I've wanted some entertainment like this for a while now."

"Rosalina…" Vaan raised a brow. "Did you happen to make sure Erika picked Conway?"

"Whatever you wish to think, Vaan."

* * *

"All right. Everything is set up, so I'm going to head to bed. Night y'all." Anna waved and headed inside the tent. Filo followed behind her, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Us too," Penelo said as she and Ashe also headed inside their tents.

"This sleep is much appreciated Vaan." Fantasy smiled.

"Yeah, thanks dude." Daniel nodded.

Vaan shrugged. "Sure thing,"

"Nicole _Mae_, don't you dare make me go in there." Erika said, clinging tightly to Nicole's side.

Nicole raised a brow. "Using middle names now are we? Fine, I can do that too. Erika _Nicole_ get inside that tent right now."

Erika pouted. "B-But… _He's _in there."

"I don't care."

"I do,"

"I'll bake you cookies when we get back _as long _as you don't murder my brother tonight."

"Two dozen,"

"Two dozen,"

The two shook hands. "Night!" Erika bounced away into the tent, whereupon sight, Conway immediately shirked. Whilst, Erika was yelling at the top of her lungs. "OHMYGOD MY EYES! CONWAY PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO STAY OUT THERE WITH NICOLE AND BALTHIER!"

"I'M BLIIIIIIND!"

Balthier and Nicole exchanged glances. Balthier had a brow raised while Nicole's eyes were wide open.

"That was certainly interesting." Balthier commented.

"I'm scared at how quiet it suddenly got." Nicole said.

"Now that you mention it… It did become quiet all of a sudden." Balthier murmured.

"That's because I just knocked the two of them out."

Nicole jumped from her original spot on the ground, to a couple feet away. "Crap! Rosalina! Don't just appear out of nowhere like that!"

Rosalina sheepishly smiled. "Sorry Nicole. I didn't mean to scare you. Anyway," she looked back at the tent. "Those two will be out at least a good six hours. By then we should be crossing the bridge. Night." She re-entered her tent and everything became quiet again.

"Are you going to stand all the way out there forever?" Balthier curiously inquired.

Nicole looked down at her legs. "My brain is telling me I need to move, but my legs aren't." Finally, Nicole walked back over and sat down next to the warm fire. She put her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'll wake you up if something happens." Balthier said.

Nicole looked up at him, smiling. "Really? You don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I did, now would I?"

"Good point. All right, wake me up if something happens then." She proceeded to lie down on the ground, and shut her eyes. Balthier shook his head lightly at her, softly chuckling. "Sorry…by the way." Balthier could hear her whisper lightly.

"Go to sleep."

Nicole smiled. "Ok."

* * *

Lily: I want a milkshake.

Conway: Woman, it is freezing out there and you want a milkshake?

Lily: ...Yes.

Stephanie: I could go for some hot chocolate!

Erika: Milkshake sounds good to me!

Fantasy: I would like some hot chocolate, Master!

Anna: Let's end this off and then go.

Daniel: Four reviews and we'll stick up the next chapter. We're going to be splitting off into two parts soon in this story, and the chapters will start getting longer so we don't make a million tiny chapters. So that's all the news for now. Until next time.


	29. The Stomping of the Balls

Lily: Phew. December was a busy month! D8

Erika: It's so cold!

Anna: Then turn on the heater!

Erika: Do it for me?

Anna: For something in exchange, maybe.

Stephanie: I'll do it!

Daniel: We would like to thank:** Alias Midnight, FF4Life, Shivafan, Snoara, and **Tannerdarko for reviewing last chapter. Thanks peeps.

Rosalina: On with the chapter!

* * *

It was the middle of the night, by Nicole's watch. She had awoken only an hour ago to find Balthier poking at the fire. Wide awake, Nicole decided she would take care of the rest of the night watching while Balthier got some sleep. The man didn't complain…_much_. But Nicole was persistent and he eventually gave into her demands, which is something she found completely hilarious and out of character of Balthier.

Now it was Nicole who was poking at the fire. She picked up a small piece of wood and threw it in. She sighed. Turning her head slightly to the left, she caught sight of Balthier sleeping with a peaceful expression. He used his right arm as a pillow for his head, while his left was outstretched across his stomach. One leg was slightly propped up, while the other lied flat on the ground. Nicole softly smiled.

"I'm sorry for ever leaving you…" Nicole whispered lightly. She didn't want to wake him up. "I'm really sorry… For just leaving when you told me to wait. And I'm sorry that things have been messy between the two of us since the others and I came back." She looked back at the fire, her eyelids drooping slightly. "I'm not sure what to do about us anymore." She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm acting like we've been together or something. Sheesh," rolling her eyes, Nicole looked back at Balthier. "Sleep well."

She released another sigh this time, but a longer one. She poked at the fire again; her only entertainment while everyone else slept the night away. She yawned as she stretched her limbs.

"Nicole!"

Nicole jumped. She spun around in her spot swiftly, looking in all directions.

"Who-?"

"Nicole, over here!"

She moved in her spot, now on her knees, and looked to the right. Her eyes widened. "T-Trevor?"

Trevor smiled. "Nicole, quick! Follow me! I must show you something." He urged her to follow with motions, and then ran off. Nicole shot up. Her legs moved forward slightly before stopping.

"T-Trevor… H-how…" she managed to stutter out.

Finally, Nicole glanced one more time at Balthier before following Trevor.

* * *

Rosalina bolted upward. The blanket half covered her and Fran (Llyud insisted he did not need it covering him) slid off to the side. Rosalina had a bad feeling. Something or some_one _was nearby, but she couldn't tell who. Quietly and slowly, Rosalina crept out of the tent. The light illuminating from the fire lit the area. She scanned around, but found no trace of an intruder. She began to feel a little more relieved; however she still could not shake off the bad feeling.

Just when Rosalina went to turn and head back inside the tent she shared with Fran and Llyud, she noticed something. Someone, as in Nicole, was missing.

But not only Nicole.

Balthier was gone as well.

"Dammit…" Rosalina cursed. "I have to get Fantasy!"

* * *

"Stairs?" Nicole stared down at the stairway that led deeper down and further into the darkness. She was near the _Galbana. _"Trevor" had taken her all the way back and vanished down the stairs. Nicole sighed. "Stairs that lead down to more darkness. No thank you." She spun her heel, and began to casually make her way back to camp. "Damn bullshit if he expects me to go down there… Not like I'm afraid of the dark or anything…" she slowly turned her head a bit. "OHMYSWEETBABYMONKEYS! Walk faster, walk faster…" Nicole sped up a bit, her heart nervously racing.

"Nicole!"

Nicole halted in place. She turned slightly. "Trevor?"

Trevor was frowning deeply at her. "Nicole… I need your help. Please… follow me." He motioned to the stairs and took a step down. He looked back at Nicole. "Please…"

"W-What do you need help with, exactly?" Nicole skeptically asked.

Trevor looked like he was just about to drop to his knees and start begging. The pleading look in his eyes made Nicole take a step forward.

"Please…" he repeated before disappearing.

"Trevor!" Nicole called out. She received no answer, however. She cautiously glanced at the stairs once more. "Trevor…" she clenched her hands into balls. "What is it you need help with? Is it…even really you?" Hesitantly, Nicole walked forward. "I guess I'll just have to see for myself won't I?"

* * *

Rosalina and Fantasy raced forward, backtracking the way they had once come from. Daniel hung back with the others, who still slept. He was told what was going on and decided he would come up with an simple explanation that he could tell the others so they wouldn't worry too much about Rosalina, Fantasy, Nicole and possibly Balthier just up and suddenly disappearing on them like that during such an important time.

The two halted, now in front of the _Galbana_.

"Dead end?" Fantasy blinked.

Rosalina shook her head. "No." she walked forward a bit. "The two of them must've disappeared around here somewhere. Janelle's just hiding the pathway."

"But why Balthier?" Fantasy questioned.

"I think all Balthier did was follow Nicole." Rosalina replied. She examined the edge near the ship, looking down to only find darkness.

"Why did Master go?" Fantasy huffed.

"Janelle probably took the form of something or some_one _important. Nicole was probably still really tired. Kind of like me, when I'm tired I don't exactly think straight either." Rosalina sighed, standing up from her once crouched position. "Janelle's doing a good job at hiding the pathway. Fantasy, I think it's time to use a little of your magic."

Fantasy nodded. "Right away," Fantasy snapped his fingers, and what appeared was a deep red colored dust like magick that swiveled around in the air. The two waited for it to make a move. Any move. And soon it did. It began to lead them somewhere. Not too far away from the ship, but still not exactly close. The magick began to lower further down and then stopped mid-air.

"Is it wrong?" Rosalina asked.

Fantasy shook his head. "No. Don't you see? There is something here? Janelle is covering it up well, though. Let me see what I can do." Fantasy lifted his hand and reached out forward. Rosalina was shocked when he saw his hand could not go out any further, and that something in front of them pulsed.

"What is it?"

"A barrier,"

Rosalina eyed him. "Your Master X sure thought of a lot of things to give you guys."

Fantasy smirked. "He just wanted us to be prepared."

Rosalina shrugged. She turned back to the barrier. "So, can you bring it down?"

"Easily. Janelle has either weakened or this is her weakest magick. Just give me one second." One second was all Fantasy needed to bring down the barrier. Stairs that seemed to never end appeared before them, lighting up a new pathway.

Both of them crouched down, examining the stairs.

"Glass,"

"And a glowing affect to them!"

Rosalina stood up, smirking. "Nifty."

* * *

"Listen, the point is we have to continue on with just us now. It's not my fault Nicole and Balthier decided to run away together! Yes, yes. Fantasy and Rosalina went to look for them, but odds are the two have already been eaten. …Eaten by Bigfoot. Did you not know about the existence of Bigfoot here? Vaan. VAAN. Shut up. You're not helping. Of _course _you know what Bigfoot is! He exists here! …You were kept in a cave all your life, weren't you? Penelo, get back in the kitchen. Take Filo with you. Leave Fran here. Because I need something nice to look at. No that wasn't an insult! Actually – yeah… It was."

Daniel blinked. He stopped his pacing and grabbed two handfuls of his hair. "Dear Lord they're starting to affect me! What in Lemurés am I becoming?" He dropped to his knees and began to hit his head repeatedly on the ground. "I'm going crazy…"

"Dude, you went crazy eleven years ago."

Daniel lifted his head in time to see Conway sit down. He threw his hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"Nah, I was a pretty chill dude last year. Something went wrong ever since then, though." Daniel replied, taking a seat next to Conway.

"Right…" Conway grinned. "So what's got you all worked up?"

"Er… push ups!"

"…Push ups?"

"Push ups."

"Cool story bro."

"Best one yet."

"So the real story?"

"…Balthier and Nicole ran away together."

"WHAT?"

"Have you not noticed that we are by ourselves?"

Conway grabbed Daniel by the front collar of his shirt. "My. Little. Sister. Ran. Away. With. WHO?" and with each word, Conway viciously shook Daniel.

"Balthier," Daniel bluntly replied.

"WHAT? ! ? !"

"Oh, he'll take good care of her!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Conway harshly released Daniel with a jerk. Daniel caught himself with his hands. Conway stood up and began to storm off. "WHERE? WHICH WAY?" Daniel jumped up and ran over to Conway, stopping the majorly pissed off older brother from murdering innocent people. Conway thrashed around; trying to free himself from Daniel, but the latter kept a tight grip on his arms.

"Calm down!"

"What in all Ivalice is going on out here? !"

Daniel whipped his head around. "Go back to your cave Vaan- I mean, tent!"

"Huh?"

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Everyone froze in place. Next to Vaan's tent stood an extremely red in the face girl who went by the name of Erika. She looked at all three of them, hair in a messy ponytail. Erika angrily stomped over to Conway just as everyone else came out of their tents. Erika grabbed Conway by his hair before throwing him down to the ground and repeatedly stomping on him.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem? People. Are. Trying. To. SLEEP!" with each word, she stomped on him.

"You know, they're more alike than they would like to think." Daniel said to no one in particular. He just felt like he needed to state that fact.

"BUT ERIKA! NICOLE HAS- PLEASE DON'T STOMP ON MY BALLS!"

"I'M STOMPING ON THEM!"

"NO WAI-ARSJHUWEIFBEB!"

"Did Conway just speak some sort of language that was invented in your guys' time?" Vaan questioned.

"Yeah – it's called gibberish. We can speak it, but no one understands it." Anna retorted.

"Your time has thought of many strange things…" Ashe stated.

"Believe me…it has." Anna nodded.

"PLEASE SPARE ME!"

"WHAT'S THERE TO SPARE?"

"ME BEING ABLE TO REPRODUCE ONE DAY!"

"ALL THE MORE REASON TO STOMP ON THEM!"

"SOMEONE STOP HER!" Conway cried out to his friends.

Basch ran up and pulled Erika away. Erika didn't bother to thrash around like she normally would; instead she started to cuddle up next to Basch.

"They are gone."

Silence ensued when Fran spoke up.

"Fran, who are you talking about?" Penelo curiously inquired.

"Isn't it obvious? The four people who are not present." Fran replied.

Everyone glanced around.

"OHMYLORD!" Erika screeched. "COLEY IS MISSING!"

Everyone gave her a dull look.

"Oh…and so are Fantasy, Balthier and Rosalina."

They continued the stare.

"I SAID THE OTHERS NAMES! QUIT LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She flailed her arms about.

"About that…" Daniel spoke first.

"BALTHIER AND NICOLE RAN AWAY TOGETHER!" Conway jumped in.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Where exactly are you going…?" Balthier muttered to himself as he carefully followed after Nicole. He hadn't been asleep when a voice called out to Nicole, and Nicole called back out to the voice. Trevor… "_Though I am sure he was killed._" Balthier thought to himself.

The stairs finally ended. Nicole stopped at the last one, hesitant to step off them. Balthier could tell she was having second thoughts about all of this. She was most likely thinking about how she should go back and bring someone with her, but after coming so far, Nicole figured there was no turning back now.

Balthier wasn't going to let anything happen to her though. He would make sure of it.

Nicole finally stepped off onto the black abyss like floor after what seemed like an eternity of just standing on the last step. She continued forward, hands now clenched into two tight balls. Lighting sparked around them. She was preparing herself for any danger to come, Balthier could tell.

"_At least she's being cautious._" Balthier told himself. She was thinking of her safety for once. Normally she was the type to just throw herself into danger-much like another person within the group (cougherikacough)-, but after a year, she grew and began to think of herself. Balthier knew that much when he first saw.

They all changed. The Gamers, that is. Less childish, slightly more mature. All grew in more ways than one.

They weren't the only ones who changed, though. Balthier could tell Vaan changed too. Penelo, Ashe and even Basch changed as well.

Everyone around Balthier was changing.

A loud thumping sound brought Balthier back to reality. Lying on the floor face down before him was Nicole. She groaned. "Ow… That hurt…"

"_She's still as clumsy as ever…_" Balthier chuckled inwardly.

Nicole stood back up and continued forward.

"_And still stubborn…_" He also noted.

"Trevor! Where are you? ! Does this even lead to anywhere? !" Nicole began to shout, obviously frustrated and fed up with just walking in complete darkness for so long now, nothing ever changing. "If something doesn't change soon I'm leaving!" She continued to look around the place, crossing her arms and huffing. "Honestly, what was I thinking…? I'm turning around."

It was time to reveal himself, Balthier supposed. He was sure that Nicole wasn't going to like how Balthier just followed her down here, but that didn't really matter to him right now. It was all for her sake, after all. To keep her safe after she did such a foolish act of just leaving on her own. Balthier would scold her later. But right now it was time to get the hell out of this place.

Nicole went to turn around, but stopped mid-way when she noticed a small light just up ahead. She blinked her eyes and curiosity began to take over her.

"What…?" she opened her mouth to say more, but closed it instead. Nicole's brain told her to move; her legs didn't. They were being stubborn. Finally, she was able to budge them and made a run for it towards the light.

"Wait – Nicole!" Balthier called out. A gust of wind held Balthier back from following after the young girl and out appeared Rosalina and Fantasy.

"Balthier! Thank goodness we found you!" Rosalina said.

"No time to waste – Nicole an ahead." Balthier said.

Fantasy stopped him. "Balthier, you mustn't go any further. It's too dangerous for you, and this is not your fight."

"Listen to Fantasy. Just turn around and head back to camp. The others will be worried."

Balthier raised a brow. "And you two? Will the others not worry about you two?"

Rosalina frowned. "Just go back. Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to her. The three of us will come back safe and sound soon – we'll finish Vaan's journey together. We'll defeat Feolthanos all together. So just wait."

It was Balthier's turn to frown. "I've been waiting for an entire year…"

"Are you saying you're starting to get tired of waiting?" Rosalina wondered.

Balthier turned around. "Don't go putting words into my mouth." He stopped a few feet away from them. "If she comes back with one scratch on her…"

Rosalina and Fantasy couldn't help but smile.

"Master will not come back harmed. We promise you that." Fantasy assured him.

"But once we get back you two better make up! I'm tired of the tension between the two of you!" Rosalina said.

Balthier waved as he left, heading back to the others who were sure to give him total hell once he showed himself.

Rosalina and Fantasy turned the opposite way.

"So she went that way, huh?" Rosalina mumbled.

"Janelle has put up another barrier." Fantasy said.

"We promised Balthier we wouldn't let any harm come to her. Let's go, Fantasy."

"Yes,"

* * *

Balthier couldn't help but grin amusedly at the rowdy scene before him. "Quite the party."

The gang went completely still when they took notice of Balthier's presence.

"Did you guys divorce already? !" Erika exclaimed, taking her foot away from Conway's private parts.

"DIVORCE? HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY SISTER!" Conway jumped up in rage.

"Aren't you supposed to be in pain?" Stephanie innocently questioned.

"…Right… OWWWW MY BALLS!" He pummeled back down to the ground and rolled around like a dog.

"What is going on here, Balthier?" Ashe questioned.

Daniel sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Long story short… Nicole, Rosalina and Fantasy went to go fight Janelle. I'm just assuming Balthier followed Nicole but those two must've sent him back." He glanced over at older man. "Am I right?"

"More or less,"

"Good enough," Daniel shrugged.

"Wait – they went to fight Janelle _alone?_" Vaan spoke up.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. I didn't like the idea at first either, but there's not much we can do. We all can't leave you guys because we're supposed to help you. So Rosalina and Fantasy volunteered to go with Nicole – she being Janelle's next victim – while the rest of us stayed here with you guys and continued on our little expedition. "

"Daniel, were you supposed to tell the truth?" Erika curiously asked.

Daniel laughed. "Oh hell no. In fact, I'm probably going to get an ass whooping from Rosalina when they come back – not that I'll really mind… - I was supposed to come up with a genius excuse. That didn't go as well as planned, though. Not like I really had any plan in mind. I'm sure if I had more time to think I would have come up with a brilliant plan that would have fooled you all." Daniel nodded confidently. "Definitely would have if I had more time to think…" He sighed, "Alas, the situation has come to this."

Filo turned to Kytes while jabbing her thumbs back towards Daniel, and she whispered, "Is it just me or is that the most he's talked since this journey started?"

"I think his ego has taken over…" Kytes whispered back.

"So… Does that mean… Balthier and Nicole didn't actually run away together?" Stephanie blinked.

"And they didn't get a divorce…" Erika blinked also.

"THEY WERE NEVER MARRIED!" Conway shouted.

"That's right. Conway brought the situation upon himself and it turned out that way." Daniel explained.

"Bullshit!" Conway exclaimed.

"Daniel…"

Daniel looked down at Vaan, who looked back at him straight in the eye.

"Even if we follow, there is no way we'll be able to find and help them is there?"

Unfortunately for Vaan, Daniel shook his head no.

Vaan sighed.

"Vaan…?" Penelo concernedly spoke.

"I'll be fine…" Vaan replied.

"They're strong enough to take care of themselves. Soon we will see them again." Basch assured the blonde.

After a moment, Vaan nodded. "You're right, Basch. Well, since we're all awake now, shall we continue?" Vaan scanned the group until his eyes fell upon Llyud, who had been silently watching this all with obviously no opinion for any of it.

"Yeah, I'm wide awake now, sadly." Anna frowned.

"Then let's pack up and hit the road!" Stephanie and Filo both smiled brightly.

"All right!"

* * *

Nicole woke up feeling flushed and funky. She wasn't used to waking up to this feeling often and wasn't sure what exactly was causing this feeling in the first place. That is until she opened her eyes.

Needless to say, she screamed.

"WHY THE HECK AM I UPSIDE IN A TREE? ! ? !"

"Humans are so noisy…"

Nicole didn't want to speak. She was beginning to feel sick and felt a headache coming on.

"I do not think I will ever understand humans… Now…" In fact, Nicole didn't even have enough time to speak because before she knew it, a knife was at her throat. "Shall I just slit your throat and allow you to die quickly or slowly carve your body into a beautiful masterpiece?" Eyes similar to Fantasy's stared wide eyed at her, unblinking.

That made Nicole feel _so _much better.

"HOLY CRAP! GET AWAY FROM MY FACE!"

Janelle remained in the same spot much to Nicole's dismay.

"Where is Trevor?" Nicole asked in a panicked voice.

"He is dead."

"…Oh dammit. You damn bitch. DON'T USE TREVOR LIKE THAT!"

"He is dead. It does not matter anymore."

That really pissed off Nicole. "Of course it matters you cold hearted bitch! How dare you say it doesn't!"

Janelle pressed the knife against her throat further. "Silence. I am tired of hearing your whiny voice."

"_Am I seriously going to die again_?" Nicole cried inwardly. "_You've got to be kidding me…!_ _And it's by the slitting of the throat! I can't even stand to watch it on T.V! What a horrible way to go…_"

"Get away from my Master!"

Janelle pulled away from Nicole just in time to dodge an incoming Firaga.

"Fantasy! Don't just carelessly use magick like that! You almost hit Nicole!"

"Sorry… But if I hadn't done that then Janelle wouldn't have moved! Sorry Master!"

"Ugh… Bleh… I… I don't care anymore. Just… Just get me down!" Nicole wiggled around with the feeling of all her blood already rushed into her head. She couldn't stand being upside anymore.

Rosalina smiled as she appeared on the tree branch above Nicole. "Sorry to keep you waiting. But honestly, I should just leave you there for falling into this trap!"

Nicole frowned. "The sad thing is I knew this was a trap… I have no clue why I followed." she sighed.

"Fantasy…"

The two girls looked to the right where Janelle and Fantasy were having a stare down.

"Janelle, I'm getting really tired of this." Fantasy stated.

"As I am,"

"Then just stop this!"

Janelle summoned her knives and threw them at Fantasy. "You and I both know well enough that neither of us will stop this. Not until one of us is dead. I do not plan on it being me."

"Well I don't plan on it being me either!" Fantasy exclaimed, dodging the knives.

The two were so fast that Nicole was barely even able to keep up with the battle. Rosalina watched with ease however, this being something normal for her eyes to keep up with. Nicole gave up after a while, becoming even more dizzy, and begged for Rosalina to let her down. Of course, she was still being punished so Rosalina refused. Nicole cried silently on the inside.

The extreme motion between the two creations halted when a knife pegged Fantasy in the leg, causing him to fall off balance and pummel to the ground. He flinched and groaned at the pain of the knife digging into his leg. Janelle took this moment of weakness to summon more and throw them at him. Rosalina summoned her own weapon in time to block the knives from hurting Fantasy.

Fantasy pulled the knife out of his leg, letting out a long and loud yelp of pain as he did so. Trying his best to ignore the pain, Fantasy stood up, crouching slightly. He didn't have enough time to cast a cura or any sort of healing magick as Janelle continuously summoned her knives and threw them at him every chance she could. Fantasy was starting to have a hard time dodging them.

Finally, Rosalina freed Nicole and helped her down to the ground, whereupon touching it, Nicole casted a quick Cura at Fantasy, healing him of his injury.

It was three against one. That didn't make much of a difference to Janelle, though. With her quick speed and instant reflexes, Janelle had no trouble keeping up with the three of them

And that was starting to become a problem.

* * *

Lily: Did anyone else pull their hair for falling into such a cliche trap? xD 'Cause I did.

Erika: Meh. Crappy chapter. Nextone is _so _much better.

Lily: I enjoyed the part with Conway and Daniel so much. xD

Daniel/Conway: Why thank you :D

Stephanie: I enjoyed Erika's!

Erika: HUZZAH!

Conway: -.- I didn't.

Anna: Of course you didn't. You weren't supposed to.

Lily: Well, review and we'll give you the better one. Until then, we're heading out to eat. CYA!


	30. Just A Bit Screwed

Erika: Finals were a pain in the ass!

Lily: ...Am I the only who thought they were easy? D8

Erika: Yes.

Anna: Anyway! Thanks to: **Tannerdarko, FF4Life and** **Shivafan.**

Rosalina: Enjoy?

* * *

The gang moved forward towards the entrance of the Keep of Forgotten Time, the seat of Feolthanos's power. Before entering, Llyud came to a halt, staring forward, watching as the others continued on without noticing his own hesitation. Llyud sucked in a deep breath and held it in until they entered. He exhaled.

The room was one of a throne room, with a throne at the end of the room. Sitting on the throne directly in front of them was an aegyl with black wings.

"Feolthanos?" Llyud spoke aloud, stepping forward an inch.

Vaan turned to look at Llyud. "_That's_ Feolthanos?" he asked, nudging towards the black winged aegyl.

There was a flash of light, and a voice.

**The darkness that haunts us began when we were driven from Ivalice.**

Another flash of light and Feolthanos stands up, and begins walking over towards the gang, as the gang heads over to him. A third flash of light ensued.

**We have fought amongst ourselves ever since.**

**Now, trapped here for so long, we forget even why we fight.**

**All that is left us is pain. And so we fight on.**

The gang was blinded by a fourth flash of light, as Feolthanos walks through the gang, the gang making way for him. Slightly transparent, he starts glowing a strange aura, before changing into the Judge of Wings, and walks out.

"Let's follow!" Ashe said, urging the gang to quickly follow her.

The chase began back to the Gates of Shattered Time, where the gang entered from the north. All hated in their steps. Bodies of dead aegyl had been scattered about the place. Stephanie and Penelo both raised their hands to their mouths. Conway could feel a shiver run down his spine and he glanced away from the horrifying scene. The rest of the gang witnessed the Judge of Wings finishing off the last of them, and throwing them away from her.

"Stop it!" Anna shouted.

Penelo dropped to her knees, Vaan next to her. Ashe stepped back and shook her head.

"How terrible..." Ashe commented falling to her knees as well, before Basch comes to her from behind.

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them a bit. "We cannot turn our backs on these horrors. That way lies only darkness."

"Open your eyes, Penelo. It's gonna be okay." Vaan said, patting Penelo gently.

Both ladies stood up just as Feolthanos turned around. "In the skies we saw freedom, and so we came here. But the skies soon became another prison. Sorrow begot sorrow." He held up a pink crystal, gazing into it as it shone. "I take these shattered anima, and give unto them new life!"

Unexpectedly, all the dead aegyl have energy seeping out of them. Then at once, all was absorbed and came back to Feolthanos. With that, Feolthanos summoned Espers to his side, and then finally Belias, the Gigas. Feolthanos, now raging with dark energy, turns his back on the gang.

"I use these crystals to absorb them, end their suffering. Small recompense, perhaps, but what more can I offer?" Feolthanos continued.

Llyud allowed his words to sink in. He raised his head upward. "We worshipped you as a god." He shook his head. "You betrayed us." Within the brown eyes of Llyud, different sorts of emotions flashed by, emotions of betrayal, hatred, sadness and even longing.

"You came here trying to help your people. But how does stealing their anima help anyone?" Vaan questioned.

Feolthanos walked away, to the edge of the area, before finally turning around. "Without anima they feel neither anger nor sorrow. They suffer not.

The sky's promise of peace is fulfilled. A peace that spans the ages."

"That's not right! How in the world in this peace?" Stephanie exclaimed.

"She's right! You haven't solved anyone's problems! You've just run away from them!" Vaan readied his weapon. The others followed suit.

Llyud took to the air, spear in hand as he glared down at Feolthanos. "If I am a heretic to turn against Feolthanos, so be it! I will not rest until he lies slain before me!"

"We'll take care of the Espers." Daniel assured Vaan and Llyud. "You guys just worry about taking out Belias. He'll be a problem until you get rid of him, so ignore Feolthanos for now."

The Gamers took off towards the horde of Espers, taking them out in groups. Belias left Feolthanos' side, leaving to attack the Gamers. Vaan stopped the giant Esper, however, by bringing his blade down upon his backside. The Esper screeched in pain as he swung around to take a hit at Vaan. Llyud managed to pull Vaan away in time before damage could be done to the blonde. Ashe went in for the next strike, with Basch following right behind her.

Basch managed to make a large gash on Belias' right side while he was distracted by Ashe, who was shielding herself with her blade. Ashe kept her feet grounded in place, only sliding a little when Belias pushed forward.

Kytes casted a powerful ice magick upon the top of the Espers head. Belias stopped his relentless pushing against Ashe, and stumbled backwards a bit, shaking his head.

The group defeated the large Esper just as the Gamers finished off the last batch of the smaller Espers, and closed off all the gates.

The battle was not yet over, however, for Mateus, the Corrupt had been summoned to the battle. This time together with the Gamers, Vaan and everyone else were able to defeat Mateus within a shorter amount of time. The gang huffed and puffed, starting to tire from all the running around, when Chaos is summoned. Erika groaned, but otherwise didn't complain as she pulled up her machine gun and resumed her firing.

After the defeat of Choas, the gang approached Feolthanos just as he began to approach them.

"Let's kick his ass and get this over with." Conway said, to which Anna nodded in reply.

Daniel look away and inwardly sighed. He knew that this wasn't the end. Not just yet.

Feolthanos, taking on the form of the Judge of Wings, punished the gang with incredible attacks.

Metal clashed against metal. Basch relentlessly slashed at his enemy. He dodged a swing from Feolthanos' blade by bending down. Vaan ran up from behind him, jumping and coming back down where his blade met with Feolthanos'. The later was able to drive back Vaan and the blonde pummeled to the ground, rolling a bit as his sword was driven into the ground.

Penelo quickly made her way towards him, dropping down next to him and checking to see if he was alright.

Ashe brought up her own blade, bringing it down upon the aegyl. Llyud was with her, backing her up as he jabbed his own spear into Feolthanos' side. Kytes casted his most powerful magick spells upon the enemy, while Filo did her best to help with her own strength.

A sudden attack from Daniel's ice powers caused Feolthanos to dropped to the ground. Llyud, who had been roughly pushed back, got back up on his own two feet and stared down at Feolthanos with clenched hands.

"Feolthanos, do you feel my anger? Do you feel my sorrow? If you are our god, then we have no more need of gods." Llyud stated, his fingers curling and uncurling around his spear.

Feolthanos said nothing as he slowly glanced up at Llyud. The gang surrounded him, weapons ready for anything and everything. However, right before their eyes, Feolthanos teleported away. Llyud rushed forward to grab hold of him, but missed and fell through and face-planted on the floor.

"Over there!" Stephanie exclaimed, pointing towards the north. Llyud raised his head toward where the blonde was pointing and noticed Feolthanos leaving the area north. Llyud quickly stood up and the gang pursued.

Finally, he stopped, as Vaan drew his weapon again.

"Release the aegyl anima- now!" Vaan bellowed.

Feolthanos turned to the left, still not facing the gang.

"Your empty plea is but another futile struggle." Energy began to pour into him. "But I will have your anger and hatred gladly." He held up the pink crystal. "I will have your anima!"

The opposite of before, energy seeped out of Feolthanos as he heads it towards Vaan. A stroke of realization hit Llyud, his eyes widened slightly as he looked over at Vaan. His wings began to flap and he flew over to Vaan, stretching out his arms and wings, covering him. The energy hit him hard and he was raised into the air, as he is powerless to move, a light emitting from him as he shakes.

"Llyud!" Both Penelo and Stephanie exclaimed.

Vaan ran over to Feolthanos, stopping not too far away from him. "What have you done? !" he asked, enraged.

"I'll get him down!" Erika said, aiming her gun upwards.

Conway jumped behind her and pulled her arms back. "You're not helping! You'll kill the man!"

"I wasn't going to shoot Llyud! Gosh, I ain't stupid!"

"…"

"Shuddup,"

The energy stopped, and Llyud fell flat on the floor. The gang gathered around him in a hurry.

Feolthanos turned his back on them. "The anima of the aegyl are long since bled dry. They are of no value." He began to make his exit.

Conway and Erika got up to follow, but were stopped by Daniel who told them that they could get their revenge later on. The two were highly disappointed and for a moment thought about even defying Daniel and going anyway, but stayed in the end.

Penelo dropped to her knees, shaking Llyud. "Llyud! Can you hear me?"

Trembling in rage, Vaan turned to where Feolthanos was heading and clenched his fists. "We're going to stop you." He growled. "We're going to stop you and get Llyud back!"

Out of nowhere, a light appeared, surprising Feolthanos completely. The area began to shake. "Traitor to your own...blood. The dead do not speak!" Feolthanos shouted.

The entire area lit up, causing everyone to shield their eyes in a moment of blindness. When they reopened them, a scene began to play before them from long ago.

_Feolthanos in his aegyl form and other aegyl are standing in The Glabados Ruins. They are in the hidden chamber, as they both look at the shining Cache of Glabados at the top of the pedestal._

_"You mean to leave this stone in Ivalice?" an aegyl questioned._

_Feolthanos nodded. "My wife and child cannot live among the islands of the sky. There is no more I can do for them."_

_"I am sorry."_

_Feolthanos turned to the left and shook his head. "Don't be. It is as it must be." He walked closer to the stone. "This…this is my anima."_

_The aegyl raised a concerned brow. "My lord?"_

_"I've etched my heart and anima into this auracite. It is a link between souls. A bond between me and my family." Feolthanos explained._

_"Then you leave it as a gift for them?"_

_He turned around. "Not exactly. This anima is-" but before he could finish, a light engulfed the area._

**Ungrraahhhh!**

Back in the present day, the shaking stops, as Feolthanos repositions himself, and laughs it off. "What do you hope to accomplish? Do you want me to beg forgiveness for what I've done?" He spun around and slashed his sword, revealing the gang. Filo and Kytes are crying near Llyud, while Penelo and Anna are still by his side, Llyud still on the ground. Vaan, Ashe, Basch, Daniel, Erika, Stephanie and Conway are watching Feolthanos. "After all I've done for you? Endured your suffering to spare you?

A light comes from Feolthanos, and he disappears. Vaan, Balthier, Fran, Ashe and Basch run to where Feolthanos was. Balthier shrugs.

"What was that all about?" he wondered.

Fran shook her head. "Another illusion in the Mist. His true form lies elsewhere."

Puzzled, Ashe turned towards Fran. "This was all some trick?"

The others turn towards her as well, as she shakes her head once more. "The memories we saw were true enough."

Basch turned, looking at Llyud. "Llyud was trying to reach him- even at peril of his anima."

"A high price to pay." Fran stated.

"Llyud!"

The gang turned around to find Stephanie next to Llyud, and Llyud getting to his knees. The gang headed over to the two.

"Llyud." Filo softly spoke.

Llyud touched his forehead as he stood up and faces the other direction. "I'm all right.

Filo sniffed, causing Llyud to turn around and glance at the three, Filo, Kytes and Penelo, who were crying.

"What's happened? Why do you cry?" Llyud asked, his face devoid of all emotion.

Penelo blinked. "Don't you know?"

"We were worried about you." Kytes said.

Llyud slowly walked forward, with everyone watching him. He said nothing, but just stared ahead.

"Wait a moment…" Anna said, gaining attention. She jogged over to Llyud, looking him straight in the eye.

"Your anima… He took it again didn't he? !" Anna exclaimed.

"What? !" Half of the gang screeched.

Vaan stood next to Anna. "Then we'll just have to get it back again!" Anna gazed over Vaan's own features, and then his eyes, which were full of determination. "We promised we'd see this through to the end, right?"

Everyone nodded.

Vaan was right, after all.

* * *

He laid motionless on the ground a few feet away from her. His breathing slowed, but he wasn't dying.

Nicole exchanged a glanced with Rosalina as Janelle looked over to them.

"We're a bit screwed aren't we?"

"…Yup…"

* * *

Lily: More in the next chapter! We just wanted to get this one up for now.

Daniel: Hope ya'll enjoyed it.

Stephanie: We're heading off now!

Anna: Review pretty please!


	31. Onwards

Lily: Hey everyone!

Anna: We would like to thank: **FF4Life, Shivafan and Tannerdarko **for reviewing last time. Thanks!

Stephanie: It's been pretty busy lately, but we wanted to get this up!

Rosalina: We really hope you enjoy it, albeit a short one!

Daniel: Chapter start.

* * *

Back at the Throne of Feolthanos, the gang entered, glancing up at the throne. Balthier's shoes clicked loudly against the ground as he walked ahead of everyone, stopping a couple feet in front of them.

"Won't do to keep a "god" waiting." He cynically commented.

"So it was inside this throne room that Feolthanos sat and stole aegyl anima for years." Anna concluded, glancing around with the utmost curiosity.

"What sort of man could do this?" Stephanie frowned deeply.

Vaan stepped closer to the throne.

"His humanity left him long ago." Fran stated.

"I'm scared." Filo shuddered.

Erika nodded from next to the small girl. "I'd hate to admit it, but I'm getting shivers just by being here."

"Well it seems you do have human emotions." Conway mockingly said.

Erika held up a fist. "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." She glared dangerously at the older boy.

Conway backed up a little. "I'm sorry Master!"

"Master?" Anna snickered.

Vaan turned around, swinging his sword. This gained back the groups attention. "C'mon." he said, nodding his head to the side, urging the others to follow him. They trailed after Vaan who ventured forth into a room behind the throne. Balthier halted to a stop, he and Fran being the ones in the very back of the group. Fran's heels continued to click as she moved forward. Balthier slowly turned his head to the side a little, narrowing his eyes behind him.

The loud clicking of Fran's heels came to a stop. "They will be alright. The three of them together are strong enough." Fran assured her partner.

Balthier sighed.

* * *

Nicole covered her mouth with her hand, trying her best to not let her breaths become too loud to hear. Rosalina couched down next to her from where the two sat behind two large bushes. She was also covering her mouth, sweat beading down her forehead and neck in heavy amounts from running around from what felt like forever with Janelle, trying to fend her off from finishing Fantasy. The two girls pissed Janelle off enough to keep her looking for the two of them and off Fantasy for now, but they were beginning to grow weak.

Rosalina's tight grip never loosened from her whip. Nicole tried her best not to use her Lighting Attack, but she was scared. Both of them were. Rosalina wasn't one to admit it though.

Janelle wanted their heads on a gold platter.

It was becoming a problem to breathe for Nicole. She cracked open her fingers a bit to allow fresh, cool air from the outside to help with her breathing.

Rosalina gave her a worried glance, but Nicole returned a reassuring one.

A twig nearby snapped. Rosalina turned back her attention to the whole she was peaking through in the bush. All she could see was familiar pale legs and a blood and dirt covered white dress. Naturally, it was Janelle.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Janelle called out.

This sent shivers down Nicole's spine.

"If you come out now, I'll make sure both of your deaths are quick and painless. Promise."

Rosalina furrowed her brows together.

Janelle continued walking around the small area, her toes digging deep into the green grass.

Rosalina looked at Nicole and raised her hand. Her pinky finger went down, then her other fingers, then another. Nicole nodded her head, understanding what Rosalina wanted her to do. Slowly and as quietly as she could, Nicole crawled over to the end of the bush, grabbing her spear off the ground. She sat on one knee while the other was raised. She glanced back at Rosalina, who still held up her thumb. Her whip went over the bush, as she slowly pulled it back.

Janelle took notice of the slowly moving whip that was heading back towards the bush. She followed it and stopped right in front of the bush.

Nicole kept her hand over her mouth, her heart thumping wildly against her chest. Janelle was right in front of her, on the other side of the bush.

"Found you…"

Rosalina's thumb went down.

Nicole jumped up, sparks flying about and covering her spear as she thrusted her spear at Janelle's chest. The creation narrowly missed the sharp object. Nicole cursed inwardly as she went to attack again.

Janelle grabbed hold of Nicole's spear, causing the younger girls eyes to widen in fear. Without thinking, she unleashed more of her lighting and shocked Janelle. Nicole pulled back as Janelle stumbled backwards, and sighed in relief.

Rosalina jumped in, wrapping her whip around Janelle's legs and then her arms. Janelle screeched loudly as she struggled to get out of the grasp of the whip. This just made Rosalina's tighten it even more.

"Nicole," Rosalina called her.

Nicole walked forward. Carefully and cautiously, she stopped beside Janelle. Her heart racing more with ecstasy than fear. Janelle was captured. However, the fear swooped back in when she saw the look on Janelle's face. Anger. So much anger that it made the woman look absolutely insane as she growled and screeched at the two women.

"Nicole, do it now before she gets loose!" Rosalina commanded.

The younger girl snapped back to her senses. She raised her weapon with shaky hands. Rosalina felt bad for having to put this burden upon her shoulders, but Nicole wouldn't be able to hold Janelle in such a tight grip and Rosalina couldn't do two things at once when one of the things already had her using both of her hands and all her strength.

Nicole brought the weapon down.

Things did not go according to plan, however. Janelle had freed herself from Rosalina's whip and hit Nicole repeatedly until the final blow caused her to go flying back and smack into a tree. Nicole fell to the ground, defeated.

Rosalina snapped back to her sense just in time to dodge Janelle's incoming attacks on her, but missed one swift kick that allowed Janelle to find several more openings. She summed a dagger and slashed Rosalina's side. She was aiming for her stomach, but Rosalina managed to move a bit.

Rosalina tumbled to the ground, rolling harshly until she stopped. She moved her shoulders and groaned. It hurt to move so much. Her body felt so heavy. The wind was knocked out of her, so it was hard to breathe. She moved her head to the side a bit, gazing over at Nicole who was still unconscious, and Janelle, who moved towards Rosalina.

The latter tried her best to get up before Janelle reached her, but failed. Janelle stood in front of her, bending down as grabbing a hand full of the coal haired woman's hair. She tugged her up a bit. Rosalina bit her bottom lip.

"You are very strong." Janelle stated. "But perhaps…not strong enough."

Everything went black after that.

* * *

The ganged walked into the room behind the throne; giant crystals scattered about the room. Their expressions changed from astonishment to inquisitiveness when a giant image of Feolthanos, encased in three giant auracite crystals appeared.

"We bring him the end all false gods must meet." Basch spoke.

Penelo stepped back, shaking her head. "There's no other way...is there?" she hesitantly asked.

Fran dropped to her knees. Balthier and Filo went to her side as she clutched her chest. "The Mist...so heavy. Anger, sadness, fear, despair. The remnants of anima ride its currents."

Llyud walked forward slightly. "The last auralith."

Vaan gave Llyud a surprised look. "That! ?" He exclaimed.

Llyud nodded. "So long did he prey on our anima that he became a crystal himself."

"How unbecoming." Balthier stated.

Ashe raised her blade. "It comes!"

The Gamers watched the scene before them. From the image of Feolthanos, Espers are summoned.

"I'm starting to get sick of Espers." Erika grumbled.

* * *

The gang battled their way through the initial Yarhi. As the Yarhi protecting the auralith perish, more and more guardians are sent to protect the auralith, until finally, no more respawn. After a tight battle, the Yarhi disappear.

"The Yarhi. They're gone?" Llyud questioned in wonder.

The gang stand around Feolthanos, the last auralith.

**What you have seen is no work of mine.**

**Our imprisonment in the skies, the curse of my immortal corpse- your gods of**

**Ivalice did this.**

**I claimed the anima of my people to seek revenge against these gods.**

**Who are you to judge what I have done?**

"We fought free of the same gods. But we did it ourselves!" Vaan stated.

"It's true that what the Occuria did to the aegyl was terrible…" Anna spoke.

"But that can't excuse this!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"There's nothing that gives you the right to do what you did!" Kytes angrily growled.

"And taking it out on us... that makes even less sense!" Filo shouted.

"She has a point. You are so…inane." Conway said.

"Now that I think about it, Feolthanos is unscrupulous." Anna blinked.

Ashe calmly walked forward. "No peace is worth the price your people were made to pay. Don't you see that you've only destroyed that which you sought to protect?"

"If our anima drive us to war, we must seek to master our anima." Basch said.

Vaan points at Feolthanos. "This world is what you made of it. Out of all the things you could have done, you let it come to this. "

Penelo nods. "But what you couldn't build alone, we can still build together! Llyud, the other aegyl...they can help you, if only you'll set them free."

**You are grown too proud.**

**You are unworthy of the anima you possess.**

"Not even Mydia, born of your own blood, believed this." Fran pointed out.

Penelo clenched her hands. "She came all this way to be with her father- to save you! Are you still too blind to see what she was trying to do?"

**Mydia?**

**The girl?**

To everyone's surprise, he summons Mydia to himself. After a few seconds, lightning strikes her as she turns into the Judge of Wings. Vaan swings his arm.

"When are you going to learn that people's anima are more than toys for you to play with?"

**Anima are fleeting things.**

**Living, dead, it matters not.**

**Easily taken, easily restored.**

Mydia summons Yarhi to herself. Vaan pulls his weapon out.

"I've had enough of this!"

* * *

The gang battles through the Espers as they once again face the dangerous Judge of Wings. The gang eventually confronts her, and endures the piercing attacks she conjures up. But thanks to Penelo's and Anna's healing, they managed to keep fighting. Vaan, Ashe, Daniel, Basch, Llyud and Stephanie took care of the frontal and side attacks while Fran, Conway, Erika, Kytes and Filo took the back. The Judge of Wings was struggling to keep up with so many people, and her stamina was draining after so many huge attacks to keep them all away from her.

They were wining by a lot.

After a tough struggle, the gang defeats Mydia. Once he is defeated, she falls to the ground, as a strange light engulfs her. She then disappears.

"I feel so much stronger than before!" Erika said, grinning.

"I do say we "leveled up" then." Daniel smirked.

"Daniel contributed to our joke!" Stephanie jokingly gasped.

"He's becoming one of us!" Conway said.

Anna pumped her fist into the air. "One of us!"

Daniel smacked each of them upside the head. "Pay attention to the more important matters!" and he pointed back to the others who went back to talking to Feolthanos.

"Mydia wanted to free you from this eternity of suffering!" Vaan exclaimed.

**What is this? An anima come from Ivalice?**

**One I could not claim as my own?**

"The Mist teems with the remnants of anima." Fran said.

Balthier shrugged. "Small wonder, with the treatment their host has given them."

"If you can still hate, if you can still dream of revenge, then your anima isn't lost!" Vaan spoke.

"It can never really be lost. You have to look within yourself to find it!" Penelo also said.

There wasn't even a moment in hesitation for Feolthanos' answers. This saddened the gang.

**If this is the end, then let my anima be consumed as well!**

Like many times before, the place began to furiously shake.

"Run!" Llyud shouted.

The gang quickly makes for it, following Llyud as he lead them out of there.

* * *

Conway: There was going to be more Janelle to end it off, but we decided to move that over to the next chapter!

Lily: Well, it's time to go finish up some projects!

Fantasy: Pretty please review because we are getting so close to the end!

Anna: DON'T REMIND MEEEEEEEE

Daniel: Until next time.


	32. Anna is on Crack

Lily: Little longer chapter than the last few! Hope you all enjoy it! Worked pretty hard on this one to make it good.

Anna: Dude...like...next chapter is... The final battle.

Erika: And then the epilogue...

Stephanie: Don't make me cry!

Fantasy: It's alright, Steph!

Daniel: Babies.

Conway: Women...

Rosalina: Excuse me?

Lily: We would like to thank: **FF4Life, Shivafan, Tannerdarko, and daydreamer **for reviewing last time. Thanks so much!

Daniel: Thanks. Enjoy the chapter, peeps!

* * *

Nicole flew fast through the air towards a random tree. Once she hit a sharp pain pulsated through her body. Soon after she slid down the tree onto the ground. She tried to get up, but Nicole had her lost her breathe making it extremely hard to even move. She was also dizzy and had a massive splitting headache. Her hearing was replaced with an annoying ringing sound and she could just barely make out any of the conversation Janelle and Rosalina were having. Nicole closed her eyes, wishing for the pain to go away.

Moments later, Nicole could feel something hitting the ground several times rather harshly. The ringing noise began to disappear and the fuzziness in her ears went away, enabling her to hear again. Her vision which was blacking out back and forth with several dots here and there, stopped and her vision straightened. However it was still hard to move, but her breathing was getting better. Being winded sucked balls. This was only the second time in her life she had ever been winded. The first time was when she was eight and had just gotten out of Anna and Daniel's pool in their back yard and she stupidly decided not to take the stairs in the front of their house, but the grassy hill where she slipped and fell.

Man that was embarrassing.

Nicole decided to ignore the vigorous pulses her head was sending off and lift it to glance at what was happening between the bitch and Rosalina.

Rosalina was in the grasp of Janelle, the latter holding the nineteen year old by her long hair. Something snapped inside the Nicole that pissed her off to no end. She gritted her teeth, glaring dangerously at Janelle's back as she watched Janelle knocked Rosalina out. She still couldn't stand, so instead she slowly and quietly crawled over to Janelle as she summed several knives, dropping Rosalina to the ground.

On her way the fifteen year old grabbed her spear that was laying in the longer part of the grass. She had let it fall out of her grasp when Janelle started throwing punches and kicks at her. It's hard to hold onto something when you are getting the crap beat out of you.

"You are lucky I am allowing you to die a painless death. Normally I am not so…nice." Janelle spat out.

Nicole furrowed her brows together. Nice? Hah! What a nice laugh that was!

"I shall make sure your friends know about how your last thoughts were of them. Now, you shall perish."

Now sitting up, Nicole scoffed. "Bitch please!" she said with a hoarse voice. With the last bit of her strength, Nicole managed to swing her spear as Janelle's legs.

With a loud scream of pain, Janelle fell forth to the ground, her knives falling all around her. The spear was penetrated deep within her left calf. Nicole still held onto the other end. Exhausted, Nicole almost released the spear with all the wiggling Janelle was doing, but decided to put more pressure on it, feeling that the metal was against Janelle's leg bone. She cringed, feeling sick.

Honestly, she wasn't sure if she could keep going. She was trembling at the thought. Her mind wandered to the Saw movies, and sickness washed over her once more. She released the spear. She couldn't do it anymore. Janelle may not be human, Janelle may deserve to die, but doing something like sawing off her legs like that – being able to feel it with her spear – Nicole just couldn't do it.

She fell back, her stomach weak as ever, her vision blacking once again. Her body was sore as all hell. It hurt to move so much now. And she was about to vomit.

Not to mention Janelle was completely and totally _pissed the hell off_.

She was not going to let Nicole die a painless death.

* * *

Well of Whispered Oaths.

A dungeon prison of a scion once summoned by Feolthanos. Fearing its terrible might, Feolthanos sealed the beast within, where it remains even now.

All feeling burned to cinder in flames of hatred, the Eternal spreads his profane wings, becoming a great and terrible Yarhi. The curtain rises on the final act of his despotic reign.

Back inside the throne room, the gang stood around each other, weapons in hand, serious expressions plastered on each of their faces. They were tired. Physically and mentally. Why did everything just have to be so…so…messed up? Couldn't there just be peace? Peace and quiet? They knew there would always be conflict somewhere, and they would have to be there to stop it. Just like what they are doing now.

But, somewhere deep down, they did love doing this. It gave them so many memories. Good and bad ones. They were all fond of both because the good ones gave them something to laugh and smile about, while the bad ones helped to grow and become more mature, so that they wouldn't make the same mistake.

Vaan looked at each and every one of his friends as he took a sharp breath in and then exhaled. "This is it." He quietly spoke. "Everybody ready?"

The leader watched as he friends heads bobbed up and down one or two at a time.

"What about you, Vaan?" asked Penelo who gave Vaan a concerned look.

Vaan bit the bottom of his lip, glancing down. Seconds thoughts were not a good thing to have. He inwardly shook his head. No, this had to be done now or it would be too late. They had to see this through. For them, for Ivalice, for the aegyl, for Lemurés… for Llyud. He looked up at the red-head who wore a stoic expression. Much like the first time the two of them had met. Memories flashed by in a quick manner. Happy ones, sad ones.

After all this was finished, it was time to make more happy ones. Vaan didn't like to see the sad ones out weighting the happy ones. That was just too depressing.

"Having second thoughts, I see?"

Balthier stood behind Vaan, whispering lightly as if not to worry Penelo and the others further.

"That's not good for the Leading Man, you know?"

Vaan inwardly laughed. He looked back up at Penelo and grinned. "I'm good to go!" Everyone straightened themselves when they noticed Vaan had unsheathed his sword and pointed it proudly in the air, swinging it once and then bringing it back down. "Let's get going! We'll finish this up and be back to the Galbana in time for supper!" his grin broadened.

A wave of relief washed over the gang immediately once they noticed Vaan's cheerful attitude. If their captain was happy, the crew was happy. It was as simple as that.

Vaan gave them hope.

Penelo nodded enthusiastically. "All right!"

Vaan walked to Llyud, and gives him a thumbs up. "We're doing this for you, Llyud." He turned back around and walked to the center of the group, completely unaware of the stare Llyud was giving him.

* * *

Janelle snapped her head up at Nicole, huffing furiously. The human had to die. Right away. She was tired. Pissed. Finished. They were nothing but mere toys that she grew tired of. Janelle summoned a knife, and threw it at Nicole who was defenseless because she couldn't move anymore. Much to Janelle's dismay, the knife had not punctured the worthless toy. It was blocked by a very much pissed off Fantasy.

"So you are awake." Janelle snapped.

"And you are showing emotion I see. The humans are starting to effect you." Fantasy snapped back.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Janelle thrashed around. "I am NOTHING like your little worthless worms!"

"Don't call them that! Master and everyone else are not worthless!" Fantasy shouted back.

"I despise you all!"

"Why won't you stop? Janelle, there is no way you can fight now. Master has damaged your leg immensely. You can't stand. Recovering from that will takes weeks." Fantasy spoke more calmly now.

"I refuse to give up! Not until you are dead, Fantasy! Not until those worthless beings are ridden of!"

"Cut the crap,"

All was silenced when Nicole's bloody spear was held up to Janelle's throat. Rosalina stood before her, enraged.

"Now you know what it feels like. You know what anger and sorrow is. This is what my friends and I felt when you took Trevor away from us. Ryan, his brother, felt even worse. _WHAT _do you have to say for yourself?" Rosalina pressed the blade harshly against Janelle's throat.

"Absolutely nothing. That worthless human deserved what he got!" Janelle spat.

Seeing her arm movements, Rosalina brought the blade quickly away from the blonde's throat and slashed her arms. Janelle screamed.

"Wrong answer!" Rosalina growled.

Janelle lied back on the ground, her blood circling herself. She continued to huff furiously.

"Janelle…why is that you only feel anger?" Fantasy and Rosalina turned to see Nicole propping herself up with her hands. "Why…why can't you just comprehend other feelings? Why won't you allow them to come in?"

"Because…" Janelle huffed. "They are useless. Weak emotions are for you humans. I want nothing to do with them."

"Master X never wanted you to be like this. You were meant to smile, to laugh, to be happy, Janelle. That is all Master X… no… father, wanted the two of us to do. He may have seemed cruel and cold, but he truly cared for us. Just like he did with his two sons. He just…wasn't good at showing his emotions." Fantasy explained, glancing at the ground with sad eyes.

Janelle scoffed. "Fantasy that is your own little illusion you made up. X… He never loved us." Fantasy closed his eyes as Janelle turned her head towards Rosalina. "What is it that you are waiting for? As long as I am alive, I heal. I am recovering this very moment. Is it not wise to do me in before I gain enough power to kill you all?" Rosalina stiffened. Janelle was asking for her to kill her. For her own _death_.

"You're not afraid?" Rosalina skeptically asked.

"I do not know what it feels like to be "afraid" as you call it."

"Rosalina… Just get it over with." Fantasy strictly spoke. He began to grew tired of listening to Janelle.

A moment of silence and hesitation went by as Rosalina thought to herself. Fantasy was right, she knew that much. So she raised Nicole's spear and gazed down at Janelle who stared back up at her.

"I do not regret anything I have done. Not to Fantasy, not to you, not to your friends, and definitely I do not regret killing that friend of yours. You worthless beings must learn to stay out of the way. He deserved what he got."

And those were Janelle's very last words.

No one moved. No one said anything. It was all silent as the world around them pixelized and vanished. Janelle's body slowly dissipated until nothing remained.

Fantasy confirmed Janelle was finally gone.

Nicole never wanted to cry as much as she did now.

* * *

From a summoning gate, Leviathan is summoned along with some other Yarhi. The gang then enter from the south and looked around, everything there a mysterious blue and magical.

"Whoa did we just enter some sort of mind fuck place?" Erika asked, blinking her eyes repeatedly.

"Are we all on something that we should know about? …Kytes?" Anna suspiciously eyed the young boy.

Kytes jumped. "I… I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Only the guilty start denying things like a madman! It was Kytes all along! He is the murderer! He is the one who murdered Old Jenkins! It's because Kytes loved playing in his yard, so when Old Jenkins yelled at him to get off his lawn, Kytes killed him in cold blood with his magick! GET HIM!"

Just before Erika and Anna could tackle the poor, scared as hell boy, Daniel spoke up.

"This could be a world where the Yarhi live. However, there seems to be something…off."

"Daniel is right!" Anna nodded. "Kytes didn't do it! FILO DID! GET HER!"

Filo squealed like the little girl she was and hopped on her Sky Bandit, flying over to Llyud and hiding behind him in hopes of protection. Llyud, however, did not only not give a crap about what was going on, but also did not know what the hell was going on. These people are insane. That was all he knew.

"Feolthanos waits for Death's shadow to fall. There is a sadness on the Mist here." Fran stated.

Everyone turned to Fran. Vaan walked up to her, getting psyched.

"Maybe this place is some kind of reflection of Feolthanos's anima?" He inquisitively questioned.

Everyone pondered over this thought – minus Anna, Erika and Filo who were all fighting one another – but the calm atmosphere in the group was interrupted when Ashe unsheathed her sword and ran in front of the group, exclaiming, "They come!"

From the summoning gates, Raiden are being summoned constantly.

"We've gotta stop these summoning gates!" Vaan said, snapping back to reality.

Everyone agreed and readied their weapons.

* * *

The gang battle their way through the mysterious area, in an attempt to stop the onslaught of Yarhi. After a long struggle against them Yarhi, the gang finally capture all of the summoning gates.

"That's the last of the gates. Come." Basch stated, urging the others to follow.

* * *

The Abyss.

Womb of Feolthanos.

Ahead of them, aegyl anima are summoning Yarhi, in which an army of them

heads right towards the gang. Vaan swings his weapon.

"We're coming for you, Feolthanos!" Vaan and the Gamers cried.

The gang battle through the enemies of the fallen aegyl. After a long battle, the gang find the enemy soul crystal whereupon they began to beat on it until it shattered into a million of little pieces, ultimately destroying it.

Thereafter they took a breather before continuing. They trudged forward, tired, but proud of themselves. They were close. So close!

Penelo stopped in mid-step, turning her head slightly back to see that Vaan did not follow them. Noticing the two, everyone else stopped and turned around to face Vaan who was looking straight down at his feet.

Basch walked forward and placed a comforting hand upon the young sky pirate's shoulder.

"It's time, Vaan." Basch stated softly.

Vaan's eyes widened, he was obviously back in reality now, from whatever he thoughts had taken him to. He walked in the middle of everyone, addressing them.

"All right, everybody, listen up!" He scratched his head momentarily, and then walked over to Filo, who looked back at him surprised.

"Me? What?" she blinked.

"Filo, I just want you to know how much having you along with us has kept everyone's spirits up." Vaan said, grabbing her by her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. He pulled away with a smile. Filo returned his smile with her own lopsided smile. Happy for the compliment, but still confused.

"Um, okay. Thanks, I guess!" she replied.

Vaan then walked over to Kytes and shrugged. "It's all right if you're scared, Kytes."

Kytes nodded. "Maybe I am...but just a little!" he said.

Vaan gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry, you're doing great."

Kytes gave him one back. "I won't let you down!"

Vaan nodded, and then walked up to the Gamers.

"Thank you all…for everything. Without you guys, I'm not sure we would have managed to get here. Just like a year ago." Vaan grinned.

"You got that right, Leader." Anna winked.

"We're the important assets to your team!" Stephanie beamed.

"Glad to know that you know without us, you can't do shit!" Erika smiled.

Vaan sweat dropped. "…Thanks?"

Conway rolled his eyes. "Vaan, it's not really thanks to us that you are here. You're the one who has been leading _us_ the entire time. If it wasn't for you, we all probably wouldn't have made it!"

Daniel rubbed his chin, nodding. "As much as I hate to admit it… Conway is correct. Vaan, it's all thanks to you. You're a great friend and one hell of a leader!"

Vaan beamed at Daniel's words. He smiled gratefully at the bunch. But that smile soon turned upside down when he thought of something. Rosalina… Nicole and Fantasy… They weren't here to join this occasion.

"Think again, blondie!"

Everyone turned around in shock. There, standing before them, were Rosalina, Fantasy and Nicole. Rosalina and Nicole leaned against each other, both in pretty bad positions, but alive!

"COLEYMAE!" Erika squealed with utter happiness as she bounced once and then ran forward, knocking her best friend back. Nicole groaned in pain, but ignored it and hugged Erika back.

"ROSA!" Anna, Stephanie and Ashe shouted. The three girls surrounded their good friend, tears of relief falling from Anna and Stephanie.

"FANTASY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Conway walked over and picked Fantasy up, hugging him tightly. Daniel made his way towards them and rubbed his fist up and down Fantasy's head.

"Thanks for bringing them back safe." Daniel whispered.

Fantasy smiled. "They did most of the work."

"So…?" Penelo asked, walking up to them.

Fantasy straightened himself. "Janelle is gone. For good."

Everyone cheered.

"You three look exhausted." Penelo pointed out.

"I could say the same to all of you." Rosalina retorted blithely.

Anna and Penelo began to work their healing magick. Nicole, Rosalina and Fantasy all felt so refreshed afterwards. They felt revived. The two healers worked on the others afterwards, preparing them for what was coming next.

"I am very glad we have Janelle out of the way. Have two matters at one hand is very… frustrating." Ashe commented.

"I totally agree." Rosalina nodded.

"So, do I need to repeat myself…?" Vaan asked, nudging Nicole in the side.

Nicole smiled. "Nope! We heard everything! Continue on now." Nicole pushed Vaan toward Balthier, causing the latter to raise a brow in curiosity.

The reunion continued behind the two as Vaan walked up to Balthier. Balthier crossed his arms while Vaan scratched his head.

"Balthier, uh...thanks." Vaan spoke.

"What's all this?" Fran questioned.

"I try not to ask questions I won't like the answer to." Balthier stated.

Vaan nodded and headed back into the middle, still facing Balthier. "You don't have to be so difficult all the time, y'know." Vaan said.

Balthier turned around.

"Some questions are better left unanswered." Fran said.

Penelo laughed as Balthier shrugged. Vaan then walked over to Ashe and Basch, and kneels.

He cleared his throat. "Ashe- Your Majesty. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear it."

Ashe and Basch exchanged curious looks.

"What's gotten into you?" Ashe asked, looking back down at Vaan.

Basch readied his weapon, and with a serious expression, he said, "I fear we may have an impostor in our midst, Majesty."

Ashe turned her head and looked at Basch. "Was that a joke, Basch? I fear we may have two impostors."

Vaan got up, laughing. "Everybody laughing, smiling. It's like old times again!" he said, grinning like a madman.

Ashe smiled softly. "What a charming thought." She said, as she went off into her own little world.

The gang laughed – well, minus Balthier, Fran and Llyud – and Vaan headed over to Llyud, where he put a hand on the aegyl's shoulder.

"Llyud, you'll be laughing with us soon enough. I promise." Vaan said.

Llyud turned away from Vaan, but just for a moment. He then looked back at him, then straightens himself together.

"I will fight this battle as I have never fought before." He nodded confidently.

Vaan nodded as well. "Good enough for me!" he turned back to everyone else. "We made it this far together. We can make it a little further."

"That's right!" Penelo agreed.

"Aw hell yeah!" Anna cheered.

"Let's get 'er done!" Erika whooped.

"Don't ever say that again. Please!" Conway begged.

Rosalina smiled as she and Daniel cuddled up against each other.

Fantasy and Nicole smiled at one another, the two holding hands like normal.

Everyone agreed with this logic – with this hope Vaan was giving them.

It was time to move out.

* * *

Lily: Hope you all enjoyed!

Anna: Expect an update soon!

Conway: We're planning on having an ice cream party during the epilogue.

Daniel: Next is the final battle.

Fantasy: So please review! We'd appreciate it! Because we love ya hearing from you all!

Stephanie: You guys make us happy and want to continue writing!

Erika: So thanks! We won't take long to update!

Rosalina: See you soon!


	33. Goodbyes

Lily: Final chapter!

Anna: Woot woot!

Erika: Epilogue next baby!

Daniel: We'd like to thank: **FF4Life, daydreamer, Shivafan and AliasMidnight **for reviewing. Thanks everyone!

Rosalina: Enjoy!

* * *

Anna clutched at her stomach, bending over slightly. "No matter how many times we've been teleported, I just seem to never be able to handle the aftermath. I think I am about to puke…"

"Swallow and keep it down! We need to get serious here." Conway said, patting Anna's back roughly.

"Not. Helping!" Anna replied through gritted teeth as she glared daggers at Conway.

"Calm yo tities!"

"Say that again and I'll break that potted plant over your head."

At this Conway clutched Butter. "How dare you speak to Butter in that tone of voice! Do you see that? She's shaking!"

"…Can we give him to Feolthanos as like a sacrifice?"

Nicole blankly stared at Anna. "No. I need him to come home alive."

"Aw c'mon! Your father won't miss him that much."

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT! MY FATHER LOVES ME VERY MUCH, THANK YOU!"

"Yeah, no one cares about what you have to say. So SHUDDUP!"

Conway made a little "eep!" sound and scrambled away, hiding behind Basch.

Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"What's that ahead…?" Stephanie asked, pointing straight ahead.

Everyone followed her gaze. Before them was known other than Feolthanos in his true form. An incredible being of power, with three cores.

Vaan readied his weapon. "We're not gonna stop until Llyud- until all the aegyl- are free!"

The rest of the gang readied themselves for battle.

A monstrous battle was about to unfold.

* * *

The gang faces off Feolthanos in his entirety, as Wing Wraiths pummel the gang from all sides. The Gamers took the damage, however, with Anna being their main healer in the group. They all gave Vaan and Ashe assuring smiles and grins to tell them they were alright and to keep going on. So the rest of the gang headed for Feolthanos Dex, the right hand of the Eternal. Feolthanos Dex wreaks judgment upon the gang, using his staff to electrify the entire gang.

Nothing happened though for Fantasy had grabbed Nicole's spear and raised it up. All electrifying electricity had been absorbed into the spear. He handed it back to Nicole afterwards. The said girl could only blink stupidly at her weapon.

"What just happened?" she wondered aloud.

"Fantasy had a genius idea and saved our asses. That's what happened." Daniel replied.

Rosalina patted Nicole's shoulder. "Just accept it."

"…Ok."

The battle continued, with Basch, Ashe, Stephanie and Vaan constantly slashing away. Kytes, Nicole and Fantasy conjured up their most powerful magick. They used every type of magick they knew. Fran, Balthier Conway and Erika stayed far in the back, while the others just backed up anyone who fell and couldn't do anything.

Once Feolthanos Dex is destroyed, his crystal staff top shatters, and the summoning gate behind him ceases to work, as the battle continues. The gang then confronts Feolthanos Sinis, whose powerful arm crushes the battlefield. Anna's shield came into play on this one. It shield everyone and kept them grounded, giving them little to no damage.

The battle against Feolthanos Sinis began, with the same tactics as before. Hacking and slashing, with the spam of magick spells. Llyud stayed more in the front this time, flying about above the others as he repeatedly pierced the enemy.

Soon the gang was able to obliterate Feolthanos Sinis, as it ceases to function, his crystal hand snapping, as the battle continues. The gang head towards the head of the Eternal, Feolthanos Medi.

The gang approaches him and start to destroy the last part of the eternal. For a while there nothing major happened, letting the gang think that this final part of their battle would be easy as cake. That, however, was not the case.

Bahamut, Lord of the Sky and Destroyer of the Skysea, is summoned to the Eternal, to do battle with the gang.

"You're kidding me!" Erika gaped.

"I wish…" Stephanie groaned. She raised her blade.

"We'll take care of Bahamut!" Vaan said, running in front of the Gamers with Ashe, Basch and the rest. "You guys always take care of the extras. Let us handle it this time." Vaan said, smirking.

"Giving us the spotlight? I like it…" Daniel replied, smirking as well.

"Join us soon!" Nicole said waving as she and the others rushed off to fight Feolthanos Medi.

"Let's finish this quickly." Basch proposed.

"Right!"

* * *

The Gamers weren't able to do much but fend Feolthanos Medi from meddling with Vaan and the others. Conway protected Anna with his ability to control wind, so that she wouldn't receive damage from any of the blows. Ryan would kill him if she came back majorly wounded after all.

Vaan and his group managed to best the giant scion soon enough. They huffed and puffed as they watched Bahamut fade from sight. Bahamut showed them this time around he would not lose easily. He sure had been a tough appointment, many of them thought as they finished taking their breather.

"Let's not keep them waiting!" Kytes said, bounding over to where the Gamers continued their battle with Feolthanos Medi.

It was time to finish this once and for all.

* * *

"I am getting really tired of beating on this thing!" Erika exclaimed angrily as she ceased fire.

"He's weakening!" Rosalina replied from a few feet away. She raised her whip and smacked it down on their enemy. "Just a while longer and we'll have him!"

Erika groaned. "Ok!" she pulled the trigger and the firing started up once more.

Fantasy huffed as he skidded to a halt. He wiped his forehead, which was soaking with sweat, and looked forward. It was true; Feolthanos was weakening like Rosalina had pointed out. He felt relieved. Everyone's energy was draining and fast.

"Need a hand?"

Fantasy smiled at the familiar voice.

"You bet'cha!" He replied as Kytes took his place next to him and pointed his staff toward their enemy, a Firaga coming out of it and hitting Feolthanos spot on.

Nicole grunted as she and Daniel were flung back slightly. They were able to stay standing by bending down slightly. They straightened themselves and sighed.

"Beating on him gets extremely tiring. We're almost done though. So close!" Nicole commented.

"We can do this," Daniel said.

Nicole nodded.

"And we'll help you."

The two turned around to find Fran and Balthier standing behind them. Fran was already firing multiple arrows at once, while Balthier just held his finger on the trigger of his gun.

Both smiled.

"Hell yeah!"

Soon after the gang joined the Gamers, Feolthanos Medi unleashed an incredible attack: a large beam of unimaginable destruction. Barely anyone were able to make it out of the way in time. The Yarhi that fought with them though all perished in that one attack.

Finally, together with Vaan, Llyud delivered the final blow. They had done it. They had defeated Feolthanos Medi. The Eternal is shaken, as scars start to flow as if to burst, the Eternal struggling all the while. The place lightens up, much to the gangs disliking.

Now, back at a flashback in The Glabados Ruins, back in the hidden chamber, Feolthanos and his attendant are standing near the Cache.

"Then you leave it as a gift for them?" The attendant question curiously.

Feolthanos turned and faced the attendant. "Not exactly. This anima is the key that will give my family wings. One day, they will spread those wings, and find their way home to me." When he did not receive an answer from the attendant, Feolthanos shook his head. "A vain hope, perhaps. But a hope nevertheless." He started to leave as he attendant watches him.

"Someday they will come. Until then, I must wait. Even if I must wait for all eternity." These words were the last thing that fell from the past Feolthanos' lips before the place brightens up again, the gang now back in the present.

Vaan stood in the middle of the Throne of Feolthanos. Lying on the floor, alone, he gets to his feet and looks around, and scratched his head.

"Is it over?" He softly wondered aloud. He glanced around hastily. "Where'd everybody go?"

The place began to flash.

**Young sky pirate.**

Vaan whipped his head around towards the throne. Feolthanos appeared, true to his aegyl form, and gets up from the seat.

"Warrior from the underworld who walks the skies." His voice boomed loudly within the room. He takes to his wings. "Take up your sword. Face me in my glory."

Vaan brows furrowed together. He slashed his weapon in the air, as Feolthanos lunged forward, the two doing battle. Not too far long into the battle, Vaan started to become overwhelmed by his power. Feolthanos jumped backwards and slashed his sword.

"Yours is a weak anima." Feolthanos stated.

"Damn..." Vaan cursed.

The two continue the battle, as Feolthanos overwhelms Vaan once more.

Vaan edged back, as Feolthanos moved closer. Vaan fells to his knees, and

Feolthanos shook his head. He gets closer to Vaan, when suddenly, three familiar beings, Filo, Erika and Kytes teleport into the room from behind.

"Vaan!" Filo exclaimed.

"Yo blondie!" Erika also exclaimed.

"We're here, Vaan!" Kytes said.

The two females ran over to Feolthanos where they immediately struck him, Filo with her Sky Bandit and Erika with her fists. Filo went over to Vaan, taking him away from Feolthanos as Kytes ran forward and cast a barrage of spells, which in the end didn't seem to have any effect on him, surprising the young lad.

From behind, two more people teleported into the room. Those two being Llyud and Nicole. The two readied their weapons.

"You must pay for the years you've made us suffer, Feolthanos!" Llyud shouted, enraged. He flew high into the air, as Nicole ran forward jabbing her spear. Llyud finally came down, striking Feolthanos. It did not go to according to plan though when both were stopped by a powerful barrier around Feolthanos.

"Do you think you could better lead the aegyl?" Feolthanos asked. He forced the two away.

Filo and Kytes were behind him defending Vaan.

Llyud groaned. "What?"

"You must give your anima to the heavens! Only then will you fly on wings undying!" Feolthanos shouted as he lifted himself up high above the gang, readying a spell from the looks of it. A dark one too.

Ashe, Rosalina, Anna, and Conway suddenly teleported into the room from the side where Ashe shouts immediately, "Vaan!"

Ashe teleported the entire gang away from a devastating Holy spell cast by Feolthanos. Appearing down the stairs of the area, Feolthanos teleports behind them, surprising them. He walks closer to the gang.

"Some suffering is too great to flee." He stated.

In front of everyone, Basch, Daniel and Fantasy teleported in, as Basch parries Feolthanos's blows, before the two of them get locked in battle, the energy field back around Feolthanos. The rest of the gang ran back up the stairs, away from the two.

"The bond between friends can overcome any suffering!" Basch growled.

The two bounce back off each other. Feolthanos then walked towards Basch, buffing himself up with incredible magic, before finally being overcome with dark energy as it pours out of him. Basch, overwhelmed, started to edge back as Feolthanos continued to approach.

"The bond of friendship is but another illusion." Feolthanos said with a shake of his head.

From behind, Balthier and Fran appear. Fran casts Gaze of the Void, to cancel and break all buffs upon Feolthanos. Basch walked back towards the two as Fran shook her head.

"An illusion that can pierce even suffering." She spoke.

Balthier and Basch look at each other and nod, as Basch headed back to the others. Balthier shoots Feolthanos with a big blow, bringing him to his knees. He then turned around and crossed his arms.

"Pleasant lies have a way of helping the best of us through hard times." He said.

Balthier and Fran back toward the others, as Feolthanos gets up and shakes his head, before approaching the gang.

"We each face death alone." He stated, getting even closer to the gang, who is ready in formation. "Those you have known and trusted...they cannot help you then."

In the middle of everyone, Penelo appeared and shakes her head.

"The people we've known shape who we are. They become a part of us that can never be taken away." Penelo closed her eyes. "Anything that important...even if you lost it, it wouldn't be long before it turned up again." She focused herself and heals Vaan. Vaan, feeling energized, got back up to his feet as Penelo nodded her head, saying Vaan's name.

Vaan nodded back, and walked towards Feolthanos, holding his sword up high.

"It doesn't have to end like this!" He slashed his weapon. Penelo ran closer to Vaan. "Your anima can't be lost forever! Look inside yourself, and you'll see. We don't have to kill each other to stop this!"

Llyud took to the air, as the gang battles it out with Feolthanos. The gang, together, fight his incredible power. But no one felt weak. They felt even stronger than before. That helped them beat Feolthanos. Llyud delivered a huge blow upon Feolthanos.

The latter fell to his knees, and cautiously the gang edged closer to him. A strange light engulfed him.

Not a word was said for the longest time. Feolthanos just kneeled there before them, staring straight at the ground. Llyud edged a bit closer, and Feolthanos snapped his head up, his eyes falling upon Llyud.

"Llyud," He breathed out. "You must guide the aegyl. Our dream of the sky must never die."

Llyud looked up as Feolthanos got to his feet, holding up a stone, in which Llyud is engulfed in the same light, and is lifted into the air. Most of the gang readied their weapon, ready to beat the shit out of Feolthanos again if they had to, but soon enough Llyud came back down. He seemed to be fine as he place an arm across his chest and looked at Feolthanos.

"You have left the mark of your dream upon us all." He said.

Feolthanos looked over at Vaan. "I owe thanks to you, as well. You helped me reach the end of my journey." Everyone allowed themselves to relax now, hearing those words were comforting to them. Feolthanos spoke the truth with calmness.

"You've shown me that there is ever hope in the skies." He said, breaking the spell as he takes to the air, and flied off, a trail of magick left behind him.

Vaan grinned proudly. "That's what I keep tellin' people." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "It's what I like to think, anyway."

"Aw hell yeah!" Erika cheered.

"We did it!" Anna pumped her fist into the air.

Daniel opened his mouth, taking in a deep breath, and began to sing, "We did it, we did it!" from Dora the Explorer.

Needless to say, everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Oh c'mon. Anna you totally walked everyone into that one." Daniel said with a roll of his eyes.

"Dan's gone nuts!" Erika hastily whispered to Nicole.

"I'll get the gun. You blindfold him and take him out back." Nicole whispered back.

Daniel face palmed. "I can hear you!"

Vaan laughed, along with Filo and Kytes. They were at least enjoying the antics of the Gamers.

All laughter ceased when the ground begun to violently shake.

"Shit! Let's get the hell out of here!" Conway shouted.

Everyone ran out of the Gates of Shattered Time. They stopped to wait for the slow people, and then booked it. Vaan skidded to a halt when Yarhi appeared before them.

"What are _they _doing here?" Stephanie questioned, hiding herself behind Fran.

"Come to say good-bye?" Penelo softly questioned.

Cries emitted from the Yarhi.

"The anima Feolthanos collected... they're free now, aren't they?" Kytes spoke.

Filo frowned. "What's gonna happen to Lemurés? And the Yarhi?"

"They will return to the way they were meant to be. And then..." Llyud trailed off.

"Then?" Penelo asked.

"Yeah, finish what you started, Llyud." Erika said as well.

"Then the aegyl must choose how to shape their future." Llyud concluded.

Ashe walked up to Llyud as Balthier walked forward slightly also.

"I'm afraid we've got to be off." Balthier simply stated.

"Oh?" Ashe blinked.

Balthier lightly shrugged. "I've learned it's best to accept one's place gracefully."

Ashe walked back to Basch as Nono came bouncing toward the gang, followed by Larsa.

"What's up Larsa my man!" Erika and Nicole both greeted him as they swung arms around his shoulder.

"Vaan, we'll be waiting for you on the _Strahl_." Balthier said.

"Her Majesty and I will be needing transport back to Ivalice." Basch spoke.

Vaan nodded, smiling all the way. "No problem!"

"See you guys later!" Anna called out to her friends who took their leave. Nono headed over to Balthier and Fran as Fran moved forward slightly, while Tomaj headed towards Vaan.

"Are you so sure?" Fran inquired.

A sudden realization hit Tomaj. "What about the _Galbana_?"

"Isn't it time you returned her to her rightful owners?" Balthier inquired of Tomaj with a raise of his brow.

Tomaj makes for it as Balthier and Fran leave also. Suddenly, the Yarhi cry as a strange aura emits from them, surprising all.

"Look!" Penelo exclaimed, pointing to the Yarhi.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Erika rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm." Penelo retorted.

"Oh, girl got sass!"

"Rosalina told me to tell you that if you ever use Captain Obvious on me again."

"You've learned well!"

The Yarhi continued crying as they disappear in a wonderful Mist.

Filo gasped. "They're disappearing!"

The Yarhi continue to disappear, before finally are all gone, leaving behind a spectacular light show. Kytes turns to Llyud.

"Is Llyud okay?"

The gang also turn to Llyud, as he moves away from Filo and faces the gang.

"The aegyl are no illusions. We do not vanish with the breaking of the dawn. But without the power of the auraliths, Lemurés will fall. We must find a new home among the clouds." Llyud explained in a rather calm matter.

"I'm sorry." Vaan frowned.

"It's all right. Feolthanos has given us back all we need to start anew." Llyud replied, giving Vaan a very small, lopsided smile. "I owe it to you, my friends, to see that we do not squander this opportunity. The sky is broad, and the horizon wide. We will find our new home."

"Then I guess this is good-bye." Filo said, her bottom lip puckering out as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Llyud saw this and looked down, as Filo and Kytes start to cry. Penelo and Stephanie moved closer to them. Penelo took Filo while Stephanie comforted Kytes by rubbing the center of his back.

"I know we should be happy, but..." Penelo bit her lip.

"Aw man! So you're leaving? Damn, this sucks balls! At first I didn't really like ya, but you grew on me dude. You're a good friend." Erika said, pouting slightly.

"You have your airships, and we our wings. There's no reason we should not meet again." Llyud said.

At this, Kytes started to feel better. "That's right!" he suddenly exclaimed with a burst of energy. He bounced over to Filo, who also started to cheer up at hearing this.

"Right, Penelo?" both the kids looked up at Penelo with smiles spreading wide across their faces.

Penelo nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that's right."

The Gamers weren't sure what made Penelo start it, but she began to dance. They didn't mind though. It was the perfect moment for such an emotional and beautiful dance.

And before they knew it, everyone was laughing and dancing!

* * *

The Sky Continent of Lemurés is crumbling away as the _Strahl_, along with the entire gang and Nono are on top of it, looking on. The _Galbana_ flies towards the crumbling Lemurés, as Llyud flies behind it, turning around to wave back at the gang, then flies off. Vaan and Penelo are waving back, as are the Gamers. Filo is to her knees crying, squeezing Nono as she does, as Kytes tries to comfort her; Tomaj just scratches his head. Ashe looks to Basch and nods, as he nods back, as the two of them look towards Balthier and Fran, who notice them looking back and gesture that it's time for them to go, as they walk towards inside the ship, Nono following behind. Ashe looks on and walks onwards. Penelo is crying as Vaan comforts her, while Filo cries on Kytes robes, with Kytes trying to get her off, with Tomaj slapping his hand on his head. The Strahl flies off into a magical mist, the shape of the _Galbana_.

* * *

_Vaan...do you think Llyud, Filo, and Kytes really learned what it means to be a sky pirate?_

_The future can be a scary thing. Uncertainty always scares us._

_But we know that as long as there's a sky above our heads, there's hope._

_Whatever the future brings, all we really need is someone to face it with-together._

_Log Ship, _

_Final Entry, _

_Penelo._

* * *

Days later, the gang stood inside Ashe's room. Filo and Kytes looked over it, their eyes wide with excitement.

Fantasy allowed the Gamers to stay for a few days while he got his strength back in order to summon up a portal. Of course, that was a lie. He had plenty of strength. He really just wanted to make up for last time, and he knew tearing them away without a proper goodbye would only upset the Gamers further.

"Thanks for letting us do it here, Your Majesty." Fantasy bowed.

Ashe shook her head. "Fantasy, you know better than to call me that. We are friends." Ashe smiled at him. Fantasy smiled back.

"You guys are leaving already?" Penelo frowned.

The Gamers nodded.

"Sorry, I wish we could have stayed longer." Anna said.

"I don't think Ryan will stand covering for us for another day." Stephanie giggled.

Ryan had gone back to their time in order to get everything settled with their parents – telling them why they had not contacted them in so long. Ryan was the best at lying out of all of them.

"At least we're getting a proper goodbye, unlike a year ago." Vaan admitted.

Conway glanced at the portal behind them, and then nodded. "Yeah, we're glad."

"Well… Thanks for another awesome adventure!" Anna brightly smiled as she looked over every one of her friends: Vaan, Basch, Ashe, Filo, Tomaj, Penelo, Kytes, Balthier and Fran.

"It was fun," Rosalina spoke.

"Fantasy, can't we like… Keep a portal on this side and one on their side? Ya know, so we can see each other whenever we want." Vaan suggested with eyes full of hope.

Everyone went silent in the room, waiting for Fantasy's answer.

Fantasy lowered his gaze to the ground, shaking his head sadly. "I deeply apologize. I cannot allow that. Well, more like Master X will not allow it. If it were my choice, I would be all for it, but it's not. I'm sorry." He lowered his head even more. "I know he is…gone… But I still must obey his rules. I do hope you understand."

"It's ok… At least we get to say goodbye this time." Nicole placed a comforting hand upon the young boys shoulder.

"Sorry to say, but this really sucks." Vaan frowned.

Anna laughed. "No, I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing."

"We all honestly don't want to go, but at the same time we really can't wait to get home." Erika spoke, sighing.

"Think you guys will be back next year?" Vaan laughed, grinning. "Maybe we'll have to save Ivalice again!"

This time everyone laughed.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." Anna rolled her eyes playfully.

"You never know!" Kytes smiled.

"Or maybe Earth will be endangered and you all will have to come to our time and help _us_ save the world!" Erika said.

"I like the sound of that. I wanna go there!" Filo bounced.

"Sounds like an adventure waiting to happen!" Vaan grinned.

"Master, it is time to go." Fantasy tugged on the older girl's hand. Nicole nodded down to him.

"I guess this is it…" Daniel said.

"It was wonderful to see you all again." Ashe smiled.

"We are very grateful." Basch added.

"Tell Larsa we said bye, ok?" Stephanie glanced over to Penelo, who nodded in reply.

"I call for a group hug!" Erika exclaimed.

"I second that!" Rosalina smiled next to her.

Ashe titled her head to the side, chuckling a bit.

"That means you too, Balthier and Fran." Anna smirked at the two most reluctant looking people.

"Don't force them now." Nicole nudged her in the side.

"Oh, you know you want a hug from Balthier before you leave." Anna teased the girl, poking her cheek.

Nicole swatted her hand away, blushing a dark red. "Shush Anna! Don't say such things so loudly!"

Everyone in the room busted out laughing, causing Nicole to turn even redder in the face. She turned towards the portal, stomping towards it.

"You all suck," she pouted.

Erika pulled her back. "C'mon, group hug now!"

Everyone (minus Fran and Balthier) complied with the Gamers' final wish. They gathered for a group hug and soon backed away. Stephanie was near tears, just like Filo, who tried to hide it by turning away, and Penelo who wasn't afraid to show it.

"We're really gonna miss you guys." Anna sniffed.

"Us too," Tomaj spoke, for the first time since they arrived.

"Master… Everyone?" Fantasy stood next to the portal.

Stephanie jogged up to Tomaj where she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Tomaj stood there, watching as Stephanie jogged back to her friends, dumbfounded. He touched his cheek with his fingertips, blinking.

Everyone waved at the Gamers'. Anna entered first, with Daniel and Rosalina, hand in hand, following behind. Stephanie turned around with tears rushing down her face. She waved to everyone as she was entering the portal, and at this time Filo turned around and shouted,

"We'll never forget you! Any of you!" then turned back around to let out a sob. Kytes went up to her in order to comfort her.

"Same," Stephanie said before she completely disappeared.

"Coley?" Erika held a hand out to her.

Nicole looked at it, shaking her head moments later. "You go. I'll catch up." Erika hesitantly nodded before entering the portal.

Conway hugged his sister tightly. "Be strong," Nicole nodded in his chest, sniffling.

Conway left, Butter in his arms.

"_Can't believe that thing survived the whole trip,_" Nicole thought with an inward sigh.

"Master?" Fantasy spoke.

"Uhm…" Nicole turned around, rubbing her arm. Her eyes darted all around the room, occasionally landing on Balthier.

He seemed to have noticed, and asked the others to leave for a minute. They complied, dragging a protesting Fantasy out of the room.

"It was…very nice to see you again, Balthier." She shyly commented. She coughed.

How more awkward could this get?

"So you're leaving again," Balthier commented. He shrugged his shoulders, glancing away. "Guess there's no helping that."

Nicole looked down. "…Please don't wait for me. …Be happy." She whispered lightly.

For a moment – that felt like an eternity – neither moved nor spoke, but the sudden sound of fabric rustling around and the clack of Balthier's boots caught Nicole's attention. A hand was placed on the top of her head.

"That's not an easy request."

"It has to be done though." Nicole quickly replied.

"Are you sure?"

Nicole bitterly laughed. "Why are you even asking that? It's impossible Balthier. I live in a place where you don't exist. You live in a place where I don't exist."

"You're here now, aren't you? …I'll find a way."

Nicole bit her upper lip. Balthier was stubborn.

"Stubborn ass…" Nicole grumbled.

Balthier pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. "I know," she could feel him smirking. "I'll make you a deal." The two pulled away. Balthier looked straight at her. "I'll wait, let's say twenty years."

"Twenty? !"

He winked.

Nicole shook her head. "You're a dork."

"Master, we _really _need to get going!" Fantasy said from the other side of the door.

Nicole chuckled. "Ok, gotta go."

Balthier ran his right hand through Nicole's hair, the two looking once more at each other before Balthier leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Nicole muttered as they pulled away.

Balthier only ruffled her hair as the others came back in.

Fantasy walked up to his Master and grabbed her hand. "Ready?"

Nicole nodded. She smiled one more time at the others. "Thanks, really."

Vaan smiled. "See you?"

Nicole laughed, smiled and left through the portal with Fantasy.

Once again, the Gamers were gone. Leaving no trace but memories to very few showed that they ever existed in that time.

* * *

Lily: Well, we won't take too long to get the epilogue up.

Stephanie: Promise!

Fantasy: Until then please review!

Conway: See ya!


	34. Just a Normal Afternoon

Lily: This is it people!

Anna: We'd like to thank: **Tannerdarko, Snoara, and daydreamer **for reviewing.

Erika: It's been fun.

Conway: Indeed is has been!

Rosalina: Enjoy!

* * *

_A year later..._

Filo and Kytes came to a halt at the doorway, both wearing excited smiles. Penelo and Vaan promised them they would go hunting for treasure for the day - they had been looking forward to it all week. They were ready to go - they've been ready to go for such a long time now! Penelo waited for them at the west gate. All they had to do was get Vaan and they could head out!

He was a little tricky to find, however. Eventually they managed to trail him to his room, the last place the two thought of ever looking. Go figure he'd be here. But he was. He stood in front of a fairly large chest that was filled with what possibly could be with valuable items. Probably ones with quite the story to tell! That excited the two even more, and Filo opened her mouth to even ask Vaan, but before she could he spun around, blinking at the two.

"What's up?" He asked, casually leaning a bit to hide whatever it was in the chest.

"Oh! Uhm..." Kytes rubbed the back of his neck.

"You said we could go treasure hunting today!" Filo spoke.

Realization hit Vaan. "Oh yeah! Completely forgot." he shrugged lightly to himself. "Well, let's get going then. Where's Penelo?" he asked, ushering the two out of his room.

"The west gate." Filo replied, walking on her own.

"Let's not keep her waiting then. You know how impatient she can get!" Vaan laughed.

The two exited the place, Kytes trailed behind them rather slowly. He came to a stop, watching the two as they continued forward, completely oblivious to what was going on behind them. He turned slightly looking over his shoulder back at Vaan's room. He left the door wide open, even the chest. Poking up from inside the chest, Kytes could see familiar weapons. A spear, machine gun, sword and two guns. He couldn't help but smile.

"I wonder how they're all doing..."

* * *

"Nicole, think about a situation where it may come in handy. Like say, if some female were to try and take the controller from you during the final boss in _Final Fantasy XIII_." At this, Daniel grabbed Nicole by her shoulders and began to furiously shake her as if this would somehow prove his point. "DURING THE BATTLE."

Nicole dully stared back at him as she calmly replied, "I would bitch slap them. Not grab their tit."

"Whoa, I just walked in at the wrong time!" Erika said, standing at Nicole's door. "Coley, why does Dan was you to grab some females tit?"

Nicole inwardly sighed. "Long story,"

Erika shrugged. "Fair enough," She plopped herself down on Conway's bed, making herself comfy.

"Where are Anna and Steph?" Conway asked as he spun around in his chair.

Today they decided to hang out in Conway's room. They ordered a pizza, and Nicole really did not want another big mess to happen in her room. So, they moved to Conway's where they played video games and acted like morons all day.

"They're coming back with the food now. I think they said something about ice cream too. Oh, and some Noss'. Dear Lord, Anna's going to be hella sugar high." Daniel said, rambling to himself half way.

"Meh," Nicole said, flipping her hand in a strange matter.

"So hungry!" Erika whined.

"I need to get a Gamecube." Nicole randomly commented.

"ZELDA!"

"ANNA AND STEPHANIE!" Erika shouted as the two girls walked through the door with ice cream, Noss' and pizzas. They placed everything down and let the others have at it first.

"I totally agree with what you said, Anna. Zelda. Hell yes!" Nicole spoke.

"Gamecubes rock balls. They are also built like tanks; you can use them for body armor." Daniel said.

Anna rolled her eyes and groaned, obviously irritated. "Daniel, enough with the balls, if you're not gay then don't talk about them."

"I'm gayer than Justin Beiber."

"At least you admit it."

Conway walked out of the room, excusing himself to get some napkins. Pizza could be a greasy food, after all. Everything went back to normal, and by normal, the conversations went back to normal. Nothing was said about how Daniel was proud to be gayer than Justin Beiber. Instead they talked about their favorite game consoles like normal people, and debated like normal people.

Yup, everything was perfectly normal.

…And then Conway came back in.

And the most unexpected thing happened.

He walked in, slapped his ass and said in a high pitched voice, "Fabulous darling!" and then walked back out.

Who were they kidding? Nothing could ever be normal around them.

Certainly not after that.

They didn't even bother with questioning him when he walked back in with napkins, acting like everything was cool and all.

There was just no point.

"Rosa isn't answering my texts!" Nicole whined as she leaned back further against the bed post.

"She's probably busy then." Anna replied with a shrug.

"I'm gonna spam her." Nicole declared as she proceeded to hit her thumbs against the keys of her phone.

"Spaming doesn't solve everything, Nicole." Stephanie thoughtfully stated.

"Have you tried it?"

"Well no…"

"Then you can't say for sure that it doesn't." Thus, Nicole proceeded to spam text Rosalina.

"When is she supposed to come out again?" Conway curiously asked.

"Next month I think…" Daniel replied.

"It's been a while hasn't it…?" Erika sighed loudly.

"Time has gone by fast…" Anna muttered.

No one dared to speak for the next three minutes. Silence consumed the group of friends. They munched on their pizzas and watched Daniel as he resumed his playthrough of _Final Fantasy XIII _(Nicole had finally managed to convince him to play it, despite how he despised some of the characters from just reading about it all on the internet). The only noise that echoed throughout the room of Conway's was the cheering of victory and battle music off the game.

"So I can just assume we are all thinking of the exact same thing, right?" Anna spoke first in a mutter.

"_Them_?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Anna nodded.

"Your assumption is correct."

"I'm so smart."

Erika made disgruntled sounds as she flopped back onto Conway's mattress, half-eaten pizza still left in hand. "I get depressed when we think about them! Let's think happier thoughts!" she said, pointing a finger in the air.

"Like what…?" Stephanie wondered curiously.

Erika allowed her arm to drop harshly onto the mattress. "Like…" she spoke, thinking deeply about it. "Like… Conway's soon to be funeral!"

There wasn't even a moment of hesitation; Conway looked at Erika with wide eyes and shouted, "What? !"

"I'll get the gun." Nicole said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'll get the shovel." Anna volunteered cheerfully.

Conway crawled to the corner. "C'mon guys! You guys always make jokes about my funeral! It isn't funny anymore!" he pouted.

"Yeah, that joke is getting a little old."

"We're getting old." Daniel grumbled as he fixated his vision back to the T.V screen.

Multiple sighs from the ex-Gamers ensued there.

Another year had gone by in a flash. Before they knew it, life had moved on. School was still an ongoing thing, but almost every one of the ex-Gamers had gotten a job. Rarely did the gang ever go down to the river to skip rocks or adventure.

Regular everyday life had just become too time consuming.

They were becoming adults who just like every other adult, became busy in everyday life.

Ivalice had become a depressing subject to talk about, but it was brought up once in a while, just to let it out. They talked about the good times; sometimes they talked about the bad times. The game was even more depressing to bring out and play, so Nicole stored it away into the back of her closet until the day came for them to play it again without a depressing aura hanging around them when they did. It just wasn't as much fun to play as before – before it had all started.

They were sure that one day they would enjoy playing it again, though.

Fantasy had also not been seen for an entire year – he left immediately after the ex-Gamers returned to their time, much like the first time. Each of them had their suspicions they would see him again one of these days. Daniel and Rosalina assumed since Master X was dead, and Ryan wasn't going to take over whatever it was his father did as a job, and Trevor was no longer around either, that Fantasy would most likely to be one the charge and that he'd bend at least one or two rules of Master X's. One of them, Rosalina guessed, would to be visiting all of them.

Stephanie gazed down at her watch, sighing as she stopped kicking her feet back and forth between the bed. "I have to get going soon – you know, job?" Stephanie said.

"Your turn to take us out to eat next Sunday, got it?" Anna spoke.

Stephanie smiled. "I know, I know! Just don't make the place too expensive! And Daniel, it's your turn to pay for gas!"

"Got it," Daniel replied.

"At least eat some more, Steph. You worry us sometimes when you don't eat a lot before heading to work." Nicole said, pushing one of the boxes of pizzas towards Stephanie.

Stephanie sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry guys. I guess I just haven't been too hungry lately, but to make you feel better, I'll eat another slice." She said, grabbing another piece off the cardboard.

"Ryan's getting off work soon!" Anna grinned widely as she looked at the white clock on the wall.

"You get too excited about that fact sometimes." Daniel pointed out.

Anna childishly stuck out her tongue. "Got a problem? Well deal!"

"Just don't go getting prego." Conway said.

Anna snapped around and glared at Conway. During this time, Nicole quietly crept up behind arm, carefully slithered an arm around to her front, and patted her belly, saying the words, "Just checking!" before hiding herself behind Erika.

The older woman could only face palm.

They relaxed again, everything becoming silent between the bunch as they proceeded to watch Daniel fight his way through a new area in the game.

Erika seated herself behind Nicole now, throwing her arms over her shoulders and with Nicole leaning back into Erika. They liked to be pillows for each other sometimes.

"You okay?" Erika asked in a whisper.

Nicole nodded. "I am… It's hard sometimes, but I'm getting through it."

Erika tightened her grip a little. "We all are."

"Yeah…"

It was hard not seeing them.

But they were getting through it because they all had each other.

"Daniel, just shut up!" Anna groaned, snapping the two girls back to reality.

"My burger shop," Daniel begun to sing, "My burgers brings all the boys to the yard, and their like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, but I have to charge."

Anna deadpanned. "I don't know you. Dear Lord I don't know you!"

"Dude... Dan's gone nuts." Erika whispered as she, Conway, Nicole and Stephanie all huddling together in a circle.

"Nicole, you get the gun, I'll get the rope." Conway whispered.

"I'll get the duct tape!" Stephanie smiled.

They put their hands together, lifted them into the air and headed off.

* * *

Lily: Well, thanks again everyone.

Daniel: We're not positive if there is going to be another one of these - depends on what you people think/want. We'd have to have enough though. We were thinking though, if we were to start one more we'd get you all more involved (character wise: as in, you guys get to join). But if you all think this is enough of the story - that this ending is good enough to leave it here, we will just leave it at this. Because either is fine with us. We can just leave it here, or continue it to a third. However, if we continued it to a third, that would be the very last of this.

Anna: Gonna miss this, since it was fun like the first one.

Erika: Now I'm hungry for pizza...

Conway: Same!

Fantasy: Thank you all once again!

Everyone: Cya!


	35. THE FINAL STORY IS UP

The final story has been put up! Make sure to check it out! - This not will be deleted within two or three weeks.

~LP8


End file.
